Mercy On Me
by XoDixonXo
Summary: Brother/Sister Duo Shane and Harper Walsh must push through the zombie apocalypse together; but can they both survive it when one is slowly deteriorating, while the other is growing much closer to another member of the group? Relationships are tested when the real question is who to fear more: the dead or the living? *Winner of "How To Survive with the Dixon Brothers" Contest*.
1. A New Beginning

_Well, hey there! All Summer I wanted to write a WD story, and after watching the Season 3 Premiere Sunday, I was convinced. Was that shit crazy or WHAT? Last five minutes, I was just sitting there screaming.._

_I hope you guys like it.!_

**_*Please reviw.(: *_**

* * *

**_May 16, 2010_**

"Come on, Harper; let's GO!" Shane could be heard shouting from downstairs.

"I'm trying!" I called back, shoving as much stuff as I could into a small shoulder-bag.

My head snapped towards her bedroom door at the sound of the house's deadbolt being jammed into place, making me rush even more. I could feel shivers race up my spine; I was terrified.

"Harper, I mean it! Hurry the fuck up!".

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair as I scanned the room, making sure I hadn't missed anything that I couldn't afford to forget. There was a loud thump against our front door, which led to Shane cursing loudly under his breath. No matter how close Shane and I were, I knew that he wouldn't wait for much longer.

Taking one more quick glance around the room, I grabbed a framed photo of me and Shane taken a few weeks back at the police station embracing each other in a giant bear hug.

"I'm coming, Shane!" I shouted.

I shoved the frame into her bag and headed for the bedroom room. Making sure to lock the door to my room, I bounded down the stairs to meet my frazzled brother, who was peeking out the window.

"Shane, let's go," I urged him. Shane jumped at my voice, not noticing my arrival.

"Bout damn time, sis. Take this," Shane shook his head and passed me a steel bat. I felt my throat get caught as I stared at it in shock.

"And what do you want me to do with this, exactly?". Shane turned to look into my scared eyes as he ran his tongue over his lower lip.

"Wanna survive out there?" he asked, me nodding. "Then if one of those hellish things comes at you and I'm busy, swing at its head," Shane explained, shoving a pistol into the waistband of his pants before grabbing a bat as well. I stood frozen, gripping on to the steel in my hands.

"You want me to kill those people?" I asked, her voice shaking.

"They aren't people no more; they're dead. The fricken _walking dead_. Now let's go, we have to get Rick from the hospital," Shane urged, heading for the garage.

There was another thump against the door, and we could both hear moaning from outside. Our brother and sister duo headed for the garage, but a thought made me confused was confused.

"Wait, Shane.. We're going to get Rick? What happened to going to get Mom? She's sick!" I squeaked, not liking where this was going.

Shane stopped his path to turn and face his sister. He took in his my fierce grey eyes and dark brown hair before cupping my face in the palm of his hand.

"Mom is too far away, we won't make it in time,". I slapped his hand away in anger.

"She is our MOTHER. Dad's away on business, Shane; there's no one to protect her!".

"Dad is probably dead already! Mom's tough; she knows how to be a survivor," Shane tried reassuring me, but it didn't really work.

It was true, our mom was tough; she had recently gotten past breast cancer, but that was a completely different type of illness. When it came to turning into a zombie, you couldn't stop it. After a while, I shook her head in disbelief, stray locks of hair fanning over my face.

"Unbelievable. Can I at least call her?" I asked him sadly, knowing that I wasn't going to win this fight with Shane. Were we really never going to see our parents ever again? I wasn't sure if I could deal with that; maybe taking Shane up on his offer to move in with him hadn't been such a good idea.

"Fine. But if she doesn't answer the first time, that's it," Shane ordered, making hand gestures as he spoke.

I grabbed my cell phone and phone charger off of the kitchen counter that I would probably never see again and followed my older brother, Shane Walsh, into the garage; our last few moments of pure safety.

* * *

**_June 17, 2010_**

Footsteps outside of my tent woke me up, but I didn't stir. As usual, I had to check to see if the footsteps belonged to a beating heart or a still one.

I listened to the footsteps, quickly figuring that they were from a breathing person. A Walker's footsteps are slow and jagged, unlike any human's. Plus, I hadn't heard any moaning.

Grabbing my trusty steel bat, I quietly unzipped my tent and poked my head out to see Lori Grimes tip-toeing back to her tent, which happened to be about two tents away from mine. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the tent. The sun was just starting to come up, but once I get up, I'm up.

Ever since Rick's death, Lori and Shane had formed some kind of relationship. Rick was Lori's deceased husband and Shane's co-worker 'slash' best friend. Not only had Shane, Rick, and I all grew up together, but the two boys had joined the police force together in an attempt to make good names for themselves after a troublesome high-school career.

The two had been out on patrol together when a runaway shot Rick, putting him into a deep coma. At the start of the zombie outbreak, Shane and I had raced to the hospital to save Rick, but Shane had told me that Rick had passed and that getting his body out of the walker-infested hospital was nothing but a suicide mission.

After growing up with Rick, I've always been jealous of Lori—I'll admit, I did have a little crush on the man. I always used to dream of having a guy like Rick for myself, but I know that finding one in an apocalypse is a crazy thought.

"Back from Shane's tent?" I asked Lori, surprising the widow. Lori jumped, her hand flying to her chest.

"Goodness, Harper, you scared me!" Lori whispered, trying not to wake the rest of the camp up.

I shrugged for an apology, since I didn't really want to apologize. How dare she tease _my brother_ when it was clear that she was still mourning Rick?

"Just curious. But I'm surprised that he let you come back this early in the morning. With nobody else awake, you could have easily been walker bait," I sighed, lightly popping the bat back and forth between hands. Lori looked towards the ground and crossed her arms.

"He was sleeping. I left on my own,". I made a 'tsk' sound and shook my head.

"Your death sentence, not mine. Get some sleep, I guess. It'll be a few hours before everyone wakes up,"

After nodding towards Lori, I headed up towards the ash-covered campfire that was placed directly in the middle of the Quarry that our group lived at.

The Quarry, our forest-based home, was located about a mile or so outside of Atlanta, Georgia. I, Shane, Lori and her son, Carl, had traveled to Atlanta after hearing of a safe haven there, only to witness sections of the town getting blown to pieces. As for the remains of the city, they are overrun with walkers.

Every few days select people from our group make 'runs' or trips into the city for supplies. The group consists of about nineteen to twenty people; the Grimes, Walshes, Dixons, Peletiers, Morales, and so on.

My-self and company ran into sisters Andrea and Amy first, along with their friend Dale Horvath; they had found Dale a while back, apparently. Next was the Peletiers, etc.

Once reaching the middle of the Quarry, I turned left and headed for the group's large RV, which was once driven by Dale.

"It was a bad day to drive this clunker around," Dale would always joke, but in reality, it was a blessing in disguise. Such a big vehicle allowed the group to travel with more things.

I shielded my grey eyes from the blinding sun that had almost reached its peak to see Glenn sitting atop the RV, binoculars in hand. I grabbed onto the RV's rungs and made my way to the top; Glenn turned to face me once I reached him.

"You're up early, Harper," he noticed, placing the binoculars down by his feet. I shrugged, tapping my foot.

"Couldn't sleep," was my excuse. Glenn nodded slowly before yawning.

"Want me to take over? The group is going to be up soon, and you need some sleep before our next trip into the city," I offered, sitting down next to Glenn as I propped my sock-covered feet up onto his lap.

Glenn blushed at the contact, but his face was still grim. Out of everybody here, Glenn knew the layout of the city the best, which made him a shoe-in for supply trips; however, the city still terrified the shit out of him. After all, it IS crawling with Walkers!

Glenn yawned again and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off of his pants. We both watched my feet clank against the roof of the RV, both of us hoping that the loud sound wouldn't wake Dale.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need the sleep; _Merle's_ coming on this trip," Glenn sighed, shooting me a worried look. My eyebrows shot up; Merle Dixon was going?

"Merle.. _Merle Dixon_? Is going into the city instead of hunting? What is he on?" I giggled, picking up the binoculars.

"That's exactly it. He's _on everything_! That's why he wants to go into the city. Says he 'knows people there'," Glenn rolled his eyes, but smiled at the sight of me laughing at his comments.

"Daryl's going to love that," I replied, thinking of the younger country boy.

The Dixon brothers were from the South, both tough and strong. Out of both of them, Merle was the one that everyone really couldn't stand; he's pretty racist and is always hyped up on some kind of drug. The group knew that there was a reason for it, but nobody asked. Daryl was basically his babysitter.

Daryl, on the other hand, was the quieter and reserved younger brother, unless you confronted him. Daryl knew when to be tough; Merle didn't. My eyes drifted over to Daryl's tent which was placed next to his brother's for a few seconds before clapping Glenn on the back.

"Get some sleep, Pizza Boy. We need you to be at your best," I joked. Glenn chuckled as he shook his head.

"Pizza Boy... How would you feel if I called you Waitress Babe?" Glenn retorted. I shrugged, smiling.

"Hey, I made a lot of more money than you did, Glenn!".

* * *

"Okay, guys. We all know the drill for this, don't we? Get in, get out," Shane explained, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Yes sir!" I mock saluted him. Shane gave me a look saying "now is not the time" but added a smile to it.

"It's not just me and Merle going, is it?" Glenn asked nervously.

"So what if it is?" Shane asked him. "We need our strongest at camp,".

"Wow, thanks.." Glenn replied, looking defeated.

"Shane. Cut it," I ordered, which shut Shane right up.

Everyone knew that Shane only listened to me and Lori; after all, he loves us the most. Why fight with those who you love?

You could fight with him all you want, but if Lori or I asked to do something else, that was basically the new consensus. Being Shane Walsh's little sister had its perks. When it comes to Shane, he's very high-strung. If he believes in something or wants something done, he won't stop until it's done; in other words, he's quite determined.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can see if T-Dog is interested in going," I suggested to both guys. Shane looked at me, thinking about the pros and cons.

"Fine. If T-Dog wants to go, let him go. We still have some muscle back at camp, since Daryl hasn't gone hunting yet,".

We all nodded in agreement, so I went off to find T-Dog.

* * *

"Hey, I got a question for ya, T,".

"And that question is?" T-Dog asked me as he stood up from his post, brushing invisible dirt off of his pants.

"Glenn doesn't want to go into the city with only Merle as his backup.. Think you could go, too?" I asked, watching T-Dog's face drop.

"Hell, no! I went last time, and that shit was _scary_," T-Dog grimaced before turning around to walk away. I chased after him and grabbed him by the bicep.

"Please? If you were Glenn, would you really trust Merle to save your life?". This got T-Dog thinking, and I could tell that he was most likely going to give in. T-Dog shrugged my hand away and nodded.

"Fine, whatever. But if I come back with a zombie bite in my leg, I get to bite you first!" T-Dog joked, rolling his eyes. I laughed, nodding.

"We can be walker best friends, sure,". We both headed back over towards Shane and Glenn; I was basically skipping and T-Dog looked terrified.

"You comin'?" Shane asked, looking over his shoulder quickly. We all followed his gaze, but didn't see anything.

"Yeah.. Your little sis, here, convinced me," T-Dog frowned, crossing his arms. I winked playfully at Shane, which made him laugh.

"So, now I have a black man and a racist drug addict coming? Oh boy, this is going to be great.." Glenn muttered, so I kicked him in the shin. T-Dog patted me on the shoulder.

"No worries, Harp, I don't take offense to that,".

"Take offense to what?". We turned to see Andrea coming up from behind us, arms swinging by her sides.

"We're just discussing how Glenn has to go into the city with T-Dog and Merle," I explained, rolling my eyes. Andrea grimaced, crossing her arms.

"Ouch. Not a good combo,".

"See! Even Blondie knows that it's not a good idea!" Glenn shouted, throwing his hands up in the arm.

"Hey! Harper may not mind the nicknames, but I do," Andrea snapped, although she was trying to hide a smile. I playfully shoved her in the shoulder before letting her continue.

"Why don't I go with you guys? You three could use some girl power," Andrea offered, her eyes lighting up. They never let the women go into the city; said it was too dangerous. Shane automatically started shaking his head.

"Hell, no. It's too dangerous,".

"Shane, I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. I mean, come on, Glenn is younger than me!" Andrea argued, taking a step closer to Shane. It was true; Glenn was 26, and Andrea was 31. "I don't need protecting, Shane," Andrea added on seriously, her tone reassuring.

Shane grazed his tongue over his lip and glanced at Glenn. Glenn nodded, clearly wanting more than the two men coming along. Shane pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

"Fine, you can go,". Andrea smiled widely and left, saying that she was going to fill Dale in. I turned to face Shane and crossed my arms.

"If Andrea goes, so do I,".

"God dammit, not you too!" Shane yelled, throwing his arms up. "No, no, no. You are DEFINITELY not going,".

"Why not! It's not like I've never killed a Walker before, and you've taught me how to use a gun," I continued; I've always wanted to go into the city and see what it's like, but Shane always said no.

"No, Harper. I mean it, you're way too young," Shane shot back, already heading to walk away.

I scoffed, knowing that it was just an excuse. I ran up to him and placed a small hand on his chest so he couldn't walk away.

"I'm too young? Shane, I'm 25! I'm not a kid anymore, Shane. How can I protect myself without being allowed to go out and see what's really out there firsthand?" I argued, knowing that I was making good points. Shane wouldn't look at me; instead, he was looking past my head and back towards the camp.

"Shane, if she thinks she's ready to go, then maybe you should let her," Glenn suggested.

"Yeah, man. Andrea's going, why not Harper?" T-Dog added on.

I smiled back at Glenn and T-Dog; I was closest with both of them. We all stood there in silence as Shane thought it over. I felt nervous when he finally looked down at me with his answer.

"It's a no, and that's final,". I screamed and pushed him away from me.

"You aren't our father, Shane! Stop protecting me and do what's right for the group!".

"This is right for the group, Harper!" Shane yelled back, but in a hushed tone.

"No it's not, and you know it. I'm small and I'm fast. You know damn well that Glenn and I have the best shot when it comes to getting away from a Walker, but you're just too scared to fricken grow up and be a true leader to let me go," I yelled.

Shane looked back at me but didn't say a word. He knew that I was right, but he couldn't admit it now. He's much too proud for that. I shook my head is disappointment at him and spun on my heel, walking away from my brother. I ignored everyone's stares as I walked through the Quarry.

"Are you okay, Harper?" I heard little Sophia Peletier ask, but I kept walking.

"Not now, Sophia,". I headed down towards the camp's lake, barely noticing that Daryl had been standing against his brother's truck, watching the entire fight.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I resurfaced, water cascading down my face. I brushed my dark hair out of my eyes and let my body float on its back. I smiled when I felt the sun against my face, knowing that I would surely tan.

Why couldn't Shane just let me go? I don't care if I'm his sister; he needs to let me grow. I can't hide behind him forever. I popped my eyes open when I heard feet scuffling along the ground. If it was a walker,

I couldn't attract any attention.

I slowly brought my head to the side, half emerging it under the cool water. I sighed in relief, only to see Daryl walking by with his crossbow.

"It's not nice to sneak up on a lady," I called out still floating on my back. Daryl jumped as if he hadn't known that I was there.

"Wasn't plannin' on it. I go this way ta' hunt," he explained, nodding his head towards the direction of the woods.

"Oh.." I replied, embarrassment flooding my cheeks.

Daryl grunted in response and just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Well, have fun.. You know, hunting," I said awkwardly before closing my eyes again.

"Uh-huh," Daryl quickly replied, before almost rushing towards the woods. When I heard him walk away, I felt something snap inside of me and I couldn't let it go.

"Daryl, wait!" I shouted, standing up in the water.

He stared back at me, but I hadn't understood why until I realized that I was only in a bra and shorts. I ignored that awkward fact and kept going.

"Can I go with you?" I asked him.

If Shane wasn't going to let me go into the city, he was going to let me hunt; whether he liked it or not. Daryl squinted at me, his lips parted just a little.

"Not dressed like that, ya' ain't," he replied. I nodded back at him slowly and we just stood there. "Well? You gonna get your ass outta the water and get dressed, or what? Animals ain't gonna wait for long," Daryl snapped, but turned around so he wasn't watching me get out of the water.

"What a gentleman," I joked, as I pulled my tank top back on.

"I ain't no gentleman.." Daryl growled, but I just giggled.

I heard Daryl mutter something under his breath, but I couldn't tell what he said.

After pulling on my boots, we headed into the woods.

* * *

"Carol, have you seen Harper?" Shane asked, getting nervous. Every single person that he had asked had given him the same answer: _I don't know where Harper is_.

"No, sorry. The last time I saw her was after she yelled at you," Carol replied as she continued to fold a pair of clothes.

Shane practically growled and stalked away. Shane peeked his head into her tent to see that she wasn't there either, but her bat was.

"Where the fuck is she!" he growled.

"Mr. Shane?". Shane spun around to see Carol's daughter, Sophia, standing behind him.

"What is it, sweetie?" Shane asked, even though he wasn't in the mood for petty questions.

"I think Harper went swimming. That's where I saw her last,". Shane's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Oh, uhm.. Well thank you, Sophia. Go run back to your mom now, you shouldn't be runnin' around on your own," Shane ordered.

Sophia nodded and ran back over to the campsite. Running a hand over his head, he headed down towards the lake.

* * *

"Harper?" Shane called out. "Harper!". No answer.

Okay, now he wasn't nervous, he was scared. There weren't clothes on the lake's bank, so he knew that she had left. He was turning to leave when he saw a pair of footprints that had come from the Quarry; they were too big to be Harper's though. He knew that she was an 8.

He followed them to see that at one moment, they had stopped, started moving, but then stopped again. Not only had they stopped a second time, but had also turned around. At that moment, he saw a smaller set of footprints emerge from the water and head into the woods with the bigger pair.

That was when it hit him; Daryl had left to go hunting, and this was the way he went. That way, if someone at the lake needed help, he could get to them faster; had Harper really gone hunting with Daryl?

"Dammit!" Shane shouted, kicking up some mud.

If Shane ran into the woods with reckless abandon, that could cost Daryl losing game. But he didn't want Harper to get hurt. He sighed as he dug his fingernails into his palms.

"Daryl will keep her safe," Shane whispered to himself. After adjusting the gun that rested in his waistband, he headed back up to the Quarry to go see Lori and Carl, his other priority.

* * *

_so there's chapter one.!_

_sorry it's not as long i usually write; i wanted to get something out._

_for those who keep asking me about 'WMTJP' the last chapter will be out soon._

_Don't forget to __**Review, Subscribe, Favorite, PM, etc. **__they all mean the WORLD!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

_(song used: mercy on me by: christina aguilera album: back to basics.)_


	2. Open Book

_Hey, guys! Here's that chapter two that took way too long to publish-I do apologize for it. work has been crazy ever since hurricane sandy, and school is pretty crazy too since we missed so much school.. but i got the chapter out, finally!_

_for any readers who have been watching season3 of TWD; how crazy is that shit? and if anyone saw Daryl holding that baby..i about died._

_Okay, get reading._

_disclaimer; i do not own any of the walking i did, i would own norman reedus.i mean come on, have you seen that man?_

* * *

_Well I know what you were thinking_  
_You thought you'd watch me fade away_  
_When you broke me into pieces_  
_But I gave each piece a name_

_One of me is wiser_  
_One of me is stronger_  
_One of me is a fighter_  
_And there's a thousand faces of me_

* * *

"Ah, shit. I quit, this it too fucking difficult," I swore after my arrow bolt hit a tree instead of the deer that Daryl had had me aiming for.

"It's not my fault that you just ain't cut out for huntin'," Daryl sighed, making me roll my eyes and walk away.

"Maybe I am and I just need practice; I mean, Shane won't let me do anything else, how would we know if I was meant for it or not?".

I could feel Daryl burning holes into the back of my head, but I remained still. In seconds, I felt him at my back, his callused fingers making their way towards my hands. I allowed him to pull the bow up and set me into the proper hunter's stance: legs shoulder width apart, elbows out. He took my arms and slowly helped me aim at a small rabbit.

"Daryl.." I whined, wanting to bring big game back to camp.

"If you wanna get good, you gotta start small," he replied gruffly, running his hard fingers over my hands. "Relax your body and concentrate; ya won't hit it if you aren't relaxed," I heard him say into my ear.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening my eyes and looking for my game. The rabbit was eating a few leaves, completely unaware of what was going to happen in a matter of seconds.

"Good. Now raise your arms, pull back, and concentrate. When you feel certain you'll hit the bastard, let go," he instructed me.

I nodded quietly and zoned in on the rabbit. After a few seconds, I felt the arrow slip from my fingers as it swiftly whizzed through the air. I grimaced at the sight of the arrow bolt piercing the rabbit's stomach, but I calmed down a little at the pressure of Daryl's hand on my shoulder.

"Good for your first hit. It'll bleed out since you missed the head, but that there takes practice,". I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"You never said that I was supposed to be aiming for its head, Dixon,".

"A good hunter knows to aim for the head, Walsh,".

"Shut your damn mouth,".

* * *

I watched Daryl take powerful strides towards our camp, me a few steps behind him. My rabbit was strung over his left shoulder, its life long gone. By the looks of the sun, nighttime was vastly approaching, so we had to cook the game before dinner.

I shielded my face from the setting sun as we finally approached the Quarry.

"Wooo, would you look t'that? Baby bro's gotta shadow!" Merle cheered from his truck.

"Fuck you, Merle," Daryl sneered, never breaking his strides.

"Wish I had myself a shadow that looked like that; bet I'd know how ta show you how to become a good hunter; could practice on me!" Merle hooted, clapping his hands together.

"Merle," Daryl warned him.

Merle put his hands up in surrender but didn't stop laughing. I allowed Daryl to grab me by the wrist and pull me closer to the fire.

* * *

'That's just disgusting," I gagged, turning my head away. Daryl was still trying to attempt to show me how to gut game, but I just couldn't stomach it.

"You're tellin' me you can stab a damn geek through the brain but can't gut an itty bitty rabbit?" Daryl chuckled as he wiped his dirty hands on his pants.

"That's totally different! The poor, cute rabbit wasn't doing anything wrong; a walker will try to eat me," I argued.

I watched the redneck spit at the ground before standing up. Andrea was shooting looks from across camp, like she was surprised. I guess she was right; neither of the Dixons spend time with anyone but themselves. Daryl doesn't seem so bad, though.

"Thanks for at least trying to help me out. Hunting may be my thing, but if I have to gut shit then I think I'll pass," I thanked him and went to head over to the other people in camp when I heard his voice through the air.

"Never said ya had to gut 'em. I can do that,". I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Is that an invitation to go hunting with you again?" I asked him, raising a brow. Daryl shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Never said that either,". I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Whatever, Dixon,".

"Whatever, Walsh,".

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" Sophia giggled as she tapped me on the back and ran away in a hurry. I was playing tag with Sophia and Carl when I heard heavy footsteps.

"Look who finally decided to show up at camp,".

If I hadn't lived with that voice for about 25 years, I probably would've been worried about confronting it. Lucky for me, I wasn't.

"Hi to you too, Shane. How was your day?" I spun on my heel to face him and looked him in his brown eyes, not backing down.

"It wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't stuck worrying about my irresponsible younger sister, like always," Shane shrugged, crossing his arms. I bit my tongue at being called irresponsible. I had been trying to feed the group!

"Well you know, when my overprotective older brother won't let me do shit for the group, I have to do what I have to do,". Shane glanced over towards Carl and Sophia who were silently watching the argument.

"Kids, can you excuse us for a couple minutes?" he asked them. We watched them silently run off towards their respective parents before continuing. "Cursing in front of the kids? Really?" Shane turned back towards me, rubbing his face. I scoffed and took a step closer.

"Oh, please; like you don't do it all of the time,".

"Look, Harper. I'm not going to tell you how to speak. But I swear to God, if you disappear like that ever again, I will feed you to the walkers myself. Got me?" Shane growled, cracking his knuckles. I let out a laugh which made him frown. "This isn't funny, Harper. I had no idea where you went—nobody did!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Daryl did! He would've protected me,".

"Oh would he have, now? He's probably complaining to that redneck brother of his about you right now, Harper!" Shane spat.

I grimaced but didn't say anything. I didn't want to make the fight about Daryl.

"Don't blame Daryl, Shane. He didn't make me go; in fact, he didn't want me to go. I basically invited myself," I explained, wringing my fingers together.

I watched him struggle with what to say as he sighed deeply. I held in a laugh as he crossed his arms and fixed his posture.

"Did you at least learn something out there?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, tons,".

"Fine. As long as Daryl's okay with it, you've got my permission to go hunting," Shane nodded back and smiled slightly. I finally chuckled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Like your permission matters, Shane,". I leaned into his chest as he engulfed me into a bear hug that reminded me of the picture of us at the police station.

"Love you, Shane,".

"I love you too, sis,".

* * *

Two days after Daryl and I had gone hunting (the Atlanta trip had been delayed due to Morales having second thoughts about going), I stood in front of Glenn's sad face.

"Good luck, Pizza Boy,".

"Thanks a lot, Waitress Babe," Glenn chuckled as I gave him a tight hug.

Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, Merle, Jacqui, and Morales were leaving for the city, and it was definitely bittersweet. Everyone was worried for someone.

"I'll see your sexy ass when I get back, ya hear?" I heard Merle call out towards me, so I just flipped him off. "I like 'em with attitude! Makes the game more fun," he slurred.

I smiled at T-Dog and gave him a quick hug before kissing Jacqui on the cheek goodbye; I had wished Morales 'good luck' earlier.

I screamed lightly when a body attacked me, almost knocking me to the ground. I had assumed it was a walker that got past our Quarry limits, but I heard a girlish giggle from behind me. I whipped my head around to see Andrea resting on my back, a goofy grin plastered to her mature face.

"Way to scare the shit outta me," I growled as she hopped off of my back.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm gonna miss you out there; don't let Shane get too crazy while we're gone," Andrea joked, making me roll my eyes.

"Like that'll ever happen,".

"Alright guys, if you're going today, you should probably head out now," I heard Shane call from the other side of the box truck our group had found a couple miles back. It was the vehicle that the group always took into the city since it was so big.

"If we aren't back in two days—," T-Dog started.

"We'll come lookin'. Stay safe, man," Shane nodded and clapped T-Dog on the back before turning and heading back into camp.

I heard Dale come up by my side as the box truck slowly pulled onto the highway that lead into the city. I placed my hand on his shoulder when I noticed his forehead creasing in concern.

"They'll be okay, Dale,".

"I hope so.. I'm just worried about Andrea. She's never gone into the city before," Dale sighed, shaking his head. He tipped his bucket hat—yes, his bucket hat—farther down onto his head before I continued.

"Andrea's a smart woman, Dale. She can take care of herself,".

* * *

"Come on Carl, you've got this: what battle occurred in 1775?" I asked him, tapping my fingers against my chin.

"Harper, I don't know! It's too hard," Carl whined, throwing his small hands up into the air.

"No. You know this," I reassured him, shaking his shoulders lightly, making him smile.

"Is it the Battle of that Hill place?" he asked me, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yes! What hill?" I laughed, urging him forward.

"Was it.. Bunker Hill?".

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" I cheered and jumped up, giving Carl a high five. "I told you could do it, silly," I grinned. Carl smiled back at me as I pretended to punch him lightly.

"Can we eat dinner now? You promised that if I got that one right we could be done for the day!" Carl asked me, clasping his hands together.

"Sure, let's go; I'm starving anyway,". We headed over to the fire where Carol was finishing up dinner.

"This smells great, Carol," I told the older woman, who smiled.

"Yeah.. As good as squirrel can smell, I guess,". I tilted my head in confusion.

"Squirrel?". Carol looked up at me like I was crazy as I asked her.

"Yes, squirrel.. Daryl went hunting this morning; you know, when we were all saying goodbye to everyone?". I could feel myself getting angry; didn't Daryl say I could hunt with him again?

"What a bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Carol asked from the fire, thinking that I had been speaking to her.

"Oh, nothing. Excuse me, I'll be back later. Get in line for dinner, Carl; you don't want the food getting cold," I lightly pushed him forward before spinning on my heel and started to head over to where everyone's tents were set up.

* * *

"What the hell?" I shouted, unzipping Daryl's tent flap in a hurry.

"T'fuck you want?" Daryl asked me in surprise.

"Guess I'll repeat myself: What. The. Hell, Dixon?" I growled, crossing my arms.

"What the hell are YOU talking 'bout, Walsh?" Daryl spat, rolling his eyes.

He ran his hands down his face, clearly agitated by me barging into his tent.

"I thought I was allowed to go hunting with you from now on," I continued, lowering my voice.

"And?" Daryl rolled over onto his stomach, making me even angrier. Now he was trying to ignore me!

"You went hunting this morning?" I replied, taking a couple steps closer to his sleeping bag.

"What's the friggen problem? God, can't a guy get some sleep around here? I go and hunt for y'all and now I have ta put up with you screaming at me," Daryl groaned into his arm.

"Daryl, you said I could go and didn't even think about letting me know that you were going out," I said, but didn't get an answer. "You're really going to ignore me right now?" I groaned, slapping my arms against my sides.

I walked over to his body and lightly tapped my foot against his rib cage.

"Daryl,". As I went to kick him again, his hand shot out and grabbed my leg, pulling me to the floor. I let out a squeal as my butt hit the hard ground. "What the fuck!" I yelled out, trying to make him release my leg.

I went silent as he popped his eyes open to look at me, my cheeks growing hot as I watched him look me up and down before he spoke.

"Don't do that again," Daryl whispered, his rough voice an octave lower.

"Don't pull me like that again," I countered back.

I was surprised when Daryl actually smiled.

* * *

"So what did you do before?" I asked as I played with my hair.

I don't know how long I'd been in his tent, but I must've missed dinner. I was lying on a blanket that Daryl had found in one of his bags.

"You mean before the world went to shit? What's it ta you?" Daryl quipped, making me roll my eyes.

"A girl can't be curious?" I scoffed. We sat in silence for a while, so I rolled over onto my side so that my back was facing Daryl.

"I did some construction jobs, helped Merle out; yanno, same old shit," I heard Daryl explain from behind me. I smiled, but didn't let him see.

"I was a waitress,".

"A waitress? You've gotta be shitting me," Daryl laughed, making me roll over so I could face him.

"What's so bad about that? I made a lot of money," I argued, sticking my tongue out.

"You just don't seem like the type of girl who would waiter for people, s'all," Daryl finally said after he calmed down.

"What do I seem like then?". He shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Dunno. Like a rich girl, I guess. Gets whatever you want.. Kinda bratty,". My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Me? Bratty? No, not me!" I pretended to act shocked and shoved him lightly..

"Fine, bitchy it is. Whatever floats your damn boat," Daryl said, rolling his eyes.

I yawned and sat up so I could stretch, ignoring his previous comment. I noticed that it kind of hurt to stretch; how long had we just been sitting there?

"It's late, I should go," I yawned again. I heard him grunt in response, so I stood up. "Thanks for keeping me company, Daryl.. It was refreshing, I guess," I sighed, crossing my arms. Had it just gotten really cold?

"Okay..." Daryl replied awkwardly.

We bathed in silence for a few minutes before I gave him a quick wave goodbye and headed out.

"Hey, Walsh," I heard him call from his tent, so I poked my head back in.

"Yeah, Dixon?".

"Need someone to walk you to your tent? It's late, never know if there's geeks out," Daryl rambled on, but I shook my head no.

"I'm not thirteen, Daryl; I can take care of myself,".

"I'm aware of that; I was just offerin, no need to get an attitude" Daryl glared at me, so I whipped a knife out of my boot. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"See? I'll be fine. Sleep tight, Dixon,". I did the man a favor and zipped his tent shut, even though I could hear him mutter something like: "stupid woman,".

I smiled to myself when I entered my own tent, which was basically like a portable home. I slide into my sleeping bag, pulled my sweatshirt's hood over my head, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Morning," I yawned, pulling myself up onto the roof of the RV. Dale turned to face me and smiled, placing his binoculars down onto his lap.

"Morning, Harper. How'd you sleep?" Dale asked me, smoothing his shirt down.

I made my way over towards the man and sat down next to him, enjoying the hot sun on my skin. I figured that I should enjoy the sun now since in a couple of hours, it'll be too hot to do anything.

"Pretty good, actually.. Probably better than I have in a while; why?".

"Well, Carol said that she saw you before dinner, but you said you had to go. Shane said that you mustn't have felt well," Dale explained. I shook my head no and relaxed, closing my eyes.

"Nope. I was just really tired, I guess,". I assumed that Daryl wouldn't want people knowing that we had spent hours together just talking, so I didn't bring it up.

"Sophia said that she thought she saw you going into Daryl's tent.. That true?" Dale asked me, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes; this man had great hunches.

"Yeah, but it wasn't to sit around and sing songs; I was actually really pissed at him," I explained folding my hands together in my lap.

"Oh? Why's that?" Dale asked me before picking up his binoculars again.

"Long story.. All I know is that now that I think about it, my reasons for being upset sound pretty silly compared to everything else going on in the world," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. It was true; I had sounded pretty immature.

"So, who's up next for Walker Watch?" I joked, earning a laugh out of Dale.

"Jim, I believe. Thank goodness for Jim, though, because I am starving!" Dale whined, and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

* * *

After breakfast, I made my way over to Lori's tent to help Carl with some more history work.

"Knock, knock!" I called out, rapping on the tent. I heard someone shush someone else before the tent's zipper was unzipped. I rolled my eyes when only Lori's head popped out of the tent. Relief washed over her face when she saw me.

"Thank goodness, it's only you Harper," Lori said, releasing her death grip on the tent flap.

"Shit!" I heard Shane curse from inside, grabbing a blanket to cover his body; Lori was somewhat clothed.

"Can't you guys keep your hands off of each other until everyone else is sleeping? Goodness," I complained, looking the other way. Lori and Shane eyed me nervously, clearly embarrassed.

"What do ya need, Harper?" Shane asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I was looking for Carl, but he's obviously not here," I shrugged my shoulders, getting ready to walk away.

"Oh Harper, I forgot to tell you! Carol offered to help teach him a few things; this way, you won't have to spend all of your time with a twelve year old," Lori smiled at me.

I smiled back, but I was still annoyed with the sight in front of me. It just isn't right; Rick hasn't even been gone for two months, and she's already shacking up with my brother?

"Thanks. I guess I'll let you two have fun, then," I ignored Lori's words and zipped the tent back up.

With nothing to do, I headed back to my tent.

* * *

I was in my sleeping bag lying on my side, looking around the decently sized tent. My bags of clothing were laid out neatly in the corner, along with the framed photo of me and Shane resting on a crate.

As soon as I shut my eyes to get some sleep, the zipper on my tent was unzipped loudly.

"What do you want?" I groaned, my eyes shut.

"Goin' huntin', wanted to know if ya wanted to come,".

I opened one eye to see Daryl leaning into the tent, his crossbow lightly tapping his side. I got out of the sleeping bag and took my hair out of its bun, enjoying the feel of my long locks hitting my shoulders.

I could feel him watching me, but I fought off the urge to blush.

"Yeah, let's go,".

* * *

"Dammit.." I growled as the rabbit that I had been pursuing scampered away. One of my steps had been too heavy and had scared the rabbit away.

"Wow,". I spun around to see Daryl staring at me with his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"You really do suck at hunting,". I shot him a glare before scoping out the area.

"Don't be such a dick,".

"But I am a dick," Daryl replied, brushing against my shoulder as he walked past me to pick up a squirrel that he had successfully shot.

"I don't think so; not really," I said, watching him.

He bent down and grabbed the squirrel by its tail, throwing it over his shoulder, the muscles in his back contorting with each movement.

"Well, tough shit. I am,". I shook my head and dropped my hands to my sides.

"You know, Daryl.. Maybe if you tried to let people in, you wouldn't think of yourself that way," I tried explaining, he didn't look at me, though; he kept going on with that damn squirrel.

"I didn't bring your ass out here to talk about feelings, Walsh. We're here to hunt," he snapped, finally turning around.

"Fine. I'll go hunt, then," I turned and walked away.

I ignored his calls and zoned in on a squirrel, my annoyance taken into count. I took my stance and released an arrow, happy to see that I hit the squirrel, killing it on impact.

I walked over to the squirrel and bent over to pick it up. I couldn't wait to rub that shit in Daryl's face. As I was standing up, groaning from behind me took me by surprise.

I dropped the lifeless squirrel body and spun around to see a walker making its way straight towards me.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I reached for the knife in my boot. By the time I pulled it out, it was too late. The walker had latched onto my wrist, and the only thing I could do was panic.

I started to scream and attempted to yank my arm out of the walker's grip, but it wouldn't let go. I started to run, dragging the walker along with me. My running was making it unstable, so it couldn't bite me; that last for long, of course, since I ran directly into a tree.

I slid to the forest floor and brought the dead person with me. I squeezed the knife in my hand and attacked the walker, cutting its hand off at the wrist. Blood splattered everywhere, covering my arm.

The walker growled as black gunk oozed out of its mouth. I kicked at its stomach as the dead male lunged for my body, pushing it back a few feet. Before I could get up, the zombie lunged forward and landed on top of me.

I fought back by pushing at its shoulders, but I knew that it was the end; this zombie was going to bite me. When I was about to give up, the walker's head snapped back.

Blood coated my stomach as blood emerged from the walker's forehead, where an arrow was resting. I sat there in shock as the now-dead walker collapsed against my chest, its body weighing down my own.

"Harper," Daryl whispered as he bent down by my side.

I didn't answer him; I couldn't. Death had been right there. If Daryl hadn't made it, would I have died? I couldn't move, even after Daryl shoved the dead body off of my lap. I barely felt his strong hand wrap around my chin and lightly bring my face to face his.

"Hey," he whispered, checking my eyes. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but Daryl wiped it away. "Don't do that; I ain't good with sappy shit," he mumbled quickly.

"Daryl," I whispered back, my voice suddenly hoarse.

"You okay, Walsh?" Daryl joked, smirking.

I didn't know what else to do, so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

* * *

"I don't know why, I just froze; I panicked," I sighed as Daryl and I walked back to camp. His hand was at my back, but I didn't say anything.

"Just because I saved your skinny ass doesn't mean I'm your new therapist," Daryl replied, shoving me lightly. I cringed at the touch, which he noticed. "That walker shook you up pretty bad, huh?" he asked me, retracting his arm.

I shrugged; I didn't really know why it had bothered me so much.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like I haven't killed a walker before. It normally doesn't bother me,". We walked the rest of the way back in silence, but I didn't mind.

I don't think Daryl minded that much either.

* * *

"How'd it go? Any walkers?" Shane asked us as soon as we approached the Quarry.

When Daryl and I had arrived he was telling Carl about frog legs, which made me roll my eyes. Shane and his fricken frog legs.

"Jus' one," Daryl replied.

I smiled graciously at him when Shane wasn't looking so I could thank him for not bringing up the almost death of his sister. If Shane knew that had happened, I probably wouldn't be allowed to leave the Quarry.

Ever.

"Daryl was helping me kill a squirrel when we heard it across the river. Daryl got him, but my clothes still didn't stand a chance" I lied, but Shane clearly bought it.

He nodded and turned back to Lori and Carl, clearly still absorbed in their conversation. I awkwardly turned around and headed for the group's lake to wash up.

Once I hit the water, I turned around to see that Daryl hadn't followed me; for that, I was relieved. I needed some alone time after today. I stripped my shirt and pants off and stepped into the cool water, dunking my head under the water.

I decided to swim a couple of laps before wringing out my bloody shirt. The blood had stained the shirt, but I was glad that it did. It would remind me of today's close call. I sat in the water, mesmerized at the shirt. I just couldn't stop staring at the shirt.

"Okay down there?" a voice called from the hill that led up to the Quarry.

I looked up to see Daryl, crossbow still slung over his shoulder. My lips parted as they searched for words, but I couldn't say anything. Daryl's eyes were squinted and his face was creased in concern as he headed down towards me, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I'm fine," I managed, pulling the tank top over my head. I smirked as Daryl turned around to give me privacy as I stepped out of the water; it reminded me of the time that we had first gone hunting.

"Water's all yours," I said as I pulled my pants on.

"Thanks," Daryl said awkwardly as he slipped his crossbow off of his shoulder.

I couldn't help but stare as he crossed his arms and pulled his sleeveless shirt over his head before throwing it to the ground. I looked down at the ground and rubbed my forehead, not wanting to stare.

The muscles in his arms bulged as he walked into the water. I sat down in the dirt and waited for his head to resurface from the chilly depths. A small smile appeared on my face when I saw his wet hair mop over his face, water dripping down his chest.

"What?" Daryl asked, thinking that I was laughing at him.

"Nothing,".

I leaned back and stared up into the sky making figures out of the clouds. I could hear Daryl splashing around in the water, but it didn't bother me. We didn't have to talk to be satisfied; just having each other's company was fine.

"Heading back up?" he asked me as he floated around on his back.

"Yeah, guess so," I replied, running a hand through my dark hair. I started my way up the tall hill the reach the Quarry, but something stopped me. I spun around and jogged down the hill.

"Hey, Daryl?".

"W'sup?" he asked, turning to face me in the water.

"Thank you; for today," I said, shoving my hands in my back pockets. Daryl nodded, blinking a couple of times.

"You're welcome,".

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 2! what did you guys think?_

_**Don't forget to review, favorite, subscribe, PM, etc**__. They all mean the world!_

_Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon; it'll be easier to write than this one._

_I hop everyone had a great Thanksgiving, btw! I tried to get this chapter out before TG, but that didn't happen. Oh well._

_Keep checking in for Chapter 3, and I'll see you guys soon!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

_song: army of me; by: christina aguilera; album: lotus. -check that shit out, btw._


	3. Hit And Run

_Hey there! How was everyone's Christmas? Consider this chapter a be-lated Christmas present.(:_

* * *

_They say that true love hurts_

_But this could almost kill me_

_'Young love murdered that'_

_Is what this must be_

_I would give it all_

_If I'd be sleeping alone_

_Alone._

* * *

"Ew, don't touch me," I scoffed jokingly, lightly shoving Shane's shoulder away from my body.

He threw his hands up in defeat as a smile crept across his face. "Don't laugh! You're gross!" I continued, fighting off a smile as well.

"Oh come on, you know you love me, sis," Shane chuckled before lunging and putting my head in a headlock.

I squealed, trying to fight my way out of his grip but he was just too strong. As I began to yell for help from Amy, who was only a few feet away, Shane's large hand clamped over my mouth. Shaking my head back and forth, I shot my tongue out and licked the palm of his hand.

"The fuck!" Shane yelped, releasing me in seconds. I bent over laughing at the sight of him freaking out.

"I told you not to touch me.." I laughed as I rubbed my eyes. Shane shook his head and rolled his eyes, but not without a smile.

"Dork,".

"What? Me, a dork? Let's not forget your high school years when—," I started, but Shane wouldn't let me finish.

"Don't you dare, Harper!". I looked at him and winked, finally letting him see my smile.

"I'll let you go this time, I guess; I have stuff to do anyway,". I watched Shane run a hand through his curly black hair as he spun on his heel to walk away.

I snuck up from behind him quickly and kicked him from behind, only to have him spin around and knock me on my ass.

"Don't touch my ass!" he threatened, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself off of the dirt ground.

"Please, Shane, you don't have an ass,". Shane raised his eyebrows and spun around to look for himself.

"Are you kidding? That thing's fucking gorgeous!". After hearing that, I threw my hands up into the air and walked away.

"I'm so done with this conversation,".

* * *

I assumed it was late afternoon when I headed down to the water to get Shane's and my wash done. I squinted from the top of the hill after seeing two people down below. I pulled my knife out of my boot when I saw one of them fall to the ground. Were they walkers?

I hurried down but stopped short when I saw that it was Ed and Carol Peletier. I watched in dismay as Ed's hand quickly struck Carol's cheek, knocking her to the ground. It was obvious that they weren't happy in their relationship just by watching them around camp.

Nobody knew that he was abusive, though; we all had an idea but none of us had ever seen him in the act. When I saw him kick Carol in the ribs, I ran over and shoved him the chest.

"Ed, that's enough! She's hurt,". I heard Carol squeak from the ground as if she was trying to say something, but whatever she was trying to say was drowned out by the sound of Ed ramming me up against a tree.

I let out a loud gasp of breath as the wind was the knocked of me. With Ed's hands wrapped around my throat, I couldn't breathe. I placed my hands over his and tried to pull him off, but it was no use.

"Are you a part of my marriage?" Ed sneered, holding on to my neck tighter. I choked out some kind of noise and managed to shake my head no.

"Exactly. So I suggest you back the hell off, I swear to God..".

I shook my head in agreement, but Ed wasn't hearing it. He lifted me off of my feet, making the back of my head scrape against the hard bark. I could feel my skin tearing, which made me worried for an infection.

"I'm going to let you go now. You're going to go back up to camp and act like nothing happened, got it? If you so much as tell _one_ person about this, I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out," Ed threatened me, his hand shaking against my throat.

My vision was blurring, as I was still struggling for breath. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him slide a hand up my stomach.

"Such a pretty girl. If you weren't such a bitch I probably could use you.. Then again, that damn redneck of yours or that brother wouldn't be too happy bout that. Don't say I didn't warn you," he finished before dropping me onto the ground.

I hit the dirt on all floors, my arms barely holding up. I was visibly shaking as I gasped for air, inhaling dirt along with it. I glanced over to Carol who was sitting in the dirt looking terrified. I shot her a sorry glance before pushing myself back up onto my feet.

I grabbed my family's dirty clothes and shoved past Ed, who was laughing beside Carol's fallen form. When I finally reached the top of the hill, I made a beeline for my tent; if I didn't sit down sometime soon, I would surely pass out.

I zipped the tent flap open and threw the clothes into the tent before flinging my own body inside. I didn't bother to zip the tent shut as my body landed on the twin-sized mattress that Shane had found for me a while back.

I blinked rapidly over and over, trying to make the black spots blurring my vision go away, but it only made it worse as darkness took me.

* * *

When I woke up, my tent was zipped shut and there was a blanket draped over me. I lifted a weak hand up to play with the end of the blanket, trying to figure out who's it was.

"Finally, you're awake," a voice said from the other side of the tent. I jumped up to see Daryl sitting in the corner of my tent, legs propped up on the tiny box I used to contain my valuables.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked in a rush, my brain still foggy.

"Well when I see a little midget running around like a damn bat atta hell, I'm gonna think sumthin's up," Daryl snorted, crossing his arms.

"I am _not_ a midget!" I snapped, mocking his crossed arms. Before the apocalypse, I was always made fun of because I was so short.

"Look at'cha! You're a damn lawn-gnome!". My mouth fell open on shock.

"I'm five foot two, Daryl!".

"Yeah, you're a midget,".

"Fuck you," I shot back, clearly surprising him.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Daryl spoke up.

"So why were you runnin' to yer tent like you had somethin' to hide?".

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side.

"Don't act dumb, you know what I mean," Daryl replied, his eyes taking a long roll. I shrugged at him and laid back down.

"I went to wash some clothes when I got dizzy, that's all," I lied, only to hear him come back at me.

"That's bullshit. Don't lie to me,".

I watched him pull his knees up to his chest as he waited for a response. I glanced over at the tent flap, almost expecting Ed to be standing outside of the tent. Daryl noticed this and followed my gaze to the flap.

"What?".

"Daryl, don't worry about it, okay? I'm obviously fine now. Just let it be," I sighed, rubbing my hand against my neck.

"What's that?" Daryl muttered as he pushed himself off of the ground.

"What's what?" I asked back as I watched him take strong strides towards me.

I almost pulled back when he took my hand in his and pulled it away from my neck.

"The fuck is there bruises on your neck for?" Daryl growled, staring hard at the sight of my black-and-blue neck.

"I don't know, Daryl, I didn't even know it was bruised," I stuttered, even though I knew that Ed was the cause. I allowed him to sit me up and examine me.

"You runnin' around in the woods and not telling anyone?" he asked me quietly, so I shook my head no. I felt his hand freeze against my neck a few moments later as he stared down at my pillow.

"What now?" I turned to follow his gaze and felt dread pierce my body when I saw my white pillow now stained red.

"Who did this to you?" Daryl whispered, his rough voice breaking our silence.

"It doesn't matter. I don't even remember scraping my head, it's fine,".

"It clearly ain't fine if your head's bleedin'! We need'ta wrap that up, and then you're gonna tell me who the fuck touched you,".

* * *

I didn't know how to feel as I felt Daryl wrapping a bandage around my head. His touch was soft and gentle, despite his rough hands. I could feel his breath against my face as he concentrated on making sure he didn't hurt the wounds I had even more.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, emotions flooding through me.

"You're hurt, isn't it obvious?" Daryl replied gruffly as he ripped the excess bandage off with his teeth. I winced at the rip as if put force against my head.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay,". We sat in even more silence as the pulsing in my head slowly left me.

"How ya feelin'?" I heard Daryl ask from beside me.

"Okay. I have a bit of a headache," I replied as I felt Daryl grab me by the waist. My eyes glanced over to his and he shrugged his shoulders, slowly forcing me to lie down.

"Should sleep then,".

I still didn't understand why Daryl was helping me. Normally he couldn't give two shits about anyone but his brother. Was I just a fill-in while Merle was away?

"Why don't you let anyone see this side of you?" I asked him quietly before looking up to face him. He looked uncomfortable, so he shifted away from me.

"This ain't no different than how I would treat anybody else. Stop actin' like yer getting special treatment," he snapped, but you could tell he regretted saying it. I didn't back down at his harsh words; it's how he is.

"I never said I was getting 'special treatment'. Don't be a dick,".

Daryl glanced back over at me with squinting eyes, as if trying to figure out if I was really mad. I smirked at him, showing him that I wasn't. He cleared his throat before changing the subject.

"Who did this ta you?". Now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? I can take care of myself,".

"Clearly not by the looks of ya; tell me, Harper," Daryl demanded, looking me straight in the eyes.

I probably wouldn't have told him until I saw the look that he was giving me. His deep eyes were full of concern, something that I had almost never seen from him.

"It was Ed," I whispered, feeling Daryl tense up.

"Did he..".

"No, he didn't. He wanted to, but he said something about me being 'too bitchy for his taste', and how you and Shane wouldn't be too happy," I replied, rubbing my temples.

It felt good to tell someone, and Daryl was clearly up for listening. I looked over to Daryl who looked as angry as I've ever seen him.

"But he did this to you?" he asked me, pointing to my neck and head. I nodded silently but panicked when Daryl stood up in a rush and reached for his crossbow.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" I asked in a rush, feeling dizzy as I stood up. Daryl noticed and grabbed my arm to steady me.

"I'm gonna kill 'em," he growled, unzipping the tent.

"No, don't!" I practically yelled, lunging for his body. I took Daryl's face in my heads and pulled him towards me, making his body tense up even more.

"Why shouldn't I? He hurt you, he.. He put his hands on you! He deserves it, that fucking bastard," Daryl yelled back, but in a harsh whisper. I winced at the grip he had on my wrists, but he didn't loosen up.

"Daryl.." I tried, but nothing came out. Daryl was watching my face as my emotions flooded through me.

"See? The look on your face shows that you're damn terrified of him. Let me help for once," he fought back before he ripped his body out of my hold. I lunged for him again as he lifted the tent flap.

"Daryl, he threatened me,". Daryl spun around slowly and dropped his head to the side.

"Gotta be kidding me. Is he fuckin' suicidal? What'd he say?" Daryl replied in a short, gruff tone.

"Well.. He said that if I told anyone he would, quote, 'blow my fucking brains out'," I managed to say, a shiver going through me.

Daryl turned to face me fully and gave me a onceover. Even in my battered state, I still felt a blush creeping up into my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quickly, so I nodded. Daryl gave me one more quick look before readjusting his crossbow and left the tent. I panicked even more when I saw him make his way towards Ed, even though everyone was around the campfire.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Ed shouted as Daryl flung his crossbow into Ed's face.

"Give me one reason to not shoot an arrow into your sorry-ass head," Daryl growled before taking aim with his bow.

"Woah now," Shane stood up quickly and took Daryl's shoulder in his hand, trying to pull the bow down.

"Ed hasn't done anything wrong, Daryl. Calm down,". Daryl laughed darkly before turning to face Shane.

"Oh, he didn't now? Have you talked to your sister lately?". Shane's eyes darkened before turning to Ed.

"What did you say to her?" Shane asked him in a tone that he hadn't used in a long time. Someone hurt his sister? _His sister?_ Ed crossed his arms but didn't say a word.

"More like 'what did he do to her'," Daryl spat, gripping harder onto the crossbow.

"Daryl Dixon showing emotion? Seems like this girl's got'cha whipped!" Ed cackled as he spat into the fire, making the flames sizzle. Daryl shoved his crossbow into Shane's arm and lunged for Ed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ain't nobody making me whipped; I jus' don't agree with the way you go about treating women!" Daryl bellowed.

Everyone that was sitting around the dwindling campfire was dead silent, unsure of what they should do. Dale shot Ed a disappointed look when he noticed Carol staring at the ground.

* * *

"Daryl, stop. Please," begged from behind the unfolding scene.

Everyone turned to look at me, but Daryl didn't let go of Ed. I was wrapped in a large grey sweatshirt with the hood up, not wanting everyone to see my bandage.

"Want proof? Go check your sister out," Daryl snarled a few feet away. I took a step back as Shane headed over to me.

"Don't, Shane. Not here," I whimpered, but he placed his comforting hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, Harper,". I remained silent as Shane pulled the hood down, noticing the bandage wrapped through my hair right off the bat.

"He do more?" he asked me through gritted teeth. I shook my head yes and held my hair up so Shane could see my growing bruises. Shane's face went from furious to sadness as he ran his fingers across the bruises.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he apologized before kissing me on the cheek.

"You don't have to apologize, Shane," I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, I really do. Love you, sis,".

"I love you too, Shane,".

Once Shane released me, everyone thought that the fight had ended, but it quickly picked back up when Shane spun on his heel and punched Ed in the jaw.

* * *

"Shane, stop! You'll kill him!" Dale shouted as he pushed himself up from his lawn chair.

Shouts and cries echoed through the camp as Shane continued to wail on Ed, not bothering to stop after we he heard a loud crack coming from his bloodied nose. The only one who didn't try to get Shane to stop was Daryl, who (for once) actually agreed with him.

It was as if everyone had forgotten about the true dangers in our new, crazy world: walkers. I ran over to Shane and caught his fist mid-swing. I winced a little and Shane automatically pulled back.

"Don't stop me, Harper. He can't touch you," Shane ordered through clenched teeth, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Shane, everyone is screaming. _Screaming._ Walkers love noise, remember? Look, I'm okay. Just calm down," I fought back, my voice firm.

Shane stared at me in thought, thinking about whether hitting Ed wax worth attracting walkers. I let out a deep breath when he nodded at me, kicked Ed once more and pulled Ed to his feet.

"You don't touch her. Hear me? Because if I so much as see you _look_ at her, I will fucking kill you," Shane spat, shoving Ed once more before heading to his tent.

Lori shot me a look before grabbing a frozen Carl by the arm and rushing over to where Shane had gone. I stared at Ed, who was beaten to a pulp. Blood was dripping down his face and Carol was rushing around to get supplies to clean him up.

"Yer welcome," that voice with the Southern drawl said from behind me. I spun around to face him and crossed my arms.

"I'm 'welcome'? Daryl, this is all your fault!" I yelled, shaking my head. Daryl's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"My fault? He was the one threaten'en to kill you!".

"Daryl, I told you to leave it alone; sure, I have a few cuts and bruises, but Ed most likely has a broken nose and a few broken ribs! Was that really worth it?" I continued, raising my eyebrows to match his. Daryl scoffed and rolled his head.

"Unbelievable. You come to me for help and then get all pissed off when I do something 'bout it...". I shook my back in surprise in that comment. _I went to him_?

"Daryl, you came to _me_. You checked on _me. _You made sure that _my _cuts were better. Why do you even care so much? You don't give anybody else the time of day!" I yelled back, not caring that the rest of the camp was watching as they quietly dispatched to their respective tents.

"I told ya, you don't get no special treatment," Daryl muttered, taking a step forward.

"Clearly I do.. If Ed had put his hands on Lori, would you have done something about it? No. You would've said that it was 'her damn problem' and that she should go to Shane, not you. So why? Shane is my brother, after all," I continued, urging him on.

I knew that there was something he wasn't telling me; something that he didn't want to admit.

"Just fuck off! You don't know what'chur talkin' about!" Daryl bellowed from above me, and as he asked, I backed off.

"Fine," was all I said as I backed and headed for my tent.

"Dammit," Daryl muttered, shaking his head before heading back to his tent for yet another lonely night.

* * *

Two days had passed since the fight between Ed and Shane had broken out, and Daryl was nowhere to be found. He had left in a hurry the morning before muttering something about hunting to Dale and hadn't come back yet. We all hoped it was just an overnight trip.

"Okay, everyone. Today's the last day before some of us have to volunteer to go into the city and search for the rest of our group, so start thinking about if you're gonna volunteer," Shane explained, arms crossed against his strong chest.

As if on cue, a loud wailing horn could be heard in the distance.

"T'fuck is that!" Shane cursed, worried about the noise. We all watched a nice red mustang appear in the distance, driving directly towards us. I looked at Shane with a smile.

"That has to be Glenn!".

"It might not be, Harper. Everyone get towards the RV! Harper, stay by me," Shane ordered, so I skipped over, practically floating.

They were back! Andrea, Glenn, Morales.. I couldn't wait. I heard Shane click the safety on his gun to the off position, but kept it holstered in his pants. As the car pulled up, we heard a loud voice yelling in pure glee from the car.

"You can put your gun away, that's Glenn," I laughed.

Shane, Lori, Carl, and I had come across Glenn first after the apocalypse. When the world went to shit, he was on his way to deliver a pizza. He insisted on delivering at least that pizza before we left, but the person who had called it in had already turned. Besides Shane (and recently Daryl), I could say that I'm closest with Glenn. We're practically best friends.

I waited for him to hop out of the car before bolting for him. He wasn't expecting me to jump into the arms, but he caught me.

"Thank God you're okay!" I whispered against his ear. I heard him laugh before speaking.

"Why can't all girls love me this much?". I threw my head back in laugh before planting an obnoxious kiss on his cheek.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as he put me down.

"They are.. Ah, right there!" Glenn smiled as we all saw the approaching white box truck. T-Dog jumped out of the driver's seat as we all heard the back of the truck being opened.

"Come see everybody," Glenn suggested, taking me by the hand.

I gave T-Dog a giant hug and squealed when Andrea hopped out of the van. She gave me a hug before running over to Amy, embracing her sister.

"We found a new guy, by the way," Glenn mentioned, running a hand through his slicked back hair. I raised one of my eyebrows in shock.

"A new guy?".

"Yeah! He saved our asses in there; we probably would all be dead if it wasn't for him," Glenn explained to me, making me shiver.

We almost lost all of them? I headed behind the truck with Glenn as he shouted "Come on out, man! Meet the group!".

I wasn't sure if Shane would be okay with a new guy in the group, but forgot all about it when _Rick Grimes_ stepped out of the truck, shielding his handsome face from the sun.

* * *

"Rick..?" I whispered, hands shaking. Was I going crazy? Rick turned to face me and his jaw dropped.

"H..Harper?" I nodded my head slowly as I felt the tears start to fall. _Rick Grimes is alive?_ I ran over to him and wrapped him in a giant hug, enjoying the feel of his strong, familiar arms.

"Oh my God.." was all I could say; I was in shock.

"You're alive?" Rick asked me in a whisper, placing his hands on my back. We pulled apart and looked at each other, as if we didn't believe that either was alive.

"Of course.. Shane said that he had to leave you in the hospital, that he couldn't get you out," I explained, pressing my hands into my stomach. I saw his teeth clench.

"Is that what he told Lori and Carl?".

"No. He told them that you died," I replied, hugging him one more time.

"Are they.." Rick tried, but he couldn't bear the thought of them dead. I smiled at him before wiping a fallen tear away.

"Find out for yourself,". I lead him around the side of the truck towards the group.

Shane looked over to see the 'new guy' and his eyes widened. I could see Rick shaking in the corner of my eyes as he stared back at his Shane; his best friend, his brother.

"DAD!" Carl's little voice shouted from the RV window.

Rick's head snapped to the RV window and watched in silence as Carl ran out of the RV. Tears began to flow from Rick's eyes and he put his hands up to his mouth as if he couldn't believe what was happening. He bent down and embraced Carl tightly, rocking back and forth with him as the tears fell between both of them. That was when Lori sprinted over.

"Rick.." she cried taking him in for a hug.

Rick kissed the top of her head, and I automatically felt jealous; why couldn't I have someone who loved me as much as Rick loved Lori? But that was when it hit me; Lori had started a relationship with my brother. _Rick's best friend_.

* * *

The news of Merle not making it back had hit us hard. We weren't necessarily upset for him; we were upset (and scared) for Daryl. How was he going to react?

"Who's gonna tell him?" Glenn asked nervously, biting on his fingernail.

"I should. I was the one who dropped the key," T-Dog offered, rubbing his bald head.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea.." Lori muttered, shaking her head no.

Although Daryl was nowhere near as racist as Merle, it probably wouldn't help that an African American man had dropped the key to his brother's life.

"I'll do it," I offered, raising my hand.

"Are you two close, Harper?" Rick asked me, raising his eyebrows. Rick was surprised.

After meeting Merle, he could only assume that Daryl was just as bad, maybe worse. He didn't want Harper getting close with the wrong people.

"Not exactly close.." I muttered, remembering our argument from two days prior.

"Closer than most," Amy piped up from behind Andrea, who looked confused.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Andrea asked me, a smile creeping up onto her face.

"Nothing good," I replied, her smile disappearing.

* * *

"Merle! Get your sorry-ass out here; I need help skinning these squirrels!" Daryl shouted as he walked up the hill towards the Quarry.

Once I heard his raspy voice, I ran for him, hoping to get him as far away from the group as possible.

"Daryl," I breathed, gasping for breath.

"No need to say my name like that.." Daryl muttered, his interest peaked by the way his name had come off of my voice in a breathless whisper.

"Can we go by the water? We need to talk," I asked him, a serious look on my face.

"'Bout what?" Daryl spat, his eyes squinting. He clearly hadn't forgotten about our argument.

"Just.. Please," I sighed before taking a hold of his strong arm.

I could feel him tense up at my touch, but before he could yell at me for it, I dragged him down to the water.

"What's this about?" he asked me, readjusting the crossbow on his shoulder.

"It's about Merle," I replied, a sad look crossing my face. Daryl's face was like stone; unmovable.

"He dead?".

"No! At least, I don't think so,".

* * *

I ran behind Daryl as he power-walked towards the RV where everyone was.

"Who did it? Who cuffed him?" Daryl spat, throwing his crossbow to the ground in anger.

"I did," Rick stated, stepping to face him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl growled, crossing his arms.

"I'm Rick Grimes," Rick, replied, crossing his arms as well.

"Well, _Officer_, what gave you the damn right to decided what to do with my brother?" Daryl muttered, anger coursing through him.

"He was a danger to the entire group, I did what I had to do," Rick shot back, his velvety Southern voice was coated in sadness.

"So you just left him there!?" Daryl roared, clenching his fists.

"I was the only who dropped the key for the handcuffs," T-Dog stepped in, helping Rick out.

"Oh, well isn't that just fucking perfect! You couldn't pick the damn thing back up?" Daryl laughed in anger.

"I dropped it down a drain-hole, Daryl. I'm sorry," T-Dog apologized.

He felt even sorrier when Daryl lunged for Rick. Rick stepped out the way quickly and Shane lunged forward tackling Daryl to the ground. They wrestled for a bit until Shane had Daryl in a chokehold.

My hands were pressed against my mouth, as if I wanted to say something. I didn't want Shane to hurt Daryl, especially not like the way he hurt Ed.

"Shane's going to let you go now, if you can have a normal conversation with me.. Think you can handle that?" Rick asked, getting up close to Daryl's face.

I was surprised to see Daryl look over at me, as if looking for my judgment. I shot him a terrified look, which clearly showed that I didn't want him getting hurt. Daryl watched me for what seemed like forever before shaking his head yes, making Shane release him.

"Fuck y'all! I'll just get him myself," Daryl pushed himself off of the ground. "Where'd ya leave him so I can get him?" Daryl asked mockingly.

"He'll show you,". We all looked to hear Lori from the RV, Carl under her arm.

"She's right. I'm coming with you. Who else?" Rick asked, spinning to face everyone.

Glenn and T-Dog agreed to go back, but that was it. I started to panic. We had already lost one Dixon. For some reason, I don't think that I could handle losing the other.

"I'm coming too," I told the group, although Shane was the first one to object. "Shane, you can't protect me forever. I think what happened with.. Ed, showed that. I'm going, and you aren't going to tell me otherwise," I said to Shane quietly, but in a forceful tone.

I walked over to an angry Daryl and took him by the arm.

"Come on; let's get you cleaned up,". Daryl didn't say anything as I led him down to the water, and surprisingly, nobody else did either.

* * *

_okay, there you go! Chapter 3..I hope you guys are all loving it so far! Keep checking in for chapter 4, and I'll see you all soon! Have a great new year!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

_song used: the harold song artist; ke$ha album: deconstructed_


	4. Broken

_Guys, I am SO sorry for not upadating sooner. I've been getting so many good ideas for this story, but haven't been able to get to writing. I worked all day and night to get this out, I'm quite proud of it. It's a pretty long chapter because I wanted to get the whole "let's search for Merle" thing out of the way..That way, we can get to the better stuff! Enjoy Chapter 4, it's a fun ride._

* * *

**soundtrack for story: **_factory girl; by; the pretty reckless; album; light me up._

* * *

**_Dino-SOAR; thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it!_**

**_Emberka-2012; the way I see it, Harper didn't want any trouble, you know? And even though Daryl confronted Ed to help out Harper, it wasn't what she wanted. But I completely agree! Who would want to ever argue with Daryl Dixon?_**

**_Jalenvictoriaxo; thank you very much!(:_**

**_Audrey Whyte; I'm glad that you liked chapter 3.. I wasn't sure if I should have added the part with Ed but then I though 'why not'?_**

**_FanFicGirl10; I agree, stupid asshole Ed!(: And as to wether we find Merle or not will be discovered this chapter, so get reading!_**

**_ ; Thank you. I try to update as much as I possibly can, but I'm pretty busy. I am so relieved that you love their brother/sister connection! I'm glad to hear that it reads to be realistic._**

**_Sarah; althought this is a Daryl/Harper story, I didn't want to rush into their relationship, you? But don't worry, fluffy time will be appearing sooner rather than later!(:_**

**_**Special thanks to: Liza MMX, gurl3677, babydake93, beldoge, Gypsykl97, & orcafan1**. Keep the reviews coming, I love you all so much!_**

* * *

"I can do it," Daryl growled as he brushed my hand away from his hair. He was covered in dirt from the scuffle with Rick and Shane, making him muddy, since we were both submerged in water.

"Daryl, just shut up," I replied, rolling my eyes.

I filled my hands with a puddle of water and dropped it over his head. He jumped back, flinging water out of his eyes.

"T'fuck! That ain't how ya clean hair!".

"Well you wouldn't cooperate with the normal way, so I'm doing what I can,".

I felt Daryl's body tense up as my fingers ran over his arms, scrubbing the dirt away, but he stopped fighting me eventually. I finished washing him off in silence, which I didn't mind. As usual, just being in his company was soothing enough.

"You're all done," I smiled at him, patting him on the cheek before spinning around in the water.

"Thanks," he muttered from behind me, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Once out of the water, I faced my back to Daryl and pulled my shirt off over my head. I concentrated on squeezing the water out of my shirt, since I didn't want to have soaked clothes.

"Harper, get down!" I heard Daryl whisper harshly, but I hadn't understood him since he had spoken so fast.

"What?" I asked him loudly, but lost my breath when I was flung to the ground.

I looked around in a panic as Daryl had thrown my behind a large rock and covered me with his own body. He faced me and put a finger to his lips, calling for silence. I followed his gaze as his head snapped the right; that was when I heard the moaning. I panicked a little and tried wriggling myself out from underneath Daryl's body, but he was too strong.

He placed a large hand over my mouth to cover up my heavy breathing. For a moment I wondered why Daryl couldn't just shoot the walker with his crossbow, but that then I remembered: he had dropped it before confronting Rick about losing Merle in the city. We watched the walker slowly make its way up the hill to the Quarry in silence, only the walker's moaning echoing throughout the area. When the screaming started, I tried pushing Daryl off, wanting to help save whoever was in trouble, but Daryl still wouldn't let me.

"There might be more, and I ain't losing you to one of 'em," Daryl growled at me, his hand still on my mouth.

I debated licking his hand, making an attempt of getting him to release me, but I knew it wouldn't work.

Was Daryl concerned for my _safety_?

Would he care if I got _bit_?

A large amount of things were running through my mind when we heard the gunshot.

"Hell are they doin'?!" Daryl muttered, knowing the gunshot would only attract more walkers.

Once we heard the walker hit the ground, we remained attached for a couple more minutes, waiting for more walkers to appear; thankfully, that had been the only one. I let out a deep breath once Daryl removed his hand from my mouth, looking relieved. Daryl looked down at me and squinted, shooting me an uncomfortable look.

"What is—Oh," I stopped short, realizing that Daryl was lying on top of me while I was only in a bra.

"I didn't look, swear," Daryl stuttered, looking me directly in the eyes. I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile; ever the Southern gentleman.

"It's whatever; you were only trying to save me from walkers," I shrugged as I helped him off of me. I retrieved my wet shirt and pulled it back on over my head and ran up to the Quarry with Daryl.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" I asked Shane once I finally found him. He was leaning up against Dale's RV, chin in hand.

"Everyone's okay. Had ta shoot it, though; was getting too close to Amy," Shane explained, non-blinking.

"Is she okay?" I asked him, worried.

"Bit shaken up, but she'll be fine. Go get some rest, Rick and I'll take care of the body,".

I shook my head in agreement, still feeling incredibly weird at the mention of Rick's name—_he's really alive_? When I had first seen him, I swore that I had gone crazy; he couldn't be real!

"Where is Rick, anyway?" I smiled, changing the subject. Shane shrugged, his eyes dark.

"Probably off with Lori 'n Carl..".

I couldn't figure out the look in his eyes so I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Shane. You and Lori will work things out,". He looked off into the distance and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, crossing his arms around my body.

"We'll see,".

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by pretty quietly. Not once person had an idea as to how the walker got past our defenses; it was almost impossible without hearing them from a mile away!

Once I woke up, Jim, Dale, and I spent the afternoon fixing up our perimeter. That night, we were all sprawled out around the fire. I was wedged between Rick and Shane, while Carl and Lori were wrapped tightly into Rick's other side. Carol, Ed, and Sophia had excused themselves from dinner a while earlier, but almost everyone else had stayed put.

Across the fire were Amy, Andrea, and Dale, while Glenn was sitting awkwardly between Jacqui and Lori. Morales' was already asleep in his tent.

"What was it like? Waking up in that hospital?" Amy asked Rick quietly, the rich flames enhancing the feel of the question.

"Confusing, terrifying.. When I managed to make my way out of the hospital, I found rows full of dead bodies, as if they were... Executed," Rick shivered, replaying the memories in his mind.

"You're safe now, though; that's all that matters," Lori smiled at him, placing a small hand against his chest.

"Not to ruin the moment, but none of us are safe. Between the walkers and new relationships people have made, who _knows_ what'll happen?" I inquired, looking directly at Lori when I brought up new relationships.

A couple people exchanged confused glances, but I was glad to know that the people who needed to understand it did. Shane kicked me in the ankle but I ignored it. Lori stared right back at me, as if daring me to say more. I smiled sweetly before standing up and stretching.

"I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow, right?".

The group nodded and a few other people stood up along with me, ready to turn in for the day. Glenn put out the fire and gave me a big hug.

"In case anything happens tomorrow, you know you I love you,". I smiled into his skinny shoulder.

"Love you too, Glenny,". He pushed me away lightly and smacked the side of my head.

"Glenny? Seriously, _Glenny?_ You're twenty-five and the best you can come up with is _Glenny?_" he sighed sadly and shook his head, making me laugh.

* * *

The next morning, I looked at myself in the mini-mirror I had brought along with me. The bruises on my neck were still black and blue, not even close to healing. I applied new bandages around my head, the giant gash in the back of my head still evident. As I was getting changed, I noticed a large cut that would definitely scar displayed across my back. I winced as I stared at it, wondering how anyone could look at me like they used to.

Shane had always told me that I was _'too pretty for my own good'_ and how he would _'kill any guy who so much as looked at me'_ because of it. I smiled to myself, thinking about how lucky I was to have such an amazing brother; though very cocky and high-strung, we were a perfect match. I jumped when someone rapped on my tent.

"Let's go, Barbie, we don't got time ta wait for you," I heard Daryl call out from outside of my tent.

I applied some make-up in my tiny mirror (luckily for me, whenever we found drug stores, Shane let me raid what was left of the cosmetics) and exited the tent. I almost wacked Daryl in the jaw as I raised my elbow to put my hair up into a high pony.

"Watch it," Daryl muttered through gritted teeth. I turned to face him and shoved him lightly.

"Sorry bout that, Ken,". Daryl shot me a bizarre look.

"The hell's Ken?" he asked me, offended. I smirked at him. Was he jealous?

"Daryl, you called me Barbie.. Barbie and Ken?". Daryl frowned when he realized that he had sounded pretty stupid.

"Oh,".

"Yup. Let's get going," I said, patting him in the shoulder as I went to walk away.

"Hey," Daryl called out as he pulled me back by the arm.

He had pulled me harder than expected, so I was pressed flush against him. I could feel his smoky breath on my face as a blush crept into mine. We were both frozen, as if completely uncomfortable with the current situation; neither of us let go, however.

"Daryl?" I choked out, raising an eyebrow. He obviously had had to tell me something.

"Just be careful out in the city, okay? I can't always be there to protect ya,"Daryl replied into my ear.

I shivered at his breath, but nodded. As quickly as the moment had begun, it ended. Daryl released me and headed over to the box truck, leaving me to follow suit.

* * *

"Here. Take this," Shane said to me as he approached the truck.

"Shane, I don't know," I whispered to him as he placed a handgun into my palm.

"_Shut up_, Harper. You wanted to go, didn't you? Remember everything I taught you—it's not like you've never shot one before, you're actually a kick-ass shot. I have faith in you," Shane rambled on, clearly nervous for me. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks. Love you,".

We all said our goodbyes and scrambled into the back of the truck. Rick took the driver's seat and Glenn sat beside him. T-Dog, Daryl, and I were lying in the back. T-Dog sat by the large back door of the truck, while Daryl sat behind the front seats. I stood in the middle of them, unsure of where to sit.

After a few seconds, I decided to get a little risky and sit next to Daryl. As I sat down, T-Dog shot me surprised look, but I just smiled back. Daryl was giving me a surprised look as well.

"Ready to find your brother?" I asked him, nudging his shoulder with mine. Daryl nodded silently and curled his legs up to chest.

"More than ready,".

* * *

"This is where you guys were hiding out?" I asked in surprise as we stood in front of the large building.

It looked like an old clothing store. The glass doors were shattered, but the corners of the doors hadn't fully broken off. Dried blood was smeared against the glass, no doubt being evidence of what had happened here with Rick and the group. Rick nodded silently before turning to us.

"We'll talk inside, don't want to attract any attention," he suggested, before nodded towards the end of the street where three walkers were walking about aimlessly.

T-Dog led the pack and pushed the glass doors open as quietly as he could. I went to walk in, but was pushed to the side.

"Watch where you're fuckin' goin, idiot," Daryl spat as he kicked glass out of the way.

"Didn't see it," I snapped back, rolling my eyes.

"Obv'usly,' Daryl muttered to himself.

"Thanks, though," I replied, thanking him for pushing the glass out of the way so I wouldn't step on the glass.

I had packed plenty pairs of shoes when Shane and I had left; not the right ones, however. My blue-and-white-striped Toms shoes wouldn't last forever, especially not with all of the running around we've been doing.

Daryl looked behind me, craning his neck to get a better look. He pulled me closer to his body as he shut the door.

"Stay close ta me,". I savored his warm touch, feeling safer than I have in a while under his watch.

"10-4 Captain,". He shot me a weird look but had to try hard not to smile. I winked back.

"Knew I'd make ya laugh eventually!".

"C'mon, guys, let's go," Rick urged from the stairs, clearly watching the exchange.

I blushed a little at being caught before pushing ahead of Daryl who was busy easing the store doors shut. We walked quietly through the main floor of the store where there was clothes and women's jewelry galore. I ran my hands over a black racer-back tank top with the word 'love' scribbled in white cursive letters.

"If you like it, take it," I jumped at T-Dog's voice at my back.

"You sure?" I asked the group of men who were all staring at me with smiles on their faces.

"Take anything you like! We'll wash them up when we get back and they'll be good as new.. I mean, it's not like Rick can arrest you," Glenn snickered from behind a rack full of winter coats.

"Haha, very funny," Rick rolled his eyes but made his way to the stairs.

"Can we hurry this shopping spree up a little? My brother might be dyin' up there!" Daryl growled from the stairs.

"Calm down, Daryl. If he's alive right now, he'll be alive in ten minutes," I sighed as I folded up the cute top into my bag.

I scanned the racks and found at least ten new tops, a sweatshirt, two pairs of shorts, and some jeans. I smiled at myself before heading back over to Rick.

"The best thing about the apocalypse? Money don't matter,".

* * *

"Can you cut that damn thing off any fucking slower?" Daryl muttered from a step below me. We all turned to glare at him.

"T's trying his best," I fought back, stepping up for my friend. Daryl should be thankful that we were even going to help him look for Merle!

"Whatever. Just hurry the hell'up," I heard Daryl growl from below me.

I only shook my head in annoyance as we waited patiently for T-Dog to cut the lock that was placed on the rooftop door open. Once it finally popped off, Daryl pushed through all of us and kicked the door open, not even bothering to look back at the group. I felt Glenn's hand on my shoulder as he led me up the last few stairs and out into the cloudy sky.

Although it looked as if rain was on the way, the heat was sweltering. Georgia weather was weird in the summer; super-hot during the day, but chilly at night. I could only imagine how it would be this winter.

"No!" we heard Daryl shout from across the rooftop. I ran over to where he was to see a red box of tools and a pair of police cuffs that were linked to a drainpipe.

"He's gone?" T-Dog gaped in shock as he rubbed his hand over his jaw. There were a few drops of blood on the pavement that led to the edge of the roof, but that was it. Rick walked over and began to survey the scene.

"How'd he get out of the cuffs?" I heard him say to himself. Daryl stalked over to the edge of the building and looked down into the streets of Atlanta.

"He didn't.." I started, but the redneck cut me off.

"No way in hell he'd jump; he may be an idiot, but he ain't that fuckin' stupid," he snarled at me.

I put my hands up in surrender and walked over to stand between Rick and Glenn. I shot Rick a look as if asking 'what should we do now?', but he only shook his head.

"Wait! Look over to that rooftop!" T-Dog shouted, running over to the edge of the building. I jogged over to meet him and saw what he saw; the buildings were so close that they were almost touching, and there was blood on the other building.

"Think he went that way?" Daryl asked us, turning to face us. I shrugged and shielded my eyes from the sun.

"Maybe. But why would he be bleeding?".

Daryl shrugged back before adjusting his crossbow on his shoulder and jumped over to the opposite building.

"Comin' or what, Barbie?" I heard him shout from the building ahead. I let a smirk emerge on my face before turning to the other guys.

"You losers comin', or what?"

* * *

We followed the tiny blood trail that trickled over the roof to the stairs that led into the building. Rick went first, clicking a flashlight on and tucking it into his elbow. I watched him place his left hand (being the left that he always has been) onto the butt of his gun as he nodded toward the stairwell.

"Be quiet and remember: don't use guns unless necessary,".

T-Dog followed behind Rick, while Glenn followed T. I fell into step with my best friend but felt that warm hand grip my shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, Barbie; I'm goin' first,". I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Thought you weren't 'always gon' be there to protect me', Ken," I replied while mocking his statement from camp. Daryl grunted before giving me a squinted look.

"I'm here now, ain't I?". I sighed in defeat and let him lead the way.

* * *

I held my breath once we hit the main floor of the building at the moaning coming from all around us. I scanned the area to see about five or six walkers throughout the building. Rick turned to face us all and started pointing out directions in silence; there were five of us and six of them. If we all took one out quietly, there would only be one walker left, and that wouldn't be a problem by then.

We all stalked quietly over to our chosen walkers, weapons in hand. I whipped my knife out of the sheath that Shane had attached to my pant leg.

"I don't want to hear it, you're wearing it," he had said earlier today, making me roll my eyes.

I was so concentrated on the memory that I hadn't noticed the walker catching my scent, and turning to face me. I heard something like a tongue clicking and turned to see Daryl snapping his head quickly toward my quickly-approaching walker as he jammed a knife into an unsuspecting walker an aisle over.

I gave him a quick smile of appreciation before turning to my walker, whose arms were outstretched towards my body. I stepped forward slowly, planning out my next move. All around me, I heard zombie bodies hitting the floor, but besides that, there was no commotion. It was as if I could feel Daryl's eyes boring into me from the next aisle over, ready to step in if I needed it. He's saved me too many times, however; I needed to prove I could take care of myself.

I took a step closer to the walker and aimed for its head, but my hand was knocked out of the way by the walker's own. I didn't lose my grip on the knife, though, for my grip was too strong. I felt the dead city liver latch onto my arm, and I almost panicked, not wanting to get bit or scratched. I could hear heavy footsteps shuffling quickly across the floor, so I knew that Daryl was on his way. Would he even make it, though? Probably not.

I kicked my foot out and knocked the walker onto its ass, but it didn't let go of me; no, it took me right to the floor with him. I heard the dead man growling right in my ear, and turned to see that our faces were almost pressed right up against each other's. I gasped, holding back a scream, and wrapped my hand around my body to pierce the walker's skull with my knife.

On contact, the body froze, its hand releasing me from its grip. For safe measure, I pulled my knife out and stabbed it through the brain again, blood smearing over the knife and my face. I couldn't look at its face anymore; it had been distorted enough before I stabbed it to death.

"You okay?" I heard from above.

Rick and Daryl were standing above me, panting. I took a deep breath and nodded, even though I was still shook up. I could kill as many walkers as I wanted, but I had a feeling that it would always bother me; no matter what kind of being or creature they were in the present, they were living human beings once upon a time.

They both stuck their hands out towards me to help me up, so I grabbed Ricks. Rick pulled me up into his body and I let a shaky breath out against his chest.

"No bites or scratches, right?" he asked from above the peak of my head where his chin rested.

"No, I don't think so; I would've felt it," I shook my head no before lightly pushing myself out of Rick's brotherly embrace.

I turned to face Daryl who was glaring at me. I shot him a look before brushing off my pants and stuck my knife back in its sheath.

"The walker blood must've screwed up Merle's blood trail.. How are we going to tell whose blood is who?" I asked everyone, biting my thumbnail.

"We won't. We'll have to just take a guess and look somewhere," Rick stated from behind me.

I turned to face Daryl again, who was staring at the ground. I could tell he was upset but didn't want to show it.

"It's okay, Daryl. We'll find him," I said to only him as the group disbanded through the store.

"I don't need you're symp'thy," Daryl spat before pushing past me and out into the streets of Atlanta.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, not really wanting to follow him. I know he's upset, but he shouldn't be taking it out on me.

"Seems like you've got your hands full with Dixon," Rick noticed from behind me, making me jump.

"What'cha mean, Rick?" I asked him, putting a hand over my heart. Rick shrugged his shoulders as he tried to hide a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Harper,".

* * *

"Guys, the sun's starting to set.. This search is hopeless!" Glenn sighed as we walked quickly down an alleyway.

"Quit it, Chinaman, we'll find him," Daryl spat from the back of the pack, making Glenn frown.

"I'm Korean, Daryl,".

"Who gives a fuck?" Daryl grunted back as we all stopped to take a break.

"Daryl, you aren't really helping. We should go get the guns Rick was talking about back at camp, and if we still have time, then we'll keep looking," I groaned from the head of the group.

I didn't want to get stuck in the city at night, and I doubted anyone else in the group did, either. Daryl glanced over to me and stared at me through squinted eyes, daring me to back down. Instead, I placed my small hands on my hips and stared back.

"We're getting the guns, Daryl. If Merle's made it this far, he can make it a bit longer," I continued, hoping that I would convince him to go with the plan; it worked.

"Fine. But if we don't find him, I'm blamin' you, Barbie,".

"What's that about? You two get 'Ken' and 'Barbie' and I get '_Glenny_'? What the hell, Harper..." Glenn whined as he stood against the brick wall building. I laughed out loud before stopping myself.

"Sorry.. I guess Daryl's more creative with nicknames than I am,".

* * *

"Glenn, you were right. This is the street with our guns. Now we just need a plan," Rick whispered as we all huddled behind a trash can in yet another darkened alleyway.

The sun was almost setting, and we needed to hurry if we wanted to get out of the city in time. We all sat in silence as we looked at one another, as if wondering who was going to risk their lives by running out in the open to get the guns.

"I guess I'll go.. I mean, I'm pretty quick," Glenn offered, curling up into a ball.

I looked into Glenn's eyes and saw pure sadness. Of course, Glenn wouldn't want to run out to a street surrounded by walkers just for a bag of guns; it wasn't really fair.

"No, Glenn. I'll go," I cut in, pushing off of my knees to stand. Glenn bounced up as well before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure? It's not safe!".

"I know, Glenn. But you've already done so much for the group today. You're getting the easy job," I smiled at him as he let out a relieved breath. Glenn drew me in for a hug as everyone else rushed to stand up.

"You can't go out there alone, Harper. I don't want you getting too close to the walkers; you can't go," Rick objected before pulling his gun out of his waistband, clicking the 'safety' to 'Off'. I opened my mouth to speak but a man's voice came out.

"I'll go with 'er,". We all spun around to face Daryl, his mouth a grim line.

"You'll what?" T-Dog asked in surprise.

"I said I'll go with her, asshole. Now give us this damn plan before the sun fucking sets,".

* * *

The plan was simple: Daryl and I would run out to the bag of guns, while we each covered the other. On top of that, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog would be back in the alley watching both of our backs. I thought about how much we had all become a tight-knit group. Although it had maybe been only a month since our group came together, we were slowly becoming quite the dysfunctional family. The three men took their respective places in the alleyway as Daryl and I prepared out weapons.

"Want me to back you with a knife or a gun?" I asked Daryl as he fiddled with an arrow bolt.

"Gun," Daryl responded simply, not bothering to look up from his work. My eyebrows raised in question.

"One shot from this Glock, and those geeks'll come runnin'. You sure?". Daryl finally looked up and locked onto my own eye-contact.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, Barbie; I've got ya,". I smiled weakly before continuing.

"Daryl, I just want to apologize. For everything. The arguing, the accusations.. I know you were only trying to help with Ed, I know. And today, especially. If we don't find Merle—,".

"I won't blame you; I don't. I was just.." Daryl cut in, trying to find the right word.

Before either of us knew it, my hand shot up to take hold of arm.

"I know,".

We stood in that same position until Rick's voice snapped us both out of it. I missed the warmth of his body when he ripped his arm out from under my grasp.

"You guys should probably get going if we want to get out of here before the sun goes down,". I glanced quickly at Daryl's eyes, his glance meeting mine. We made a signal to prove that we were ready and I pushed the alleyway's gate open, Daryl leading the way.

* * *

Getting to the bag of guns had been easy; not one walker had noticed us. I thought it was actually going to be pretty easy, but of course, I thought wrong.

"Shit," Daryl muttered under his breath when a walker stood up from behind a car with no doors.

I gripped onto the bag of guns for dear life as Daryl took out the walker with an arrow. Once we passed the car, he grabbed the bolt. As he was putting the bolt back, another walker appeared from a building, walking straight for me. I was forced to drop the bag and take out of my gun.

"Am I shooting? It'll attract more!" I whispered harshly towards Daryl, who was squinting at me.

"_Shoot the fucker_,".

I placed my finger on the trigger and squeezed, holding up against the rebuttal of the big gun. Even though I didn't get thrown back, Daryl's hand was on my back, prepared to help me if I had been.

"Thanks," I muttered, a blush creeping up onto my face, even in the current situation. As we headed back to the alley, more and more walkers came from every other direction. We had almost made it when we heard a noise.

"Daryl, is that.. An engine?". Sure enough, both of us spun around in time to see a white box truck that looked similar to ours speeding towards us.

"Git' down!" Daryl shouted, forcing me behind a beat-up car.

My worst fear came true when the truck skidded to a halt. We heard someone leave the truck in a hurry, God knows why. I started to get worried when I realized that I couldn't see Rick or the guys in their alleyway from where we were. If we can't see them, they can't see us.

"Just don't move," Daryl whispered in my ear, making me jump.

I grabbed his hand in fear, but he didn't make me let go.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" a manly voice drawled out from the street.

That was when it hit me, however: that voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Is that?" I looked to Daryl, but couldn't continue when I felt a rough hand grab me by the hair and yank me out from behind the car.

* * *

I couldn't see the man, but I felt a blade being pressed against my throat.

"Stop, Merle! It's me, Harper!" I screamed, begging him to let me go.

"Don't play with me, girl. You left me to die," Merle laughed, pressing the blade into my neck farther. I gagged against it, sucking in air.

"Merle, you know that wasn't me. I wouldn't! We came back for you; we came BACK,".

"Did ya bring that pig?" he asked me darkly, clearly referring to Rick.

"We did. It's me, Rick, Glenn, T, and Daryl.. Merle, Daryl and I fought to come back for you. We want you back at camp," I rambled on, hoping he would let me go. Through all of this, Merle has had a knife to my neck; _where the hell was Daryl? _

"Woo, never thought I'd hear that 'chu want _me_ back at camp. Maybe I'll reconsider," Merle sighed, not letting force on his knife go.

"Please, Merle. We'll make it work," I promised him, grabbing on to his bloody wrist. That must've been where the blood had come from.

"Make it work? Make what work; you and me? Hell, girl, I'll drop this knife right now if you promise me a good ride back at camp!" Merle hooted from behind me.

"All right, Merle, let her go! You're being fuckin' ridiculous!" Daryl shouted, standing up from behind the car.

"Thank fuck.." I let out, making Merle laugh.

"You think he's gonna save you over me? See all these walkers getting their hungry asses over here? I'm actually _being nice_ by not throwing you to 'em! Just promise me a go at'cha, s'all I want," Merle snorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Merle, cut the shit. I'm not letting ya' hurt her. We came back for you! Just let 'er go, and you can come back with us," Daryl cut in, trying to reason with his older brother.

Merle whistled right by ear, making me grimace, something Daryl noticed. I saw his teeth start to grind at the sound.

"Why can't I have a go at her? _Wait.. You already fucking her or somethin'_? Finally, Darylena's got some balls!" Merle shouted as he shoved me out of his grip and into Daryl's welcoming arms. I held my face in his chest as he ran the three of us back to the group in the alley.

"Finally, are you guys—Merle?" Glenn asked, before noticing the redneck.

"Don't start with me right now, yellow-man. I ain't too happy with y'all. I was able to reach the box of tools you idiots left behind and cut the cuff off before getting chewed on! Now get what'cha need, the box truck is out in the street," Merle explained, nodding over to the empty truck.

"How'd you get the truck?" Daryl asked, my body still cradled in his welcoming arms.

"I was gonna steal it from ya!" Merle smiled cheekily.

Rick checked the streets for any close walkers before leading the group to the truck. Daryl helped lift me in to the back of the truck before following behind, shutting the back door on a walker.

"What about me!" Merle asked from outside, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh no. You're up front with me," Rick ordered from the driver's seat.

* * *

Even though the drive from the city wasn't very far from the Quarry, it was far enough. It was at least a half hour, forty-five minute drive with all of the walkers attacking the car. T-Dog was sprawled on his side snoring, while Glenn was sitting up against the wall sleeping with his mouth open. I sat curled up in a ball next to Daryl, who was trying to sleep. When he knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He turned to face me.

"You okay?" I heard him ask in the dark.

"I will be. It's just a bit much lately. First Ed, now.. _Him_," I whispered back, not wanting Merle to hear, even though he was probably sleeping, too.

"M'sorry I couldn't do more. Merle would've freaked if I had jumped up and scared him. I didn't want him hurtin' ya,". I looked at him through the darkness with a curious look on my face.

"You did everything you could. I'm sitting here right now, aren't I?". I heard him grunt in the darkness, as I was only able to see his bright eyes.

"I'm serious, Daryl. Thank you," I sighed, running a hand up and down his arm.

I could feel him freeze up under my touch, but he didn't stop me. I yawned but eventually clapped a hand over my mouth since I didn't want to wake up the boys. I heard Daryl chuckle from beside me.

"You yawn like a fuckin' lion but look like a damn midget,". I laughed as the truck when over a slight bump in the road.

"Sorry I'm not perfect enough for you,".

"You're just fine," Daryl said to my surprise. I looked down and reached around until I found his hand, wrapping it through mine.

"What are you doing?" he asked me quickly, trying to pull away, so I let him.

"Fine. Be that way, Dixon,".

"Whatever, Walsh,".

As the ride continued, I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was always a sucker for falling asleep in the car. As I began to fall asleep, I rested my head against Daryl shoulder.

I pretended I had fallen asleep when I felt him scoot my body closer to his to make sure I was comfortable, and eventually let darkness and happiness take me away from the horrible world that we lived in.

* * *

"Barbie, wake up," I heard someone say, slightly nudging my slim body.

I blinked a couple of times and stretched, hitting something. I looked up to see that my hand had hit Daryl's chest. Hadn't I fallen asleep against his shoulder? He noticed my look of confusion as he chuckled.

"We hit a bump and you fell into my lap. Didn't move you, or you would've woken up,". I smiled at him in my sleep state.

"Thank you,".

I could sense his unease since he didn't answer me, so I didn't push anything. After all, there were two other grown men sitting near us.

"You know.. Barbie is starting to grow on me; I mean, I guess anyone would prefer it over 'bitch', though," I rambled on, falling back into Daryl's lap.

"What? I never called you a bitch," he lied, smirking. My mouth fell open in shock.

"What?! Don't lie, you so have!" I let out, punching him lightly in the arm.

"I ain't called you a bitch; I called ya midget. So stop being a bitch," Daryl ordered me, smirking even more.

"You're such a dick, Dixon,".

"I know,".

"Even though I'm kind of weirded out with the flirting that's going on with you guys, I have to break it up. We're home," Glenn said from the back door of the truck.

I was pushed off of Daryl's lap in embarrassment, as Daryl started to blush. We were all heading out of the truck when we heard the screams of our group. I went to run after T-Dog and Glenn to help, but felt Daryl's hand grab my arm.

"You're stayin' with me. Keep up and don't lose me, got it?" he asked me, looking straight into me.

I nodded and let him take me by the hand, leading me into the chaos that was quickly destroying our dysfunctional family.

* * *

_Well, there you go; Chapter 4. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm loving all of you guys so much for all of the awesome reviews and PM's. They mean SO MUCH._

**_**Don't forget to review, subscribe, favorite, PM..Whatever floats your damn boat.**_**

_Love you all so much, and I'll see you for Chapter 5!_

**_Also, don't_**_ forget that I love hearing suggestions for what y'all want to see. If I think that something like your idea fits my story, I'll write it in, and you'll totally get credit! See you all soon._

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_


	5. Bolt

_weee, chapter 5! bet you all are surprised I updated so fast, huh? Don't worry; so am I. I guess you could say that I was inspired after having myself a good 'ole Boondock Saints marathon. I mean, who doesn't love the MacManus brothers?3_

_Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed my story and sent me PM's, not to mention all of the favorite and subscribers. You are all amazing. okay, i'm probably boring you. get reading!_

* * *

_song inspired: kill me; by; the pretty reckless._

* * *

**Caleb's Babe; i'm glad you're enjoying it! it's hard to get the flirting up and running without losing daryl's true character, so I'm overjoyed to know that I'm pulling it off.**

**FanFicGirl10; I'm glad that Merle's back too! ANd the whole 'Barbie and Ken' thing kind of just wrote itself. When I first wrote Daryl calling Harper Barbie, it hit me at that exact moment and I have a feeling that those nicknames are going to stick.(:**

**Emberka-2012; Keeping Merle around was something I definitely did NOT plan on writing. Ever since I had started the story, I knew that I was going to go down the usual route, with him cutting off his hand, and so on. For some reason, however, the day before I wrote the chapter, I was getting tons of great ideas that involved Merle, and I knew that I couldn't get rid of him just yet!**

** ; Not a lot of stories keep Merle around so I thought it would be a nice twist.. I love writing the relationship between Shane and Harper hopefully she'll be able to keep him sane! ;) (lots of foreshadow with those two this chapter).**

**Special thanks to: Melks and Audrey Whyte as well! All of your reviews mean so much, and they are what keep me going when ti comes to writing.**

* * *

"Shane!" I continuously shouted as Daryl and I pushed through the seemingly large throng of walkers attacking our group.

We would cringe at times when screams echoed through camp, but I wouldn't stop until I found my brother. If I ever lost him, I don't know what I would do. I pulled the trigger on my gun on an approaching walker as we finally reached Dale's RV.

"What are you doing!" I shouted at Daryl, who was shoving me into the RV.

"Get in there and don't you dare leave!" he shouted back as I fought against him.

"But Shane's out there, Daryl! I can't just sit here and do nothing!".

Daryl held on to my shoulders firmly as I pushed against his chest repeatedly, waiting for me to give up. I punched him lightly in the chest as tears started to form in my eyes.

"You done?" he shouted back gruffly, slowly lightening the grip on my body.

I ripped my body out of his arms and allowed him to slam the door in my face.

"_Dammit, Daryl_!" I muttered under my breath as a walker's body got shot into the RV, making it shake.

I let my body hit the floor in anger as I pulled at my hair; was he seriously doing this to me? I let out a huff of breath when I heard what sounded like a moan.

"You've gotta be kidding me," I whispered to myself, pulling my trusty knife out of my sheath; using a gun would be idiotic. I don't want to go deaf! I followed the moans under I heard a scream. "_Andrea_!".

* * *

Before I had called out to the girl, a walker was trying to force its way into the bathroom, where Andrea apparently was hiding. I ran up to the dead woman as she turned to lunge at me and stabbed it, piercing its brain. I kicked it to the ground before flinging the door open, Andrea practically falling out.

"Thank you," she hugged me, before sitting down to steady herself.

We listened for a while until it sounded like it calmed down, but then we heard another piercing scream. It was definitely female, so the options weren't very large.

"It could be any of them," I looked at her, but was surprised to see her push out of the chair.

"I'm going to go get her. She can't get hurt!" Andrea yelled back as she pushed herself out of the RV.

As I sat in silence thinking about what Andrea had just done, I realized how much of an idiot I looked like. What if Shane was in trouble? Lori doesn't know how to shoot a gun and neither does Carl; he'd be screwed!

I picked my Glock off of the table and left the RV, ready to save my brother.

* * *

In a few minutes, there weren't any walkers left. Shane and I were lying flat on our backs, panting. A walker had had Shane cornered, but I had jumped in just in time to get knocked flat on my ass by the walker. Shane killed it right on top of me; my face was currently sporting a wonderful shade of walker blood.

"Thanks." I muttered to him, wiping blood away from my eyes.

"Thank _you_, sis,".

I was letting out a deep breath when I felt myself get yanked from the ground.

"What the hell!" I shouted as I squirmed to get out of Daryl's roaming grip.

"You bit?" he asked me, but wasn't listening when I told him no.

His hands continued to search my body, lifting my shirt up to my chest and pulling my hair back to check; he wouldn't stop until he was convinced that I was okay. When Daryl finally pulled back, he muttered something to himself that I couldn't hear. I helped Shane off of the ground before brushing bits of walker guts off of my clothes.

"Where the hell were you the whole time, Harper? I couldn't find you!" Shane growled at me, the realization that I could've gotten hurt setting in.

"Mr. Hero over there couldn't help but shove my ass into the RV.. Why don't you ask him?" I spat, glaring at Daryl. Daryl scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Are you forreal, now girl? I saved your life. It was too dangerous," Daryl spat, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for that, but I've told you already: I don't need protecting!" I spat back, getting in his face.

"Come on, you two; it was just a question," Shane jumped in.

"Stay out of this Shane," I ordered, pushing him away with the palm of my hand. Shane being the good brother that is, respected my wish and walked away to assess the damage and to find Rick.

"You clearly do need the damn saving, since I've been saving your midget ass for days now!".

"So stop jumping to conclusions, Daryl. You've never given me the chance to show you that I'm capable of taking care of myself!" I rambled on, throwing my hands up in the air. I stared at him as his squinted eyes glared into mine, not backing down.

"You wanted all the help you could get when Ed fucked with ya," Daryl laughed bitterly, gripping onto my arm. I flinched under the harsh treatment, trying to pull back.

"Stop it,".

"_See_? I can't even touch you without you panicking.. Not every guy is bad, Harper," Daryl replied, not letting go.

"Daryl, I said stop. _Please_,".

I guess Daryl noticed the hurt in my eyes, seeing as how he let go almost immediately. I refused to let a tear to fall, but I could still feel the anger boiling up inside of me.

"What's your deal, Dixon? What is it? One minute, you're 'Mister Nice-Guy', and the next you're a fucking prick. Get off of your high horse and realize that I'm done with your crap; I'm not putting up with it. I took shit from Ed, and he threatened to _blow my brains out_!"

"Harper—," Daryl tried to cut in but I wouldn't let him.

"I'm not finished, Daryl. Not only did I take shit from Ed, but I took a lot of shit form your brother. Your own damn _brother_, Daryl! He almost slit my fucking throat and all you did was _stand there_!" I was beyond furious now and I could that Daryl was too.

"You know I did all I could, Harper," he managed, barely able to control his rage.

I didn't answer him; if I had, I might've said something that I would regret. I simply stared up at his tall form, Daryl staring right back. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath when I heard a man whistling from behind me.

"Would'ya look at that tension? Damn Daryl, just fuck the girl already!" Merle hooted before heading back to his tent. Daryl glared at Merle before giving me one last look.

"Go ahead, Daryl. Run off to your brother, just like you always do. I don't need protecting, remember?" I said, knowing that it would hit home with Daryl.

"Fuck you, bitch," he spat before spinning on his heel and storming off towards his tent.

* * *

"Where should we start digging the graves?" I asked Shane, biting my fingernail impatiently.

"Up over that hill. I'll grab us some shovels," he nodded towards the hill before patting me on the shoulder and heading for the RV.

I followed him and looked at the poor sight that was Andrea and her sister. Amy's dead body was strew in the dirt with Andrea hunched over her. Dale stood behind her trying to console her, but it wasn't working. I let out a sigh and headed up the hill, pulling my hair up into a high pony.

We had lost almost half of our camp; we had a fairly large amount of people before the walkers had showed up. Now all that was left was: the Grimes, Walshes, Dixons, Dale, Andrea, Sophia, and Carol.

"You okay?" I jumped at the sound of my brother's voice coming from behind me.

"I'm confused.. I mean, do you think it's bad of me to actually be glad that Ed's dead? Does that make me a bad person?" I asked him, feeling more tears start to form. I looked up to face Shane as he made his way over to my crumbling form, taking me in for a hug.

"Of course it doesn't, Harper; he did some pretty fucked up things to you AND Carol.. Who knows about Sophia! Carol and Sophia are safer now that he's gone," Shane said into my shaking shoulder. I looked into Shane's loving eyes before asking my next question.

"What do you think mom would think? And dad? Shane, I feel like I'm going crazy.. I can't handle this! All of the death, the fighting? I just can't," I sobbed, finally breaking down.

Daryl may not be allowed to see me cry, but Shane is Shane; he's my brother. Shane took me by the shoulders and shook me a little, snapping me out of my pity-party.

"Don't you ever say that, Harper. You're going to survive this, and mom and dad will be proud of you no matter _what_ happens to you. Hear me now?".

I shook my head yes and let him engulf me in another hug.

"I love you _so much_, Shane. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said shakily, wiping tears and gross makeup from my face.

He shot me a crooked grin before running a hand through his curly hair.

"And you'll never have to know what's it's like. We're always gonna be there for each other. _We'll survive this together, Harper_,".

* * *

"What's the next step?" Dale asked from the other side of the Shane's Hyundai.

"Yeah.. I mean, where are we going to go? We can't stay here anymore now that walkers are getting into camp!" Glenn pitched in, just as worried as everyone else.

"Everyone calm down," Rick's smooth voice erupted from the group that was circled around the car.

The group consisted of Rick, Shane, Dale, Daryl, Glenn and myself. I was wedged between Glenn and Shane, not wanting to be near Daryl.

"I think our best bet is to head to the CDC; if there's anyone left in Georgia, they're going to be there," Rick suggested, but Shane put his palms flat against the car, ready to disagree.

"The CDC? Are you crazy? We can't bring these people closer to the city! We should head up to Fort Benning, that's our safest bet,".

I watched the two best friends start to argue over where to go while thinking about each of their ideas. Shane wanted to get away from the city and to a place with high walls; security. Rick on the other hand, wanted to go to a place where we all knew was like a maximum security prison, and would most likely have supplies and weapons.

"I agree with Rick. Most of us know our way around the city, anyway; you know, if something were to happen," Glenn chirped in.

Eventually the arguing calmed down and we voted. I could see Shane's sadness when Lori sided with Rick, but that was to be expected.

Once the voting ended, it was decided: we were going to the CDC.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I folded all of my just-washed clothes into the bag that specifically for my clothes. Another bag was filled with all of my bedding, while the third and final bag was filled with the stuff I couldn't leave behind (and makeup, of course).

I was awkwardly stuffing random shoes into random bags when I heard the zipper on my tent move. I jumped and shot a look over my shoulder to see Merle in my doorway (or tent-way, if you will).

"What do you want?" I asked quickly, standing up to face him. Merle threw his hands up in surrender before speaking.

"Calm down, girly, I ain't here to hurt ya,".

I crossed my arms and squinted at him, trying to read his face. He looked sincere, but I couldn't be sure.

"As of yesterday, you had a knife to my throat; now you expect me to believe that you _won't hurt me_?" I asked him, running my tongue over my bottom lip.

"Ooh, don't do that, girl; you're gonna start turnin' me on!" Merle winked, fully stepping into the tent.

"If you come any closer, I will scream," I threatened as I began to grab for my knife.

"Listen when I tell you I ain't here to hurt 'cha! 'Sides, you start screaming, little Darylena'll come runnin', and we don't want that," he sighed, sitting down roughly.

I stared at him like he was crazy but didn't sit down with him. I heard him chuckled as he patted the ground in front of him.

"Come on; sit your pretty ass down. We gotta talk,".

As I sat down, I pulled my knife out for good measure and held it tight in my lap.

"About?".

"About yesterday; I wasn't in my right mind," Merle shifted his position, looking uncomfortable.

"Are you _apologizing_?" I asked him in surprise, lifting my eyebrows.

"Fuck no! I'm just saying that I shouldn't have acted the way I acted is all," Merle shot back, squinting his eyes at me just like Daryl does.

"So.. You're apologizing," I let out, trying not to laugh.

"It ain't funny! Damn girl, let's just move on. Hopefully I won't be having ta put a knife to your throat again anytime soon," Merle rolled his eyes before standing up.

I followed him, meeting his gaze. I remained silent as I felt Merle's eyes raking over my body. He clucked his tongue as he shook his head back and forth.

"Daryl was right; you really are short,".

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"You two talk about me?".

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

"You're the prettiest piece here, why would we talk about ya? Too bad you're called for; I'd be all over you..." Merle snorted as he left the tent.

"I'm called for? _By fucking who_?" I spat, groaning as he walked away. I grabbed my bags and left the tent, prepared to take it down.

"Damn Dixons,".

* * *

"Make it stop, please!" I groaned as I banged my head against Shane's car window.

"You can't tell me I'm a bad singer, Harper!" Shane laughed hysterically before continuing his terrible performance of "Living On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi.

It happened to be one of the only CD's in Shane's car at the time that the whole world went to shit, so I was currently stuck with my older brother, Shane Walsh, belting out the lyrics like a Bon Jovi fan girl.

"No, you really are terrible," I giggled, his laughing catching on.

"_Woooahh! Livin' on a fuckin' prayer_!" Shane hooted as he drove down the abandoned road, leading the pack.

"Those aren't even the right words!" I laughed full out not, unable to stop laughing.

"Please, my performances are always top notch," Shane scoffed playfully.

To make his performance even better, he started swerving the car left and right, making me slide into him. I jumped when I heard a horn honk behind us. I spun around to see Daryl glaring at me from his truck. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Once we both calmed down, Shane's singing had been toned down to humming and I rested my head against the window. We drove a couple miles in silence until something moved in the corner of my eye.

"Shane, stop the car!" I shouted, lunging forward as he slammed his foot onto the break.

I heard Daryl's truck and everyone behind him screech as well.

"The fuck!" I heard Daryl yelling as he pushed himself out of his truck.

"What is it, Harper?" Shane asked me, looking around.

"Look," I pointed over to what looked like a gas station with a convenience store attached.

I watched Shane's body freeze when he saw the body dash behind a gas pump.

It wasn't a walker, no; it was a living person.

* * *

I bolted out of the Hyundai and ran for the gas station, ignoring Shane, Rick, and Daryl's protests. I heard them chasing after me, which only made me speed up. I slowed down once I reached the first gas pump to catch my breath and look around.

"Hello?" I asked out loud, even though I wasn't expecting the stranger to answer. "It's okay, we won't hurt you," I tried again. I looked in the corner of my eye to see the guys still making their way over to me, which meant that I was technically alone with the stranger. "Hello?" I muttered, but got pretty silent when a grown man stepped out from behind one of the pumps.

"Hey, pretty lady," he said, smiling cheekily.

"Hi.. Are you alone?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Yeah. Sucks, doesn't it? To be alone at a time like this?" the man replied, itching his head.

I studied him from head to toe, not liking his vibe. Although quite muscular, he looked like a sneaky guy. He raised an eyebrow at my onceover of him.

"Checking out the goods, hun?".

By this time, Shane, Rick and Daryl appeared behind me. I felt a hand on the small of my back and I turned to see Daryl behind me. He glanced at me quickly before looking back to the random guy.

"How long you been by yourself?" Shane asked the man, his hand on his gun.  
"A while; especially when it comes to women. You sure are pretty darlin'," he drawled, smiling at me again.

I shot him a weak smile before he continued.

"What's wrong, pumpkin? You weren't this shy before your friends got here," he laughed before looking at Rick. "She was all over me before you got here! Shoulda seen the looks I was getting,".

"We don't find that very funny, man," Rick replied quickly, before reaching down for his gun as well.

"Can't say I'd be standin' over here if ya'll hadn't showed up... I mean, I know how to pleasure a woman! We'd be behind the store right now, ain't that right, cutie?" he asked me, winking. The man took a step closer to me, so I took a step back, pressing my body against Daryl's.

"She isn't interested," Rick cut in, sensing everyone's ease.

"Yeah, man. If I were you, I'd turn around and head out. Let us look 'round the store a bit and then we'll head out," Shane suggested, but I could see the danger in his eyes.

The stranger threw his hands up in the air, making all three guys flinch and almost draw their weapons.

"Woah, there! I just want to make sure that that's what _she_ wants. Is that what you want, pretty girl?" he asked me, taking yet another step closer.

I pushed myself closer into Daryl's body, if that was possible before Daryl threw his crossbow up.

"Take one more step closer, buddy. I dare ya,".

I saw the man raise his eyebrows, as if ready to accept the challenge.

"You didn't let her answer the question. After all, she was the one who ran over to me; ain't that right, baby?".

I would have scoffed, but I didn't want to make a noise. This man was disgusting and was using almost every name in the book. The apocalypse had only made him worse. From the looks of it, the guy didn't have any weapons on him, so he must've just been feeling pretty ballsy.

"We just wanted to check on you; see if you were okay," I whispered from my spot, feeling incredibly nervous.

"Oh, I'm more than okay now," the man whispered back, matching my tone.

"Fuck's going on down here!" a voice called out from behind us.

"Oh, you know. _The usual fucker_," Daryl spat, turning to look at his brother.

There must have been some kind of code hidden in 'the usual fucker' because Merle's eyes quickly grew dark and angry.

"Ya don't say? So why haven't we shot the bastard yet, then?" he said out loud; loud enough for the stranger to hear.

"Woah, why would you want to shoot me! I just want to help the girl; she must have needs,".

"Oh,_ fuck this_," Shane growled, whipping his gun out as he headed for the man.

"Shane, stop!" Rick ordered, making Shane falter.

"This pervert needs to die, brother," Shane growled through gritted teeth.

"Not this way, Shane. Let him go," Rick said calmly, trying to calm Shane down.

Shane looked at me and I nodded as well; if we just let him go, everything would be fine. Shane let out a deep breath and spun around to face the man.

"Get your disgusting face out of here; if I see you so much as hesitate, I will blow your fucking head off your damn shoulders, got me?" Shane threatened, still gripping his gun. The stranger shook his head in a rush and backed up, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"For once I actually agree wit'cha, man! Should'a shot the fucker up!" Merle called out from behind Daryl, who muttered something to his brother. Once the man started to walk away, we turned around as well and headed back to the cars.

"Once we get her back to your car, Daryl and I will head back down and check for supplies," Rick explained to us.

We all nodded and began to head up the hill. I felt bad about making the group stop for that weird man but stopped thinking when I felt a grimy hand yank on my hair.

* * *

I let out a scream until a hand wrapped over my mouth and bolted back down to the station.

"This is my home, bastards! You can't take anything! So just leave me and the pretty girl and everything will be fine," the man rambled from behind me as I struggled to get out of his grip.

I saw Shane look to Rick in a hurry through blurred vision, tears falling from my eyes. At first it had seemed as if the man hadn't had any weapons, but he was not pressing a rusty knife against my throat.

"Move any closer, and I'll cut her!" the man shouted as he led me closer to the entrance of the store.

* * *

When the bullet was shot, my life felt like it was moving in slow motion. I stayed perfectly still, praying it wouldn't hit me; it didn't. Merle's bullet hit the man square in the arm, making him shove me to the ground as he screamed in pain.

Shane sprinted forward to reach me, a string of curses leaving his mouth; Merle shooting his gun clearly wasn't part of the plan. Before Shane could reach me, the stranger grabbed me by the ankles and tried dragging me into the store. It felt like a horror movie. Even though I knew Shane was coming for me, I could only scream his name.

"Daryl!".

As if reading my mind, the man's force on my ankles halted. I looked back to see an arrow bolt in the man's head. My body was quickly scooped up into Shane's army to check for cuts from the man's knife.

"I'm so sorry, Shane! I didn't know he'd be crazy," I apologized to him, leaning my head into his chest.

"Harper, just shut up," Shane let out a strangled sob, thankful that I was alive.

* * *

As Shane carried me up the hill to the cars, I watched Rick head up into the RV to explain the situation and the gun shot. Speaking of, I would have to thank Merle for saving my life.

"You must be exhausted," I heard Shane say to me, so I nodded. "Can you stand?" he asked me, so I answered him with another nod.

He let me down slowly and helped my shaky legs stay standing. I smiled weakly at him before heading over to Merle's bike, which just so happened to be sporting a redneck.

"Merle.." I started but he put a finger up to my mouth.

"No 'thank yous', sweetheart. I may be cruel, but I ain't gon' let some pervert put his hands on you,". I smiled against his finger.

"Thank you anyway, Merle,".

My smile grew wider when I saw Merle's mouth break out into a tiny smile. Getting past what Merle did to me in the city would take time, but maybe, just _maybe_, we could get past it. I headed back to Shane's car and frowned at it as I suppressed a yawn.

"What is it, loser?" Shane asked, rubbing a hand against the nape of his neck.

"Shane, it's a small car. I am not gonna get any sleep in that without getting neck cramps," I complained, making Shane roll his eyes.

"Sleep in the damn RV, then, Miss. Picky. As long as I know you're okay, you can sleep wherever you want," he said before pecking me on the cheek lightly.

I squeezed his hand in mine before allowing him to hop back into his car. I stood there, hands on my hips. The RV would be too crowded. I heard engines starting, so I spun on my heel and headed for the truck that was second in line: Daryl's.

He looked surprised when I tapped on the window. He rolled it down and squinted at me, as if he was unsure of why I was there.

"What?" he asked me in a rude tone.

"Need a buddy for the ride?" I asked him, sticking my hip out. His gaze slid down to my hip before answering.

"What about yer brother's car?" he asked me quietly, biting his thumbnail. I shrugged, leaning onto the window.

"Not very comfortable,". Daryl let out a loud sigh and made a hand gesture to me.

"Get in the damn truck,".

* * *

"Yer tellin' me that he was singing _Bon fuckin' Jovi_?" Daryl asked laughing.

"It was terrible! Thank God Shane hadn't wanted to be a singer.." I giggled rubbing my eyes. Daryl took his eyes off of the road to look at me quickly.

"You tired?".

"Exhausted. Attempted rape takes a lot out of ya, you know?" I asked him. It meant to come out as a joke, but it sounded very serious.

"I wasn't gonna let you get hurt, you know," Daryl muttered, not taking his eyes off of the long road.

"Thank you, Daryl," I said simply; it was all that needed to be said. I didn't need to go off on some long rant about how thankful I was that he had saved my life; he already knew.

"Anytime, Walsh,".

We sat in silence for a while, but I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry," I apologized, spinning to face him. I was sitting cross-legged on the seat when he turned to face me.

"You're gonna fly right through the damn windshield sittin' like that, you know," he chastised me, trying to change the subject. When he knew that I was going to change the subject, he gave in. "What for?".

"For being such a..." I tried, but couldn't find the words.

"A bitch?" Daryl suggested, raising an eyebrow. I smirked and shook my head.

"Yeah, that. Back at the Quarry, you were only looking out for me. Then I freaked out on you for actually caring. And then you make me feel worse by protecting me from some psychotic rapist!" I rambled as I put my face into my hands.

"I told you, Harper. I wasn't gonna let him hurt you.. I shouldn't have called ya a bitch either," Daryl replied, looking into my eyes. I started to blush when I thought of the pressure of Daryl's chest against my back, which he clearly noticed.

"Go to sleep, you must be tired," he suggested, putting both hands on the wheel.

"Okay," I yawned, throwing my arms up to stretch.

"Stop that," Daryl muttered from across the truck.

"Stop what?" I asked as I stretched.

Daryl rolled his eyes before leaning over. I let him tug my shirt down so my stomach was covered.

"Okay. Now you can keep stretchin',".

I let out a laugh before I pulled on the recliner for the chair, leaning back into the seat.

I fell asleep almost instantly, knowing that if something bad were to happen, Daryl would be there to protect me.

* * *

"Wake up, Barbie. We're here," I heard Daryl say as he nudged me awake.

"Where's 'here', Ken?" I yawned, looking up. "_Shit_!" I muttered when I banged my head on the steering wheel.

I heard Daryl laugh at my pain above me. I looked up to see that I had once again, fallen asleep in his lap.

"You could've warned me that I was in your lap again," I growled, pressing against his thigh to sit up. He shrugged, non-blinking.

"Didn't want to wake you earlier than I had to," he admitted, giving me a once-over.

I followed his gaze to see that my tank top was pushed up to the bottom of my ribcage, so there was a decent amount of skin showing. Much to his dismay, I pulled the shirt down so I was completely covered and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked him, confused.

"The CDC. Now get your ass outta my truck so we can look around,".

I turned to face him and stuck my tongue out, making Daryl roll his eyes.

"Come on, Barbie, git," he continued, kicking me out of the truck lightly.

"Calm yourself, will you?" I complained from outside of the truck before flipping him the finger.

He followed me out helped me unload all of my stuff before walking with me to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Remember what I said before; stay by me at all times. Don't lose me, Harper," Daryl instructed, looking me in the eyes.

I nodded and bumped my hip into his.

"Got it,".

* * *

_There you have it, Chapter 5._

_What'd you guys think!_

_When writing the scene with the stranger, I almost wrote it where he was some normal guy that they took in, but that seemed too predictable. Then again, a lot of things could come across as predictable._

_Let me know what you all thought of this chapter or the story in general by __**reviewing,**__ PMing, subscribing, favoriting, etc. As I;ve said before, it's whatever floats your damn boat._

_Keep checking in for Chapter 6 and I'll see you all soon!  
Love you all3_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"._


	6. Nice Guys Finish Last

_I feel quite accomplished; a chapter published during midterm week?yes, i did it. and after i publish this, i get to go to sleep. YES._

_im thinking about a boondock saints story as well..what do you all think about that?let me know!_

_well,im keeping you all; get reading._

* * *

**FanFicGirl10; Harper is just one of those loving, caring people who wants to help everybody.. but you're right, at least her boys were there! And yes, I'm loving being able to write Merle.**

**Lc4Evs: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so much, especially since you haven't really watched the show or read the comics that much! It means a lot.(:**

** : Harper and Daryl are always going to need each other, no matter how hot-headed they are.(: Shane's the character we love to hate, so I'm not too sure what I'm going to do with him yet.. We'll see though!**

***Thank to Audrey Whyte as well, every single review and PM means so much to me!(:**

* * *

**_song used: wouldn't change a thing by; demi lovato, joe jonas_**

* * *

"Hurry!" Rick whispered harshly to our large group of survivors. He led the group towards the looming doors that were at the entrance of the CDC.

"Well don't this shit look reassuring," I heard Shane scoff up by Rick.

I looked around and found myself agreeing with him. We were surrounded by tents filled with dead bodies and burnt-out fires.

"They just let all of these poor people die?" I asked out loud, but not really to anyone specific.

"Try not to think about it. Jus' head for the door," Daryl chirped from beside me, his arrow raised at the ready. When we finally reached the large white doors, Rick started to bang as loudly as he could.

"Hello?" he shouted, hope filling his voice.

"Keep it down, will ya? You'll attract walkers," Glenn whispered quickly, checking his gun for God-knows-what.

"Speaking of geeks," Daryl muttered from my right, raising his crossbow. We all spun around to see walkers coming from all directions: out of cars, off the ground, under tents; they were everywhere.

"Mom, I'm scared!" Sophia whimpered from behind Carol's back, which Sophia was gripping onto very tightly. Carl was looking around in a panic, Rick's Deputy hat dipping low on his head.

"This was a mistake, man! Let's out while we still can," Shane urged, lightly shoving Rick's shoulder. Panic was beginning to fill Rick's face, as if he had failed.

"No, there has to be someone in there. I know it! _Hello_!" Rick shouted as he continued to bang on the door.

"If we're gon' be here for a while, can I go sit back in the RV?" Merle asked randomly, making everyone roll their eyes.

The moaning was getting closer, so I whipped my gun out; Daryl had convinced me to leave my bat behind. I had a better shot at killing a walker with a knife over a bat, anyway.

"Rick, _we have to go_!" Lori pleaded with her husband, running a worried hand through her hair.

I noticed a walker coming around the side of the building, do I spun on my heel and aimed, pulling the trigger. Although it was a lucky hit, it pierced the walker's brain, nearly saving Daryl's life.

"Rick!" I practically screamed as Daryl released a bolt into a walker's brain. We were practically surrounded, not to mention everyone had their belongings at their feet.

"_Dammit, Rick_. Everyone get to the cars, now!" Shane ordered as he finally pulled his gun out.

"No, wait! It moved, _the camera moved_!" Rick called out, making everyone stop walking.

"What moved?" we all heard Andrea pipe up from beside Dale.

"Hey! Hey!" Rick shouted, jumping up and down as he faced the camera. "Let us in, please! _They're going to KILL us_!".

The little hope that the group still had was shattered when the door remained locked, forbidding us entry.

"Come on, let's just go," Glenn, sighed, shaking his head.

When we all turned in a hurry to leave, we heard a loud click.

I grabbed Daryl by the arm, since he was leading to pack.

"Wait,".

That was when the doors to the CDC opened.

* * *

"Is anyone bit?" a single man asked in the entryway.

"No. Everyone who was bit we left behind," Rick answered in a rush. The man nodded and stood to the side.

"Alright, everyone in. Do you guys need to bring anything else in from your cars?". We all shook our heads no and filled in to the tiny circular room. "This is your last chance to leave; once these doors shut, they will never open. Is that understood?" the man from the CDC explained to us.

We all looked to each and nodded, as if trying to see what everyone else would say.

"Great. For starters, my name is Edwin Jenner; I am a doctor here at the CDC. I hope you all don't mind, but you will all have to give a small blood test before fully entering the CDC; you know, just for extra safety measures," Dr. Jenner explained, folding his hands together.

"Understood," Rick spoke for the group, nodding. Jenner pressed a button on the wall and the room we were in lurched downward, as if in motion.

"Are we moving?" little Sophia asked out loud, making everyone chuckle.

"Yes, sweetie; we're actually in an elevator," Jenner replied, smiling shortly.

"The entrance to the damned CDC is a friggen elevator?" Daryl scoffed.

"Well, yes. We can't have just anyone waltzing in here, now can we?" the doctor laughed uncomfortably.

"Well you did just let us all in, didn't cha?" Merle said, making a good point.

After his question, there was an uncomfortable silence the rest of the ride down. I was surprised how long the ride actually was.

I glanced over to my brother who playfully winked at me, making me smile, something I was grateful for.

* * *

"Ow! That hurt more than you said it would!" Carl yelped from across the room in the laboratory chair that he was sitting in as Dr. Jenner pricked his vein with a needle.

"Sorry, son. I must have a higher tolerance when it comes to this stuff,".

I heard Daryl snort at the comment, so I glared at him. He raised he his shoulders in defense, making me smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Merle. Carl hopped out of the chair once a Band-Aid was applied to his arm, leaving the chair empty.

"Alright, you're the only one left," Jenner said, turning towards me.

I didn't like the way he looked at me when he said it, but I ignored my feelings and sat down in the chair, letting out a deep breath. I noticed Daryl watching me intently, as if feeling my nervousness. I had given blood dozens of times throughout my life; _what was so different_?

As I leaned my head back against the chair's headrest and closed my eyes, I tried to hone in on the idle chatter that could be heard from the other side of the room, but it didn't really calm me down. I heard Jenner snapping on new gloves, so I forced myself to think that it wouldn't be a problem; after all, I've done it before.

"Just relax," Jenner whispered into my ear, as if sensing my unease.

My body jumped at his voice; all of my hard work to calm me down was out the window. When his rough hand gripped my arm to steady my body, I panicked. All I could see in my head was that crazy guy who had tried to attack me on the way here.

"Stop, please!" I begged, pushing him away.

"It's only a little needle..." Jenner tried, but I wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch me!" I pleaded, curling my body into a ball in the chair. By that point, Daryl, Rick, and Shane were at my sides.

"What did you do?" Daryl growled, glaring at the doctor.

"Nothing! I went to take her blood and she panicked!" Jenner stuttered, clearly nervous with the daggers that Daryl was shooting him.

Rick and Shane glanced at each other and nodded, as if understanding each other with their brotherly bond before Rick took Jenner off to the side to explain.

"Just relax, Harper. It's just a little blood; you got this done all the time when you were little! 'Member when I passed out from being so scared and you took it like a champ?" Shane laughed, trying to soothe me down.

I let out a deep breath and laughed right along with him. He patted me on the shoulder before leaving me and Daryl alone to go berate Jenner with Rick.

"I saw him, Daryl,". Daryl looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Who the fuck you seeing?". I shot him a look that showed I meant business before speaking.

"You know.. _That guy_," I replied, and Daryl knew what I meant almost immediately.

"_Oh_. The fucker who I shot in the damn head," he said through gritted teeth.

I nodded at him nervously while rubbing my arm. He looked at me through squinted eyes as he spoke.

"That man ain't here anymore, Harper. I took care of him, 'member? He's never going to hurt, I made sure of that,".

* * *

"How about I get all of your names and then I'll let you guys go get situated; sound good?" Jenner piped up, breaking the silence.

"I'm Sophia!" Sophia smiled widely, making everyone laugh; she was so adorable.

When Rick introduced himself, Jenner stared at Rick a while longer, as if evaluating his status with the group. I also happened to notice that Lori was parked right between Rick and Shane, which probably made things even more awkward.

"So who else is around here that we get to meet?" I asked Jenner excitedly; I was looking forward to meeting new people, especially since Jenner kind of creeped me out.

"_You're looking at him_,".

* * *

I looked at Shane to double-check if I had just heard the doctor correctly; _he was the only person left?_

"Well if you're the only one here, where did everyone else go?" Rick asked, rubbing the nape of neck with his hand. I watched Lori lean into his side warmly with annoyance; poor Shane.

"When the outbreak began, most of the workers left to be with their families. The others, well.. They took the easier way out," Jenner explained, cringing at the thought.

"The easier way?" Carl asked, clearly not understanding the idea of suicide.

"I'll explain it to you later, baby," Lori reassured him, but rolled her eyes when Carl complained over his nickname of 'baby'.

"Why wouldn't your co-workers just bring their families back here? This place is underground, walkers can't get in," Carol asked, bringing up a very good point. Jenner folded his hands together in his lap as he pursed his lips together, looking uncomfortable with the topic.

"It was definitely an option I suggested; we have so much food here! An unlimited supply of water, as well—why not come back? I guess most of the workers just felt that they would be comfortable at home, especially the families with little kids," Jenner explained before shrugging.

"But that's in the past, and you're all here now. A new makeshift family, yes?" he joked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I smiled back, remembering the idea of our 'dysfunctional family'.

"You said there's unlimited water here?" Merle chirped in from the back of group, where he was sitting on top of a desk. The doctor nodded excitedly as a murmur erupted from the group.

"Yes, plenty of it. Warm water, too. I guess I should let you all find your rooms and get situated, then? Meet me in the dining room in say, two hours for dinner?".

"Sounds good," Shane nodded with an abrupt smile.

I assumed that I would be living with Shane, so when the group dispersed, I followed my brother. I had to take long strides to keep up with him until he finally noticed me.

"What'chu following my ass around for, sis?" he asked me, smiling. I ducked out of the way as he tried to ruffle my hair.

"Figured we'd be rooming together at the end of the world.. Where you want to stay?" I asked him cheerily as I linked my arm with his. Shane shot me a look as if I was crazy before responding.

"Girl, how do you think I'm gon' get laid with you sleeping in the bed next to me? Get your own damn room!".

My mouth could've dropped to the floor when he just randomly brought up having sex.

"_Shane_!" I pulled him quickly around a corner, since Sophia and Carl were running down the hallway. "You can't just expect Lori to come back, Shane.. Rick is alive and well," I looked at him with sincerity.

It broke my heart to see Shane in denial; even though he would never admit it, I knew that he was in love with Lori.

"I know, Harper. But there are plenty of other single women in this group that could use a good time," Shane shrugged, smirking. My eyes were practically bulging out of my head as we continued to walk down the head.

"Who, _Carol_?" I joked, my head falling back.

Shane stuck his leg out and tripped me to the floor my stuff flying everywhere.

"Dick!" I shouted across the hallway as he started to jog away laughing.

"I love you, sis.. I just don't want to room with you!".

"You're gonna regret! Nobody's gonna want to sleep with your bony ass!" I huffed as I stood up and began to pick up my bags of dropped stuff. At the end of the hallway, Shane spun around with his hands on his hips.

"Now we've been over this, Harper—it's a fucking beauty, remember?".

I flipped him the finger and turned down another hallway to get away from my amazing, hysterical, loving brother.

"Go find your damn bedroom, Shane,".

* * *

I had settled on a bedroom in Hallway-M, the hallway that was farthest away from everyone else; the closest people to me were Andrea and Dale, who both had rooms in H-Hall. I was shocked at how big the CDC was; but then again, it made sense. The workers lived here, and they needed enough workers to take care of a whole country.

As I was unpacking my clothes into the room's half-empty dresser (it still seemed crazy to me that I was unpacking), I heard a loud bang against the wall. I jumped up and automatically pulled my gun from its holster. Wasn't this place supposed to be safe?

When I didn't hear anything else, I assumed that it was just the building adjusting into the ground as most buildings do and continued to unpack. I heard another loud bang, but calmed down when I heard a man cursing.

"You've got to be kidding me,". Out of all of the rooms in the place, he had chosen the room right next door? I dropped my stuff and left my room to head next door. I banged on the door before crossing my arms.

"Merle! Open the damn door!".

* * *

I was met with a very smug-looking Merle, who was matching my crossed arms.

"Never thought I'd hear you begging me to 'open my damn door'!" Merle laughed, mocking my voice as well. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way into the room to see that his room was surprisingly larger than his.

"Why is your room so much bigger than mine?" I complained, throwing my arms up in the air.

"Still got time to move in here with me," he smiled cheekily, so I matched his smile.

"No thanks, I'll pass".

"T'fuck you doing in here?" I spun around to see Daryl emerging from the bathroom completely naked besides a white towel that was draped around his waist.

"You two are both living in here?" I squeaked, looking back to Merle in surprise.

"_Surprise_!" Merle hooted as he clapped me on the back.

I felt my face growing hot, but I wasn't sure if it was from the steam from the bathroom or from Daryl being half naked in front of me. I ran a hand through my long brunette hair and stood in silence, not really sure what to say.

"So, boys—,".

"Men," Merle cut in, winking at me, which earned a glare from Daryl, who was still standing very close to me in only a towel.

"_Boys_," I continued, correcting Merle. "Out of every hallway and every room, you two just happened to choose this one? Really?" I asked them. It couldn't be out of coincidence that they had just happened to choose the room right next door to mine.

"Hey, don't blame me. I let Merle choose!" Daryl said, pointing at Merle. I looked at Merle expectantly and couldn't help but smile when he started laughing.

"Okay, so maybe I asked around to see where your little ole' butt was livin'. But it was only in good fun! Now we can stay up at night and tell stories and braid each other's hair!" he clapped his hands together, clearly thinking that he was hysterical.

"Seriously, Merle?" Daryl sighed, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"What, Darylena? Wasn't like you was gon' do somethin' bout it!". I looked between them, confused.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them.

"Nothin', don't worry about. Jus' go take a shower and get ready for dinner," Daryl urged me, ushering me towards the door.

"Yeah, let's go Harper. I could use a shower!" Merle smiled sweetly, but I pushed him back into his room by his chest.

"We're the only three people down here, so we need ground rules, okay? If you want to visit, knock. And no ganging up on me!" I demanded, hands on my hips. The brothers looked at each with smiles on their faces.

"What'cha mean, 'gang up on ya'?" Merle asked me, leaning over to run his hands over my hips.

"Merle, cut that shit out," Daryl ordered, smacking Merle's hands away from my body.

"Now that's what I like to see! Harper not getting ganged up on," I laughed, running my tongue over my bottom lip. Merle made a noise at the sight before speaking.

"I'm tellin' ya, baby brother. You don't jump on that, I'm gonna!". I scoffed and turned to head into my room.

"Please, Merle. I have to actually like you for that to happen,".

"So it's settled, then. Whoever gets her first, wins," Merle said to Daryl, shaking his hand. I spun around in shock.

"Okay, let's get something straight: I am not a trophy, and I definitely am not going to be something to be 'won' by one of you two; especially you," I argued, looking at Daryl.

I watched his eyes fall to look at the floor which gave me time to appreciate his abs, even if it wasn't the right time.

"Well, Daryl doesn't seem to be doing much about cha.. If he doesn't start, I might just have ta," Merle commented, looking directly into my eyes.

I knew that his statement was a promise, which kind of worried me. I let out of a sigh and looked down to see that Daryl's towel was tied on his left hip, so I started to speak.

"I need to go shower, which means I'm going to need a towel; can I borrow yours?" I asked Daryl, and before he could answer, I yanked on his towel from his hip and bolted into my room, slamming the door shut.

I locked it just in time to hear Daryl's fist hit the door, with Merle cracking up hysterically in the background.

"Dude, she's a fuckin' keeper!".

* * *

I unplugged the hair dryer that I had found in the cabinet under the bathroom sink; I had almost passed out and went to heaven when I had not only found the hairdryer, but also an unopened 36-pack of razors. I was going to share them with the other women in the house, but decided against it.

After my shower, I shaved for what seemed like an hour before stepping out of the shower. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I began to dress myself. I was slowly beginning to feel like myself again. I pulled my make-up bag out and applied some fresh makeup before staring at myself in the mirror; if I could, I would've taken a picture. It was the best I've looked in weeks.

Since our section of the CDC was underground, the heat needed to be cranked up to keep it from being freezing, so it was actually pretty warm; warm enough for shorts.

I looked forward to the winter when we could go looking for Christmas trees; even though Jenner said the doors wouldn't re-open, he would make an exception for Christmas, right? Since I could blow-dry my hair, it was dried to its pin-straight perfection and I was ready to go.

I was sporting a new light orange long-sleeved shirt that vibrated nicely against my dark tan from living out in the sun for so long, as well as another new pair of white shorts that I had picked up in Atlanta on our trip to find Merle.

I only wore a pair of purple socks, not really caring that they didn't match; just the fact that I could wear just socks was beautiful. I padded down the hallways in my terrible attempt to find the kitchen; were Daryl and Merle having a hard time finding everyone else like I was? I hadn't tried finding my way back after unpacking; I had just showered and relaxed.

When I saw the sign for B-Hall, I knew that I was doing something right; the kitchen was in C-Hall.. So, wait, did I pass it?

"Jesus Christ.." I moaned, leaning against a wall.

"Got a problem?" a rough voice asked me from down the hall. I looked over to see Daryl heading down the hall towards me.

* * *

"Are you lost too?" I asked him hopefully, pushing away from the wall. Daryl stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"No, I just fell asleep after my shower an' Merle didn't wake me up," he answered, raking his eyes over my body.

"Oh," I replied, placing my hands on my thighs as I looked down at the ground. I could still feel him watching me so I stayed silent as I looked back at him.

"You look, um.." he started, but didn't finish. I felt myself blushing, but thankfully, the red color didn't reach my cheeks.

"I look what?".

"I don't know.. Different," Daryl stammered, trying to find the right words. That's when the blush hit my cheeks.

"Gee, thanks, Daryl.. The only difference is my hair..." I replied quickly, running my hand through my straight hair.

It was true, really. My makeup was the same, the clothing taste was the same; it was just a new outfit and different hair style.

Daryl, however, had actually put some effort into his outfit. He was wearing a pair of jeans that I've never seen him wear before, along with a t-shirt with sleeves! Yes, sleeves. Even though I could say that I was disappointed about him wearing sleeves, the sleeves were wrapped tight around his biceps, so I guess I couldn't really complain. I giggled when he bent over to run his fingers up my leg.

"Plus, your legs are _fuckin' soft_, Walsh; I've never seen that before," he murmured.

I watched him smirk when goosebumps appeared on my leg at his light touch.

"Well I like to look like a girl sometimes, Dixon,".

When Daryl stood up, he was incredibly close to me; I almost had to back up or we would've been bumping noses. The thought of bumping noses with the redneck made me giggle.

"Fuck you laughing 'bout, Barbie? I look funny or somethin'?" he asked me as he began to spin around in circles in an attempt to examine himself.

His goofy actions made me laugh even more, so I reached out and grabbed his long fingers to make him stop moving.

"Stop, stop! You'll make my makeup run," I giggled, wiping tears out of the corners of my eyes.

Daryl whistled before brushing my hand away from eyes. He instead helped wiped tears away while speaking.

"Never thought I'd hear a girl worry 'bout her makeup in a damn zombie apocalypse,". I smiled at him and bit my bottom lip lightly.

"Last time I checked, there aren't any zombies inside of the CDC to worry about, Daryl," I managed.

I could feel his hot breath on mine and inhaled his scent happily; he smelt woodsy and of cigarettes. Even though I don't smoke, it still made me happy.

"Where'd you find cigarettes?" I asked out of the blue, clearly catching him by surprise.

"What?" he asked me, blushing. I smiled at him and pushed his shoulder back lightly before adjusting my top.

"I don't care; I could just smell them on you. Now come on, bring me to the kitchen, I'm starving!" I jumped up and down in hunger and excitement; after all, when was the last time our group had had a hot, tasty meal? I stopped walking when I noticed that he wasn't following me.

"What is it, Dixon?" I sighed, throwing my hands to my hips, even though I had a feeling that he just didn't want to head to the group just yet.

"Nothing, let's go,". I watched him jog over to me and lightly lead me towards the kitchen with his hand pressed into my back.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to see that we were the last two people to arrive; even Merle had made it. He shot Daryl a knowing look, which Daryl clearly was annoyed at.

"Everything okay?" Merle asked knowingly. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the reserved seat by Shane before answering.

"Fine. I just got lost, is all,".

"You are pretty far out of the way, Harper.. Don't you think you should be closer to everyone else?" Lori asked me in concern.

I snorted in annoyance in her question. Ever since she had just up-and-left Shane when Rick had come back, I had lost all respect for her. I understand that Rick is her husband and all, but shouldn't she have at least told Rick about her relationship with Shane?

"Thanks for the concern, but I'll pass. I like the quiet," I faked her a smile before taking a sip of the water that was placed by my plate.

"If you like the quiet, then what are you doing rooming next door to the Dixons?" Lori continued obnoxiously. I shot her a look to show she was clearly pissing me off.

"Do you really want to get into what should be _being kept quiet_, Lori?" I asked her, almost ready to just forget about dinner and head back to my room—peace and quiet sounded really good right now. Lori didn't answer me, but gave me a look as if saying that I wouldn't dare.

"_Try me_," I said out loud, making the whole table stare in curiosity.

Almost everyone knew about Lori and Shane's relationship, but nobody had the nerve to tell Rick. If Shane didn't tell him, then nobody would. It wouldn't be right.

"Dinner's ready, guys!" T-Dog bellowed from the kitchen. I smiled when he pulled off his white apron to join us.

"I never knew you could cook, T," I patted his hand across the table.

I looked over to see Merle whispering something in Daryl's ear as I did it, but I tried to ignore them.

* * *

"This is absolutely amazing!" Glenn repeated probably for the tenth time that night as he chewed on his baked potato.

Glenn was seated on my right while Jenner was at the head of the table, Rick at the opposite end.

"I'm glad you all are enjoying yourselves," the doctor smiled at us all.

Once dinner was over, the doctor disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a nice bottle of wine. The table cheered, minus the kids.

"Ew!" Sophia muttered, crossing her arms.

"You'll grow to like it one day, I promise," Carol laughed, musing her daughter's hair lovingly. Jenner gave us all our own wine glass before handing Rick the glass.

"I'm exhausted, everybody. Letting in over ten people is quite a lot for one day, so I'm going to head to bed. Enjoy your night," Dr. Jenner said, patting Carl on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? You let us into your home, please stay," Rick said cautiously, as if examining the man.

"No, no, it's all yours. Have fun," he said before leaving the kitchen.

If anyone was paying attention, we would have noticed that Jenner had headed towards the laboratory, not towards the bedrooms. As we all took turns passing the bottle around, Sophia and Carl slowly stood up and headed for Carol's room, where they had hidden a bunch of games that they had found in the break-room.

Once everyone had their drinks, we toasted to a new life, which would hopefully be a happy and safe one.

As I clinked my glass with Shane's, I looked over to where Daryl was leaning up against the counter. He caught my stare and nodded, raising his glass in the air.

I nodded back and winked, my glass meeting his through the air.

* * *

"Come on, Glenn, just one drink!" I pleaded with my best friend, tugging on some strands of his hair. Glenn crossed his arms defiantly before speaking.

"No, Harper, you know I don't drink,".

"Gosh, whatta loser," I sighed, letting my head fall back against the seat.

"So what are everybody's plans for the rest of the night? You know, now that we don't have to keep watch or anything" Shane asked in something of a slur as he stood up, pushing his chair back.

"Sleep.." Lori, sighed, leaning happily into her husband, who brushed a hand through her hair.

"Amen to that!" Dale hooted happily from across the table.

I ran a hand through my hair as the room started to spin. Was Dale sitting on Merle's lap?

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Shane asked me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"_What_?" I asked him, looking down at his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Shane sighed, shaking his head as he bent down to pick me up.

"I don't need help, Shane, I'm fine," I reassured him, proving such by standing up despite the spinning room.

I walked slowly over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water.

"Will you two walk her back?" I heard Shane ask someone, but I wasn't sure who.

"'Course," Merle answered my brother, which made me roll my eyes.

"But I'm not tired! I'm not going to bed yet," I smiled at the group and stepped out into the hallway before breaking out into a sprint.

I sprinted down hallways upon hallways before realizing that nobody was following me.

"Shoot.." I muttered to myself.

This game was stupid. I slowed down and slid my way to the floor against a wall, surprised to see that I still had a glass of water.

I concentrated on the wall ahead of me to notice that the dizziness was going down, thank goodness, but it obviously wasn't going to go away; I had drunk too much.

* * *

"She couldn't have gotten too far; she would've fallen on her damn face!" I heard Merle mutter from somewhere in the building later on into the night.

"Just shut up, Merle," Daryl growled, a swishing sound coming after his voice. What was that?

"You should stop drinking, Daryl, you're gonna be worse than Harper, soon," Merle warned him.

I was surprised that Merle was being the concerned brother for once, but I guess Daryl had to get out of hand once in a while.

"Fuck that. I told ya, I'm gettin' shit-faced drunk tonight," Daryl slurred, tipping the bottle back. I heard a loud _thunk_, which led to Merle laughing.

"Told ya you shouldn't drink too much, you'll keep walking into damn walls like that all—oh hey pretty, lady! You looked _konked out_!" Merle cheered when he saw me sprawled out against the wall. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the fuck says '_konked_'?" I asked him annoyance, his voice hurting my head. He whistled and looked to Daryl.

"She may be drunk, but she's still got that attitude I love! Why don't ya take her back to her room while I take a walk?" Merle asked Daryl, nodding towards me.

"I don't need help, Merle. I'm fine," I defended myself as I pushed my body off the wall to start walking.

"You heard the lady, she don't need no help," Daryl muttered, clearly offended by my tone.

"Fine, I'll do it then," I heard Merle sigh, so I cut in from down the hall.

"Don't need any help, Merle!".

* * *

"She's gon' go and friggen hurt herself, Daryl and if you're gon be a _pussy_ instead of a _man_ and not help her back to her room, _I will_," Merle whispered to Daryl harshly before turning to catch up with Harper.

"Fuck you talking bout, man?" Daryl asked, confused.

The alcohol was swimming through his brain and the only thing he could concentrate on was Harper's swaying hips from down the hall.

"This is a damned zombie apocalypse; she's gonna need a man, Daryl, besides her faggot of a brother. Haven't I taught you how to treat a fuckin' woman? If you don't start treating her right, I'm gonna do it for you, and you're gonna _regret it_," Merle said harshly before spinning around to meet up with Harper.

"Hold on, princess, I'm comin!" Merle shouted, and Daryl even cringed when he saw his brother place his hand on her tanned shoulder.

"Where's Daryl?" he heard her ask, but he couldn't go running off to her now. Not after what Merle said.

"Dammit," he muttered, before stalking off to his room with his bottle of Southern Comfort.

* * *

"I'll get it eventually.." I sighed as I pulled on the doorknob.

Merle stood by my side, tapping his foot impatiently. After a couple of minutes, Merle had grown tired of waiting and lightly pushed me out of the way. I watched him in awe as he pushed the door open with ease.

"How did you—,".

"You were pullin' on the damn door when ya had ta push," Merle chuckled as he tapped my heels with his toes, urging me into my room. I trudged into my room as he flipped the lights on.

"Ew, turn those damned things off," I pleaded with him as I fell onto the bed. I allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds, but when I opened them, the room was pitch black.

"Turn them back on, turn them back on!" I yelped in a hurry.

"What, didn't think it would be dark? Not like we're living underground or anythin'," Merle muttered under his breath, but I ignored him. I looked at the digital clock that was at my bedside to see that it was around one in the morning.

"Hey Merle, can you go over to that drawer and grab me a pair of sweatpants?" I asked him sweetly, flashing him what I hoped was an award-winning smile. Merle looked at me like I was crazy before barking at me.

"What do you think I am, your damn servant? Get your own damn sweats!".

"Please? If Daryl was here, he would get them for me.." I begged him, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Well, Harper, I sure as hell ain't Daryl," Merle snapped, but to my enjoyment, he still grabbed a pair of sweatpants for me. Despite his begging, I went to the bathroom to change into my sweats before joining him cross-legged on the bed.

"So how do you feel 'bout my brother?" was the first thing that came out of Merle's mouth.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked, surprised.

I couldn't handle this right now, my head hurt. Couldn't he just let me sleep?

"Well, drunk people always tell the truth, right? How do ya feel 'bout my baby brother?" he asked me again.

I rolled my eyes before pulling back my new bed's covers.

"Let me go to bed, Merle. I'm tired,".

"Fine. I'll go get him to ask you,".

* * *

"What!" I jumped up and chased after Merle, but he shut the door in my face, and I was too tired and too drunk to really care about opening it.

I hurried back over to my bedside table to click on my lamp before shutting on the overhead lights in the room. Now that the bed was illuminated, I hopped into bed, Merle's promise, forgotten.

"Merle said you wanted to talk to me?" Daryl asked from beside my bed, making me jump. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"What happened to knocking, Daryl?" I asked him, yawning.

"Stop that," he ordered shortly, squinting at me with those eyes of his.

"Stop what? Yawning?" I asked him, confused. The wave of alcohol had passed and I was ready to go to bed.

"Yeah. It's cute," he admitted, scratching at the back of his head. I chuckled before burying my head in my soft pillow.

"Go to bed, Daryl; you're drunk,".

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders before falling into bed besides me, pulling the covers up to his neck. I looked at him with my mouth open in shock.

"I meant in your own bed, Dixon!".

"It's just too damn far, Walsh. I need my sleep too, you know," Daryl replied before pretending to have fallen asleep by letting out fake snores.

I started to giggle, so I tried to push him out of the bed.

"T'fuck you pushin' me out for, Walsh!" he asked me in annoyance, even though I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

"This is my bed, get your own, Dixon,".

I went silent as I felt Daryl's arm drape over my waist and pull my body into his.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, Barbie,".

I closed my eyes and leaned into his strong chest, listening to his breathing. I heard him click the lamp off before I spoke again.

"Night Ken,".

Something about the situation made me incredibly comfortable and for some reason, I knew that I could get used to it. When I was just starting to fall asleep again, Daryl started to pretend to snore obnoxiously again right in my ear.

"_Daryl_!" I shouted, shoving against his chest.

"What, what? You woke me up!" he groaned, shaking his head.

"Go to sleep, Daryl, I'm tired. _Please_!" I laughed, leaning into his chest again.

"I was sleeping, you jus' went and woke me up, _loser_," Daryl snorted, ruffling my hair.

I lifted my head to speak, but instead, I yawned right in his face.

"How attractive," he muttered, making me roll my eyes.

"You love it,".

"Not gonna lie, there,".

* * *

_okay, there it is. Chapter Six. so here's a fact: i almost fell asleep editing this chapter..i am SO konked right now-creds to merle for that one._

_also, creds to merle for stepping up this chapter! i have lots of ideas for the three of them that will be coming into effect soon, so keep reading!_

_dont forget to __**review,**__ PM, subscribe, favorite; whatever floats your damn boat!_

_***walking dead returns in less than ONE WEEK. YES._

_I will keep writing after I get some much needed sleep and will hopefully see you all soon! love you all(:_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_


	7. Because We Run

_This is probably what I'm going to do from now on; write two chapters quickly and then a little break. It works for me, and I hope it works for all of you!_

_I worked on this ALL day long, as in, haven't gotten out of bed, all day long. I've just grown to __love __writing this story._

_It was quite funny. I got a PM comparing the length of this story to my Hunger Games story, explaining how my HG story was very drawn out, yet this has been very quick so far, so let me know what you all think! Do you like the pace of this story? Think I'm rushing through the plots too fast? Want me to slow them down a bit? Let me know, I WILL take your opinions into consideration!_

_Okay, okay, I'm wasting your time. But in case anyone else was wondering, there's 9 more days until The Walking Dead, which means nine more days until seeing Norman Reedus weekly.(:_

* * *

**FanFicGirl10; Me too, gotta love Merle! But don't forget, Merle's trying to be that good friend that's waiting in the wings if something goes wrong!(; **

**Dino-SOAR; I love Merle as well.. First season, he didn't really do much for me until the scene where he's talking to God on the rooftop. That scene= Michael Rooker taking my heart!**

** ; Merle is going to be very honest when it comes to Harper and Daryl, especially when it comes to how he's going to be there if Daryl can't.. Older Dixon is stepping up! I absolutely LOVE hearing that you love my writing of Shane. I was a huge fan of Shane in the show, but I wasn't really sure of how my writing of him would turn out.. It's going to be great, especially when they reach the farm! But don't worry, Daryl grows some balls this chapter(:**

* * *

_Cause we run, run for our lives_  
_Run for tomorrow, run for tonight_  
_Cause we run, run till we die_  
_No point in livin' if we ain't livin' life_  
_So riot! Riot! Everybody stand up_  
_For the riot! Riot!_  
_Put your fucking hands up_  
_Cause we come alive tonight, tonight_

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a headache that I had been prepared for, but wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Fuck life. Fuck alcohol," I muttered to myself as I rolled over onto my back.

I laid there for a couple seconds before shivering, realizing that beside my tiny body, the bed was empty. I let out a deep breath, blowing random strands of hair; of course he wouldn't stay the whole night. Would he have even came over if he wasn't wasted beyond belief? Probably not.

I couldn't fight the smile that slowly made its way onto my face, but I didn't want to. I looked up at the ceiling and tried to process what happened last night. What was going on between us? Did he feel anything for me? Did I?

"No, I can't," I said out loud, trying to convince myself otherwise. I probably just liked having a man's presence around other than my brother's that I could really talk to. Then what about Merle?

"Enough questions," I whispered to myself.

My clock said it was about nine in the morning, so I stood up to take a shower. I made my way for the bathroom when something hit me. This place has electricity.

"Oh my God," I whispered as I ran over to my back, fingers shaking.

I whipped out my iPhone, its battery dying long ago. I found an empty outlet beside my bed and sat down as I plugged my charger into my phone, praying that this would work. Placing my phone on the bedside table, I stuck the end of the charger into the wall and sat in silence, waiting.

About thirty seconds later, when my iPhone's screen lit up, I almost passed out.

* * *

I sprinted down the halls of the CDC searching for Shane; I needed to find him. When I finally came across his hallway, I skidded to a halt and searched for his door.

"Shane!" I shouted, banging on his door.

"What, what, what!" he yelled from the other side, yanking it open.

"Come on, you've got to see this!" I said to him, not even looking back as I pulled him back to my room.

"See what, the room we could've shared?" he joked, but I slapped him in the arm as I kept running. "Jesus, your room really _is_ far away!".

When we finally got there, I pulled him over to my bed and made him sit down.

"Harper, normally I would like where this is going, but you are my sister, this is just fucked up...". I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Don't be an asshole, Shane. This is serious,".

I sat down next to him and picked up my fully charged cell phone and handed it to him, which he looked at in shock. He turned it on and scrolled through at, is if he couldn't believe it was happening.

"Can you—," he went to ask me, but I knew his question.

"No. No service,".

He had wanted to know if I could make phone calls. If I could have, I would have already tried calling mom and dad, but who knows if they're still alive or not?

"But everything's still on here?" he asked me shock, still surprised. I rolled my eyes before taking the phone back and throwing it back on the charger.

"Yes, Shane. The phone ran out of battery, it didn't break.. I mean, think about it; we have car chargers. We could've charged them, but like idiots, we didn't!".

* * *

"What's with all of the damn noise over here?" I heard a voice shout over my music.

I looked over to the door to see Daryl's head popping in to check on me. I smiled at him and ran over, pulling him into my room.

"I was able to charge my iPhone, which means music! Daryl, do you know what this means?" I asked him with a giant goofy grin on my face.

"I have to listen to your shit-ass music for the rest of our lives?" he answered me, flicking my waist with two fingers.

"Well, yes. But we can make CD's! It'll be like the 90s all over again! Well, it was the 90s, right? You're older than me, you'd know," I smirked as I heard the chorus of my favorite Cher Lloyd song start playing.

"Are you calling me an _old man, midget_?".

"I am not a midget! And I'm not calling you old, Daryl, I'm' just saying—you are a bit older than me, you would know better than me.." I winked at him.

I was only teasing him and he knew it, so I started to spin in circles to the music. I saw him cross his arms and watch me before speaking again.

"What is this terrible music anyway?".

"It is NOT terrible! It's Cher Lloyd! Come on, it's almost at the best part, dance with me!" I offered my hand, but he brushed it away.

"Hell no, I ain't dancing with ya," he argued, rolling his eyes.

"So you won't dance with me, but you'll _sleep with me_, Daryl?" I asked him, crossing my arms in defiance.

His cheeks turned a bright red at my question which almost made me laugh. Almost.

"What you mean, 'sleepin' with ya, girlie'?" he asked me, rubbing the top of his head. I stared at him for a minute in confusion; did he not remember last night at all?

"You don't remember last night at all, do you? Merle must've brought you back to your room after.." I started to smile. Should I mess with him a little?

"Harper, I.. I'm sorry; I didn't take advantage of ya, did I? If I forced myself on ya, I—,".

Daryl stopped and glared at me when I bent over and started laughing hysterically. I made my way over to him to hug him, but stopped. He noticed and shook my hand.

"Fuck you shakin' my hand for, boy?" I reached under his strong arms and hugged him, and to my surprise, he didn't pull away.

"You slept in my bed, but not like that," I giggled, running a hand through my long hair. When my favorite Cher Lloyd song came on again, I made my way to the door.

"Dance with me, please? This song's my favorite," I smiled at him as I shook my hips to the beat of the song.

"Said no, I ain't a dancer," he mumbled, clearly unsure of his answer.

"Ugh, fine. Party pooper. Where's Merle, he'll dance with me.. _Merle_!".

* * *

"What is it, princess?" Merle asked, popping his head in my doorway the same way as Daryl had. I stuck my hand out to him, which he gladly took.

"Your brother is being an ass, so come dance with me!".

I laughed as Merle's face crinkled up in disgust at the song.

"Da fuck is this shit?" he asked me, heading over to my phone.

I watched him in surprise. That was one of the things I loved about Merle: he didn't even care that I had just rediscovered the use of cell phones, no; he just cared about what kind of music we were listening to.

"It's Cher Lloyd, she's good, I promise!".

I couldn't say anything else since Merle grabbed my hand and spun me into his body, making me erupt into a fit of giggles. The room spun a little as he quickly spun me outward towards Daryl, but he didn't let me go. I could feel Daryl's eyes on me and his brother, but I ignored it; he had said he didn't want to dance with me, didn't he?

"There's no point in living if you ain't living life.. _Soo, riot, riot_! Put your fucking hands up!" I shouted the lyrics to Cher Lloyd's _'Riot!'_ as Merle happily twirled me around the room.

As the song ended and the next track began, I fell onto my bed in a happy daze.

"Thank you, Merle. That was fun and just what I needed," I shot him a smile.

I raised my eyebrows when he ran a finger up my shin, but nodded back when he said, "You're welcome, sweetheart,".

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" I greeted the hung-over group of survivors in the kitchen that morning.

T-Dog was face-down next to his cereal bowl, which looked somewhat amusing. Glenn was the only one beside me and Merle who was actually cheery.

"Morning, cutie," he said to me, waving from the table.

I heard noises from behind me to see Merle and Daryl fussing over something, but they stopped automatically once they caught me looking. Merle winked at me, so I assumed that that was my cue to move on.

When I walked part Carl, I ran my hand through his hair and messed it up, making him laugh.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked my boys, turning to face Daryl and Merle. Daryl shrugged while Merle rummaged through the stocked cabinets.

"Woo, I see pancakes!" he shouted, which led to the group of hung-over survivors at the table emitting a loud moan.

"Y'all should've drunk some damn water," I looked at them all before catching the box of pancake mix that Merle tossed to me.

"Oh no, I am _not_ making your breakfast. Have Daryl make your damn food," I sneered at him before tossing the box to Daryl, which he caught.

"Fuck that shit, cook your own damn food," he growled, clearly just wanting food, and tossed the box back to Merle. I noticed Dale smiling at us, so I looked over to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just good to see the three of you getting along," he said, still smiling.

But how were we getting along? We were arguing about breakfast. It one way, it made sense, since Merle and I have been in situations that have been very worse.

"Yeah, you fucker. You owe me! You tried to kill me, remember?" I brought up, smirking.

"Language!" I heard Lori mutter from the table as she covered Carl's ear. I turned to her with a hand on my hip.

"Want me to get Shane so you can discuss it with him?" I asked her, smiling. Again, she didn't me, so I took that as a good sign.

"_Fine_, I'll make your damn breakfast. But after this we're even," Merle rolled his eyes dramatically before opening the box of pancake mix.

"_What_? You tried to _kill me in front of your brother_, and you think we're gonna be even by making me breakfast? No way, Merle!" I laughed as I pulled a plate out from a cabinet.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" a voice greeted all of us from the doorway.

We all turned to see Dr. Jenner in the doorway with an envelope tucked under his arm. The group let out what sounded like a rehearsed 'good morning' before returning to our meals. I chewed happily on my pancakes; Merle made surprisingly awesome pancakes.

"I assume everyone had a good night, yes?" he asked us, which led to some heads shaking yes, while some faces groaned.

I noticed some looks between Shane and Lori, and for the first time that morning, I'd noticed scratch marks down the side of Shane's face.

"Shane.." I started, but he interrupted me.

"You know how much of a rough sleeper I am.. That mixed with all of that alcohol, well, you know me, sis," he chuckled lightly, but gave me a look as if to say that he would explain it to me later.

"How was your night, Doctor?" Rick asked the man from his respective spot at the head of the table. I watched Jenner think about his response before he answered.

"Calming,".

Once I tossed my plate in the dishwasher, I made my over to Doctor Jenner and pulled him over to the side.

"So, Doctor, I tried charging my phone, and it worked," I told him, biting my lip.

"As it should, there's electricity here," he answered me with a simple tone, as if that was a no-brainer.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any blank CD's.. You know, for me to burn some music on to for everyone. That way, we can play the CD's in the Rec Room!" I explained excitedly, folding my hands in front of my chest.

He smiled sadly at me, but I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Sure, why not? Next door to the lab, you'll find my personal study, use that computer to burn some CD's," he offered, craning his neck towards the door so he could show me the way. I placed my hand on his shoulder to thank him before heading back over to the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later?" I asked Merle and Daryl, who were still munching on their breakfasts.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl asked me curiously as he swallowed.

"Chew with your mouth shut, Daryl," I lifted his jaw shut before waving to Jenner and leaving the room, my phone in my back pocket just like old times.

* * *

"Skinny love, just last the year.." I sang quietly to myself as I watched the computer burn my CD's.

I was on my fifth CD, since I was picking all of my favorite songs. Before the apocalypse had hit, my phone was my iPod as well, so it had all of my music, which meant hundreds of songs.

I leaned back in my chair and readjusted the giant headphones that were placed over my ears. If something were to ever happen to us and we had to leave the CDC, I would treasure these CDs with my life.

While the CD was burning, I picked up my phone and tapped the 'Camera' icon, and studied my face through the camera. Thinking back to the days when 'selfies' and apps were so important. I switched it to video and started recording.

"In case something ever happens to me, my name is Harper Walsh. I'm twenty-five years old, and I'm actually living in a zombie apocalypse.. I know, it must sound crazy. I remember when it had it first started, me and my brother Shane were on our way to my brother's company picnic; he's a cop. Well, he was. Now we're living with a bunch of people that we probably would've never met before, and I love them all so much.. I'm actually living in the CDC right now; the Center for Disease Control? It's the safest place we've ever had since the outbreak. Doctor Jenner let us in, it's amazing. We're just so incredibly lucky to have stumbled upon this place—," I rambled on, but stopped when the CD popped out of the computer. "Oh, my CD is done! I'm burning music CDs for everyone since it's been a long time since we've heard a lot of music. Now that we can actually listen to—," that was when the lights in Jenner's study went out.

* * *

I hit the record button on my phone to end the recording, or so I thought, and stuck it into my back pocket. It stuck out, just enough, however to film everything.

"Hello?" I called out loud, but there was obviously no answer.

I scrambled around and grabbed all of my CDs and made my way for the door, which luckily had an emergency generator above it. I pushed the heavy door open and peered down the hallway, which only had backup lights lit down the hallway.

"Doctor Jenner? Rick?" I called out, but nobody answered me.

Where was everybody? I was starting to get nervous, especially since the CDC was so big. I made my way back to the kitchen by following the dim lights but stopped in front of the lab when I heard shouting and banging from the other side.

"Hello!" I shouted, banging on the steel door that was covering the normal, flimsy door that led into the lab.

"Harper?!" it was Shane.

"Shane, it's me! What's going on?" I asked him in a big rush when an alarm started to go off.

"It's Jenner, that bastard—he locked us in, we're trapped!". I took a step back to think.

We all agreed on the doors locking when we came in to the CDC yesterday, what was the big deal?

"Shane, we agreed on that, we knew that coming in here," I said back, but he wouldn't listen.

"No, Harper, no. This place has been a ticking _fucking_ time bomb the whole time! In about fifteen minutes, this place is gonna fuckin' blow, and we're under the _goddamn ground_!".

* * *

As soon as Shane told me that the CDC was going to blow up, I panicked. I rapped my knuckles up against the steel doors of the lab, trying to get to my brother, but my body would never get past two-ton steel doors.

"Shane, make him let you leave. Force him!" I tried, but it was no use.

"He thinks that suicide is the easier way, Harper. He won't have it. You listen to me, Harper. Go to your room, get your stuff and leave, hear me? Get back to Daryl's truck and drive, Harper. Don't stay here, you can't!" Shane yelled to me, banging against the door.

I felt the tears begin to fall. I couldn't just leave my brother. I had to leave me mother and father behind, and now my brother? And not just my brother, but Rick? Merle, and Daryl?

I wasn't going to do that.

"No, Shane. No. He's going to let you out, I know it," I cried, wiping tears away from my eyes. I ducked automatically when I heard a gun being fired, but it was on the other side of the door.

"Harper, go! I mean—_shit_! Just go! I love you Harper, please. Do it for me," Shane pleaded from the other side of the door.

I placed my hand against the door and at that moment, it was as if I could feel his hand pressed against mine.

"I'll see your bony ass in no time, Shane," I whimpered, leaning my head against the door.

"_See ya in Hell, sis_,".

* * *

When I heard gunshots and screaming, I pushed myself away from the steel doors of the lab and booked towards my room all the damn way at the other end of the CDC. About halfway there, I tripped over something, and when I looked back, I saw it was my glass of water from the night before.

"Damn water," I spat before picking myself up and continuing towards my room.

Once there, I grabbed all of my belongings including some of the things that I had picked up there: the pack of razors, the hairdryer (even though I wasn't sure when I would be able to use it again), more shampoo and conditioner, stuff like that. When I was packed and ready to go, I checked the clock to see that I had about seven minutes left.

"Shit, that's not enough time," I muttered to myself, but I hiked everything over my shoulder and bolted for the entrance to the CDC. "Where is the entrance, anyway!" I shouted over the blaring alarm.

When I ran past the lab, I stopped and saw that the door was wide open. What? I ran in and noticed that the only people left inside were Doctor Jenner, Andrea, and a pleading Dale. When I looked around, I noticed random walkers scattered across the room, bullets shot through their brains.

"Where did these come from?" I asked cautiously, taking a step back.

"Jenner had them.. He's been experimenting on them, trying to bring to bring them back," Dale explained, pulling tightly on his bucket hat.

"Guys look, forget him. Come on! We have to leave!" I urged them, running up to Andrea.

"They already left.." Andrea looked up at me, confused.

"What?" I asked her, shocked.

_They left me here? _

"We still have time, Harper," Dale told me, clearly relieved that I was there. I looked over to Jenner and glared at him.

"How could you do this to us? And on top of that, you set walkers _loose on my friends_?".

"I told you the doors wouldn't be opening again, Harper," he replied, his hands folded simply in his lap.

"Yeah, you forgot to mention the fact that we were signing up to be killed!" I yelled back, whipping my gun out of its holster.

"Harper, what are you doing?" Andrea asked me, jumping up to put my arm down.

"Andrea, he's basically trying to murder us, and you're okay with that?" I spat at her, turning the gun towards her. "If you agree with him, then.." I started, but couldn't finish. I knew I could never shoot Andrea; especially after what happened to Amy. She just looked so defeated.

"I know. That's why I'm still here. I'm choosing to stay behind," Andrea sighed, placing her hand over mine as she slid my hand back down to my side.

"Wait, what? And Dale, you're staying too?" I asked in shock. Now I was losing Dale and Andrea too?

"I don't want to, Harper! I'm not ready to die.. However, if Andrea is, well.. I guess I'm staying, then, too," Dale sighed, shrugging his shoulder. Andrea looked over at him in shock.

"What?".

"Umm, guys, we really need to hurry this up, we have like, five minutes.." I chuckled darkly, trying to hurry them up a little. I didn't want to die there!

"You are signing up to die by going back out there, Harper. You won't even feel death in here," I heard Jenner pipe up from his chair.

"Just shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

I led Andrea and Dale through the CD as the lights slowly faded, sending us into darkness. Shane and Rick had all of the flashlights, so we were slowly thrown into darkness.

"Where do we go!" Andrea shouted over the fading alarm.

"Stop moving, stop," I said quietly. I heard them stop behind me. "On the count of three, start screaming, got it?" I told them, even though I couldn't really see them.

"_Seriously?"_ I heard Andrea ask me in disbelief.

"Two, three.. _Help_!".

* * *

When I saw the flashlights, I could've cried.

"Who's there?" I heard Rick shout.

"Andrea, Dale, and Harper!" I shouted back.

"Thank God. Shane and Daryl are freaking out," Rick said to me as he pulled me into a hug as he ushered the three of us into the elevator.

"_Daryl_?" I asked him before hugging him back. Rick looked down at me and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes, Daryl,". We felt the elevator rise below our feet and I couldn't help but start bouncing on my toes.

"How much longer?" I asked Rick, not really feeling like getting blown to smithereens.

"Soon, we'll make it," he replied, but I could tell he wasn't sure.

"Thank you for coming back down here to get us. It means a lot," I thanked him and leaned into his side.

"Harper, you would've come back down to get Merle, right?" Rick asked me, clearly trying to make a point.

"Of course, why?".

"Merle tried to kill you and you would still save him. You're like a little sister to me; why wouldn't I try and save you?".

* * *

As we sprinted out the CDC, I saw newly shot walkers everywhere. I was kind of relieved that the three of us had arrived late to the party; now I wouldn't have to kill anything or anyone. Rick's hand was on my back as we ran as fast as we could away from the seemingly safe building that just hours ago, I had been dancing in without a care in the world.

How Jenner had gotten them to open the doors, I don't know; do I really want to know? Rick's head snapped to the side and he pushed me behind an abandoned van.

"Duck!" he screamed before shielding my body with his.

The explosion of the CDC was almost deafening, so I covered my ears for the hell of it. As I felt the debris covering our bodies, I couldn't help but wonder if everybody made it out safely. After all, we were pretty deep underground. I was lucky enough to get all of my stuff out; was everyone else as fortunate?

Rick rested his body on top of mine for a couple seconds after the explosions stopped, making sure there wasn't going to be a second one.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath making me jump.

When I was younger, being this close to Rick probably would've made me incredibly happy, but right now, I just needed to see my family. We stood up and brushed ourselves off. I automatically saw that Andrea and Dale were okay, but I had to look around for everyone else. People were flooding out of the RV so I knew that almost everyone had made it. I looked to Rick in a hurry.

"Shane?".

He nodded over to Shane's Hyundai, so I didn't event wait to see him emerge from the car. I think I ran even faster if that's possible once I saw his curly locks pop out of the car.

"_Shane_!".

When he turned to face me, a huge grin appeared on his face. He opened his arms to hug me but I jumped instead, jumping into his loving arms. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, not wanting to let go.

"_Christ_, Harper.." Shane muffled into my shoulder as he ran a hand through my dark hair.

"I was so worried that you guys had left me.. When I got back to the lab and you guys were gone!" I rambled, tears flowing freely.

I closed my eyes and smiled lightly when Shane smacked me lightly on the cheek.

"You think I'd leave ya in that hell hole? Dixon's said that you weren't in your room, but when we got up here and all of the cars were still here, we panicked," Shane explained, adjusting his grip on me.

"I was in the lab! I almost.." I continued, but stopped.

"_Don't_ tell me you almost stayed behind," Shane threatened me darkly, pointing a long finger at my face.

"No, no.. I almost killed Jenner. I almost killed a _living person_, Shane,".

He gently placed me onto the ground as he looked into my eyes sincerely.

"Harper, we live in a new world, now. Jenner was fucked up in the head; you had every right to shoot that prick, just like Daryl had the right to shoot the guy who tried attackin' ya," Shane explained, trying to soothe me.

"Oh my goodness, Daryl.. I never asked him how was he after that.. You know, after killing a living, breathing person,". I looked at Shane in worry, but he only shrugged.

"He's a big kid, he can handle himself,". He clinked his forehead against mine, which hurt a little, but it still made me giggle despite my tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Harper," Shane said, closing his eyes, taking everything in.

"Looks like our meeting in Hell is going to have to be delayed,".

* * *

"Merle! You're okay," I smiled at him, rushing over to give him a hug.

"Ooh, we've moved on to hugs now? Ain't I a lucky bastard," Merle chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"What happened in that lab with Jenner? I was only on the other side of the door and it sounded crazy," I asked the redneck, cutting straight to the chase. Merle just shrugged and started to whistle.

"Why don't'cha ask Rick or your dang brotha? I am emotionally traumertized by the events of today.." Merle sighed dramatically, leaning against my shoulder.

"_Traumertized_? It's traumatized, Merle," I rolled my eyes, and nudged him off of my shoulder.

"Shut it, Barbie," he chuckled, waving me off.

"It's _Harper_ to you, Merle," I winked before shoving my hands in my pockets and walking away.

* * *

"Daryl?" I found him sitting in the bed of his truck checking something with his crossbow.

His head snapped up at my voice and once he saw me standing there, he dropped what he doing to stand up and meet me.

"You okay?" he asked me shortly, so I nodded. "Sorry I wasn't there to protect ya," he apologized, looking down at the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets to match mine.

"You aren't always going to get to be there Daryl, it's okay," I said, way past forgiving him.

He didn't do anything wrong. I almost fell over, however, when I looked up and felt his strong arms wrap around my body in a hug.

"Daryl..?" I asked him in confusion, frozen to my spot. He jumped back from my body and hopped back into the bed of the truck, fiddling with his crossbow again.

"Jus' felt necessary," he muttered under his breath. I let out a breath before sitting down next to him.

"You don't have to touch me just 'because it's necessary'," I quoted him as I laid my head on top of his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at me, so his stubbly cheek tickled my nose. I started to giggle, and to my surprise, he smiled.

"Can ya just _fuck her already_?" Merle's voice asked out of nowhere, our bodies snapping apart.

Merle's body erupted in laughing at Daryl's embarrassment, so I leaned back into the truck bed; I didn't feel like watching Merle laugh at the poor guy.

"Fuck you, Merle," Daryl growled, glaring at his older brother.

"Well damn, baby brother! If you don't, I'm gonna try; I told ya yesterday, she's a keeper!" Merle hooted, so I shot him a thumb's up to show him that I was still there, still a part of the conversation, only to make him laugh more.

"Okay everyone, let's get going!" we heard Rick shout from atop the RV, so I sat up and groaned.

"I don't want to go anywhere, I'm exhausted,".

"Can't just stay here, Barbie," Daryl pointed out, nudging me in the shoulder.

I nudged him back, "Don't rub it in,".

I watched Merle calm down and start to walk away.

"Merle, wait!" I called to him, so he spun around and gave me an exaggerated eye roll.

"Oh no, he just called ya _Barbie_. Thought that wasn't allowed!?" he drawled, putting his hands dramatically on his hips. Daryl snorted at Merle's posture, only to be given the bird.

"Just help me up, I'm too lazy. Please?" I threw my hands out to him, making him chuckle.

"You're lucky I love ya, princess. Where to?" he asked me looking around.

"The passenger seat of your brother's truck; he gets to listen to Cher Lloyd the _whole ride_!" I winked, shimmying my shoulders as I spoke.

Daryl rolled his eyes and dropped the crossbow into his lap.

"You ain't ridin' with me with that shit playing," he argued with me, arguing with me.

I pushed off of the truck and hopped onto Merle's back, laughing as he gave me a piggy-back ride to the front of Daryl's truck.

"Too late!".

* * *

"Turn the shit off. _Now_," Daryl demanded in a rough tone, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh come on, it's only the second time we've listened to the album!" I pouted, flicking him on the shoulder, making him cringe.

"I will pull over and kick your ass out of my truck. Turn it off," he threatened me, but I didn't really care.

"Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me, like this—_Ugh_!" I sang out loud, swaying my arms back and forth.

I heard a horn honking behind us, so I checked the rearview mirror to see Merle giving me a thumb's up. I shot him one back as Daryl rolled the window down and flipped him the finger.

I calmed down a little and looked out of the large windshield ahead of me at all of the abandoned cars down the highway.

"It's crazy, you know? Thinking about all of the people that have died?" I spoke out loud, not really speaking to Daryl, and thankfully, he didn't answer.

We had been driving for at least three or four hours now, and I think everybody was exhausted because we saw Shane's Hyundai at the front of the pack slow down.

"Think we're stopping for the night?" I asked Daryl, looking at his strong face.

"Don' know," he answered me.

I watched him for a couple more seconds before looking back at the road. Ever since we had started driving, he had more distant than usual.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"M'fine, stop asking me shit like that," he answered in a rush. I put my arm up in defense.

"Sorry,".

* * *

That night we sat around a very small campfire on the side of the highway munching on what we could manage to take from the CDC. We were able to grab a lot, but it wouldn't be enough. It would last us maybe two, three weeks, if rationed correctly?

I could hear Carol comforting Sophia and it broke my heart. Andrea wasn't with the group; she was sleeping in the RV. She still blamed Dale for making her leave the CDC. It shocked me though how you couldn't treasure something as precious as life.

After dinner, it was getting awkward since I was wedged between Shane and Lori, so I excused myself.

Once I excused myself, though I realized that I didn't know where I was sleeping.

* * *

"Hey, dickhead," I called out to Daryl as I rapped my knuckles on his truck's window.

He ignored me at first and pretended to be asleep, so I sighed and spoke a little louder.

"Fine, I'll go hang out with Merle,".

"Barbie," I heard him call as his door clicked open.

"Yes, Ken?" I asked him, playing dumb.

"Come on, git your ass in the truck," he sighed, running a hand through his somewhat clean hair. I got settled in and waited for him to slam the door shut before speaking.

"So what was up with you today?".

"Go to sleep," he told me, shutting his eyes.

"Don't ignore me, Daryl. Nothing good will come out of you pushing me away," I shook my head.

"What makes you think I want ta let you in, girl?" he growled, pulling his feet up onto the seat.

I let out a sigh and leaned my head back against the opposite window. There was a gap between our feet so big a person could sit between us, something that wasn't normal for us.

"If you want me to leave, just say so, Daryl, because I will," I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

I didn't break eye contact, but I reached out for the door handle.

"Don't," he started, so I let go.

"I'll stay if you tell me what was wrong with you today," I bargained, wrapping my arms around my legs. He sighed, clearly uncomfortable.

"You like my brother?". My head shot back in surprise.

"What?" I asked him, taken aback.

"You heard me, Barbie; you like my brother?" He rolled his eyes, squinting at me in the darkness. I couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"No, Daryl! Definitely not. Why would you think that?".

His eyes dropped to the floor of his truck and even in the dark I could see his embarrassment.

"Well, he tried ta kill ya, yet there you two are _dancin_' and he's givin' ya _piggy-back rides_, making ya _breakfast_.. Seems sketchy, s'all,".

My eyebrows were raised in the darkness, and I couldn't but grin. He was totally jealous.

"That's exactly it, Daryl. Merle tried to kill me, and the only way I'm going to get over that is by moving on; I'm not going to hold a grudge against him for the rest of my life, especially not if we can be friends. Why would you even care if I did like him, Daryl?" I asked him, just wanting him to admit that he was jealous.

"I don't! I just didn't want'cha hurtin' my brother," he stuttered, which I obviously knew was a lie.

"Okay. So you weren't jealous when we were dancing or anything?".

"Fuck no, I don't dance," Daryl growled; the idea of jealousy would make him weak. I scooted a bit closer to him before continuing.

"So you weren't jealous when he carried me to your truck?".

"I said it before, girl. No," he answer, leaning forward. I smirked, knowing that he thought that I was going to kiss him.

"Okay," I smiled at him, slapping him lightly on the cheek.

I leaned back to my original position and closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep. His light chuckle in the darkness made my left eye pop open.

"Damn, Barbie...".

"What's wrong, Ken?".

"Merle was right; you are a tease," he said roughly, clearing his throat. I didn't answer him for a while, since it kind of creeped me out that the two of them talked about me like that.

"Merle has to be wrong once and a while," I finally chirped up, somewhat waking him up.

"Hmm?" he moaned, half asleep, so I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

I felt his body tense up under mine, so I pulled back after a while; I wasn't going to push it. I wasn't going to look like an idiot.

"Goodnight," I whispered, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey," I heard him mutter.

I looked up to answer him, but was cut off when his mouth covered mine. When we finally pulled apart, I slid underneath him and planted small kisses along his jawline.

"And you doing this was to.. Prove that you ain't a tease?" Daryl managed roughly, running his hands down my body to meet my hips. I smiled against his lips, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't think you were going to just jump on top of me..".

"Thought wrong," he chuckled, reaching for the buttons on my shirt. I stopped him, though.

"No, no. Merle is right outside of this truck,".

I sighed as he placed a kiss against my collarbone and lifted me upwards into his lap.

"So? I'll be quiet if you will..." he whispered as I threw my arms over his shoulders.

My eyes rolled back when his tongue hit the back of my ear, but I stopped him by pushing my hands against his chiseled chest.

"We'll wake him up and never hear the end of it, Daryl,".

He took my fingers into his and looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds before kissing me deeply. I kissed him back and held his face in my hands, savoring the moment; how did this happen in the world we live in?

"Go to sleep, loser," I told him when we pulled apart.

"You cold?" he asked me as he ran his hands up and down my bare legs.

"Not at the moment.." I shrugged, but I knew I would be when he stopped. I watched him dig around in the back of his truck until he pulled out a blanket, which he draped over me.

"Goodnight, Dixon," I bid him goodnight, enjoying the feeling of my toes just grazing his.

"Night, Walsh,".

* * *

_okay, there it is. Chapter 7! Chapter 8 will be up very soon, because I have a lot of ideas for it!_

_What'd you think? Let me know!_

_SO up until now, I really didn't know what I was going to do with Shane's who 'endgame', especially since I've been getting a lot of PMs from people asking me about what I'm going to do..well, since he obviously **SPOILER** gets killed in both the comics and the show, about three-quarters through this chapter, I FIGURED IT OUT, and I love it.!_

_don't forget to __**review, PM, **__subscribe, favorite, etc. whatever floats your damn boat-that's gonna stick, just like barbie and ._

_well, i love you all. you're amazing. keep checking in for chapter and Daryl love you!(:_

_*You believe in dead people walking around?*_

* * *

**_*Songs used this chapter: _**

**_Riot!; Cher Lloyd. Album: Sticks & Stones._**

**_Want U Back; Cher Lloyd. Album: Sticks & Stones._**

**_Skinny Love; Birdy. Album: Birdy._**


	8. Nobody's Home

_What chapter is this? Eight, nine? I think it's eight; if not, I apologize._

_Sorry for the wait; it's been busy, and I have nationals for cheer this weekend and the hotel we're staying has no wifi, so I wouldn't be able to publish anything. I've been writing this for a couple days now, and it's time to send it out to the world!_

**_4_**_ more days until Walking Dead; and do you want to hear something sad? My awards on sunday aren't until 9:30PM, so I'm going to miss it! Hopefully we'll make it back to the hotel before 11 to watch the re-run!_

_Thank you for all of the awesome reviews, PMs, etc; I even had a reader make a layout page for my story on another website! How awesome is that?_

_Okay, okay, get reading. You know the drill, I don't own the walking dead, mr. kirkman does and is one lucky man._

* * *

**FanFicGirl10; woohoo, I made someone cry! In a good way, of course(: I hope they become a couple too.. You know what would also be nice? Me and Norman being a couple, even though he's a lot older than me.. That'd be nice too.(:**

**Dino-SOAR; good, I'm glad you love it! I hope you love this chapter too!**

**Audrey Whyte; Here's the update! And it's okay, you can review every chapter by accident if you want to!**

**Emberka-2012; I hate stories where relationships are rushed, it's just not realistic. Glad you're liking the story so far.(:**

** ; Daryl's got to man up if he doesn't want to lose Harper to Merle! He can be a good guy (when he wants to).**

* * *

How I wish you, you suffered less too  
It tears us both apart  
And it's not pretty, the way you criticize me  
And how it breaks my heart

* * *

"Wanna get'chur ass outta my face?" I heard Daryl growl as he swatted at my waist.

"I'm sorry! Merle said it was back here.." I yelped as I threw Daryl's stuff aimlessly around his truck.

"Well then stop makin' a damn mess! What are ya even lookin' for?" he asked me, throwing his hands up into the air in defeat.

I let myself fall back into the bench seat of Daryl's truck, my hair falling into my face. I threw it to the back of my head before sighing.

"All Merle said was that he had stashed a stapled brown bag in the back of your truck somewhere and asked if I could find it, so that was what I was trying to do before you complained about my ass being in your face!" I argued pointing a finger at his small nose, which he continued to scrunch up.

"I ain't complain' bout it if it benefits me,".

I snorted at him and shoved him lightly before running my index finger down his bare tanned arm. I bit down on my bottom lip lightly and looked up to face him, his mouth open ajar.

"If you're 'bout to get sappy on me, I don't wanna hear that shit," he muttered, pulling his arm away from me.

"So you don't want to talk about last night? I mean, as long as we both agree that that won't be happening again, then _fine_," I replied, popping the passenger door open. "Merle, I can't find it! Find your own damn bag!" I shouted, leaving behind a speechless and clearly annoyed Daryl.

* * *

I crossed my arms in front of Merle, who was with fiddling loose threads on his shirt.

"You okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"You find that bag?" he replied quickly, reaching up to bite down on his thumbnail, something Daryl does as well.

"No, and Daryl wasn't really happy with me digging around in his truck," I sighed as I cracked my knuckles by habit. He chuckled to himself before looking at me.

"Then no, I ain't okay, _princess_,".

I stood in silence as he spun on his dirty heel off towards Daryl's truck in a hurry. What was up with him? As soon as Merle hopped into the car, Daryl hopped out and slammed the door, stretching in the morning sun. I cursed myself for staring, but once he saw me, I looked away.

I could feel him heading over, so I made my way over to the group of people surrounding Shane's car, where a plan was no doubt being formed. I was incredibly confused about last night, and how could I figure things out if Daryl wasn't willing to discuss what had happened?

"Today we're just going to scout out the area and look for possible places to stay for a couple of days; we need to recoup after yesterday," Rick explained in a firm tone to the group.

"_No shit_, man. Told ya we shouldn't have gone there," Shane rambled on, shaking his head. Rick shot Shane a glance before speaking.

"Enough, Shane. We went to the CDC and what happened, happened. It's time to move on,".

"What's the plan, then?" I asked them to break up the silence.

"Once we gain up some strength, we'll head out again. For now, we're going to have to split up, though. Some will have to siphon gas; some will have to scout the area.. _Ah_, there you are Daryl—think you're up for some hunting today?" Rick asked the man as he approached.

Daryl blinked slowly and crossed his arms.

"Whatever,". Rick nodded at him before looking at the rest of our group.

"Daryl will hunt and scout out the area; I'm assuming Merle will go with you?". Daryl nodded back at him and headed back to his truck to grab Merle, so I avoided his gaze.

"What was that about?" I heard Glenn's voice whisper in my ear as the group disbanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, smiling.

"You and Daryl; don't act like I don't notice what's going on.. Do you—_oh my God.. Did you_?" he stuttered in surprised. My smile got even wider as I held in a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Glenn, no! He thought I liked Merle, though," I whispered back to him, bumping into his hip. Glenn's eyebrows shot sky-high as we headed towards the RV.

"Daryl thought you had a thing for _Merle_?!".

"Yup. They're some confusing rednecks, aren't they?" I sighed, laughing as I laid my head on Glenn's tall shoulder.

* * *

"So Officer Rick, what do you want me to do?" I asked the sheriff jokingly, tapping his hat into his face.

Rick smiled as he adjusted his hat back onto his head.

"What are you up for, Harper? Do you know how to siphon gas?" he asked me, nodding towards T-Dog and Glenn, who were getting ready to check out the abandoned cars. I scrunched up my face in disapproval.

"Hell no; I'm a lady, remember Rick?" I laughed lightly. I watched him think about what task to assign me for a couple seconds before he finally spoke again.

"Well, Harper, Dale is on watch, so that's covered.. What about hunting? You're close with the Dixons—well, you're close with Daryl, at least,".

I watched the unease wash over his face at the thought of Merle trying to hurt me back in the city, so I placed my hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about Merle, Rick; he's trying, and we've got to give him that. Don't count him out just yet!". He studied me for a moment, as if seeing as if I was telling the truth. "I'm serious, Rick. He's trying; _try_ to give him that,".

"Fine; hunting it is then! I'll let Shane know that you're heading out with Daryl soon," Rick nodded, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks,". I said as we pulled apart, not missing the glare I received from Lori from across camp.

I smiled sweetly and headed back over to where Daryl and Merle were wrestling on the ground.

* * *

"This is cute and all, but it _does_ look kind of gay.." I whistled, biting my lip to hold back a laugh.

"If ya join it won't look as bad!" Merle winked at he stood up, spitting at the ground.

"I'll pass, thanks," I shot both of the boys a cheeky smile as Daryl brushed dirt off of his pants.

"What are ya doin' over here?" Daryl asked me rudely; he clearly wasn't over how I brushed him off earlier.

"I'm going with you guys," I replied, crossing my arms. That was when Merle bent over laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him, offended.

"_You? Hunting_? Okay, darlin'!" he sputtered, his laughter only increasing.

"How is that so funny, Merle? It's not like I don't know how to use a crossbow," I replied, defending myself proudly. When he finally calmed down, Merle looked over to me and patted me on the arm.

"Sure you do, sweetheart; I get tha' you wanna play with the big boys, but it's a lot harder than ya think,".

"I know it is! Daryl taught me,". When I brought up Daryl teaching me, Daryl raised his eyebrows and turned to walk away.

"You taught our little princess how ta shoot, baby brother?" Merle asked, clearly surprised.

"I was forced," Daryl muttered through gritted teeth.

"He really was; I didn't give him much of a choice," I sighed, thinking back to that day.

"Well where the hell was I when this was goin' on?" Merle chirped, shoving Daryl from behind.

"In the damn city," Daryl replied, pushing him back.

"Okay, okay, no fighting," I called out, stepping between the two.

I watched Daryl shoot Merle daggers as his older brother looked me up and down.

"You ain't comin'; too dangerous out there,". My mouth fell open as I stared hard at Merle.

"And it isn't dangerous here?".

"He's right, Harper; you should stay here," a concerned voice said from behind me.

"Oh _come on_, not you too!" I growled, spinning around to see Shane.

Shane shrugged his shoulders before stopping in front of me.

"Not happening, Harper," he said simply.

"Shane, you've let me go before. Why not now, how is today any different?" I asked him angrily, matching his strong stance.

"We've all been on edge since yesterday and I don't want ya out of my sight," I watched Shane explain. Even though I had slept through the night, I was exhausted, and I didn't feel like fighting.

"Fine Shane," I gave up, letting my hands fall against my sides.

"Tha's it? You're just gonna _give up like that_?" Daryl asked in surprise from his truck.

"I'm done fighting, Daryl, especially with you.. If we're going to survive, we need to stick together, and fighting is not going to help," I shook my head as Daryl rolled his eyes at me and headed to the back of his truck to get his crossbow.

"Thank you, Harper. Why don't you go help Lori and Carol with dinner for later?" Shane suggested as he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders.

"I guess..." I shrugged against him before heading over to where the women were.

"Hey Walsh,". Both Shane and I turned around to face Merle and Daryl.

"_Which one_?" I joked, nudging Shane in the side.

"Tha' officer," Merle answered, pointing towards Shane.

"What?" he spat, his voice challenging.

"I changed my mind; yer sister's comin' with us," he smiled smugly as he walked over to me and took my hand in his.

I smiled at him gratefully but Shane pulled my other hand back towards him.

"I said no, Merle. She isn't going," Shane growled at the redneck.

As the two began to argue, I saw Shane slip his empty hand onto the butt of his gun that was secretly slipped into his waistband.

"_Shane_!" I chastised him, grabbing the gun away from him.

"Boy I hope you weren't planning on pullin' that damn thing on me.." Merle muttered, leaning down to grab his own gun.

"Stop, Merle," I frowned at him, but still reached down to place my hand on top of his. The look he gave me was actually sincere, which surprised me.

"Look, we want 'er to come; she wants ta come. Looks like it's three against one; she's coming, Shane," Daryl said, breaking the awkward tension.

Shane looked at me with a hesitant look.

"You sure you trust these two?" he asked me quietly.

"Of course I do, Shane," I replied honestly, shooting him a smile.

The three of us watched Shane throw his hands to his hips as he thought about the plan.

"Get going before I change my mind. Just be safe," Shane shook his head as he hugged me. "Take care of my sister," Shane said out loud, as if he was threatening the Dixons.

"Always," Daryl let out as Shane planted an obnoxious kiss on the top of my head.

I tried jumping away as Shane pulled my shirt up, but he was only checking for a gun. I gave his gun back to him and watched him walk away.

It was obvious that Shane disliked both Dixons, especially Merle. What would happen if he found out that Daryl had kissed me?

"He must've freaked when Rick told him that I was going out with you guys; sorry," I apologized to them, but Merle wrapped his giant arms around my body in a hug.

"No worries, princess; you're one of us, we're gonna always protect ya,".

I was surprised how much Merle saying that had affected me; although our large group was basically a family, and although I had a real brother to call my own, the Dixons felt more like a family than anyone else.

* * *

"Watch it, Harper!" Merle growled from in front of me as I stepped loudly over a branch.

I blew him a kiss in an attempt to annoy him, but he simply rolled his eyes.

"He's goin' to get the wrong idea, ya know,". I jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice against my ear in a whisper.

"Don't fucking do that, Daryl!" I whispered back harshly, shoving him in the chest.

"'M serious; I don't want'cha hurtin' my brother,". I stopped walking at the sight of Daryl glaring into my back.

"Is that really it or are _you_ worried about getting hurt?" I asked out loud, throwing a hand to my hip.

"'Scuse me?" Merle turned to face me, clearly just tuning into the conversation.

"Forget it," I shot back, not taking my eyes off of an angry Daryl.

"Well then keep it down, will ya?" Merle spat before turning back to the forest.

"Maybe if you would stop being a jealous prick for once and actually talked to me about what happened last night, what's happening _right now_ wouldn't be happening," I whispered quickly as Daryl rushed past me. I scoffed as he just kept walking and ignored me.

"Walkers!" I heard Merle whisper from the front of the pack.

I scanned the area to see three walkers standing around aimlessly from across the creek bed that was lying in front of us. I whipped my gun out, but Daryl pushed my arms down tightly.

"Not unless we have to," he explained, finally looking me in the eye.

After I checked to see that Merle was clearly going after the walkers, I leaned up on my toes and kissed him deeply before chasing after Merle.

* * *

Once Merle plunged his knife into the back of one of the walker's heads, Daryl and I leaned in to go after the other two.

The noise that Merle had made, however, had caught the attention of the other walkers, so both of our covers were blown. I watched Daryl jump back and aim his bow at the walker that was in front of me.

"I've got it," I growled, leaning forward as I grabbed onto the dead man's overalls.

During my little act of stubbornness, I hadn't expected the walker to latch onto my wrist, and I gasped in surprise. I heard both Daryl and Merle curse out loud as they rushed over to me, forgetting about the other walker that was making its way over to the brothers. The boys were making their way over quickly, but I wasn't about to let them help me; Daryl's saved my life enough already.

I jutted my foot out towards the farmer and shoved him back a couple steps; I was relieved to see that it had accidentally let go of my wrist in the process. I grimaced at the sound of the walker's hissing, but didn't stop as I kicked the walker to the ground.

I jumped forward, my feet pinning both of its flailing arms against the dirt floor. I bent down and straddled the walker before plunging my trusty knife into its eye. I made sure to twist the knife upward just in case I had missed its brain, and didn't move until the zombie's body completely ceased its movements.

I jumped at the sound of more growls from behind me, but relaxed when I saw a crossbow bolt piercing the other walker's brain. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt its blood spray my face, but tried wiping the blood away from my eyes the best I could.

"You good, girly?" I heard Merle ask from above me, so I shook my head and let him help me up.

"I'm fine.. It's a normal day when zombie blood _showers your face_, no big deal; but you two need to realize that I don't always need saving. I can take care of myself," I reassured them both, lifting my shirt up to wipe some blood off of my face.

Merle nodded before turning to face his brother, a giant smirk plastered onto his face.

"I dunno 'bout you, brother, but she looks hot killing them geeks,".

"How romantic," I muttered.

I hadn't noticed Daryl's silence before, but it was evident now. As my eyes swept over his handsome face, I noticed his unease; he just looked really uncomfortable. I bumped my hip against his as he shot me a confused grimace.

"Come on, Dixon, let's hunt some animals," I winked playfully before slipping my knife into its sheath.

* * *

"We bring back food!" I called out loud.

Some of the group giggled as I swiped the string of squirrels away from Daryl's waist so I could swing them around in the air.

"Ya don't give 'em back an' I'm gonna make you skin 'em," Daryl threatened, so I gave them back almost immediately.

I wiped my hands against each other as I skipped over to Shane. I was surprised to see him smile at me despite the blood on my skin and clothes.

"I'm sorry about not wanting to let ya go, Harper. I should've known that they would protect you—Daryl would, at least. And somehow, it looks like you had fun," he shook his head in amazement, making me laugh.

"Apart from Atlanta, Merle has treated me just fine, Shane; Daryl... is _Daryl_," I sighed, raking a hand through my long hair.

I started to blush at the sight of Shane staring at me deeply, so I shoved him lightly.

"Stop it, creep,".

"Well if my little sister's gotta a crush, I think I should know about it! Want to stay up all night and talk about boys?" he laughed as I continued to try to beat him up.

"Quit it, loser. There's nothing going on between Daryl and me," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Uh-huh.. Sure, sis," Shane murmured, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You know, you act like a five-year old sometimes," I spat, but couldn't help smiling at him.

* * *

"Need any help?" I asked Lori and Carol as they got plates and bowls out of the RV.

"Don't worry about us, Harper; I think we're good," Carol said smiling before craning her neck to check on Sophia, who was playing tag with Carl in the field.

"How are you two doing, if you don't mind me asking? You know, after losing him," I whispered as Lori walked back into the RV to grab more plates.

Carol let out a shaky sigh before looking at me, her eyes trimmed with tears.

"I'll be okay, I think; it's just poor Sophia that I'm worried about. Not only does she have to grow up in this world, but now she has to grow up in it knowing that it took her only father,". I shot Carol a sad smile as I placed my hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"She's strong, just like you, Carol. She'll be okay, I know it,". Carol smiled at me and nodded before retreating back to the RV with Lori.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked around our shitty campsite, studying it. We couldn't stay here much longer; just staying the night was pushing it.

The area was too open, too clear. You would be able to see us for miles!

* * *

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Glenn growled through gritted teeth as I fell onto my back in the grass laughing.

"What's so bad with 'Glenny'? I think it's cute!" I continued laughing, wiping my eyes as I felt tears start to fall.

"_What's so bad_? It makes me sound like a four-year old!" he yelped as he threw his hands up into the air.

Dinner had ended a while ago, but Glenn and I had remained around our tiny fire. I watched him grab a stick and poke at the fire to stir it up a little.

"Do you think we'll ever find somewhere safe to live, Glenn?" I asked him even though I was emerged in my thoughts.

"I don't know, Harper; I should as hell hope so, though. God owes us that much," he replied, nudging me in the shoulder, so I forced a smile.

"I'm glad we found you, Glenn. This apocalypse wouldn't be the same without you," I said, hugging him tightly. He chuckled in my tight embrace.

"That's going to be my tagline from now on, then: '_Pizza Delivery Boy Known as Glenny Changes Apocalypse'_," Glenn snorted, making me laugh even more.

"Come on Glenn, girl's love it!" I promised him as I planted an obnoxious kiss against his cheek.

"Get out of here," he rolled his eyes, swatting my face away lightly.

Between our voices and the crackling of the fire, I hadn't noticed two bodies plopping themselves down across the fire.

"We ain't interrupting anything, are we?" I heard Merle ask, so I faced him and let my eyes adjust.

"I guess not," I yawned, leaning against Glenn's shoulder. I could feel Glenn's chin moving against the peak of my head, so I looked up at him.

"You look like a cornered animal, Glen,".

"I think I'm going to head in, I'm getting tired," he muttered quickly before hugging me tight.

I hugged him back and he helped me up so I was sitting upright again before heading over to the RV.

* * *

"Wha's Chinaman's problem?" Merle hooted from across the fire.

"You're kind of intimidating, Merle.. And besides, it's not like you're the easiest person to get along with," I sighed as I explained why Glenn had left so abruptly.

When neither of the brothers answered me, I leaned my chin down onto my knees; I looked up though when I heard a clinking sound from across the fire.

"Alcohol?" I asked out loud, and Merle laughed.

"Damn right it's alcohol! Want a sip?" he asked before handing the bottle over. I shook my head no.

"Where the hell did you find alcohol?".

"He raided the CDC before we left," Daryl muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Why are you so quiet, Dixon?" I asked him; all day he had been giving me an attitude, but I thought he would be over it by now.

"I can't be quiet when I wanna?" he spat before pushing off of his knees to stand and walk away.

I watched him walk away in silence before Merle finally spoke.

"Boy's jealous,".

"Of what?" I scoffed, standing up when he Merle did.

"You pay more attention ta me than you do him, sweetheart,". My eyebrows shot up at that.

"_Excuse me_? I definitely don't pay either of you more attention than the other," I replied, crossing my arms as he made his way over to me while swinging his glass bottle.

"Well who says ya can't pay me a little more attention sumtimes?" he slurred as he placed his hands on my hips.

I shot him an uncomfortable smile as I pulled his hands away from my body, but as soon as I let go he wrapped his fingers around my hips again.

"Merle, stop. I'm tired," I pulled his hands away again, but this time, he placed them on my shoulders.

I wriggled my body out of his grasp before heading over to Daryl's truck; he wouldn't let Merle take advantage of me, would he?

"Well come on then, girly, my tent's right over here," he suggested as he pawed at my arm.

I pulled my arm away quickly and picked up my pace a little, but Merle's large strides could match my tiny ones no problem. I wasn't going to make a run for it, either; he would catch me no problem, and he's obviously much stronger.

"Don't run away, honey. I'm good in bed, I promise.." he stumbled on his words, but still managed to grab at my waist. I pushed against his chest with my hands but it didn't do much.

"Merle, stop; you're drunk,".

I watched the light in Daryl's truck turn off, a little piece of hope turning off right along with him. I wasn't planning on screaming; that would alert everyone, and Merle wasn't like this when he was sober.

"I ain't drunk, you's the one who's drunk," Merle growled as I pushed him away from me.

I was only a few feet away from the truck, and I would reach it in a matter of seconds. It if wasn't for Merle's large foot tripping me, I would've made it no problem. I let out a gasp as my head hit the ground, the old wound on the back of my head ripping open. I groaned quietly as the world started to spin, but I could still make out Merle standing over me.

"If ya jus' wanted me ta take you out in tha open, shoulda said so!" Merle leaned over me before dropping his bottle of beer.

I rolled out from under him and pushed myself upright, blinking quickly as if it would make my vision stop spinning. When I could clearly make out Daryl's truck, I speed-walked over and started banging on the window. I let out a whimper when I didn't get an answer—he couldn't have already fallen asleep, could he?

When I felt a large hand grope my side and spin me around, I tried to get away but it didn't work. Merle pushed me up against the side of the truck, clearly so wrapped up in his drunken stupor that he didn't realize he was trying to rape me against his brother's truck.

"Merle, stop, please!" I begged him as he began to run a hand up my stomach.

"Dunno why you would want ma brother over me. I'll change your mind," he whispered against my ear.

I whipped my head to the side and kicked my leg up, hitting Merle right in the crotch. He fell to his knees in pain so I spun around and jiggled the truck's door handle.

When it finally opened, I threw my body into the truck and landed right on top of the Daryl. I could hear him letting out random curses as my entire body weight fell against him, but I didn't care.

"Lock the doors, lock the doors!" I screeched, and to my complete and utter relief, he did.

I let out a sigh of relief as I allowed my body to fall against him and he quickly wrapped me up in his arms.

"The _fuck's wrong_ with you!" he scolded me quietly, wiping away a stray tear. "No cryin' now, Harper, what happened?".

"Merle happened,".

* * *

The dull rocking that Daryl was making our bodies move to stopped when I brought up Merle.

"He out there right now?" he asked me, leaning over me to look out the window. I nodded against his warm chest and sniffled, barely holding back tears. "What'd he do?".

"Let's just stop talking about it, I'm safe now," I started, but Daryl wouldn't hear it. He whipped my body around before speaking.

"What'd he do!" he roared. I turned my head to the side as his loud voice reverberated around the truck.

"He tried to rape me," I whispered, letting the awkward silence fill us. After a couple of minutes, Daryl spoke again.

"Did he actually.. You know?" I heard him ask me, his voice almost shaking.

I could tell he was trying to control his temper as best as he could so I would stay calm.

"No, he didn't; you opened the door just in time; I think my head's bleeding again, thought," I sighed, leaning back against his body.

He clicked a flashlight on and popped it between his teeth before playing with pieces of my hair. He grabbed some gauze from the back of this truck and began to unravel it against my head.

"You just have everything in here, don't you?" I tried joking with him, but he didn't find it very funny.

Daryl wrapped some gauze around my head before ripping the end off with his teeth.

"Sexy.." I whispered, actually earning a chuckle out of him. I watched him close his eyes as I placed my hand on his chest.

"Go ta sleep. I'll fix this in the morning," he yawned before shifting his body so that his arms were wrapped around me.

"Daryl, don't do anything crazy, please. It was just because he's drunk," I pleaded with him, but he still said no.

"No, I ain't gonna let him hurt you, Harper. I've told you this before.. He knows how I feel and—,".

"How do you feel?" I butted in as his mouth snapped shut.

"Jus go ta sleep," he told me as leaned his head against the window.

"But Daryl—,".

"I said sleep, Barbie,".

I rolled my body around so my cheek was resting against his chest and shut my eyes. As I was falling asleep, he startled me awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily, sleep invading my voice.

"You're shiverin'," he squinted at me as he threw a blanket over our bodies before running a hand through my hair.

"Now sleep," he yawned as his hand slowly fell to a halt and remained tangled through my hair.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Daryl was gone. I folded up the blanket and rested it on the truck's seat before stepping out of the truck. Everyone was around the fire even though it wasn't lit.

"Morning," I yawned to the group as I stretched.

Random people said random things back as I scanned the circle of survivors and sat down next to Daryl.

"Morning, Ken,".

"Mornin', Barbie," he greeted me through chewed mouth.

I glanced over at him before placing my hand on his chin. He glared at me when I closed his mouth with my hand.

"No talking with your mouth full,". I smiled at him as he swatted my hand away, but the smile disappeared when I noticed the black eye that he was sporting. "Daryl, what happened?" I asked him in a panic.

"Nothin' ya need to worry about," he said quickly, brushing it off.

"It is if it has to do with what happened last night!" I fought back, my mouth open in shock.

"Chill out girly, we were just messin' around," Merle rolled his eyes from the other side of Daryl. "Merle, this is all your fault! If you wouldn't have gone and gotten wasted last, there wouldn't be a problem right now!" I growled, gritting my teeth.

"Everything okay over there?" Rick asked from his place beside Lori.

"S'fine," both Daryl and I replied in unison. I scoffed and shook my head at the two of them in disgust.

"Merle, I'm only forgiving you for last night because you were drunk, but I can't forgive you for hurting Daryl. You can't just beat him up whenever you want," I told him angrily.

When Merle didn't answer me and simply looked the other way, I got up and made my way over to the pot of oatmeal.

"Can I have my breakfast to go please?" I asked Carol, who shook her head.

"Of course, Harper,".

I thanked her as she handed me my bowl of oatmeal before spinning on my heel and headed back to Daryl's truck.

"Look princess, you know I'm sorry," Merle called out, but I only answered him by flipping him the finger until I reached the truck, where I locked myself inside and ate in peace.

* * *

I jumped at the sound of knuckles rapping against the window. I turned down the music that I had blaring through the speakers before turning over to see Daryl standing by the door. I watched him in silence as he jiggled the door handle. He growled at the sight of me locking him out of his truck.

"Lemme in," he demanded, so I leaned over and clicked the button, listening the doors unlock.

He pushed my legs to the side so he could sit down next to me. We sat in silence as he picked up my empty bowl that used to be filled with oatmeal.

"Makin' a fuckin' pigsty outta my truck?" he smiled before tossing the bowl out into the field. He shut the door and leaned back, relaxing.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," I finally said, breaking the peace.

"Never promised ya I wouldn't," he shot back, a sneer on his face.

"Daryl, it helps to respect other people's wishes, you know," I rolled my eyes before leaning back so I could face the roof of the truck.

"And ya think I don't respect ya?" he asked me as he ran his eyes quickly up and down my body.

"It's not that; all day yesterday you gave me an attitude, and when I finally need you to do something for me, you go and get yourself hurt," I rambled on, but stopped when his hand grasped on to my shin.

"That don't even make sense, Harper! And I gave ya an attitude 'cause you didn't like it.. I was embarrassed," he continued before looking at my feet.

"Didn't like what?" I asked him, a smile creeping on to my face. Daryl let out a loud sigh, as if he didn't want to continue.

"Y'know.. Couple nights ago,".

"Daryl, I only said what I said because you didn't want to talk about it. Stop being so damn awkward and talk to me once and a while," I chuckled as I sat up.

"Coulda said that earlier.." he muttered to me before letting go of my leg.

"You're a dick, you know that?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"That I do," he replied.

I chuckled a bit more before leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Merle said that I pay more attention to him than I do to you; I gotta make up for it," I smiled before leaning in again to kiss him once more.

I felt his large hand weave its way into my hair, pulling my body closer to his. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and I continued to kiss him.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was _Daryl_. He smelt woodsy and of cigarettes, but I wouldn't have had it any other way.

When his hand made its way to my thigh, a small moan escaped my throat. He pulled back and smiled at the sound.

"That was cute,". I bit my lip and looked at him, trying not to laugh back.

"Me moaning is cute? Not the adjective I was expecting," I replied before leaning down and planting a kiss against his collarbone.

* * *

_Alrighty, there's Chapter 8. I know, I know, kind of a filler, but come on.. Can we really have Merle be the good guy the entire time? That's just not who Merle is!_

_Chapter Nine will be up soon, but until then, don't forget to __**review**__, PM, favorite, subscribe, etc..whatever floats yer* damn boat._

_Love you all so much, you all mean the world!_

_We're slowly making our way to Hershel's farm, but here's some things to think about: I saved Merle and didn't cut off his leg. What about Sophia and Carl? You'll see!(:_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

_song; stronger than ever. artist; christina aguilera. album; bionic._


	9. Heart Attack

_Hi, guys. I'm really annoyed right now._

_I write my story through Microsoft Word and then edit it through fanfiction, right? I was about half down with editing this chapter and realized that I almost forgot to respond to your awesome reviews!_

_So, I opened up another internet tab so I could look at the reviews, and what happens? __**my computer freezes and shuts down my internet.**_

_So, I am starting over with editing, and just in case, i'm answering reviews FIRST!_

_Basically, I thanked you all for each and every awesome review, PM, subscribe, etc. It makes my day when I sign on here and see as little as one review or PM saying "I love your story!" - they always make me smile._

_Okay, sorry for that rant. I apologize._

_Go read Chapter Nine._

_Seriously, it's good!_

_I don't own The Walking Dead, but you know the drill._

* * *

**Dr. Moustachio Girl; As you know from my PM, I absolutely adore your review. I laughed my ass off when I read it. When I had written that line for Carol, I wrote it thinking that Sophia obviously has one father that she loves and that this new world has taken him away from her.. Your reaction, however, changed that completely and now I can't help but laugh every time I read it.. And Merle gets a little bit of redemption this chapter, but he can't be the good guy forever!**

**FanFicGirl10; As I've said before, he can't be the good forever! But that's why we love him, right? The guy we all love to hate. I wouldn't say that Harper and Daryl are a couple yet, but they are definately enjoying each other's company! Harper knows that Daryl isn't very good with the social game, so she's letting him take his time.**

** ; *assface*.. I've never heard that term before, but it's awesome.! But no worries, Daryl and Harper get a lot of time together this chapter! And I can't wait for the farm either.(:**

**CannonRebel; Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**Emberka-2012; Although what happened is only known to the three of them, I can't promise that it'll stay that way forever...**

**Apollo Child; Wait no more, here's Chapter Nine!(:**

**Dark Angeltiger; I'm glad you love Mercy On Me! It's nice to hear about new readers loving my story!**

* * *

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" I groaned, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Dunno, but it's pissing me off," Daryl growled as he slammed his foot down hard on the brakes.

I groaned even louder when I saw a plume of smoke erupt from the RV up ahead; that must be the reason to our stopping. In the corner of my eye, I saw Daryl turn to face me with an eyebrow raised.

"Keep groaning like that and you won't be getting' outta this car for a while,".

"That a promise?" I asked, shaking my head playfully.

Before Daryl could reach out to grab me, I jumped out of the car and made my way towards the RV.

"How's the car ride, princess?" a voice asked from behind me. All of the cars drove ahead of us except for one bike, so I knew who it was.

"Go away, Merle. I'm not in the mood," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, c'mon girly, I ain't gonna _rape ya_!" he rasped, catching up to me.

I ignored that little jab and kept walking even though I could hear Daryl's pounding footsteps coming up behind us, clearly wanting to keep distance between his brother and me.

"Let's just go see what's wrong, okay?" I pointed at the RV to try to change the subject. I had to stop when Merle spun me around to face him.

"We gotta talk 'bout this, sweetheart; ya know I didn't mean it," Merle pleaded with me, making me roll my eyes even more.

"I said I forgave you, Merle. There's nothing to talk about,". I tried pulling my arm out of Merle's grasp, but his grip on me only tightened. "Let go of me, Merle," I demanded, pulling my arm once again.

"Harper, you know I didn't mean it. Let me make it up to ya!".

"You can make it up to 'er but lettin' the _fuck go_," Daryl ordered him from my side, shoving Merle away from me. "C'mon, let's go," Daryl said, slipping my hand into his. I raised my eyebrows at him but quickly realized that it was only in order to get me away from Merle.

"Thank you, Daryl," I muttered from his side before leaning into his body.

He only grunted in response and let go of my hand once we reached the RV.

* * *

"As long as we have the right tools, I'm pretty sure that we can fix this..." Dale spoke up from where he was standing by the RV.

"You sure about that, old man? Because we don't got time to wait around and fix it," Shane asked stubbornly.

"Shane.." I sighed, shaking my head.

"_What_, Harper?" he chirped, really not understanding why I was aggravated.

"Let Dale fix it. Stop giving him such a hard time," I muttered, continuing to shake my head.

"I'm only looking out for the group, Harper. I'm doing what's right," he argued, surprised at my resistance towards his ideas.

"We're giving him time to fix the RV and that's final, Shane," Rick ordered from behind my brother. I watched anger flicker through Shane's eyes, but he simply let out a loud sigh before walking away.

"Someone gets hurt, s'on you," he spat at Rick, who looked just as surprised at Shane's reaction as I was. I watched Glenn make his way over to help Dale which made me smile.

"Think the three of you can go out hunting today, Daryl?" T-Dog asked, making me cringe.

Recently, the only two people Daryl has been listening to are Rick and me.

"Fuck, man, give us a break! We ain't your slaves, we can't go out every day," Daryl growled before stomping off.

"Short temper.." I heard T-Dog mutter from his spot.

"That's why you can't light that short temper's fuse," I said, smiling a little.

I took it as a joke, but T-Dog didn't; he rolled his eyes and stalked off to help Dale as well. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Why do all of the guys in this camp act like babies?" I muttered as I kicked some dirt around, making Rick chuckle a little.

* * *

I ran my fingers along the side of an abandoned white car that had smashed windows. My assignment for the day was to check nearby cars and see if they held anything of value.

So far I had only found a couple cans of Spaghetti-O's and a brand new can of hairspray, which I gladly kept for myself.

My nose wrinkled up at the sight of a dead body in the car directly in front of me. I took hold of my knife as I checked through that car just in case the body was actually a walker.

"Nothing," I whispered at the already picked-through car.

As I pulled my head out of the car window, I bumped my head.

"_Shit_!" I growled, rubbing the already-large cut on the back of my head.

At that moment I remembered the gauze that Daryl had wrapped my cut in; he'd have to help me fix it later. When I reached the next car, a finger tapped my shoulder, making me jump.

"Calm down, princess! It's only good 'ole Merle!" he chuckled, making me even more annoyed than I already was.

"Now's not the time, Merle. I'm busy," I said, spinning back around to continue checking out cars.

"Doing what? Looking around empty cars? Ya know damn well that these cars have been looted already, honey," he replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"I've found stuff, Merle. Never know,".

"Looks to me like we're both alone and even though you won't admit it, you ain't really doing shit. We're talking," he demanded, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Merle.." I warned him, but he cut me off.

"I ain't gonna hurt'cha, just cooperate," he rolled his once again as he dragged me farther away from the campsite.

"Why are we going so far away? Merle, stop, this is far enough!" I yelped as Merle halted.

"Fine, fine; just didn't want ma little brother popping his girly head where it don't belong, s'all,".

I crossed my arms in silence and waited for him to speak but he didn't; he simply stared at me with a stupid smile on his face.

"If you're gonna talk, talk. Got two minutes," I told him, making his smile grow even wider.

"I like a girl who takes charge; turns me on," he winked.

I scoffed at him before I began to walk away.

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down girly! 'M just jokin' around!".

"And that's the problem. You're joking around about raping me, Merle. Not funny,". I was surprised to see actually embarrassment in his eyes as he spoke.

"Listen, Harper. I may say and do a lotta things.. But hurting a woman 'gainst her will is somethin' I would never do, hear me?". I watched him for a while trying to tell if he was being serious or not.

"Then stop getting drunk. I don't like you when you're like that," I whispered so quietly that he had to lean in close to hear me.

"Shoulda just chose me over ma brother; wouldn't be having this problem right now," Merle sighed dramatically as he laid his head down onto my shoulder. I laughed and shoved him away from me.

"You're forgiven; for now. So get your redneck ass away from me and do something productive,".

I fought against him as he snaked his hands around my waist playfully.

"Can think of some productive things that I could do _right here_..".

I finally got out of his grasp as he winked at me so I swatted at him.

"I'm not like that, Merle," I smiled cheekily at him as I turned to walk away.

"Tha's right, forgot! You're shacking up with my baby brotha, anyway," he chuckled, but I could tell that there was some annoyance in his voice.

"Damn right I am!" I called out as I flipped him the finger.

* * *

As I was making my way back towards our makeshift campsite, I thought I saw something moving off in the distance. I ignored it, though, because if it was something, whoever was on watch would have seen it by now.

I looked behind me to see Merle slowly making his way back with me, but keeping his distance while doing it. I was glad for that, though; I can only handle so much of Merle each day.

When I had almost made it to the RV, I noticed Dale standing atop of it waving his arms haphazardly. I shielded my eyes from the sun with my left hand to look at him, knowing that something was wrong. I noticed that everyone was rushing around but wasn't making any noise.

"The hell?" I asked out loud but screamed when a hand cupped my mouth at an attempt to silence me.

I fought against the body that was dragging me towards the nearest car, but calmed down once I was spun around to see that it was Daryl.

"What the fuck!" I yelled at him, making him clamp his hand back over my mouth.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, _Harper_!" he whispered harshly.

He spun me to the side so I could see that the movement I had spotted was indeed a throng of at least fifteen walkers.

"Shit," I muttered about his hand.

I looked around in a panic to see everyone either jumping into cars or crawling under them to hide from the walkers; we were clearly outnumbered and using guns would only attract more. I glanced over at Daryl with wide eyes as he quickly scanned the area.

"C'mon," he whispered quietly before practically dragging me towards a dark red minivan.

As quietly as he could, he pulled the door open and thrust me in before joining me in the backseat of the van.

"What—," I tried, but Daryl interrupted me with the sound of the back door sliding shut.

I watched him as he went around and locked every door before he finally turned to face me.

"Safer than being under one," he shrugged as he sat up to peak out of the window.

"Merle's out there, Daryl!" I gasped, completely forgetting about him until now.

Daryl didn't even glance at me as he spoke: "He's a big boy, Harper. Merle can take care of 'imself,".

I nodded and sat up beside Daryl to look out the window. The herd was much closer than they had been thirty seconds ago and a few colorful words were escaping Daryl's lips.

"'Git down," he said in a rush as he pushed me down into the crease between the rows of seats.

A gasp of air left my body as Daryl pressed his body down on top of mine after checking outside of the window one more time.

"They close?" I struggled to ask him even though I knew the answer.

"Damn close. Sorry 'bout hurtin' ya," he apologized.

"You didn't hurt me; I just wasn't expecting you to fall on top of me, is all," I sighed but stopped talking when he threw a random blanket he had found over us to hide the tops of our bodies.

* * *

"This feels familiar," I whispered against his cheek as we waited for the herd to pass.

"What'cha mean, Barbie?" he asked me quickly, trying to stay calm for my sake.

"This happened last time you saw a walker, remember? The Quarry?" I giggled lightly at the thought.

He grunted in response and we sat in silence, his breathing hot against my ear in anticipation of the walker herd, I wriggled farther down Daryl's body. He moaned at the heavy friction, making me tilt my head back into the blanket that covered us in laughter.

"Shut your mouth," he growled.

"It _reeks_," I gagged later, breathing in the dirty blanket.

"Sayin' I smell like shit?" I heard Daryl asked, clearly taking my statement the wrong way.

I pressed my nose against the bare skin of his chest that peeked through the top of his button-down shirt.

"Not you, _idiot_; the blanket,".

I could his voice begin to rumble in his chest, but he stopped when we heard the loud moaning coming from outside of the car.

"Sshhh, it's okay," he soothed me, keeping me calm.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my face farther into his chest, as if his strong body was a shield. A few seconds later, a walker bumped into the van, making me whimper lightly.

"Daryl..." I said his name in a breathy whisper but he shushed me soon after.

"Quiet, girl; I think they're almost gone,".

We laid there for a few minutes more until the moaning grew farther away. Even after the moaning stopped, we didn't budge. I couldn't move if I wanted to; he was too heavy.

"I know I'm comfortable, but you're going to need to get up sometime.." I sighed against his chest, making him hop up a little.

The warmth of his body left me and I automatically regretted saying something. Daryl lifted the blanket off of us and pushed himself off of me with a little help from me. His head popped up and checked outside.

The top of his shirt was open and his hair was disheveled from the blanket and my face, so if it was under any other circumstances, our situation would look very inappropriate.

"All clear," Daryl grunted before turning to face me. "Told ya I'd protect ya, Barbie,".

"Shut up, Ken,".

"I saw you two before," Daryl grunted, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over us.

"Saw me and who?" I asked him, confused.

"You and ma brother, with his hands on ya.. What happened?" I could hear the anger in his voice, which worried me.

"He was only joking around. Merle just wanted to apologize, Daryl," I explained to him. He sat in silence for a while, thinking it over.

"So he apologized by laying his damn hands on ya? Sounds like a shitty 'pology to me.. Why'd he even touch ya?".

Daryl's face was practically red by this point with anger so I placed my hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"He was just being his cocky, perverted self. No attempted rape this time,".

I closed my eyes and smiled at the touch of his fingers on my arms.

"Still don't like him touchin' ya..." he pouted.

I watched him look into my eyes as he squinted at me.

"Jealousy's a _bitch_, you know," I winked at him only to have him wink back.

You could tell he hadn't really winked a lot before the world went to Hell, since it only looked like an eye twitch.

"I ain't jealous, girl. You know that,".

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back against me by the collar and planted my lips on his.

"Prove it," I whispered against his mouth, running my tongue over his bottom lip.

* * *

"We should get back.." Daryl said reluctantly pulling his lips away from mine.

My head fell back against the floor of the car as his hands cupped my jaw, his thumbs massaging my cheeks lightly.

"Everyone's still in hiding; nobody will even notice we're gone," I sighed, biting my lip.

I looked into his eyes and could see his resistance.

"You know I want to, Harper..." Daryl said as politely as he could. I chuckled at his failed attempt to push the lust out of his voice.

"Nobody will notice," I repeated myself, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

I smiled to myself as his head fell forward in defeat.

* * *

Minutes later, his hands were tangled in my long hair and my chest was arched against his. I was wrapping my jean-covered legs around his hips when I heard an ear-piercing wail coming from somewhere outside. Daryl's eyes popped open, his lips still resting against the crook of my neck.

"Was that—?" I asked out loud, but Daryl finished my question for me.

"Merle,".

* * *

I gasped loudly as Daryl yanked my body from the car, looking around frantically. We both looked down the street, where one of the horde's stragglers had clearly stayed behind.

The lone walker was leaning over something, but it wasn't just any 'something'; directly under the walker was Merle, screaming in pain.

"Merle!" I screamed, charging towards him with Daryl leading the way.

Merle didn't answer us; he was too busy screaming and trying to fight against the walker that was currently biting into Merle's right wrist. When we finally reached him Daryl reached behind him to grab on to his crossbow but it wasn't there.

"The fuck?" he shouted in panic. That was when it hit both of us, though; it was still discarded in the back of the old minivan.

"_Help me_!" Merle screamed as much as he could, but he was fading.

Daryl ran up to the walker and kicked it in the ribs, his foot going right through. The walker fell to the side and Daryl had no choice but to fall with it. I watched Daryl struggle to pull his foot out of the Daryl's rotten ribcage before it could wrap about and take hold of him.

Beside the two, Merle was on the ground crying, his wrist bit wide open. I stood there in shock, frozen to my spot. I was paralyzed, watching the two men I cared most about get attacked.

"Harper!" Daryl shouted, snapping me out of my paralysis.

My knife was in the car as well, but I had remembered to take my gun with me. Whipping my gun out of my waistband, I clicked the safety off and took aim. I let out a deep breath and concentrated; I didn't want to hit Daryl.

"Now would be a good fuckin' time, Walsh!" Daryl yelled as he used his other leg to kick at the walker's hungry hands.

When Daryl kicked the walker in the chin, its head flew back and I pulled the trigger, falling back a few steps because of the kickback. The hit was a bit sloppy, but it did the job. The walker's top half fell the ground as blood shot out of its head.

I watched Daryl take a moment to breathe before finally being able to yank his leg out of the walker, pulling black ooze out with it. Then he turned and stared at me, giving me a silent thank you.

The only thing that snapped us out of our trance was Merle moaning on the ground in pain. I flew to the dirty ground and picked up Merle's hand, examining the wound. Blood was pouring from his wrist, his veins clearly bitten and ripped open.

"Oh my God..." I cried, dropping his hand. Merle cried out at the sudden pain, which I felt terrible about but I didn't have the voice to apologize.

I looked up at Daryl in a panic who was staring at his brother.

"_Do something_!" I screeched but Daryl didn't move. "_Daryl_!" I leaned over Merle's body and shoved him.

We couldn't lose Merle, we couldn't.

He wasn't just Daryl's family, _he was mine_.

* * *

"What happened?" Shane asked in a rush behind me.

I turned around to face Shane, Rick, and Glenn. When they saw the injury they all looked away.

"Bitten by one of the walkers from the group that passed," I said, beginning to cry.

Rick and Shane looked at each other and nodded, a clear understanding between the two. At the sight of Rick pulling out his gun, I freaked.

"What are you doing?!" I asked him, jumping up to meet him eye-to-eye.

"What has to be done, Harper; I'm sorry, but he was bit," Rick explained with sad eyes.

"No.. No, you can't! There has to be something, please!" I sobbed, shaking Rick's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Harper. We can't risk it," Shane stepped in as he took hold of my shoulders to hold me back.

"Daryl, don't let them! They can't kill him! He's your brother—_our_ brother!" I screeched, fighting against Shane's grip.

The three of us watched Merle beckon to Daryl, who leaned his ear over Merle's mouth.

"No, I can't. That won't work, Merle," Daryl stuttered, shaking his head.

"What? What won't work?" I asked the question that we had all been wondering.

"— it," Merle tried to say, but nothing really came out.

I looked at Shane in confusion just to check if he had heard Merle, but he shook his head no.

"Daryl?" I asked him sadly as I looked back at Merle.

Daryl sighed loudly before looking up at us.

"He wants us ta cut it off,".

* * *

"Cut _what_ off?" I asked stupidly, wiping tears away from my eyes.

"His wrist," Rick explained, whipping his knife out.

"What?! You need something sharper than that; that'll take forever!" I gasped when Shane finally let me go.

"It can't work, Rick," Daryl spat, looking at the ground.

"It's worth a try. I hadn't thought of it before, but it could work," Rick argued as he bent down over Merle.

"Shane, keep everyone away and scout out the area. He was screaming pretty loud," Rick told him, so Shane nodded.

"Remember, Rick: whatever happens,_ this is on you_," he reminded his dangerously and walked off, not before kissing me on the forehead lightly.

I leaned down next to Daryl and wrapped Merle's face up in my hands.

"You're going to be okay, Merle. We're not going to let you die,". Merle looked up at me before rolling his eyes as playfully as he could.

"Jus' cut the fucker off already,".

Before Daryl could pull me away, I leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, a satisfied hum leaving his mouth. I smiled sadly against his cheek, but a pissed off Daryl yanked me back to his side.

"You're gonna be okay, Merle," Daryl reassured him.

"Just cut the DAMN THING OFF!" Merle screeched through gritted teeth.

At that, Rick picked up his somewhat sharp knife and raised it up high. I gripped onto the back of Daryl's shirt and pressed my face into it, not wanting to watch.

"Wait," Daryl stopped Rick with his gruff voice.

Daryl turned to face me and inspected my clothing before taking hold of my right sleeve and ripping it off. My mouth dropped in surprise but didn't complain when Daryl used it as a makeshift gag so Merle had something to bite down onto and scream into.

When the gag was situated, Rick raised the knife up again. I placed my hand into Merle's healthy hand, which he squeezed gratefully.

I couldn't look, but I knew Rick had begun to hack away at his skin when Merle's grip on my hand became almost painful. My heart broke when I heard Merle's painful sobs against the ripped fabric of my shirt, but I couldn't say anything.

When I picked my head up to look, Daryl quickly pulled my head into my chest so I couldn't see the gruesome sight in front of me.

* * *

I sat by the fire as Daryl paced anxiously back and forth in front of the RV, waiting for the 'okay' to see his brother.

"Daryl," I called out to him, making him stop and look. "Come sit down, you need to relax for a while," I patted the log next to me, but he only glared at me and continued to pace.

I blew out some air that rustled the hair in front of my eyes but looked up when the RV door opened. Carol walked out with blood covering her hands. I watched his talk to Daryl quietly before nodding and walking over to our cleanup area. Daryl began to head up into the RV but stopped when he reached the top step.

"Harper," I heard him call out.

"Daryl?".

"Come on," he beckoned to me, his hand shaking.

I made my way over to him and took his shaking hand.

"He'll be okay, Daryl; the worst part's over," I reassured him, listening to his uneven breathing.

He eventually nodded and led the way into the RV to see his living, breathing brother.

* * *

"Looky here..." Merle coughed lightly from the bed in the back of the RV.

Daryl almost rushed over but took his time when he realized that he was dragging me through the RV. Once we reached him, we sat down on both sides of him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whimpered, leaning over to hug him.

I almost jumped when I felt a hand and a stub wrap around my back.

"Jus' my pirate arm.. _Arghh_," Merle tried to joke around, but his laughing faltered.

"Hey. You'll get through this. I know it," I told him strongly, making him nod. Merle watched me for a moment, studying my face.

"I really am sorry 'bout when I was drunk. If I was sober, I never woulda—,".

"I know. Just rest," I smiled at him before turning to face Daryl.

He was watching my exchange with his brother extremely carefully, as if he was inspecting every part of it. I squeezed Daryl's knee quickly before pecking him the cheek.

His face grew red, knowing his brother wouldn't let him hear the end of it, so I stood up and rushed out of the RV.

* * *

As I exited the RV, I spotted Rick leaning against Shane's car in deep thought.

"You did what you had to do. Don't second guess yourself," I said, Rick jumping at my voice. Once he saw that it was just me, he relaxed.

"I hope so.. I just don't want this decision to turn around and bite us all in the ass," Rick muttered, shaking his handsome face back and forth.

"Any decision that any of us make could bite us in the ass, Rick. It's the type of world we live in, now,". I hopped up into Shane's car hood before turning to look at my friend.

"Unfortunately,".

"Unfortunately," I repeated him, laying my tired head on his shoulder.

"I just don't want Carl growing up in this world.. A world where he has to see his father cut a damn man's _hand_ off, not to mention kill _zombies_.. How did happen, Harper?" he spoke his thoughts out loud, which I didn't mind.

"Dunno, Rick. Nobody does; we'll get through it, though. _We're strong_,".

* * *

"Need to talk to ya," Daryl ordered immediately as he popped his car door open later that night.

"Get talking then, Dixon," I replied yawning. "Before I fall asleep on your ass,".

"Doesn't sound like a problem," he replied, smirking, so I rolled my eyes. As he seated himself next to me, he eyes grew serious.

"Just wanted ta tell you that I appreciated you staying with me when Merle.." Daryl started but couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't just let him die," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Tha's the thing, though. I was prepared to let him die," he growled, shaking his head. My head turned to face him sharply.

"Don't say that; it's not true and you know it,".

We sat in silence for a while so I began to doze off, but Daryl's next question completely threw me off.

"Do you love him?".

"Say _what_, Dixon?" I replied, mouth wide open.

"Never seen ya that upset over something; must really care about him," Daryl squinted at me, his voice completely serious.

I let out a laugh, which only infuriated him more.

"Dammit, girl, stop playing games wit me! You love him, be with him," he growled at me turning to face the window of his truck.

"Daryl.. If I loved Merle, wouldn't I be with him right now? I love him like a brother, yes, but I'm with you. _Right here, right now_. Stop being a jealous little boy and _man the fuck up_," the words just flew out of my mouth, but once I said them, I didn't regret it.

We stared at each other for a while before he finally spoke again.

"_Prove it_; that you care," he muttered, repeating my challenge to him from earlier on.

I closed my eyes and smiled. How did this man get under my skin so quickly? I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth.

"Gladly, Dixon," I whispered before letting him capture my lips fully against his.

* * *

I groaned in pain when Daryl's hand pressed against the bandage in my hair. He pulled away from my body immediately, noticing my pain.

"What's wrong? Didn't hurt ya, did I?" he asked me, worried. I reached a hand up to rub my head.

"Just hurts.. Can you change the bandage for me?".

Daryl nodded silently before turning me around to unwrap the bandage. When he pulled it away from my head, I heard him hiss.

"What is it?" I asked him, turning back around to face it.

"Don't look like it's healing.. Might need stitches; forget that, you do need stitches," he explained before unlocking the door.

"Where are you going?" I whined, not wanting him to go get supplies.

I am terrible with any type of needle.

"Getting shit to patch that up,".

As he slammed the door shut, I would have flung my body against the seat, but that would just hurt.

* * *

"Just lie down and relax, Harper," Daryl sighed in frustration.

I was trying to delay the stitches for as long as possible. The clock on the dashboard read: 11:05 and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Fine," I sulked, lying down on my stomach against the truck seat.

I spun my head around, however, when Daryl straddled my hips.

"Can I help you?" I chirped politely, batting my eyelashes.

"Maybe later. You're gonna struggle, and I don' want ya jumping up in pain," Daryl's face wrinkling up in annoyance.

Seeing this, I laid my head down like a good patient and let him get to work. Once the needle pierced my skin, I hissed in pain and as Daryl predicted, my back arched.

As he pulled the needle through he spoke.

"If I wasn't puttin' stitches in ya, this would be fucking hot," he muttered, giving me goose bumps.

"Sure, let's be blunt," I chuckled, which he yelled at me for.

When I felt him bite off the end of the thread, I let out a sigh of happiness.

"Thank goodness," I cheered, making the sign of the cross.

"Since when you religious?" Daryl asked me as he lifted his legs off of my body.

"I'm not, really. Doesn't mean I'm completely against it, though," I explained to him as I turned around to straddle his lap.

I felt my back arch again as his hands made their way down my sides.

"God wouldn't be very happy with you right now..." Daryl breathed hotly against my neck, leaving a pattern open-mouthed kiss against my skin.

My head fell forward onto his shoulder at his touch.

"Lucky for me, he's very good at forgiving sins,".

I dipped my head and pushed my lips against his, enjoying the taste of cigarettes and alcohol against his lips.

When I pulled away, his head fell back as I rolled my hips against his.

"Christ," he muttered, chuckling slightly.

"_Lord's name_," I winked before rolling off of him to go to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, that's Chapter Nine!_

_Yes, Merle has lost his hand. I was debating on killing him, but I couldn't. I just adore writing Merle!_

_There's a reference to a movie in there that Mr. Reedus starred in, for any fans;)_

_The group will be arriving at the farm very soon, so keep checking in for Chapter Ten!_

_Don't forget to review, PM, favorite, subscribe,etc.. -Whatever floats your damn boat._

_Thanks again to everyone who is simply reading my story and giving it a chance, going along for the ride; you are all amazing people!_

_Love you all!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"._

* * *

_Song: Heart Attack; Artist; Demi Lovato._


	10. Welcome To The Show

_Now before I get anymore messages asking why I haven't updated, I have a good reason: my computer crashed. I couldn't fix it, damn geek squad couldn't fix it, so I had to go out and buy a new laptop and start all over._

_So here's the part that sucked: I was halfway through this chapter on my old computer._

_Now, I didn't expect my computer to just die on me, so I lost EVERYTHING. Yeah, I know, you're supposed to back everything up on a flash drive, blah, blah, blah, but I hadn't gotten to it yet, so everything is just gone._

_Thank GOODNESS I have my stories uploaded to this website or they would be gone forever! So thank you to everyone who reads my stories, because without all of you, nobody else would ever get to read these stories ever again._

_I also have to apologize to anyone who reads my Hunger Games story arc; the second chapter in my sequel was completely finished, I just needed to edit it, and now it's gone. Poof. So now I have to re-write that.. AWESOME._

_But anywho, sorry for the longest wait ever, I re-wrote this chapter all over again, but I think its better than the first draft._

**_Who wants to hear the terrible luck I just had? This was all edited and ready to go, so I clicked on the Submit Document button, right? Yeah, well.. the page couldn't be displayed. Thank the lord for copy and freakin' paste._**

_So go do your thing! Get reading! It's a long chapter and hopefully worth the long wait!_

* * *

_*Don't own Walking Dead; never have, sadly never will*._

* * *

_Emberka-2012; Of course! I just didn't have the heart to kill Merle.. Strangely enough, he's one of my favorites._

_Dr. Moustachio Girl; Ding ding ding! The first reader to mention my Saints reference! I've been wanting to use it for a while, so I decided to just throw it in there.. And yes; yes it does. Thanks for the review!_

_Dino-SOAR; Hopefully Daryl will be there more often! Never know when Merle will get in the way... Thanks for the review!_

_ ; I wasn't planning on making Merle lose his hand, but I needed something exciting to happen, and when I started writing that scene, I just couldn't resist. When it comes to Daryl, you know how he is; insecure and hates to open up! As for Shane, however, all I can say is that I'm very excited to write him slipping into the darkness.. Thanks for the review!_

_FanFicGirl10; I just didn't have the heart to kill Merle, I love him too much. But no, as of now, Sophia is not missing from the group. Thanks for the review!_

_Best Buy Seasons; *Chapter2: Awesome! I'm glad that you 'can't even' when it comes to my story.. I love hearing from new readers! *Chapter3: Come on, somebody had to put Ed in his place.. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Jedi-Stark; Eeep! Thank you! I really am overwhelmed by all of the support I've gotten for this story; readers like you are the best! Thanks for the review!_

_DottyLonesome; Woohoo, I've got you hooked on this story too! I'll be updating my HG story asap, I just have to re-write the entire chapter-_- But seriously, your review made my day, it was so sweet! I'm going to adding a new story to my page soon based off of the popular 'Maze Runner' trilogy, so even if you haven't read the series, keep your eyes out for it, it's going to be awesome! Thanks for the review!_

**_Thank you all for the reviews, you're all amazing!_**

* * *

What's behind the smoke and glass? Painted faces, everybody wears a mask Are you selling them your soul? Well you'll be left out in the cold

* * *

"I dare you to touch it,".

"_What_?! No way in hell am I even poking that thing!" I wrinkled up my nose in disgust at Shane's dare.

"Oh come on, Harper; it's only a dead zombie!".

The zombie Shane had just shot was lying dead on the ground in front of us, a gaping hole where its left eye used to be. I couldn't help but chuckle at what Shane was saying.

"If you would've said that last year, I never would've believed that this could be happening to us,".

Even though I knew that Shane was by my side, I still jumped a little when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're tellin' me you don't like shooting flesh-eating dead people in the head?".

"Ew, no!" I laughed, quickly making work of the pretzel that was Shane's arm that was wrapped around me; I jogged away from him as he kicked my butt playfully, but ended up slowing down so he could catch up.

"I'm glad you're stuck in this shit-hole with me, Shane. I think I'd go crazy without you,".

Shane's face quickly turned serious as he thought about his response.

"Harper, we have to talk," he said, looking off into the distance. I followed his eerie gaze, but saw nothing.

"About what, exactly?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. I watched my brother as he stared off into the distance, almost as if he was in a trance.

"_Shane_," I said a bit louder, which got his attention.

"Huh? Oh, right.. Need to talk—in private," he sighed as we finally reached 'camp'.

It had been about a week since the largest walker herd had passed through. Dale had finally fixed the RV, so we moved south a few miles more, stopping at random houses for a couple of hours for rest before moving on in the hopes of finding something more permanent. I went to answer Shane, but a heavy weight crashed into my back.

"The hell?" I gasped, falling forward a little.

"Scared you!" a small voice laughed from where it was clinging to my back.

"Really, Carl?" I rolled my eyes.

"Gotta admit that that was funny," he giggled, pulling on my hair.

"Gonna get down?" I asked him, cutting to the chase.

When I realized that Carl was laughing too hard to answer me, I did the only thing I could think of to make him get off: spin in circles. I started spinning in quick circles, enjoying the light quips of sound that Carl was making.

When he finally yelled for me to stop, I let him down gently, but he still fell to the floor for being so dizzy.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Carl groaned, pulling his dad's sheriff hat over face.

As I turned to walk away, I couldn't help but notice the strange look of pride that coated Shane's face.

* * *

"Go Fish!" Sophia cackled, throwing her last pair of 3's down against the pavement.

I stuck my tongue out at her, making her giggle quietly.

"That's it, I want a rematch,".

I smiled at her as she nodded eagerly, so I grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them. It was our fifteenth day on the road and we were starving. Food was incredibly low, forcing everyone to depend on the Dixons and me whenever we went hunting.

The entire group had slowly become accustomed to eating squirrel for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Carol was actually slaving over a tasteless squirrel soup for dinner while watching us with a smile.

At the same time, I happened to look in her direction, catching her mouth the words 'thank you' to me. Nodding in return, I slapped seven cards down in front of Sophia and myself, placing the deck in between us.

"Got any eights?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Hah! Go fish!" I shot back triumphantly, making Sophia blow hair out of her face in annoyance.

We played at least two more games after that before I heard feet crunching over the gravel behind me.

"Dinner's ready," a raspy voice said. I whipped my head around with a smile to see Daryl.

"Awesome. C'mon Sophia, dinner," I answered him, grabbing the deck of cards and shoving them back into the card box.

"One more game?" she begged me, throwing a pout.

I felt bad for the girl; she obviously wanted a life of normalcy.

"Maybe later. Think of all the fish we caught today playing that game!" I joked, grabbing her by the hand.

Sophia started to pick up the pace when her stomach started growling, pulling me ahead. We began to skip over to the fire but I pulled her to a stop when I noticed that Daryl wasn't following us.

"Get your ass walking, Dixon or there won't be any squirrel left," I smirked at him before grabbing his hand in my empty one.

I continued to skip with Sophia, dragging Daryl along. I looked back to see his sad attempt at hiding a smile, so we only skipped faster. Hearing Sophia laugh on my other side made my heart melt. As long as she was happy, I would be happy.

When I finally came to my senses and realized that Daryl was not going to skip with us, I tugged on a strand of Sophia's hair.

"Hurry up and get in line; I need to talk to Mr. Dixon,".

Sophia shrugged before pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and almost started to cry when I heard her speak.

"You're like the big sister I always wanted," she said before running off to hop in line behind Carl.

* * *

"How's he feeling?" I asked Daryl as we walked quietly over to where the squirrel soup was being given out.

"A 'right. Wants to get goin' with huntin' again, but I don't think that's a good idea," Daryl sighed, running a hand over his dirty face.

As he was doing so, I took the time to take in his handsome features: his chiseled jawline, strong cheekbones.. I blushed when he caught me staring so I looked the other way.

"Barbie," I heard him say, along with a slight tug of my hair.

"That still hurts, you know," I winced, lifting a hand to lightly touch the stitches in my head.

"Don't be a baby; it ain't a good look on ya," he sneered, looking down at my shorter frame.

"Oh please! You would be annoyed if the same cut kept getting reopened," I snorted, unwrapping my hand from his. Even though it was a move out of spite, I missed the warmth from his larger hand.

"Maybe, but I sure as hell wouldn't complain as much as you do..".

I turned and shoved his arm lightly.

"Shut up! Don't be a dick,".

We walked the rest of the few amount of steps left in silence before I heard my voice come out of my mouth.

"You were going to say something before?".

"Huh?" Daryl grunted, clearly confused.

"You said Barbie.. Spit it out, Ken," I shot him a 100-watt smile, which led to Daryl rolling his eyes.

"Fuck if I remember; jus' go get your damn soup,".

* * *

Although Merle was up and around, he was having an incredibly difficult time adjusting to life with one hand. His bad arm was wrapped with tons of medical tape and gauze, and always sneered at the kids when he caught them staring at it

. I watched him intently as he struggled to balance his bowl in his lap as he spooned some soup out with his good hand. Eventually, I turned and listened to a joke that Glenn was telling the group, but had to turn back when I heard Merle call out.

"Fuck! God dammit!" he hissed, grabbing the bowl tightly as he jumped up in pain.

"Merle!" I growled, annoyed with his cursing that much around the kids.

"Oh please honey, you curse like it's your job," he spat as he danced around a little.

I caught Shane beginning to stand up to fight him in the corner of my eye, but I beat him to it.

"Sit down," I told Shane, which he almost refused to do. "I think I can handle Merle," I rolled my eyes before turning to Merle and Daryl, who was sitting on in a chair with his head in his hands.

"What's happened, Merle?".

"Spilt ma fuckin' soup on me," he growled, pacing.

"Want me to take that from you so you don't do it again?" I gestured to his sloshing soup.

He looked back and forth between me and his soup.

"I can do it," Merle muttered, sitting down.

My hands were on my hips as I sighed. Our group was slowly leaving the area, as they were finished with their dinner; they also probably didn't want to deal with Merle's aftermath.

When everyone else had left, I squeezed myself between Daryl and Merle, perching my butt across Daryl's lap so I could face Merle.

"'Scuse you," I heard Daryl mutter in surprise, but I ignored him.

"Let me help, Merle,".

"No, Harper. I can do it," Merle insisted, but I couldn't just let him sit there and struggle.

"Merle, just let me help.." I tried to comfort him as I placed my hand on his arm, but he threw his spoon on the ground and smacked my hand away.

"I said NO, bitch!".

I watched him in silence, trying to let him calm down. I could feel Daryl picking me up off of his lap so he could say something, but I wouldn't let him.

Of course I didn't like the fact that Merle was screaming in my face and calling me a bitch, but his actions were justified. I would probably be acting the same way if I had one hand.

Pushing myself out of Daryl's lap, I picked his now dirty spoon up and made my way to the RV where we stored out supplies. Lightly pushing the door open, I walked into the RV and almost plowed into my brother.

"You can_ handle_ him, huh?" Shane asked me.

I huffed out a breath of air, knowing that he had heard Merle scream at me.

"He's just frazzled about his arm. Wouldn't you be on the edge if someone had to_ cut off your hand_?" I sighed; I was really tired of arguing.

"So that's an excuse for callin' my sister a _bitch_?" he growled, but I kept going.

"Not really, no. But I know where he's coming from. Don't worry about me, I can-,".

"Yeah, yeah. You '_can handle it'_. I'm trusting you with those two, Harper, don't make me regret it," Shane pointed in a finger in my face, which I nipped at playfully.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Harper," he teased, making me gag.

"You are disgusting," I laughed, appalled at the thought of us.

"You know I'm kidding," he shoved me playfully.

"I definitely do.." I leaned into him, smiling.

Throwing Merle's spoon in the sink, I grabbed a clean one before heading over to the two brothers.

* * *

"Thought ya wouldn't be comin' back after I called ya a bitch," I heard Merle say from across the barely burning fire.

"I'm not like most girls, Merle," I replied, sitting down in Daryl's lap once again.

"Know that fer sure; most girls won't put up with ma baby brotha!" he cackled, punching Daryl in the arm.

"Piss off," Daryl growled, shaking his head.

Before their fighting could escalate, I handed Merle the clean spoon.

"Got you a clean one,".

Merle stared at the spoon for a long time before answering.

"Mind helpin'?" he asked so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him.

"Not at all," I smiled.

I wiggled around in Daryl's lap to get comfy before helping Merle.

"Cut that out, Walsh," Daryl teased me, so I continued to wiggle around in his lap.

When I felt his hands wrap around my hips tightly, I stopped.

"Said cut it out," he said in a hoarse hiss.

"You two are gonna get me excited if y'all keep goin' like this; Daryl's right, cut it out! Until after my dinner, at least," Merle winked.

"I am not going to help you if you keep talking like that, Merle," I said, chastising him.

"Come on, princess, you know you love me," Merle squeezed his eyes shut and shot me a wide smile.

When Daryl's thumbs began to massage my hipbones, I leaned into his chest.

"Too late! I'm not helping,".

"Get up and help him, you're lucky he asked," Daryl pushed me up so I was standing.

Crossing my arms, I stared at them with my mouth open in shock.

"Now I have to deal with the both of you?".

"We come in a package, princess," Merle laughed as I gave up and helped him with his dinner.

* * *

That night, I was startled awake when there was a loud banging against Daryl's truck's window.

"Let me in!" Merle was screaming, banging on the window over and over.

I quickly unlocked the door and Merle practically leapt into my lap. I made sure the door was locked and clicked the overhead light off automatically.

"The fuck you wakin' us up for, asshole?" Daryl groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Walkers," Merle whispered, calming his breathing.

"Does everyone else know?" I asked as I slid farther down into the seat. Merle nodded quickly as he looked over at me.

"They came from that way; the cop told me ta warn you guys,".

"Which one?" Daryl and I asked simultaneously, making me laugh.

"The one that handcuffed me to the damn roof..." Merle growled, so I let him be.

After a while, Merle noticed that I was a bit uncomfortable with him lying across my lap, so he scooted his body over into the middle of the long seat so he was sandwiched between Daryl and me.

"Seriously?" Daryl grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously! I get to sit next to our pretty girly once and a while!".

I let them argue back and forth until I heard moaning from outside of the truck.

"Guys!" I whispered quickly, their voices ceasing. I reached out in the darkness for Merle's arm, which I luckily found to squeeze.

"If only the walkers and my brother were gone right now.." Merle sighed, making Daryl punch him hard in the shoulder. "_Pussy_," Merle whispered in the dark.

"Merle, please, now is not the time.." I begged him, but he wouldn't stop.

"Not like that ugly fucker can hear me; he'd sure as hell hear me if I was makin' ya scream, though!".

"Will you _shut the fuck up_?" Daryl growled from the other side of the truck.

As the two continued arguing, I smacked a palm against my face in annoyance.

"I swear, you two act like five-year—," my complaint was silenced with a scream when a walker threw its body against my window.

* * *

As the walker's grimy hands slid down the window, I threw my body over Merle's body and into Daryl, who barely stopped me from banging my head on a window.

"S'okay, we're in here and it's out there," Daryl hushed me.

"You can sit in my lap, ya know.." Merle looked at me in the darkness and winked.

"This is why I haven't spent much time with you lately, Merle; you're a pain in my ass!" I groaned, throwing my head into Daryl's strong chest.

"So shut up 'fore we throw ya out to that walker," Daryl threatened him, and thankfully, Merle stopped talking.

We sat in silence until the walker finally gave up and walked away. When we were all convinced that the walker had put a good amount of feet between us, I leaned into the back seat to grab a blanket.

"Could get used to this sight.." I heard Merle say, but Daryl was ready.

"Don't touch her, Merle!".

"Nah, not with you here,".

I threw my body back into the front seat, a giant gasp of air leaving my lungs.

"Can we go to sleep now?" I yawned, asking the boys.

Daryl nodded at me while Merle answered me with a loud yawn.

Satisfied with their answers, I threw my legs over Merle's lap and leaned into Daryl's chest as Daryl threw the blanket over all of our bodies. Even in the darkness, I could see Merle staring at us.

"So what, you two a couple or somethin' now?".

I looked up at Daryl, biting my bottom lip.

"Don't think so; we're still figuring shit out,".

I heard Merle grunt in approval.

"'Member what I said, baby brother,".

"What did you say?" I asked him, completely confused. Merle chuckled in the darkness, his teeth shiny against the moonlight.

"Just had a chat with little Darylena at the CDC 'bout ya; don't worry about it,".

I rolled my eyes and shut my eyes, too tired to pry into their conversations.

"Whatever. Goodnight," I smiled when I felt Daryl run a hand over my scalp, massaging it slightly.

* * *

"Princess, wake up," a voice called out.

"Huh?" I managed to groan, but it came out raspy and hard to understand.

"Christ girl, ya sound like death in the morning!".

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter when I recognized the voice.

"Shut up, Merle,".

I sat up rubbing my eyes and glanced over at Merle, who had his feet propped up against the dashboard.

"Think Daryl's going to like that?" I asked him when I figured out that Daryl wasn't with us.

"Baby brother ain't here, how's he gonna know? Went scoutin' with Rick and yer brother, so don't you dare rat me out" he explained.

"Oh Merle, I wouldn't dream of it," I replied sarcastically, yawning as I stretched.

I could feel his eyes on me as I did so, but I ignored him. When I was done stretching, I turned and sat cross-legged on the seat to face Merle.

"Why are you so mean to Daryl?" I asked him.

"I ain't mean," he scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"Merle, come on. _Darylena_?".

Merle took a minute to think before he finally answered me.

"I'm only doing what's best for him, Harper. Boy needs ta toughen the fuck up, 'specially in this world. Isn't helping now that yer in the picture..." he sighed, turning to face me.

My eyebrows automatically rose at that. _I was the problem?_

"How am I the problem? I've done nothing wrong,".

"Honey, you've done a lot just by giving him attention. He's willing to protect you over himself; tha's the problem,".

I watched Merle ramble on in silence, but I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed; no, a _lot_ annoyed.

"Merle, don't be jealous," I sneered, leaning back against the seat.

"Can't help it; but at least I'll admit it," he winked at me, making me even more annoyed.

I spun around on my butt and pushed the truck door open.

"You think I like having one hand? And now not only do I havta worry 'bout my brother, but now I've gotta worry 'bout you. S'makes sense, Harper," I listened, but didn't answer him.

I hopped out of the tall truck and headed towards my friends.

* * *

I was playing a card game of 'War' with Carl and Sophia when I heard Dale hiss something from the top of the RV about walkers.

"More?" I heard Sophia whine, even though she was practically shoving the cards back into their box in a hurry. I pulled Carl and Sophia to their feet.

"Go by your mothers, just be quiet about it, okay?".

I gave them both a hug as they nodded before walking quickly over to their respective mothers. I was surprised when Carl turned back and ran over to me to give me one more hug.

"You take care of your mother just in case anything bad happens, okay?" I told him before pulling us apart to face him.

"Don't worry; I can handle those damn walkers!" Carl smiled as menacingly as he could.

"No cursing, Carl! Now hurry up, go to your mom,".

I flicked him in the back as he turned and ran over to Lori, who actually nodded at me in thanks. Nodding back, I scanned the area for Daryl, Rick, and Shane; thy still weren't back yet, and obviously I was worried about them.

"What are you just standing here for, Harper? Come on!" Glenn hissed through his teeth at me as he dragged me towards the nearest car.

"What are you doing?" I hissed back, even though I could clearly see the oncoming walker herd.

"Just get under the car!" Glenn ordered, and I couldn't' say no.

He was being harsh and demanding, but it was only for my own good. I nodded briskly and flattened myself against the hot pavement. Squeezing my small body under the car wasn't the hard part; the hard part was hearing the shuffling feet of the dead coming closer and closer. Plus, this time, Daryl wasn't here to protect me.

Slowly and quietly, I pulled my gun out of my waistband and made sure it was ready to shoot a bullet if necessary. Laying my palm flat against the gun I listened to my breathing to steady it until the walker herd was passing right by my car.

* * *

By craning my neck to the side, I could see at least one person under their own car. When I noticed that Sophia was by herself under the car facing mine, I almost crawled out from under mine to be there with her; how had she and Carol got separated so easily?

As if she knew I was staring her down, she tilted her head towards me to look back, eyes wide. Tears were glistening in her youthful eyes, so I slipped a finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet. She slowly nodded back, her mouth trembling slightly. We were so close to each other if we both reached out, we could be holding hands; two hands in the middle of nowhere would attract walkers, though.

I jumped when a walker started moaning next to the car I was hidden under. Just as I started to calm myself down, a walker in the back of the pack hit the floor, dead. It didn't make sense until I saw the arrow bolt sticking out of the walker's head. '_Thank God_'_, _I said to myself as another one hit the ground.

I was surprised that the other zombies hadn't noticed that they were dropping like flies, but that was perfectly fine with me. I looked straight ahead from where the walkers had come to see light footsteps rushing toward the group. I studied the shoes that I would know anywhere; they were the Timberland boots that I bought for Shane last Christmas. Despite all of the craziness around us, I couldn't help but smile.

When the boys had taken out a good amount of walkers, I almost laughed when Rick dove under a random car. The herd was almost gone when large boots slid under my car and kicked me in the face.

I couldn't help but let out an unattractive "Oof!" when either Shane or Daryl's foot collided with my face.

"Shit!" the voice whispered to himself.

I cracked one pained eye open to see Daryl craning his head over his body to see who he had just slammed into. Of course it was Daryl; being graceful wasn't one of his stronger suits.

"Sorry," he whispered, but I only shoved his boot away from my face.

At that, Daryl began to awkwardly crab-walk farther under the car to be beside me.

"Where's Merle?" he asked me, his breath hot against my cheek.

"Car behind us," I whispered, nudging my head back.

Daryl's eyes darted behind me and picked out Merle's car. His eyes rolled in annoyance when Merle shot him a thumb's up.

Just as we thought the walkers were gone, a dirty hand wrapped its fingers around my long hair and pulled back, yanking my body halfway out from the car. I couldn't help but let out a scream as I blindly reached out for Daryl and my gun, the dirty hands clawing through my hair.

Daryl successfully grabbed onto my hand, but I slipped from his grasp when the walker pulled my body fully from out of the underside of the old car.

* * *

"Help!" I called out as random people began crawling out from under their cars to help.

I threw my elbow back into the walker's gut when I heard it hissing against my ear, sending it to the ground.

"Stay there, Sophia!" I shouted out to her when I noticed her crawling out from under the car.

When I heard Daryl slide my gun out from under the car, I threw my body to the ground and latched on to it. When I stood up to face the walker, it was gone.

"Where—?"I mumbled, but when I heard Sophia scream, I figured it out.

The dead man was using the same trick as he pulled on Sophia's light hair. I couldn't risk shooting the thing so close to Sophia; I didn't want the poor girl to go deaf!

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing the attention of the walker.

It fought to stand up and when it did, I raised my gun and pulled the trigger.

Killing the walker wasn't what scared me anymore; it was how I couldn't help but _smile_ when the bullet ran straight through its brain that scared me.

* * *

"Sophia? Sophia, you okay sweetie?" I called out to the girl who was curled up into a ball under a car.

I flattened myself against the ground so I was her eye level before speaking again.

"Let me help you out; it's okay, the zombie's dead," I reassured her in a soothing voice.

When her head turned to face me, I was shocked by the emptiness in her eyes.

"It was already dead when it attacked me,".

Letting out a sigh, I reached a hand out to her.

"Come on, Sophia. Your mom is worried about you,".

At the mentioning of her mom, she shakily took my hand and crawled out from under the car, giving me a long hug before running over to Carol.

* * *

That afternoon we drove on and on after Rick declared that our 'replacement Quarry' was no longer safe. I had decided to ride with Shane after my experience with the walker; who knew had much time we had left together?

One of my CD's was playing lightly through the truck, but I wasn't really paying attention to it; just being with Shane calmed me down.

"What'cha thinkin' about over there?" he asked me, a certain tone of playfulness in his voice.

"What makes you think I'm deep in thought?" I replied as I bit down on my fingernail.

"Doubt Daryl thinks nail-biting is attractive," Shane muttered, a sly smile creeping on to his face. I shoved him playfully.

"He bites his nails, so I don't wanna hear your crap!".

Shane jerked the wheel to the side playfully, as if I had shoved him really hard.

"It just looked like you were thinking really hard about something is all," he continued after we both stopped laughing.

"Nah. Just shaken up after the whole Sophia thing, I guess," I shook my head, sighing. Shane nodded back slowly, as if taking every little syllable in.

"So what's going on with you and the redneck?" he blurted out after a couple of silent minutes. I raised an eyebrow at him even though he hadn't taken his eyes off of the road.

"There's something going on between Daryl and me?".

"S'what I heard from his brother.." Shane rolled his eyes just at the thought of Merle.

"Shane, Merle doesn't know shit. If we were.. _Together_, I would tell you," I told him honestly.

It was true, really; we weren't dating, so what was there to tell?

"Remember what I said about trusting you with those two, since I don't... Dixon hasn't tried to force you into anything?".

I wanted to ask just which Dixon he was referring to, since Merle had almost raped me, but that would just cause more trouble than necessary.

"God, no. He wouldn't," I reassured him, smiling. He smiled back and chuckled, placing a hand in his lap so he was driving with just one.

"Just checking; you have been spending a lotta time with him, is all,".

I laid my head down on his shoulder as I watched the Georgia landscape pass us by.

"I get it; you're just being my big, overprotective brother," I said smiling, moving against his body until I was comfortable.

"Got that shit right! Just give me the signal and I'll beat his fucking ass for you, sis,".

* * *

"The hell?" Shane muttered as he leaned over the dashboard to get a closer look at the view ahead of us.

The long strip of road was covered with scattered cars, blocking any way possible that we could use to get all of our cars through. The only car that could get through was Merle's, since he had his bike, but what would everyone else do?

Shane slowly drove to a stop before he shut the car off and slid the keys into his pocket. Without words, we both hopped out of the car and shut the doors at the same time.

"That was cool!" I said in awe at the sound of both of our doors shutting at the exact same time. Shane shot me a look before shaking his head.

"Seriously? I swear, Harper, sometimes I think you're ten, not twenty-five...". I winked at him before skipping over to the group.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Andrea asked from the other side of our circle. "We need some kind of plan..".

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out! For now, some of us are going to scout out the area and see what we can find, okay?" Rick told the group, raising his eyebrows in questioning.

After everyone agreed to the plan, we split up into groups and got ready to head out.

* * *

"You really aren't surprised that they put just the two of us together in our own little group?" I asked Daryl as we walked through the forest.

"Nah; yer brother knows you can take care of yourself and if ya can't, he's know I can," Daryl replied, scanning the area with his eyes.

"You can what?" I looked up at him with a frown.

"Take care of you since half the time tha's what I do anyway," he spat back, even though I knew he meant it as a joke.

"Please, I can take care of myself," I scoffed, but fell flat on my face when I tripped over something.

"Sure about that?" he asked from above me.

I flipped my hair over my head so I could see that Daryl had stuck his foot out and tripped me.

"Seriously Daryl?" I shook my head, but let him help me up anyway.

"Told ya, you gotta stay alert and on your feet,".

"Yeah, literally," I huffed and walked ahead of him. As I was walking, I fell forward a little but caught myself when Daryl tripped me again.

"Cut that out, will you?" I growled, but he just laughed.

"Pay attention, Barbie,".

"Watch where you're walking, Ken,".

* * *

After a while, we gave up and headed back to meet up with the group. When we found Rick, his eyebrows shot up in question.

"We didn't find squat," Daryl told the officer, who nodded in reply.

"Although that isn't necessarily a good thing, we _did_ find something," Rick smiled at us.

"What'd you find?" I asked him curiously, hoping for some kind of fortified place that we could hold up in.

"A church,". I shot him a look that wasn't very friendly.

"You plan on having us live in a damn church? I mean,_ Christ_, Rick—,".

"Hey! Lord's name, 'member?" Daryl chirped, teasing me.

"Shut the hell up, Dixon. As for you, Rick, might as well lead the way to this life-saving church,".

* * *

"I'm going to open the door on three, got it? Daryl on my right, Rick on my left. Harper, you're center," Shane explained his plan to us as everyone stood behind us for backup.

We all nodded as counted down and flung the church doors open, the four of us walking inside. We all scanned the room quickly until all of our eyes fell on three people sitting in the pews.

"Hello?" I asked them, which led to Daryl shushing me.

"What?" I asked in annoyance, but he pointed to the people that were actually walkers as they stood up from their pews.

"_That's fuckin' what_!" he growled before taking aim with his bow and shooting a walker in the head.

I shot the walker behind her after she dropped to the floor; the walker's chin caught the pew and began to gush blood, making us all grimace. Rick and Shane worked together to kill the final walker as Daryl made his way over to the walker he had killed to collect his arrow bolt.

"Damn geeks," he muttered to himself.

I wanted to cover my ears at the sound of the arrow squelching around the brain of the walker, but I don't think anything could've blocked that out. Daryl noticed my discomfort at the sound, his eyes squinting to look at me over the pews.

I shot him a thumb's up before turning to see the entire group heading into the church. I didn't bother Lori and Carol as they headed over to the large cross that was hung at the opposite end of the church.

I didn't really have time to react to anything else due to Shane yanking me out of the church by the arm.

* * *

"What's wrong, Shane?" I asked him in a rush, his force worrying me a little.

"Need to talk," was all he said, so I didn't push him.

I made sure to stay silent as he weaved a path for us between the tombstones that were scattered on the side of the church. When we were far enough away, Shane finally let go of my arm.

"Shane?" I called out to him in a demanding tone. Something in the look in his eyes was off.

"We need to leave; just us," he whispered, even though we were pretty far away from the church.

I took a step back from in shock. _Shane wants to leave the group?_

"Why would we leave? We're better as a group!".

The words were flying from my mouth before I could even process what I was saying. This group was my dysfunctional family; Shane wanted me to leave Glenn behind? Rick, T-Dog? The kids?

Merle and Daryl, especially?

I crossed my arms against my chest in defiance.

"Not happening,".

Shane let out a frustrated breath of air as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Harper, you don't get it. This group— we would be better on our own," he tried to persuade me, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Shane, just five minutes ago, you were willing to risk your life for these people! Stop acting so friggin crazy!".

Before I knew it, our voices were rising in tone and we reached a point of full-blown yelling.

"Harper, they don't want us here! What don't you get?" he snarled as his hands flew up to my shoulders to shake me.

His tone was completely throwing me off. Shane had never acted this way with me, why was he starting now?

"The whole group doesn't want us here, or does _Lori_ not want _you_ here?" I spat, making him stumble back in shock.

Shane stared at me angrily as his tongue darted out over his bottom lip, as if reaching for something else to say but was coming up with nothing.

"Everythin' okay over here?" a Southern voice asked from behind us. I turned and let out a relieved breath when I saw Daryl and Merle, their arms crossed.

"We're fine. Mind leaving me and my sister to talk?" Shane asked them, but it sounded more like a threat than anything else.

"No, I think we're going to stay here," Merle took a step forward, ready to protect me if something happened.

"Feel like telling your brother to back off before I do it for you?" Shane looked to Daryl, but Daryl shook his head no, remaining silent.

"Hey," I said to Shane, putting my hands up to his chest.

He looked down at my hands as if he hadn't even realized that he had taken a few steps closer to Merle and me. I slid my hands down to his balled fists and wrapped my fingers around them until he calmed down, wrapping his fingers around mine.

"I'm going to walk away with Daryl and Merle, and you're going to wait here for a bit; cool down, got it?" I told him.

When he nodded, I bumped my hip against his and walked toward the church with my Dixons.

* * *

"You okay, princess?" Merle asked me as we walked up the steps to the church.

I nodded but stayed silent. What was going on with Shane? I looked back to my brother to see that his fists had curled up again, but once he saw me staring, he put a smile on his face. When I caught him mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to me, I nodded and headed into the church.

I made my way to the pews and leaned against the closest one. Arguing always tired me out. Before I knew it, I was being led out of the church by Daryl, my hand in his.

"Told Rick you needed ta take a walk,".

I nodded in silence and let him lead me into the woods, only stopping to look back at Shane.

This time, however, he was gone.

* * *

"You okay?" Daryl asked me as he helped me step over a large log.

"Guess so," I mumbled back, still confused by Shane's wanting to leave.

"What were you two even yellin' 'bout?"

. I looked up at him in thanks; I was surprised that he was even willing to listen to my feelings about the whole thing.

"He just pulled me out of the church, telling me that we had to leave the group.. You know, just the two of us," I explained the whole story to Daryl, watching him as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why the hell would you two leave?".

I shrugged back at him; I was just as confused as he was.

"Can we just talk about something else? No, let's just not talk at all," I pleaded with him; I was tired of talking.

Daryl did what I wanted and nodded, letting us walk in silence.

* * *

I don't know how long we had walked in silence, but I stopped thinking about it when Daryl pushed me up against the length of a tree, leaving a trail of kisses along my neck. One of my hands had found purchase in his hair when his hand wrapped around the inside of my knee.

"Daryl, now isn't a good time.." I sighed, even though I was quite content with what he was doing.

"Said you didn't want ta talk.. So shut up, and just kiss me," he growled, dipping his head to capture my lips with his.

Any thoughts of telling him to stop were slowly disappearing as he pulled my leg up to wrap it around his waist. My head fell back to rest against the scratchy bark of the tree as Daryl began to pepper my collarbone with sloppy kisses.

"Jesus Chri—," I started, but the rest came out as a moan when Daryl reached up and bit down lightly on my earlobe.

"Hush girl; can't say the Lord's name in vain, we're near a church,".

As Daryl's unoccupied hand ran its way down my body, he hoisted my other leg up to wrap around his waist. I smiled as I watched him bite his lip, as if he was trying to silence a noise that was threatening to call out to me.

Leaning forward, I placed my lips against his shoulder and rested my hands against his chest; he practically had me purring with excitement as he reached up with one hand and began to pull my shirt off over my head.

Just as my shirt was over my shoulders, a loud gunshot pierced the air that had just seconds ago been filled our mewling. As soon as Daryl's head had jerked up, it was back above my bra, resting my shirt against the top of his head.

"No, no, stop. Something's wrong," I pleaded with him and struggled against his body, which he clearly didn't like.

He placed me down gently on the ground before pulling my shirt back and adjusting it so I looked okay. I kissed his cheek in thanks before speaking.

"Something's wrong; one bullet was shot, that's it. We haven't seen one walker by itself around here for hours; they've all been in packs,".

"You better be right about this..." Daryl sighed, shaking his head.

"That was a bad idea anyway, Daryl.. There could be walkers anywhere," I felt bad for always telling him no or making him stop when it came to him showing me affection. Daryl just had terrible timing.

"S'not like I can kiss you any old time, ya know.. Not with Merle always around,".

I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of hand gestures Daryl used when he talked to me.

"A little jealousy is good for him! Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything, I wouldn't expect you to do that kind of stuff around camp,".

As we walked, Daryl turned to look at me, his eyes judging every word I had just said.

"So that's not what'cha want?".

His question made my steps falter, but I picked up my pace quickly.

"I never said that Daryl, but—,".

"I mean, if tha's what you want, that's all ya had to say!" he huffed, shaking his head furiously.

"Hey," I said loudly, grabbing his face in my hands, forcing him to stop walking.

We stood like that for a while, his eyes squinting angrily at me.

"I told you I didn't have feelings for Merle. I never pressured you into anything; do you think I just kiss every random guy that I meet?" I asked him harshly.

His facial features softened at the idea of me maybe, just maybe, wanting to have a relationship with him.

"Whatever. Let's just go see what's wrong," Daryl pulled himself out of my grasp leaving me to stand there speechless. I jogged for a bit to catch up with his large strides.

"Talking to you sometimes is like talking to a brick wall, Dixon,". I was glad to see I earned some kind of smile.

"Same with you, Walsh,".

* * *

How far out had we walked? We were still in the woods when the sun was beginning to set, so Daryl said we had to pick up the pace. We obviously didn't want to be stuck out in the open at night with walkers crawling around everywhere.

What was that? My head snapped to the right at the sound of something _off_.

"Wait," I threw my hand up against his chest to stop him, making him listen.

"Hear that?" he asked me in a whisper. I stood as still as I could and listened for anything, _something_ that could explain that gunshot.

"Is someone crying?".

I looked up at Daryl in confusion, but he grabbed on to my hand and began to pull me toward the noise, clearly wanting to know what it was just as much as I did. The crying was growing closer and closer until it was right on top of us.

We reached a small opening in the forest, the sun setting brilliantly over the trees. Sunlight was shining over a freshly shot deer, its legs still twitching as its nerve endings were still fighting to stay alive.

I turned my head away from it, as deer are one of my favorite animals, but almost fell to the forest floor at what I laid eyes on.

"Shit," I heard Daryl say from beside me, but I had become so numb that I could barely feel myself actually fall to the floor in shock.

"_No, no, no... Please, God, no_!" Rick Grimes cried from two feet in front of, cradling Carl in his arms.

Carl was unconscious, but a bullet wound was resting against Carl's ribcage as blood poured from the hole until it covered Rick's hand with red.

"I'm so sorry, I am! I had no idea the bullet would go through, I was only huntin!" I looked up in a daze to see a large man with a shotgun standing over Rick and Carl, tears flowing from his eyes as well.

"_Carl..."_ Rick sobbed as he swayed his little boy back and forth in his arms.

Although I wasn't the one who was shot, and I definitely wasn't the father of the boy who was shot, my body started to tingle as dark spots filled my vision.

Slowly but surely, I let darkness take me and I passed out, my head resting against a bed of leaves as Rick cried over his dying boy.

* * *

_There, Chapter 10 is finally done, and I am .happy._

_I am also .tired. because this website decided to not want to publish this chapter the last time I tried submitting it.._

_Goodness, I've had one heck of a writing night._

_I can't wait to go to sleep._

_But anywho._

_What did you guys think? Was it terrible? Okay? Pretty Good? Awesome? Too long? Not long enough?__ Let me know in the awesome little box below my story when you've finished reading! __**Every review, PM, favorite, follow, etc. means the world. - remember, it's whatever floats your damn boat. I'll be happy with any one of them!****_

_Okay, guys. It's 242 in the morning here. I started re-writing this chapter around 6 pm. that is about 9 hours of freakin dedication*._

_I love you all! You're great. Peace out. Goodnight. _

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"._

* * *

**_Song Used; Welcome. artist; Christina Aguilera. album; Back To Basics (2006)._**


	11. Hot Mess

_Hey, guys! How's everyone doing? Me? I'm pretty good, thanks for asking._

_So, umm, who saw Walking Dead Sunday? Well, this girl did, and this girl BAWLED her eyes out. I never want to see Norman Reedus cry ever again. Ever._

_I mean it. Never._

_I was going to write this chapter Saturday, but I went to an Elbme3 concert that night and just crashed right against. Then I planned to write it Sunday night after WD, but after being thrown emotionally through the ringer, I just went straight to sleep after Talking Dead (speaking of which, Norman's going to be on Talking Dead Sunday!)._

_Tonight, however, the ideas started flowing, and boom! Chapter Eleven is written. Happy Wednesday!_

_It's long. So get some popcorn before you start reading._

_It's been more than a week since my last update, so I apologize._

_I really like this chapter, so I hope you guys do to!_

_Obviously, I don't own the Walking Dead, but after this past Sunday, I really just want to give Norman a hug.. but then again, don't we all want to do that all the time?_

_Okay, okay, get reading._

* * *

**Heboosh; That's Shane, you know? Always being crazy. Watching Season 3, I always think about what Shane would do if he were still alive! It's a shame, he had such an amazing story=/ Not adding Merle was almost not an option. I just adore them both! Thank you so much about your opinion on Harper.. I'm glad she isn't turning out to be one of those characters that are badass and perfect all around, you know? They're just no fun. I love your username, by the way!(:**

**Emberka-2012; The Dixon Brother-Defenders! I think that they'll ****always be there for her****, no matter what happens, which is exactly what she needs when it comes to having a brother like Shane.**

**Apollo Child; Woohoo! Well, here's the next chapter, which is even longer! Enjoy some more ****Harper****/Daryl/****Merle****/Shane madness.(:**

**FanFicGirl10; Agreed! Shane can't just expect to grab Barbie and make her leave her redneck Ken behind; that's crazy talk. If you like a jealous Daryl, you'll probably enjoy seeing a jealous Merle this chapter;) I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do with Sophia. Didn't feel like it was her time yet, if at all. No help for Carl yet, let's hope that boy lives!**

**HayleyJune13; Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I love hearing from new readers, it reminds me of why I continue to write these stories!(:**

** ; my first Hunger Games story was pretty much the original plot with some things thrown in, which isn't really that fun; I'm definitely trying something different by changing the plot and I'm glad it's working out! As for Merle's jealous side, you'll get to see some of that this chapter, as well as a very angry Merle.. Oh, crazy Shane.. He obviously loves Harper with his entire being, but is that good enough to keep from him completely losing it? We'll see!**

**TeaFloral; As I wrote to another review, my first Hunger Games story was very linear, just with an OC.. I decided to switch things up for story, so I'm glad you're liking everything! Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from new readers!(:**

****Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for each and every review. They all remind me of why I continue to write these stories, and knowing that you're all reading them right along with me makes it so incredibly worth it.**

* * *

You are blinded by the all knowing illuminati eye  
I have one question for you God and that is why  
I said why eve, why eve, why eve, why'd you eat the fruit?

* * *

My head hurt.

Really, really, bad.

My eyes refused to open when I lifted a hand to place against my temple. I felt a slight bump there, but didn't really care about it. Rolling onto my side, I pulled the covers up so they rested over my shoulders.

_Wait._

My eyes popped open at the realization of me being under covers. Adjusting to the bright room, I looked down to see that I was, in fact, in a bed. The room I was in was a decent size.

At the foot of the bed were a dresser and a bathroom that jutted out of the wall. To my left were a coffee table, couch, and a closet. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed the corners of my eyes, stupidly remembering the fact that I had makeup on.

Where was everyone? Where was Daryl?

Pulling the covers back, I saw that I was still in my old clothes. My body shivered, despite the fact that it had to be at least ninety degrees out. After thinking about it, I had to be safe; Daryl was with me when I passed out, he wouldn't have let someone take me free-willingly.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror to see that I only had a case of bedhead; besides that, I was doing okay. _Wait, what the hell am I doing?_ Here I am in some random house with not one living person in sight, yet the first thing I do is check my makeup.

"Guess old habits die hard.." I muttered, shaking my head.

When my hair swayed back and forth, I noticed that a new bandage was wrapped around my head where my old scar is. Shaking off the slight feeling of worry that was taking over my body, I exited the bathroom and headed for the bedroom door.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed, cracking open the door to peek my head out of God-knows-where.

* * *

I slid my fingers against the wall as I made my way down a nice hallway. The wall was adorned with family portraits from a happier time, when the idea of a zombie apocalypse was probably far off.

Farther along the wall were portraits of each family member smiling brightly, as if they didn't have a care in the world. I stopped abruptly when I met the end of the hallway, turned left, and slowly headed down the long staircase. As I made my way down the long staircase, I could slowly begin to hear voices from all around the house.

Footsteps were rushing around, picking things up and putting things down. Leaning forward, I could peek over the railing just enough so that I could see the living room in full view. There were two girls that were hurrying through the house, gathering random supplies.

The short blonde looked to be the younger of the two while the older girl looked to be around my age. She was quite tall, probably taller than me, with a short brown hair cut that framed her face at the chin. I studied them for a while, trying to figure out if I should make a run for it or try and talk to them.

"Coming, daddy!" the blonde called out as she ran as fast as she could while juggling a pad of gauze and a bowl of steaming water.

"You got that, Beth?" the brunette asked who I assumed was Beth.

Beth nodded quickly but didn't stop moving as she headed into a room that I couldn't see past the stairway. The two girls looked pretty trustworthy; if they pulled guns on me, oh well, right? It was worth a shot. Clearing my throat, I spoke.

"Excuse me?".

The girl's head whipped to the side, clearly having no clue that I had been watching the two girls work. At first she stared at me in surprise, as if she didn't recognize me. Just as that questioning look came, it was gone, for realization swam through her eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake. Group's probably looking for you," she said shortly before looking the other way.

I was taken aback by her attitude; she wasn't rude, but she wasn't that helpful, either. I took the last few stairs in stride and made me way over to the girl, placing my hand in front of me. She stared down at it in question before shaking it.

"Harper Walsh," I said smiling.

"Maggie Greene," Maggie replied with a tight smile. I looked around the homey family room quickly before turning back to Maggie.

"So.. Where is my group?" I asked awkwardly, acknowledging the fact that I was technically just some random girl standing in some random person's living room.

"The father of that poor boy—Rick, isn't it? He's in there with his son and my father. Heard some of your group still hasn't gotten here, but the people that _are_ here are outside," Maggie rambled off nonchalantly. I nodded at her in thanks.

"Maggie! We're going to need you in here soon!" Beth, who I was assuming was Maggie's younger sister, yelled from the room that Maggie had said Rick and Carl were in.

"On my way!" Maggie called back, sighing heavily.

"Wait, wait!" I practically shouted at her, holding on to her shoulder. Maggie shot me a look of annoyance but stayed put.

"I was obviously unconscious when I got here.. Was there a man with me? Angel winged vest, crossbow? Full-blown redneck?".

Maggie's bottom lip jutted out as she though, but she eventually shook her head no.

"Sorry, Harper. Only people that came with you were Rick, his boy, and Otis,". I thanked her quickly before heading outside to see who from my group had arrived at..

Well, _wherever_ we were.

* * *

Stepping outside, I gasped at the scenery that was laid out before me. A large barn stood on the far corner of the property, a fence wrapping widely around the yard. While I took in the plush land surrounding me, I couldn't help but think that this family we had stumbled upon had at least an acre of property.

The large yard was shrouded in a forest of trees; from the road the place was almost invisible. Seeing the tall windmill that stood next to the barn, I could only think that this place was an actual farm. Smiling to myself, I stepped off of the porch and into the hot Georgia sun.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, stretching in the heat.

"'Bout noon," a voice said from the side of the house. My head turned quickly at hearing Shane's voice.

"Shane!" I called out gratefully.

Running over to him, I hugged him tightly, almost forgetting the argument we had had last time we spoke. Shane hugged me back tightly, wrapping a hand through a chunk of my hair.

"You okay?" he asked me, his voice muffled against the top of my head.

"I woke up in someone's bedroom and was incredibly confused... I met Maggie and _saw_ Beth, I think is her name; the family seems nice,".

Shane pulled back suddenly, as if distracted.

"Shane, should I be asking if _you're_ okay?" I whispered, almost scared to ask him.

He didn't answer me, no; instead, he was craning his neck around my body to look at the porch.

"Gotta get in there and see Carl," he replied almost robotically. I pulled back and stared at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Shane.. No offense, but when Carl wakes up; well, if he hasn't already.. He's going to want to see his parents first—,".

"But Harper—,".

"_No_, Shane. Don't do that. Not to Carl," I told him in a harsh voice, but my hand on his shoulder was gently.

Shane's tongue darted out quickly over his bottom lip as he looked at me in the corner of his eyes. I was surprised at how fidgety he was, but I didn't bother him with that.

"You're right. Give 'em some time," Shane sighed, patting me on the back.

"There ya go," I smiled, running a hand through his thick black curls, only to have him swat my hand away playfully. "Hey, who else is here?".

Shane looked around before counting on his fingers out loud.

"Let's see: Andrea, Dale, Lori, and Sophia are here. Everyone else is on their way,".

"Well where's Lori?" I asked him, since I could clearly point out Dale, Andrea, and Sophia walking around the farm in awe.

"With her family, where else?" Shane scoffed, shooting me a dirty look.

_Oh. _

Well, now I felt stupid.

* * *

I'd been walking around the farm for at least ten minutes and Rick still hadn't emerged from the two-story house. Despite everything going on, I couldn't help but enjoy being able to walk around without having to worry about a walker sneaking up on me.

It was crazy; it was as if every zombie in the world had just decided to leave this farm untouched. A warm breeze blew across the farm and I couldn't help but want to start running through the field of grass at full speed. For some reason, I felt free here.

Looking towards the barn, I had to wonder if there were any animals in the barn.. I mean, come on, where else would the animals be hiding? Shoving my hands into my short pockets, I began to head over to the barn.

When I had cut my distance in half, I heard two loud engines slicing the peaceful silence with a knife. My body spun in a 180 so that I was facing the entrance to the farm. It was quite unfortunate, though, since that was the way the wind was blowing, so my hair was being blown completely over my face.

Pushing it away obnoxiously, I squinted in the sunlight to see Merle speeding through on his motorcycle with Daryl's truck in tow. Lips breaking into a wide grin, I bolted towards them.

* * *

"Princess, you're breathin'!" Merle hooted over the motorcycle's dying engine.

Although I had fought a lot with Merle in the past, I was ecstatic to see that he was okay. My sprint didn't slow down, but sped up. As soon as Merle was off of his bike, I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay.." I tried saying against his beat-up leather jacket. I could feel his laughter roaring in his chest.

"Careful, Princess. Darylena might get jealous,".

"Oh, please, I'm just glad that you two are okay; I mean, how the hell do you drive with one hand?!" I laughed as I picked up his bad arm, placing it in front of his face.

"That's it, I'm droppin' ya," Merle growled.

I didn't think he would, but when my ass hit the dirt road, I groaned in pain.

"Douche bag," I spat, pushing off of the ground to stand.

Looking behind Merle, I could see Daryl leaning against his truck awkwardly, watching our reunion. Merle stood between us with a giant smile on his face, but when he noticed my stares, he cleared his throat and began to walk away.

"Guess I'll go be the elephant in the room somewhere else and give you two lovebirds a minute,".

Spinning around, I kicked him, hoping he would trip.

He didn't.

When Merle was far enough away, I turned back around to see that Daryl hadn't moved, but watched me the entire time.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he replied quietly, throwing a toothpick in his mouth to chew on.

"Where'd you find that?" I asked him, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"One of them general stores we stopped at,".

I nodded for a reply and almost blushed when I noticed Daryl's eyes raking over my body.

"Yer still in the same clothes from yesterday," he muttered.

I shivered as he expertly rolled the toothpick back and forth in his mouth; how can the man make _that_ look sexy?

"That's what happens when a redneck dumps you on some family you've never met," I shrugged, taking a step closer to him.

"They rude to ya?" Daryl asked me, a hint of anger breaking through.

I could tell that Daryl had gotten the short end of the stick when it came to the direction of the sun, since he had to squint to see me.

"No, not at all. I woke up in a bed and almost panicked.. Thought you just left me," I chuckled, even though it wasn't really a joke.

Sure, I had been nonchalant about everything, but if Daryl had just left me? I got chills just thinking about.

"Dammit, girl, why do you think I would just up and leave ya?" he asked me angrily, throwing his arms up in the air.

My hands flung to my hips, ready to protest.

"I didn't.. I mean; Jesus Christ, Daryl, I don't know. You're just so confusing, and then when shit hits the fan, I wake up alone in a place I've never seen before.. What else do you expect me to think?".

We both stood there in silence, Daryl thinking up a reply and me waiting for one. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, he only said two words: "Lord's name,".

My head fell forward in confusion.

"'Scuse me?".

"Ya heard me; Lord's name in vain,".

Before I knew it, my head was shaking and my tongue was mimicking my brother's as it ran across my bottom lip (something Daryl definitely noticed).

"You know, Daryl.. For once, could you get deep with me? Just once?" I scoffed, crossing my arms tightly against my chest.

His eyebrows rose as he started to speak.

"I would answer you, Barbie, but I have a feelin' that I'm on a completely different level than you are," .

Hearing that, I couldn't help but shove him in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean, Daryl. Here I am telling you a story about how I thought you abandoned me and you close yourself off. Why can't you open up me; be emotional? I mean damn, I swear Merle opens up more to me than you do!".

Now it was Daryl's turn to scoff as he rolled his eyes.

"You think I haven't 'been emotional enough' with ya? Girl, I've opened up a lot more than you think I have," he growled at me, but his words were muffled through the toothpick.

"Get rid of that, dammit," I growled back as I plucked the toothpick out of his mouth.

As if it was possible, Daryl's eyes squinted even tighter as he reached for the toothpick.

"Give it back," he ordered, but I took a couple steps back when he lunged for it.

"No," I said lightly.

"Harper... Don't do this right now," Daryl threatened, but I only took it as a challenge.

"Well now there's no way in hell you're getting this thing back. Thought you had a whole pack anyway, ain't that right?" I smiled cheekily at him before turning around to walk away.

Even though I could hear his heavy footsteps crunching against the ground behind me, I let him pull me towards him.

"_Harper_,".

"_Daryl_," I replied, mockingly.

As soon as I saw Daryl's hand reach up to grab the toothpick away from me, I did the only thing that I could think of, and that was plop the toothpick in my mouth. Closing my teeth around it, I couldn't help but think about the fact that it had been in Daryl's mouth no less than two minutes ago.

God, I hope he brushed his teeth today.

At the sight of me biting down on his toothpick, his nose scrunched up.

"Ain't sanitary," he muttered, still trying to pull it out of my mouth.

"Got any diseases I have to worry about?" I asked him, stepping back a few more steps.

"Fuck no!" Daryl growled back. His playfulness was clearly wearing thin, so I made due of the situation.

"Then I guess we're okay,". I pulled the toothpick out of my mouth with a pop and placed it back into his mouth.

When he opened his mouth again to speak, I stood on my toes and placed a kiss against his lips, our tongues both circling around the toothpick.

Pulling away, I bit down on the toothpick lightly before spinning on my heel to go check on the Carl situation, leaving a speechless Daryl in my wake.

"Wait!" I heard him call, so I turned around to hear him out.

My foot began to tap expectantly as he worked on what to say. He began fidgeting with his fingers and was practically pacing, which made me giggle.

When he couldn't figure out how to start what he wanted to say, he walked over slowly and wrapped his large, warm arms around me awkwardly.

"Glad you're okay," he whispered gruffly against my ear.

Reaching up, I kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth before leaning into the hug.

"Glad you're okay back,".

* * *

"So you're telling us that if you don't get the proper tools you need to do the surgery, that boy's gonna die?" Carol's voice said, asking the question that everyone had been wondering.

The entire room shifted to look at little Sophia, who was at Carol's side, as she stifled a sob. The doctor, Hershel, nodded.

"Unfortunately.. I would try to do the surgery with the boy awake, but he would be in too much pain; wouldn't be able to sit still. If he moves as much as an inch during surgery, it could kill him," Hershel explained to the group, who had by now fully arrived at the farm.

I had barely heard Hershel as my head fell into my hands; Carl was going to die.

"How's Rick doing?" Glenn asked through his hands, as his face was buried deep into his dirty hands as well.

At that, Hershel shot us an even more severe look as if saying, "_Do you even need to ask?_". The entire group fell into a gloomy silence that hung over us like a dark raincloud. Carl had really gotten shot? It seemed impossible; he, as well as Sophia, was just a kid!

"They shouldn't have to be brought up in this world.." the words that flew from my mouth surprised everyone, including myself.

"They?" Dale asked me. Finally looking up, I nodded my head towards Sophia.

"Carl and Sophia! They're only kids, it just isn't fair," I complained, shaking my head slightly.

"None of this is fair, but God works in mysterious ways, dear,".

I almost wanted to snap at the doctor, but Daryl's hand at my back reminded me that he was the only one who could save Carl. Once again, we fell into an awkward silence, only to hear Rick and Lori sniffling in the room that Carl was being held in.

I couldn't help but glance over at Shane, who was staring at the closed door that was blocking him from Lori and Carl. I was almost thankful for when Merle spoke up, until he finished his sentence.

"So can I start diggin' a grave fer the kid, or what?".

My mouth fell open when I heard his question, and Daryl leaned over to smack him in the back of the head.

"Fuck is wrong wit you?" Daryl growled as Merle rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

"S'only a damn question, asshole..." Merle spat back, but his anger disappeared in a flash; his usual snarky smile was back on his face, as if nothing had happened..

He had, however, gained a glare from almost everyone in the group, even Sophia.

"What if we could get you the stuff ya need for your surgery? You could save him?" Shane asked randomly.

He clearly had been off in his own world when Merle spoke; otherwise, Merle would probably be dead right now. Hershel Green crossed his arms, nodding slowly.

"It's possible,".

Shane shot a questioning look at me, so I spoke up.

"What do you mean it's possible? I thought you said you could do it, what aren't you telling us?".

He sighed deeply as he got ready to speak.

"I'm a doctor, just not for people.. I'm a veterinarian; I've never performed this on a human,".

"Oh, well that's just _fucking great_!" Shane bellowed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Jumping up, I hurried over to Shane; we couldn't let him blow our only shot at saving Carl.

"Shane.. If he doesn't try the surgery, Carl's going to die. Might as well give it a shot, right?".

Shane stared at me with worry, but eventually nodded. When I went to sit back down, I noticed how Daryl and Merle were both staring at me intently.

"What?" I mouthed to them, but they both just shook their heads.

"So you're saying that if we get you your medical shit, you can try and save him?" Shane repeated himself. Hershel nodded quicker this time.

"Yes. I'll try everything I can,".

The next fifteen minutes were used to decide who would go out to find Hershel what he needed; apparently there was a school about two or three miles down the road that had been set up as a sort of hospital. As always, a hospital means medical supplies.

Much to my dismay, Shane quickly volunteered to go. To my surprise, another man volunteered to go with him. Otis, the man who had shot Carl, wanted to go as well.

"I was the one who started this; I want to help end it," he had told everyone, and since nobody really wanted to go searching for supplies, we all agreed on him going.

As everyone was getting up to go back to their business, Shane answered Hershel with a surprising answer, but I don't think anybody was willing to comment on it.

As I followed the Dixons out of the house, I heard Shane say, "You better. That's _my boy in there_,".

* * *

"What possibly made you think that saying that was okay, Merle?" I asked Merle angrily, wringing my fingers together.

On the other side of the farm, everyone was setting up their makeshift tents; the Dixons, on the other hand, had decided to camp out on the _opposite_ of the farm.

Merle, who was a few steps ahead of me, groaned.

"It was a simple question, Harper; no harm done,".

"No harm done? _No harm done_? Merle, you basically asked if we could bury Carl and he hasn't even died yet! You're lucky Shane wasn't listening, otherwise he would've killed you!" I yelled, my voice blowing against the strong wind.

I heard Daryl snort from beside me, so I shot him a dirty look.

"I think we could take him, Barbie," Daryl explained, shaking his head.

"That's not the point, guys.. If Rick came up to you and told you he was gonna bury Daryl even though he had a fighting chance, you would be _beyond_ pissed off!" I continued, unable to control my anger.

He was just a young boy; it wasn't fair. Merle stopped walking, instead spinning his heel to point his finger in my face.

"Don't ya start, Harper. _Don't_. Unlike the damn boy, ma brother wouldn't be so stupid to go run off and pet a _fuckin' deer_ and get shot! That boy don't stand a damn chance, and you _know it_," he growled, his voice slowly rising.

I didn't back away, but I could tell he was only getting angrier. As he yelled at me, he took hold of my wrist tightly.

"Merle.." Daryl warned him, but Merle kept yelling.

"You're gonna defend her? Over your own damn _blood_? Fuckin' whipped is what ya are. And when it comes to your asshole _nicker_ of a brother, I wish he had been listenin'! That way, I could've finally laid into that _pig_," Merle berated me, his spittle flying across my face.

Using all of the strength I could, I ripped my hand out of his grasp; he could yell at me all he wanted, but he wouldn't disrespect my brother.

"You may not respect _your_ brother, but I respect mine. You don't have the _right_ to talk about him like that," now my finger was in his face as I fought with Merle.

I was kind of surprised that Daryl was taking the backseat to this fight, but then again, he probably didn't want to piss Merle off even more than he was.

"Why is it such a big deal to ya? Kid's not yours anyway,".

"If _you_ didn't think it was such a big deal, you wouldn't be screaming at me right now!" I spat back, but Merle only laughed.

"You're just upset over tha boy 'cuz you're probably just fuckin' his father,".

My head shot back as my eyebrows rose in shock.

Without holding back, my palm reached up and smacked Merle in the face, his head whipping to the side.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I muttered, my voice quiet.

Taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself down, he threw his one arm up in the air in surrender and turned to walk away.

"You're seriously going to just walk away from me?" I asked him, annoyed; leave it to Merle to walk away.

"Ain't gonna waste ma time arguing with a prissy little _bitch_," he snarled, but didn't bother looking at me.

I didn't want him to get the last word; he couldn't win. My hips jutted out to one side as I threw my hands on my hips.

"Oh, right I forgot. You're just a scared little asshole who can't do shit unless it comes to beating on your little brother. Must've escaped my mind,".

Even though it had sounded okay in my mind, as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them; as soon as Merle stopped dead in his tracks, I knew that I had gone too far.

Before I knew it, Merle spun around and lunged at me, his arms outstretched. I tried to jump out of the way, but his strides were much larger than mine.

Before my vision blurred, I saw Daryl reaching for Merle's arms, but that was before a loud crack emanated from my jaw, throwing me to the floor. My eyes were rolling as my head hit the dirt ground with a thud, a wave of nausea washing over me.

"What the fuck, Merle?!" I heard someone shout, but the voice was far away.

When my eyesight became somewhat clearer, I could see Daryl leaning over me, his hand against my cheek.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked me, but I couldn't find my voice to respond.

My head rolled to the side, where I could see Merle staring at me, panting heavily. His eyes were filled with regret; wasn't he the one who had told me he didn't believe in hitting women?

_"Listen, Harper. I may say and do a lotta things.. But hurting a woman 'gainst her will is somethin' I would never do, hear me?"._

Yeah. He had said that.

"You said.. You said, that you would never hurt me against my will..." I tried to say, even though it was probably just a jumbled mess.

Through a fuzzy haze, I saw Merle's eyes pop open in surprise, as if he thought that I had forgotten his apology out by the abandoned cars at the highway.

"_You promised me_," I coughed, choking on a small bit of blood that had run down my throat.

His gaze turned down towards the blood that I was spitting up, guilt raining over his face.

"Harper.." he started, but caught himself.

Wasn't that what all Dixons did? They had to protect their pride.

"You're just as psychotic as your damn brother," Merle sneered before hesitantly deciding to walk off. I tried to chuckle at the remark, but I only coughed more.

"I'm getting Shane," Daryl told me, but I shook my head no as much as I could.

"Please, don't.. He has too much. Too much going on; he'll freak," I pleaded with him, and I could barely see him thinking it over.

Eventually, he picked me up with a grunt and headed for what I believed was his tent.

"Isn't Merle..?" I asked him, not wanting to see Merle right now.

"If you're staying in ma tent to stay away from Shane, Merle's getting the truck,".

* * *

"Hey, man, have y'all seen Harper? I've been looking everywhere,".

My eyes shot open as Shane's voice filled the tent. Rolling over as quickly as I could, I braced myself for Shane's reaction to my damaged face.

The black-and-blue marks that covered the one half of my face were pitiful. To my relief, Shane was standing outside of the tent, not in.

"No, man, sorry. Maybe she's with the girls?" I heard Daryl say, lying straight to my brother's face.

I sighed and closed my eyes, getting ready to go back to sleep. Just before I could completely fall into unconsciousness, somebody was shaking my awake.

"Go away..." I groaned, swatting the person's hand away.

"Stop givin' me an attitude, your brother was jus' here," Daryl snapped, rolling me over gently.

My eyes popped open slowly to see Daryl leaning over me, worry covering his face. Smiling, I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, sighing against him contently. His hand quickly made its way around to my back, but he pulled his lips away just as fast.

"Brother's leavin' soon for the supplies; you know he's gonna wan' ta see you before he leaves,".

Shushing him, I leaned up yet again and bit down gently on his bottom lip. Pulling him against me as I laid back down, Daryl threw his hands to each side of my head to balance his weight.

"Need to go see yer brother; can't hide you in here forever," Daryl murmured against my lips, but I just continued to kiss him, pressing my tongue against his.

Daryl groaned, the noise rumbling through his body. Using as much strength as he could muster, he pushed away from me and stumbled to the other side of the tent.

"Why'd you leave?" I pouted, throwing my hands into my lap.

"Don't wanna start what I can't finish," Daryl said, even though his gaze was focused on my lips.

"Who said you couldn't finish?" I asked him back, laughing lightly.

Closing his eyes, he threw his head back and groaned, as if he didn't want to leave.

"Wish I could, Barbie, but you've gotta see yer brother. Needs ta see you before he leaves,".

* * *

A few antagonizing minutes later, I nervously made my way over to Otis' truck, where Shane was packing up the car for the trip. Hearing me approach, he looked up and smiled, even though the smile faded quickly at the sight of my bruised cheek.

"Harper.." he began to say, but I quickly stopped him.

"I'm sorry, so please don't be mad. I went for a walk and got tangled up with a walker," I lied, playing with my hands.

"You're bit?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. He rushed over and began to inspect my face before I swatted him away.

"No, no! When I stabbed the walker, he fell on top of me and slammed the butt of the knife into my face; just a bruise," I rattled off the same excuse that Daryl and I had practice only a few minutes before like it had really happened. To my surprise, Shane believed me.

"Gotta be more careful, Harper. You can't go out in the woods that far by your own, you should've got a hold of me or one of the Dixons,".

I almost flinched at the sight of Merle, but I pushed him out of my mind.

"Leaving already?" I chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the event.

Shane's eyes widened as he nodded. I watched him throw a duffel bag in the back of the truck before he turned to face me again.

"It's gonna be okay, Harper,".

"It needs to be okay. I need you here," I admitted to him once again; he is my brother, after all.

"Which is exactly why I need you to stay with at least one of the Dixons until I get back; they'll keep you safe at all costs," Shane ordered.

I wouldn't mind spending all of my time with Daryl until Shane got back.

Not at all.

Forgetting formalities, I threw myself into his arms, hugging him as tight as I could.

"Come back to me," I pleaded against his strong chest. I smiled against him as he ran a loving hand through my long hair.

"Always,".

"Always?" I repeated him, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise,".

* * *

"So you really didn't think of bringing a pack of cards when zombies started eating people?" I whined as I rolled around Daryl's tent.

Sophia had forgotten her pack at the highway, so now I needed to find a new pack. Everyone had just finished dinner and Merle was still nowhere to be found.

Daryl hadn't minded keeping me in his sight until Shane got back, either; I doubted that he would've. When I began to barrel-roll back towards Daryl's sleeping bag, he stuck his foot out to stop me.

"Neither did you, Barbie!" he laughed; yes, he actually _laughed_.

A grunt escaped my lips when I plowed into his large boot.

"Dick," I growled playfully.

"Ya love it," I heard him say, making me punch him in the leg.

"I bet someone has cards," I thought out loud, before standing up quickly.

Heading out into the darkness, I headed for the Greene house that was illuminated with a gloomy light.

* * *

""It was a success!" I shouted happily as I flung myself back into Daryl's tent.

Daryl eyed me warily as I began to shuffle a pack of playing cards.

"Should've waited for me," he reminded me, but I just ignored him. "Who had 'em?" he asked me as he scooped up his half of the deck.

"Patricia; that family is just so nice, especially after everything," I replied.

I set up my cards as they would look in Solitaire before placing the leftover cards to the left of my row. Daryl watched me set up my cards before mimicking my set.

"Know how to play Spit?" I asked him, shooting him a smile.

"Not the card game kind.." Daryl muttered, making me laugh.

"It's easy. When I say go, we both place a card from our piles in the middle of our two sets of cards," I explained to him but also demonstrated.

Taking two of our cards, I placed them between our two rows of cards: a 5 of Clubs and an 8 of Hearts.

"Now you look at your cards and see if you have a card that goes in consecutive order with either of the two cards that we put down.. For example, I have a 4 of Hearts; four comes before five, so I can place that down on top of the five," as I explained more of the game to him, I slapped the four card down on top of the five.

"Doesn't matter the suit?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Nope, doesn't matter. When you put a card down, you just flip over the card that was under it and keep going," I showed him exactly that as I spoke.

"So how do ya win?" he asked me, trying it out for himself by putting a 9 of Spades down on top of the red 8 card.

"Good you got it! Point is to completely run out of cards. When your row is completely empty, you slap whichever card pile you think has the smallest amount of cards on it; the other player has to take the pile you didn't slap," as I said this, I slapped my card down on the left pile.

Sliding the right pile over to him, he nodded and reshuffled his half of the deck.

"Okay, I think I got; go easy on me," Daryl said, so I saluted him quickly.

"Got it, old man,".

* * *

After two or three games, Daryl finally had gotten the hang of the game and was actually pretty good. He ended up taking the next round and offered to shuffle the deck of cards. Watching him, I smiled happily.

These were the moments that mattered at a time like this; if we could salvage small pieces of our old lives, maybe we can rebuild everything.

"Hope ya don't mind another player," a voice said as it entered the tent.

Without looking, I knew it was Merle; not only by his voice, but by the look on Merle's face. Watching Daryl's eyes, I knew that he wasn't going to keep his word and kick Merle out, but it made sense; they were brothers.

"You need two hands to play, sorry," I spat, but he sat down beside me anyway.

"Oh, I think I can manage. Deal me," Merle ordered, putting his hand out to accept his cards.

Daryl reluctantly dealt him into a new game and we set up our cards. When I said 'Go', we all placed down a card and began to play.

* * *

I was surprised at how well Merle was keeping up. Most rounds he did okay, but some rounds he actually won. When his hand slapped over the tiniest pile, I cleared my throat and slapped my own pile.

"Not bad for a guy with a stump for a hand," I said nonchalantly, as if it were completely normal.

Daryl looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation, but took his larger pile anyway.

"Ouch; that was cold," Merle pretended to shiver at the comment.

"Hitting a girl's pretty cold too," I shot back, and thankfully, he didn't answer. After another round, Merle finally chirped up again.

"Let's make things interesting!" he said, as he attempted to shuffle his cards with one hand.

"And how would we do that; make the other hand a stump and see how well you do then?" I asked him with a glare.

"Shut it. Let's do some 'Strip Spit'," Merle replied, grinning mischieviously.

"'Strip Spit'? What the hell is that?" I asked, grossed out by the name of 'Strip Spit'.

"The card game Spit, but whoever loses the round has ta take off a piece of clothing," Merle explained, emphasizing the 'c' in clothing.

Glancing over at Daryl, he shot me a look that said _"Don't you dare_", so I couldn't help but agree.

"What does the final loser have to do?" I asked him, pulling my legs into my chest.

"If it's Daryl, he's gotta run around camp, including the inside of the RV, stark-ass naked! If it's you.. Well, you've gotta kiss me," Merle winked at me as he set up his deck of cards.

"No way in Hell," Daryl growled, throwing his cards down.

"And if you lose?" I asked Merle, who looked up at me with a sly look in his eyes.

"You get ta do _whatever_ you want to me,".

"Is this how you expect to make me forgive you? By offering me _sex_?" I scoffed, but despite everything, I still set up my deck.

"I'd take it; I'm a hell of a partner.. Like to ride 'em rough," he said as he began to laugh hysterically. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

"You're disgusting,".

* * *

"You lose, princess! C'mon, take somethin' off!" Merle hooted as he played with the small deck of cards in his hands.

We had all eventually agreed to play Merle's game. Daryl was down to a wife beater and his boxers, Merle was down to just boxers, and I had on my bra, shorts, and underwear.

Sighing, I undid the button on my shorts and raised my hips, pulling them down my legs. Rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time as Merle whistled at the sight of me almost naked, I threw my shorts at his head, only for him to catch them with his one hand.

"I like a girl who's a tease," he winked again, making me hate him more, if possible.

"Cut it out, Merle. Yer pissin' her off," Daryl rumbled from his side of the tent.

"Am I pissing her off or _you_ off? Worried I'm gonna steal your girl?" Merle countered his brother, shoving him lightly.

"You should be more worried about losing, Merle," I reminded him, but he only smiled brighter.

"That's what I'm lookin' forward to,".

"Merle, you have more luck of getting sex out of Daryl than you do me, okay? Cut the crap," I snapped before stretching my legs out.

How long had we been playing cards? It seemed like forever.

* * *

"No,".

"You gotta do it, princess,".

"No, I don't. I am not taking my bra off in front of you, no way,".

I had unfortunately lost the next round, but I wasn't planning on taking off anymore clothes in front of Merle, something that Daryl seemed relieved about.

"Harper, if ya refuse to take off yer clothes, you automatically forfeit and lose ," Merle explained, clucking his tongue.

"What? You never said that!" I argued, throwing my cards down.

"Jus' thought it was obvious.." Merle sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Merle, she ain't doing it. We're all tired, let's just go to bed," Daryl finally stepped in.

Daryl stood up and searched for my shirt before tossing if over to me. Smiling gratefully, I pulled it down over my head.

"Putting that on means ya forfeit, Harper. You lose. I get a kiss," Merle insisted.

"You aren't getting shit, Merle," .

As I pulled my shirt over my head, my eyes popped open to see Merle standing directly in front of me.

"Merle, I swear to fuckin' God—," I heard Daryl growl as he headed over, but Merle was quicker.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips against mine before attempting to slip his tongue into my mouth. I pushed my hands against his chest and thought it had worked, but realized that it was Daryl who had pulled Merle off of me.

"Fuck you!" Daryl shouted as he landed a fist against Merle's nose.

My hands flew up to my face in shock as the boys fell to the floor, wrestling around on the ground. Pulling his good arm free, Merle reached up and smashed his fist into Daryl's jaw, sending his head up with a crack.

"Stop it!" I screeched, throwing myself between the two brothers.

They both froze in worry of hitting me by accident, thank goodness. I turned to face Daryl and helped pull him up before inspecting his battle wounds.

He had a gash under his chin which was bleeding, but as Merle began to stand up, I couldn't help it. I took Daryl's face in my hands and threw my lips against his, kissing him as hard as I could.

Daryl's lips twisted into a smirk against mine, as he clearly knew what I was doing, but kept kissing me, maybe even harder than I was. My tongue jutted out and ran itself over his bottom lip before he pulled me back in for another searing kiss.

At this point, I had completely forgotten about Merle. Teeth were grinding against teeth, tongue against tongue, lip against lip. When we finally broke, we were both panting wildly. Eventually, I turned to face Merle, who'd body was rigid and clearly pissed off.

"Stop acting like I'm hard to get; I'm just not interested,".

Before Merle could get another word in, I reached into Daryl's pant pocket and pulled out his truck's keys. Although he said I could stay in the tent, I didn't want to be near Merle any longer.

Making sure I kissed Daryl on the cheek before I left, I hurried out into the cold night air and headed for Daryl's truck.

* * *

Just when I thought that I had made it safe and sound to his truck, I heard Merle's voice pierce the quiet night.

"Harper, stop," he said, his pace quick enough to catch up with me.

"Meant what I said; not interested," I said simply, keeping my gaze directly on the truck.

"Harper, you know I'm sorry; I never meant ta hurt you," Merle apologized, but it was a lie.

It was always a lie.

"So you didn't plan on hurting when you swung your fist into my face? Merle, I forgave after you after you tried to _kill me_. Did you forget about that? Now, Rick's child is dying and you don't care; when you do feel some type of emotion, however, you take it out on either me or your brother. You need to stop pushing Daryl away before you lose him, Merle. You can't afford to lose him," I told him not so politely as I reached the truck.

I slammed the key into the lock and unlocked the car door, pulling it open by the handle. Merle watched me in silence but turned his head to see Daryl heading out into the night to check on us.

He cleared his throat before speaking, clearly wanting to finish the conversation before Daryl got to us.

"You didn't say to stop pushing you away, Harper,".

"You're right," I said simply as I plopped my butt down on to the truck seat.

I let my legs dangle over the side as I waited for Daryl to arrive. Merle's eyebrows creased as if he were in deep thought, just as Daryl's would.

"Look, Harper; you two are all I have. I can't lose him _or_ you,".

When I finally looked at Merle, he was staring straight at me, his eyes full on sincerity. My eyes closed and I let out a deep breath, wishing more than anything that I could just forgive him like time; it would make everything so easy.

"I know that, Merle. I know we're all you have left. I get it,".

Hearing me say this made Merle smile, which made my decision even harder. I know that Merle was trying to be better; I had just pushed him to his limit.

"I'm glad we're okay, Harper. I knew you would—,".

"No, Merle it's not okay. When I said you couldn't push Daryl away, it was because you've already pushed me away," I told him, my voice shaking.

Merle's eyes narrowed, his lips set in a thin line.

"What are you saying?" he asked me, but somehow, his voice showed no emotion.

By this point, Daryl was standing by his brother's side, clearly torn by what was going on.

"You can't lose him because you've already lost me,".

There. I said it.

Watching Merle's mouth turn into a frown, I knew I would regret it. Despite what I said, Merle was still my friend; my brother. But he can't just keep doing whatever he pleases and expect for everyone to be okay with it. Merle nodded slowly, as if taking everything in.

"Come on, baby brother, let's go," Merle said as he spun around to head for the tent.

"M'staying here," Daryl replied gruffly, sleep already entering his voice. Merle turned his head with eyebrows raised.

"You're what?" he asked, pretending like he hadn't heard what Daryl had said.

"Said I'm staying with Harper. Night, Merle," Daryl sighed, shaking his head before scooting me over so he could pull himself up and into the truck.

Without looking behind him, Daryl shut the door to the truck and locked it, not stopping as he pulled out the blanket that we've been using ever since the zombie attack on the highway.

"I'm glad you're not like him," I whispered as Daryl pulled me against him.

"Ain't that I'm not like him; he's going through withdrawal, Harper. This fighting has made it even worse," Daryl explained as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Withdrawal? What do you mean?".

Okay, now I was confused.

"Drugs, Harper. That's all Merle does, is take drugs. That bag he had you lookin' for in my truck? Had drugs in it, but he's out now.. That's why he's been so cranky lately, and you fighting with him just set him off,".

"Shit.." I muttered to myself; how had I not realized it?

After all this time of pointing fingers at Merle, all he needed was help.

All I could give him was rejection.

* * *

_Finally, Chapter 11!_

_Long chapter, right? Warned ya. I was surprised when I checked the character count.. It was almost 10,000, when I prefer to keep them at around 5._

_But hey, the longer the better, right? I would rather have more information than not enough!_

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon; spring break is next week, so i'll have a lot of time on my hands!_

_**If you're bored and feel like starting up a new story, check out my new story for the popular Maze Runner Trilogy! It's very different, I promise you'll enjoy it!**_

**_Don't forget to..._**_ Review, PM, Subscribe, favorite, ya know..- it's whatever floats your damn boat._

_If you have anything that you really want to see happen in my story, PM or review it to me, let me know! I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration!_

_I love love love you all, you're all amazing in every way._

_Keep checking in for Chapter 12.-crap, has it really been twelve chapters already?! Times flies when you're writing fanfiction._

_Okay. It's almost 4 in the morning, I need sleep. Harper loves you all!Kisses!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"._

* * *

**_Song Used; Tequila Sunrise. Artist: Emblem3. (2013)._**


	12. Fuss

_Hey guys! Is this me updating by my one-week deadline? I think it is... Hell, I'm not really sure._

_I am so happy, simply because it is around 1130 at night right now! Don't I normally end up publishing these things around 3 in the morning? Instead of writing this chapter straight through, I wrote it in a couple of days instead. _

_Who's excited for more than eight hours of sleep?!_

_But wow, that finale... Michonne made me cry, so hard. But my man Daryl, he's still there, thank the heavens! *How do you think the Governor's little road trip with Martinez is going right about now?_

_Alright, time to get writing my responses to all of your wonderful reviews!_

_Remember, I don't own the Walking Dead; I wish I had a rock on my finger and my last name was Reedus, though..._

* * *

** ; Leave it to the Dixon brothers! Merle takes his anger out on Harper right until Daryl basically says: "Oh hey, my brother's going through withdrawals. Whoops!". Gotta love those two. I couldn't resist using the card game section for this chapter! It was a good 'Welcome to the farm, where nothing goes right!'. Shane definitely gets a LOT more suspicious this chapter, unfortunately! I just adore writing his character. Thank you as always for the review!(:**

**FanFicGirl10; Of course Daryl had to defend Harper! When it comes to Harper and Merle apologizing, however, well.. You know Merle. Although both crossed the line, neither wants to admit it. Thank you as always for the review!(:**

**Emberka-2012; Merle is such a complex character despite his rude outer shell. Rooker did such an amazing job shaping him!/3 Thank you as always for the review!(:**

**Dino-SOAR; Thank you! I felt like I needed to mix things up a bit, and Merle going a little 'mad' was the perfect idea! Thank you as always for the review!(:**

**RebornRose1992; Thank you so much! It's always a struggle to keep your OC from becoming a 'Mary-Sue'.. I'm glad you're loving the story; I love hearing from new readers!(:**

**Apollo Child; Your reaction is the exact reaction I was trying to send out to all of my readers; despite Merle's actions, you can't help but feel for him. Thank you as always for the review!(:**

**Guest; (Chapter 1) Yes, I made Andrea a different age. I switched up most of the ages actually, but I'm actually glad someone noticed!**

* * *

All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down, all the way down

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to a strange smell tickling my nose. Scrunching up my nose, I sniffed the air as I scratched my scalp lightly.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is that?" I gagged, sitting up.

When I caught Daryl smirking at me, my finger flew up into his face.

"Don't say it!" I warned him.

"Lord's..." he began, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Don't do it!" I yelled, even though I couldn't help but smile.

"Name,".

Lifting my hand up, I smacked the side of his head.

"Seriously though, what the hell is that smell?" I groaned, holding my breath.

"God, no need ta keep saying it.." Daryl grumbled from his side of the truck.

"That thing came _out of you_? God damn!" I laughed, rolling the window down in the truck.

Gasping obnoxiously for clean air, I threw my top half out of the window and rested against the glass, staring up at the sky upside down.

"Someone's bitchy this morning.." Daryl's voice called out from the truck.

I began to kick my legs blindly, hoping to kick him, but when I felt his large hands wrap around my legs, I gave up.

* * *

"Who's there?" I asked loudly when I heard footsteps approaching the truck.

"Need ta speak to ma brother," I heard Merle say as he slowly came into view.

Looking at him upside almost made me laugh, but I quickly remembered my rude ushering of him out of my life.

"Hey, asshole," I grunted, flailing my legs around again.

"I heard 'em, calm yourself, dammit!" Daryl growled from inside of the truck as he began swatting at my legs.

I didn't let up this time, though.

"Keep going and I'll flip your ass right outta my truck,".

That made me stop. With another grunt, I pulled my upper half back into the truck and blinked a couple times as the blood rushed away from my head.

Looking between the two brothers, I sensed that I couldn't be around for the conversation that would be happening shortly.

"Guess I'll let y'all have your little powwow in here, then.." I sighed, hopping out of the truck.

I glanced over at Merle as I walked away, who's fingers were twitching slightly.

"Fuck me," I growled, shaking my hand.

How have I not noticed? While my heart wanted me to turn around and apologize, my brain had apparently taken on some of that 'Dixon pride'.

* * *

"They home yet?" I asked nervously upon entering the Greene house.

Looking towards Lori, who had finally joined the rest of the group, shook her head sadly. I couldn't help but bite on a nail as I worried. If I lost Shane.. Not even Daryl could help me cope.

Leaning my head back against the pristine-white wall of the living room, thoughts of Merle and Shane ran through my mind. Was Shane okay? Was he even alive? Would Merle be okay?

When I heard a door open to my left, I turned to see Rick walking out of the bedroom, rubbing his hand tiredly against his face. When he finally opened his eyes to see the few of us that were stationed in the living room, he looked almost embarrassed, but the biggest emotion covering his face was guilt.

"Rick..." my voice came out in almost a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear me.

We stared at each intently as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. My heart broke for the man; without thinking, I pushed off the wall and wrapped my arms tightly around his body, hugging him.

At first, Rick stood still, frozen to his spot; when he finally did wrap his arms around me, I felt a single tear splash against my bare shoulder. Glancing over at the tear on my skin, I knew that he wouldn't want the rest of the group to see him like this.

"C'mon, let's go outside. Get some air, okay?" I told him as I took his hand in mine.

Rick nodded, but his body was numb. When we began to head for the door, I heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over my shoulder, I knew that it had been Lori. The look on her face was complete and utter disgust.

"He needs this," I told her in a harsh tone, which she flinched at.

We pushed out the front door as Lori started to respond, but Rick didn't stop to listen.

* * *

I couldn't say I was too surprised that when we finally made it to the side of the house, Rick fell to the ground, pressing up against the house.

"Hey..".

Crouching down, I pushed some loose strands of dark air out of his face.

"He's... He's not gonna make it, Harper. There's no way Shane'll find everything Hershel needs," Rick managed to whisper.

"If you think like that, there's no way Carl will make it! You need to be positive, no matter what and pray for your boy, hear me?" I chastised him, my eyes glancing down towards his shaking hands.

Sitting down in front of him, I squeezed his curled up legs between my knees, forcing him to look up at me.

"You need to stay levelheaded through all of this Rick,".

"Harper, that's my _son_ in there; I can't, I—," Rick gasped, choking back tears.

In a friendly gesture, I rubbed my thumb under his eye to wipe a stray in tear away.

"Go ahead, let it out; you know you can cry in front of me,".

Rick's head fell suddenly, bouncing slightly against my knees. His body shuttered slightly as his warm tears wet my legs.

"I need to be strong for everyone, you're right," Rick sniffled a few minutes later. Chuckling lightly, I took in his messy state.

"I never said you had to be _strong_, Rick; I said you had to be positive. Right now, you can be whatever you want,".

Rick nodded slowly as he tried to compose himself. Watching him fall apart was heartbreaking; he needed something to cheer him up.

"Remember when we were little kids and we used to sit in front of the window for hours, waiting for the ice cream to drive by?" I asked him, a smile creeping onto my face.

Rick gave me a confused look, even though I could see a grin threatening to break through. Getting all excited to tell the story, I smacked his knees with the palms of my hands.

"We used to sit there for hours until the ice cream truck drove by, and when it did, what did we do?" I asked him, pressing on into the old memory.

Rick looked down at the ground, thinking about our childhood.

"We used to start yelling at the driver, right?" he asked me, clearly not too sure.

"Yeah, yeah! But when we did, we always made sure that Shane was in the room, remember? So whenever the driver looked over to make sure there were kids waiting for him, we ducked down under the window and got him in trouble," I smiled, laughing lightly.

I was happy to see that despite the last couple of days, Rick managed to smile at the memory.. I almost fell over when he started laughing.

"Shane used to get so pissed off at us because your mom would always yell at him for stopping the ice cream man without permission,".

We were both laughing pretty hard by now, but Rick didn't stop me when I brought my hand to his to help him off of the ground. He watched me carefully, but a smile was still plastered across his face.

"Thank you, Harper; I really needed that," he thanked me, but I shook my head.

"Don't apologize, Rick; I couldn't let everyone see you like that. Besides, we've been through so much together to not be able to act like this in front of each other,".

Rick crossed his arms tightly against his hard chest, deep in thought.

"I just wish I could be like this with Lori; it's just that—oh, never mind," he started, but stopped when he noticed the curious look that I was giving him.

"No no, go ahead. What did I say about us being able to trust each other?" I replied, nudging his elbow lightly.

"It's just that ever since I found the group, our relationship has been different—I mean, don't get me wrong, we argued before we got separated, but now it's almost every day; and now that Carl is hurt, it's only getting worse..." Rick explained, sighing as he rubbed a hand along his jaw.

I couldn't answer him; after all, their relationship _had_ changed. What was Lori doing? She can't keep leading them on!

"Harper..." Rick sighed, taking my hands in his.

"Rick?".

When he spoke, his voice emitted a very serious tone.

"Harper, if you knew something that Lori was keeping from me, you would tell me.. Right?".

My body froze against his as my eyes glanced down towards the floor. Rick noticed this and dipped his head to reach the level of mine, grabbing my attention quickly.

"Of course," I smiled weakly, feeling terrible.

Rick and I were used to telling each other everything—but how could I break the story of the apocalypse? I couldn't do it right now; Rick needed to focus on Carl. I held Rick's gaze as he searched my eyes, as if looking for dishonesty.

"Rick, you can trust me! Stop with the creepy looks; ice cream man, remember?" I chuckled as I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice.

Rick smiled almost immediately at the reference.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But seriously Harper, thank you. Our friendship has meant the world to me since day one," Rick told me, and before I could thank him, he pulled me into a tight hug, quickly pecking me on the cheek.

As I began to pull away, I felt Rick lay his chin down against my shoulder, so we stayed as we were for a few seconds more.

"Everything okay over here?" a rough voice asked, cutting through the air like a knife.

Twisting my head to the side so I could see who it was, I felt Rick push against my stomach slightly.

"Daryl," Rick muttered, pushing me away from him slightly.

I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't want to meet his gaze; he wouldn't take this the wrong way, would he?

"Looks like I havta repeat myself: Everything okay over here?".

* * *

"Yes, everything's okay," I reassured him, making my way over to Daryl quickly.

I went to place my hand up against chest, but he pushed my hand away roughly.

"Oh come_ on_, Daryl.." I groaned, but he took a step away from me.

"Merle was right, wasn't he? I _defended_ ya, Harper!" Daryl growled through gritted teeth.

"What exactly did Merle say?" I heard Rick ask from behind me.

"Daryl, you know that what Merle said isn't true. Haven't I made that clear?" I whispered as I took a step closer to him, but he pushed his hands out in front of him to stop me from getting any closer.

Daryl craned his neck to glare at Rick from over my shoulder, despite the fact that was already taller than me.

"Is it true? Ya_ fuckin' ma girl_?" Daryl spat, making my body flinch. Rick's head shot back in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I heard him say in rebuttal to Daryl's question.

"Daryl, Rick doesn't need this right now, not with what's going on..".

I tried reaching my hand out to touch his chest again, but Daryl smacked it away.

"He sure as hell needs it if he's fuckin' ya!" Daryl shouted.

Perfect. Just perfect.

"But he's _not_, Daryl! Leave it to Merle to yet again get into your head!" I began to shout back, but Daryl rolled his eyes at my mentioning of Merle.

"I ain't talking to ya, girl. I'm talking to Rick,".

Rick's footsteps began to draw closer until he was standing by my side.

"Calm down, Daryl. I can promise you that we are definitely not... like that. We grew up together, we're just close friends," Rick explained to him, but he wasn't having it.

"I've put up with a lotta shit for you from ma brother, Harper.. I ain't gonna be made to look like a dumbass!".

My eyes fluttered closed on their own as my hands gripped my loose shirt tightly. I let out a deep breath to calm myself before turning to Rick.

"Go back inside, Rick,".

"Harper, I don't think I should..." Rick shook his head no, but I put my hand to his shoulder despite the problem that was quickly arising.

"It's fine. Daryl would never hurt me," I tried reassuring him, but I shuddered as Rick's gaze slowly turned upwards toward my black eye.

"Sure about that?" Rick whispered; if I could have, I would have smacked him.

"I didn't fucking _hit_ her, asshole!" Daryl bellowed before lunging for Rick.

Lucky for Rick, I saw it coming; after all, I know Daryl. I stepped in front of Rick and Daryl froze almost immediately, not wanting to throw me to the floor.

"Go," I urged Rick, and to my surprise, he did.

When I was sure that Rick had left, I turned to face Daryl, who was currently boring holes into my skin.

* * *

"Daryl, why did you have to do that? You know I would never cheat on you," I sighed, yet again attempting to take his hand in mine.

"Stop tryin' ta touch me!" he growled, so I did. "It ain't like you can cheat on me; never said we were datin'," Daryl reminded me, biting on his thumbnail angrily.

"If we're not dating, then why are you so angry?" I asked him, tapping my foot lightly.

"Because... I'm done fightin' with ma brother for someone who's jus' usin' me!" Daryl stammered, reaching for an excuse.

"No, Daryl, you're just jealous; you always have been! Of Glenn, then Merle, now Rick.. I just don't get it. Stop fighting with me, please,".

This time, when I took his hands in mine, he didn't push me away.

"I've said it before, girl, I ain't jealous," Daryl continued to argue, but he was losing his steam.

"Then stop acting like it; I know we're not.. You know, _together_, together, but I'm not kissing anyone else," I told him in a soothing voice, squeezing his hand against mine.

Daryl let out a sigh as if he was trying to believe me.

"I just ain't used ta this," he continued, struggling with his words.

"Used to what?" I asked Daryl, stepping a bit closer to fill in the gap that he had made between us.

"_This_," he replied, emphasizing the word.

After a couple seconds I released his hand and pressed my palm flat against his chest so that I was able to feel his heart beating.

"Just remember that I'm here for that; _this_. Not anybody else; _you_,".

I couldn't help but let out a gasp when Daryl took my hand and kissed each knuckle lightly; I loved this side of him.

"Harper, I—you know I'm.. Ahh, shit," Daryl mumbled as he dropped my hand against my side.

"I know, Daryl. I know," I replied, knowing very well that he felt bad for accusing me of sleeping with Rick.

I couldn't help but smile against his lips when his hands cupped my jaw and pulled me towards him.

"You busy?" I asked him when we pulled apart.

Daryl began to nod before chewing on another thumbnail.

"Takin' over watch soon," he replied, nodding his head towards the RV where Glenn sat.

"Want company?".

My mouth broke into a smile when he nodded.

"Alright, then," I grunted before taking a giant leap onto Daryl's back.

"The fuck you doin', Barbie?" the redneck let out from below me with a chuckle.

"I'm making everyone else jealous, Ken; what's it look like I'm doing?" I mumbled against his ear before nipping at the skin on his neck as he began to walk.

My throat let out a mewl of content when Daryl wrapped his strong arms under my thighs so I wouldn't fall.

* * *

"Worried 'bout your brother?" Daryl asked me from behind a large pair of binoculars.

"Of course.. I think he's okay, though; Shane knows how to take care of himself.. I probably wouldn't be here if he couldn't," I chuckled.

Daryl's eyes popped up from above the binoculars as he lowered them down onto his lap. Reaching forward, he brushed a long strand of dark hair out of my face that had made its windswept-home directly in front of my left eye.

"You woulda made it with or without yer brother. Ya don't need him to protect ya, Harper,".

My body shivered at the sound of my name on his voice, which made him smirk at me.

"Don't lie to me, Daryl; how many times have you had to save me?" I asked him, throwing my hands up in the air.

Daryl's eyes grew smaller as he began to squint in my direction, clearly thinking hard about what to say.

"Trust me when I say ya don't need him, Walsh," he repeated in his Southern drawl, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip.

"Stop doing that!" I giggled, feeling a rosy blush creep into my cheeks.

"Stop what?" Daryl asked me playfully.

When he ran his tongue over his lip again to tease me, I lunged forward and punched him in the arm.

"Come on, girl, yer gonna give me a fuckin' dead arm!" Daryl growled, even though he was grinning.

When Daryl pushed off of his legs to get closer to me, I threw my hands out against his strong chest.

"Problem?" his voice asked me in a deep tone that I've only heard once or twice; I was surprised at how low his voice could get.

Standing up just enough so that I could feel his breath fan across my face but still have my legs bent, I kissed his lips hard, as if this was our last moment together. My breath got caught in my throat when Daryl yanked me out my chair to pull my body against his.

Making sure to pull against his bottom lip (which I quickly discovered that he loved), I pulled away from him just enough so that our noses were touching. His breath was hot as it mixed into mine, as if it didn't want me to speak.

"You're still on duty," I whispered harshly against his lips before pushing him lightly back down into the chair he had been sitting in before.

"I can multitask, ya know..." Daryl grunted as he started to pull me down with him.

I almost let him until I spotted something moving toward the farm in the distance.

"Wait," I said in a rush.

Daryl flew back into the chair, letting out a big annoyed breath.

"What now? You can't keep tellin' me 'no' forever, Barbie," Daryl reminded me before reaching up to play with a strand of my hair.

"I'm aware of that, Daryl, trust me, but there's something coming towards the farm!" I told him as I pointed toward where the noise was coming from.

"Well then get yer ass offa me and let me look!" Daryl huffed, pulling me off of his lap by pulling up on my hips.

I involuntarily let out an involuntary "Oof!" as he plopped me back onto the top of the RV, but stood behind him, head peaking over his shoulder to see what was coming.

"Girl, you got all worried for nothin'," Daryl sighed, shaking his head as he pulled the binoculars away from his face.

"What? What is it?" I asked him a rush.

Was it a group of walkers? I knew this place was just too good to be true.

"It's your brother, stupid," Daryl snorted before slapping the side of my head lightly.

If it wasn't for the situation at hand, I wouldn't have let Daryl get away with calling me stupid, but it was Shane.

"Mwahh!" I shouted obnoxiously against his ear when I planted a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

"Obnoxious ain't a good look on ya, Barbie," Daryl grunted as he pushed me away playfully.

"I'll make sure to take that into consideration," I winked at him as I made my way down the side of the RV.

When my feet hit the hard ground, I made a beeline for where the car my brother was driving ended up parking.

"Please be okay," I whispered to myself when I saw a foot step out from the car.

* * *

"Shane?!" I called out haphazardly when I saw my brother fall to the ground.

"Harper..." Shane coughed, bracing himself against his knees.

Throwing my body to the ground next to him, I grabbed his face in my hands and began to examine him for any bad injuries.

"No bites, just needta rest, okay?" Shane explained, patting me on the shoulder lightly.

"Thank God," I let out in a heavy breath.

At least if he was injured, he wouldn't turn. I didn't bother to turn around when I heard a bunch of footsteps running toward us, no doubt to check on Shane and Otis..

Otis.

_Where was Otis?_

"Did you get everything for Carl's surgery?" Lori's voice rose from the pack of survivors that were circling me and my brother.

Shane nodded, swallowing heavily.

"Trunk," he muttered.

Glenn rushed over and popped the trunk; his gasp could be heard from a mile away.

"It's all here; everything Hershel needs is here!" he said in surprise.

Was it just me, or did everybody doubt Shane but me?

"I'll help you bring the supplies in," a soft voice offered from the back of the group. The voice emerged as Maggie, who I had met earlier.

"Thank you," I thanked her, and she looked at me in surprise. Maggie shot me a weak smile and nodded before heading over to help Glenn.

"Otis? Otis!" a voice started calling from the house.

An older woman, who I learned to know as Patricia, began making her way over to the truck.

"Shit," I muttered to myself; wasn't she Otis' wife?

"Shane, where's Otis?" I asked him in a breathy whisper.

"Huh?" he replied, clearly in his own little world.

"Shane. Where. Is. Otis?".

When Shane finally looked up at me, I didn't recognize the look in his eyes.

He looked dazed.

Lost.

"He's dead,".

* * *

"Wait.. What?" I asked in shock.

It felt as if the breath had been knocked out on me; he can't be dead. He can't be.

"Otis? Where is he?" Patricia asked the group when she finally arrived. Glancing up at Patricia, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Can someone please tell me where Otis is?" she asked tearfully, her voice choking on a sob.

Although I didn't really know the family that well, I pushed up to face her and placed my hands against her shoulders.

"Let's take a walk," I told her, forcing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Why do we have to take a walk? Just tell me where my Otis is!" Patricia began pleading with me.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see Rick standing next to me, a grave look on his face.

"I'll talk to her. You go be with your brother,".

"But Rick..." I began to say, but the look on his face told me that he wanted me to be with Shane.

Nodding, I turned back and headed over to Shane, who had stood up and was now leaning against the car.

"How did he..?" I struggled for words as I watched Rick deliver the blow to Patricia.

Even though we all knew that she had known the answer, my heart went out to her when her legs gave out from under her and she hit the floor in a heap. Rick flew down after her and let her cry in his arms; seems like everyone needs some consoling today. Forcing myself to look away, I turned back to Shane, who still hadn't answered me.

"Sacrificed himself for me; said he owed it to Carl," Shane whispered back, although he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rick and Patricia.

Taking my fingers, I gently rubbed them against Shane's cheek in an attempt to rub some dirt and grime off of his face.

"We need to get you cleaned up; I'm sure Hershel will let you use a shower if you ask,".

Pushing my hand towards his, I tried leading him toward the farmhouse. Quickly, but in a teasing way, he swatted my hand away.

"Can take care of my own ass, Harper. Get _your_ ass doing something important around here while I'm washing up," Shane instructed as he hugged me tightly.

I nodded against his shoulder until we pulled apart. As Shane headed for the house, Lori jumped in front of him, quietly asking if he was okay. I watched them with curiosity while turning to face Rick every once and a while; did he really not suspect what was going in?

When Lori pulled Shane in for a hug, it was so quick that I almost missed it. But when I looked back at them, I knew what she had done.

"Little bitch," I muttered under my breath while shaking my head.

"Lil' what?" a voice called out from behind me.

When I turned to speak to the person asking questions, my breath caught in my throat.

"Merle,".

* * *

"Rough day?" Merle asked me as we walked down a path that led away from the house.

"You could say that," I replied stiffly, unsure of where Merle was going to take this conversation.

Glancing down at his hands, I noticed his fingers twitching as he rubbed random fingers together. Just seeing him like that made me feel terrible.

"Heard ma brother accused ya of sleeping wit the officer," Merle chuckled lightly shaking his head.

I shot him a glare as we continued to walk down a path that winded around the farm.

"He did, thanks to you," I huffed angrily, throwing a few strands of hair over my shoulder.

"Anytime, girl," Merle muttered as he kicked a small rock down the path.

I stopped abruptly and watched the rock tumble the path.

"Do you enjoy slowly tearing apart what I have with Daryl?" I asked him in a harsh tone, forgetting about whatever stupid 'withdrawal' that he was going through.

Merle clucked his tongue as he turned to face me with eyebrows raised.

"Girl, if I wanted ta ruin your relationship, it would be ruined by now," he told me as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Stop trying to control your brother's life, Merle. Daryl is his own person," I spat, crossing my arms.

Merle mimicked my stance as his mouth opened slowly.

"Fer some reason, I feel like I've explained this to ya before, Harper; I don't control him. I'm guiding him. If you knew what was good for ya, you'd sit back and let me do my job,".

Even though Merle thought that he was protecting Daryl, he was hurting him.

"Merle.. Why did you hit me?" I asked him suddenly, my question taking him by surprise.

"I hit ya because you were actin' like a dumbass bitch," Merle quipped, running his thumb across his lip just like Daryl does.

"Sure, that probably didn't help, but what was the real reason Merle? If you would've just told me, I would've understood," I explained, my voice soft.

Merle began to laugh out of nowhere, which kind of creeped me out.

"You'll never understand unless you've done it," he muttered, looking up at the sky.

"So try and help me understand, Merle. Let me help you," my voice pleaded with him.

Yeah, I had told him that I had casted him off; no, I wasn't planning on changing my mind anytime soon.. But if Merle would let me help him get better, forgiving him would eventually cross my mind.

"Don't need help from no_ bitch_!" Merle sputtered, turning his back to me.

"Is 'bitch' your new favorite word?" I giggled, shaking my head.

Suddenly, Merle turned and was practically on top of me, his breath hot on my face.

"D'ya know what it's like to want something so bad—need something so bad, that you'll do _anything_ ta get it? Ya think I just went into the city 'cause I was bored? No, Harper; I went because I wanted—and _needed_ my drugs. Now I'm out and I can't.. I can't—," Merle said against my cheek, panting by the time he was done.

I looked into his eyes and was surprised at the exhaustion in his voice.

"You can't control yourself," I whispered, finishing his sentence for him.

"I can control myself, don't be an idiot," Merle snapped, his eyes narrowing down at me.

In my head, I was cursing myself for being so much shorter than everyone else.

"Then what? What can't you do?" I asked him, my voice rising in volume.

All I wanted to do was get the real reason out of him, that's all.

"I just can't, Harper!" Merle bellowed, his anger shooting from annoyed to enraged in seconds.

"You can't control yourself, so you took it out on me," I responded in a calm tone; I didn't want him to get any angrier than he already was.

"I never said tha', I just can't be—,".

"—Yourself, because you _can't control yourself_. You took it out on me," I continued to interrupt and finish his sentences for him.

It was obvious that that was what was going on.

"Dammit, Harper I can control myself! It's just that without drugs, I—,".

"Can't control yourself! Just admit that and I'll help you!" I pressed on, throwing my hands to his shoulders.

"I took my withdrawal out on you,_ fine_! I can't control myself now that I don't got my drugs so I took it out on your fucking face! Happy?" Merle spat, turning to walk away.

"I forgive you, Merle," I called after him.

His fast pace eventually slowed down to a stop, his breathing heavy.

"You what?" he asked in such a quiet voice that I almost couldn't hear him.

"I forgive you. For you know, taking it out on my face," .

Slowly, Merle turned around to face me. When he went to speak, he let out a groan and shot his hands up to his temples.

"Merle!" I shouted over to him in a panic; was he okay?

"M'fine! Ma head jus' hurts, back up, girly," .

I did as Merle told me to and gave him the space he needed. Merle finally looked down at me a couple of minutes later, a slight hint of a smile on his face.

"So we're okay? Friends? Knew ya couldn't stay away from me for long.." he asked me.

I couldn't help but sigh at the eager tone of hopefulness that came out of him. It was clear that Daryl and I were the only two people that had ever looked out for him.

"No, Merle. I forgave you for punching me, that's it. We'll get there someday, but that day is not going to be today," I told him, preparing myself to run if he lunged at me again in sudden anger.

Merle blew out a breath of hair, looking defeated.

"Unfortunately, Harper, we don't have until 'someday' ta make up. Hell, for all we know, one of us is going to be dead tomorrow,".

* * *

"You cut your hair..." I said in surprise, my mouth dropping open at the sight of Shane's buzzed head.

"Needed somethin' new," he muttered as he ran a hand over his head until he remembered that he didn't have much hair to run his hand through.

"Shane, what really happened out there?" I asked quietly in case anyone was wandering around outside that night.

Shane and I were sitting up against his car after he requested some 'sibling time'.

"What do you mean, 'what happened out there'? We went out, got the supplies, got ambushed.. Otis sacrificed himself so I could get the supplies back and here I am," Shane rambled, the words expertly flowing off of his tongue.

Luckily it was dark, so he wouldn't noticed when my eyes squinted to look at him. Something just didn't seem right with his story; it just didn't add up.

Why would Otis sacrifice his _life_ for a group he barely knew? Going out to help was enough—his debt had been repaid. Listening to Shane recite his story, it sounded as if his past da had been memorized; like he had practiced the story out-loud the whole ride home.

Scooting closer to Shane, I squeezed my legs around his knees as I had done with Rick earlier that day. Leaning forward into his body, I pressed my forehead up against his so I could look into his deep brown eyes.

"Shane.. You are my brother, and I love you. SO much. You know that I would do _anything_ for you. We're inseparable. If something... _Else_, happened out there, would you tell me?".

My devotion to my brother turned Shane silent as he stared back into my eyes, searching them for flaws. Leaning even closer, I pecked his slightly crooked nose that was identical to mine with my lips, making him grin in the darkness. I made sure to take his hands into mine as well before I spoke again.

"Remember that you can tell me anything; I would _never_ doubt you,".

My body shivered as Shane's hot breath brushed against my chilled face.

"Harper.." he said my name as if he was in pain.

"Go ahead, Shane. It's okay," I nodded, reassuring him.

We sat in silence for a few beats more when Shane finally opened his mouth and spoke the truth.

"I killed Otis,".

* * *

My eyes clamped shut in shock even though it wasn't necessarily that surprising. After all, his original story hadn't made much sense.

_My brother is not a killer,_ I told myself.

_My brother is not a murderer_.

"Harper, say something," Shane's voice pleaded with me, but I was barely there, lost in my own thoughts.

_Shane killed Otis._

"Okay.. Why?" my voice managed to choke out as I fought back tears.

_My brother killed someone; a living, breathing person, probably against their free will._

"During the ambush, there were just too many walkers.. Otis was too slow; we both weren't going to make it out alive! He had all of the supplies, I—I needed to do _something_, Harper. He had _everything_! Everything Carl needed, and the walkers were almost on top of him. So, I did what I had to do," Shane's voice shook as he told me the true story, which already made so much more sense than his fake one.

_My brother killed a man_.

"And what exactly did you do?" I gulped, even though I knew the answer.

I needed to hear it from him.

_My brother_.

"I told him to give me the supplies, that I would go ahead and start the truck. He obviously believed me, so he threw the bag of medical supplies towards me; they were right in my reach, I couldn't think of anything but getting them back to _Carl_. I saw the walkers chasing us from behind Otis and I knew, I just _knew_—we were going to die if I couldn't distract them somehow.. So I took my gun and shot him in the foot," Shane stumbled over his words which slowly began to mix in to the rain drops that were falling steadily from the black sky.

Neither of us bothered to wipe the rain drops out of our face; we were too concentrated on each other and the story.

"So you didn't even kill him with the first shot? You let the walkers eat him _alive_?" I asked in shock.

By this time I wasn't sure if I was crying or if it was the raindrops that were not steadily pelting against my cheeks.

"I didn't have time to take good aim, Harper! His screams distracted them anyway... So I shot him and left," Shane mumbled, lacing my fingers through his.

I almost pulled away from his grasp, but that would only worry him; I needed to be on his side right now.

"What do you expect me to tell everyone, Shane? If they knew that you killed Otis, they would kick you off the farm!" I asked him in short gasps.

_My brother had shot a man and left him for dead._

"You keep telling everyone what I've been telling 'em, Harper. The man sacrificed his life for my boy, he knew that it was what he had to do," Shane explained to me quickly, his tongue darting out to taste the water on his lips.

I couldn't help but stare down at his hands that were laced through mine. Those hands belong to a _killer_.

No, he wasn't a killer. Shane _isn't_ a killer.

"Self-defense," I said to myself, out-loud by accident.

"Exactly! You understand then?" he asked me as hope filled his voice.

My body went into autopilot as my head automatically began to nod at his question. I heard Shane let out a deep sigh of relief afterwards.

"Thank God. I need you by my side for this, Harper. We need to stick together, no matter what.. I know it's a lot to take in, so I'll let you get some sleep, dry off,".

He kissed me on the cheek and embraced my body in a tight hug, but his body language was different.

"Hey," I called out to him as he began to walk away.

He looked at me questioningly through the rain.

"I love you,".

"And I love you, Harper," Shane told me before heading off towards the farmhouse, where Carl was currently being operated on.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I made my way toward Daryl's tent and pushed my body in numbly. Nobody was there, so I stripped the soaked clothes off of my body and replaced them with a pair of sleeping shorts and a sweatshirt. As if on cue, Daryl poked his head in.

"Ya ain't naked are ya? Daryl asked me, and despite the situation, I giggled.

"All clear," I called out over my shoulder.

In seconds, I felt his body pressed against mine as his hand reached over my shoulder to hold on to my chin lightly. Glancing over my shoulder had me meeting my lips with his in the gentlest manner. Spinning me around, Daryl pulled my body flush against his before kissing me again, harder this time. When I didn't respond with just as much passion, he pulled back and stared at me.

"Everything okay?" he asked me, as if he could see right through my façade.

"Now it is," I sighed, my breathing shaky and uneven as I let my head droop against his chest.

"C'mon," he whispered huskily a head above mine, leading me toward the small deflated air mattress that we had decided to share.

Knowing that the two brothers usually shared a tent, I told Daryl that Merle could stay, but Daryl insisted on giving Merle my old tent. Merle's tent was still directly next to ours, which was nice, in case of a zombie attack.

Daryl pulled the numerous blankets up to our shoulders as he ran a hand through my tangled hair, which he brushed out with his fingers.

"When you wanna talk, m'here," I heard him whisper against my back.

I said goodnight as I nodded, wanting to keep quiet so I could process Shane's story.

The entire story had bothered me, but that wasn't all.

Shane had referenced to Carl as _his boy_.

Maybe it was a mistake.

I shuddered at not only the warm, sleeping breaths that Daryl was blowing against the back of my neck, but also at the thought that maybe, _just maybe, _my brother Shane wasn't the brother who I thought he was.

* * *

_Sweeet, Chapter 12! What did you guys think?_

_Love it? Hate it? Too short? Too long? Let me know!_

_Chapter 13 is on it's way, so keep checking in for it!_

_You know.. It was about 1130 when I started editing this through fanfiction.. Now its 1230; only me, right?_

**_Don't forget to: _**_Review, PM, Subscribe, Follow, Favorite.. you know the drill.-it's whatever floats your damn boat._

_I love every single one of you! Reviews are like air for me, don't forget that;)_

_I still can't believe that this story has racked up a whopping 68 reviews in ELEVEN CHAPTERS. You are all wonderful people, in every way!_

_Harper loves you all! Kisses!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

**_Song; Goin' Down. Artist; The Pretty Reckless. Album; Light Me Up (2010)._**


	13. Phoenix

_Okay, who's excited that this chapter is finally up? I know I am. I've been writing this chapter for about the last week which is unusual for me, since I normally like to bang them out all at once in a few hours._

_I've also been busy with big news! In June, I'll be going to the New York Wizard Con where I get to meet Norman Reedus.(: I bought the VIP Experience which is all about him! I'm probably going to die and go to Reedus Heaven._

_On another happy note, I was invited to go to Costa Rica in February! Only fifteen students in my school get to go, so I'm very excited! I'll be touring volcanoes, zip-lining through the jungle, and making native Costa Rican meals with actual natives! How sick is that?_

_I also haven't updated lately because I was writing for one of my other stories.. I can't write two at once, it just confuses me._

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry for talking so much (who knows how many people actually read this, anyway?)._

_Get reading!_

_Oops, almost forgot! I've got a big surprise that will be ready for you in my 'Author's Note' once you finish the chapter, so read read read!_

* * *

**RebornRose1992; Thank you! In your opinion, what's been your favorite chapter so far? Love hearing what the readers enjoy reading the most!(:**

**FanFicGirl10; Bipolar disease would be very interesting for Merle, especially with his drug withdrawals.. You never know, so keep reading!(: Not many people like Shane (story and comics), which is a shame; he could've been such a complex, strong character! That is also one of Daryl's best qualities-he's very intuitive and always can tell when something's up. As for writing Daryl and Harper love scenes, I've been wondering if I should change the rating.. What do you think -THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE! Btw, LOVE your predictions for S4. They're awesome, just like your reviews!(:**

**Lc4Evs; I've never been a fan of Lori, so hear that I'm doing a good job of making you dislike her as well makes me feel accomplished! As you know, Lori tends to shy away from owning up to her mistakes, so we'll see how the Shane/Lori/Rick triangle plays out. You never know! Shane could always be his father.. Is there something Shane and Lori aren't telling anyone, including Harper? Who knows how long they've been fooling around. I absolutely adored writing the scene between Rick and Harper; I loved it! In fact, when I went back and reread the chapter so I could write Ch.13, it was definitely my favorite scene.. Glad you're getting tons of feels!(:**

**Jedi-Stark; I'm so happy that you're loving it more and more! Sometimes it's difficult to think of ways to stray from the storyline without straying ****_too much_****, you know? Glad you're enjoying it so far!(:**

**Emberka-2012; Merle has always had too much control over Daryl in my opinion. Hopefully Daryl can grow into more of his own person, even with Merle still in the picture!(:**

**Dino-SOAR; Who said I'm going to kill Shane off?;)**

**HayleyJune13; Glad you're enjoying the story so far! It means that I'm doing a good job keeping you all interested!(:**

**Chastity1324; Glad you're loving the story so far! Love hearing from new readers, thanks so much!(:**

**P.S. By the way, I answered a review in my last chapter and somehow, the username got cut, so I don't remember who it was for! Just wanted to apologize!): ***

* * *

I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

* * *

"Please God, let there be soda, let there be soda," I prayed as Shane and T-Dog broke the chains off of the doors of a Walmart.

"Should be prayin' for no walkers," I heard Daryl mutter from where he was standing a few feet away, scanning the area.

Letting out a deep sigh, I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes, ready to fix my previous prayer.

"Please God, let there be no walkers.. Instead, can there be soda? I really miss it. Amen!" I smiled happily and nodded my head once when I heard the chains finally giving way.

"Shit'll rot yer teeth, Barbie," Daryl said, rolling his eyes.

My arms crossed and my hip jutted out to the side in a defensive stance.

"And smoking won't?" I replied cheekily, which made Daryl grunt in response before heading over to where T-Dog and Shane were waiting for us.

Upon his return, Shane had mentioned seeing a locked-up Walmart and thought it would be worth checking out. Rick was concerned since he couldn't go, but we all knew where he had to be, and that was with his son.

Shane, Daryl, T-Dog, and I would just have to do. When Daryl and I reached the duo, Daryl jutted his chin out towards T-Dog before speaking.

"Ladies first," his Southern drawl called out, making T-Dog redden with embarrassment.

"Shut up, man," T-Dog growled as he whipped his gun out of his pocket.

Leading the way, T-Dog made his way through the Walmart's giant doors.

* * *

"Holy fuck, I think I've died and gone to Walmart Heaven.." I practically cried when I saw the entire Walmart stocked to the brim with food, and well, pretty much _everything_.

"Watch your mouth, will ya?" Shane growled from beside me, shoving me lightly.

"Shane, come on! When was the last time we saw this much _stuff_? I feel like a kid in a non-walker-filled Walmart store!" I giggled, ready to start jumping up and down.

Walking past the Subway restaurant that was on my right, I made my way through the racks of clothes for every age. Allowing my fingers to sift through the fabrics that littered the racks, I made my way to the women's section, eager for a new wardrobe.

"Clothes shopping at Walmart? Didn't tag you for one of those types," T-Dog chuckled from behind me.

"T, we're living with zombies now, I'll take what I can get," I scoffed before grabbing a plain black hoodie off of a rack.

Searching the tag, I saw that it was a small.

"Don't help us search for damn walkers, or anything, it's fine Harper..." Shane yawned from inside of the Subway.

Following T-Dog with my eyes, I watched him make his way up and down the checkout lines.

"Shane, if we can clear this out, we could live in here. We have enough food to keep us going for months!" I rambled on, not even sure if he was listening.

"S'possible," he grunted before motioning over towards T-Dog for help.

I couldn't help but notice how cold the air of the Walmart was compared to outside.

"Think this place has air conditioning?" I asked myself despite the fact that all three men could hear me.

"Probably won't work or'll need fixing.. Damn girl, stop with the stupid questions," Daryl muttered from the section of the shop that he was checking for walkers.

I was preparing a comeback when Shane whistled, signaling everyone over. He pointed his finger into the bathroom, poked his head into the stall, his nose scrunching up at the stench, then pointed two fingers at us; two walkers.

Shane fixed the grip he had on his gun before throwing the bathroom door open with Daryl hot on his tail. T-Dog and I rushed in after them to see an arrow bolt piercing one walker between the eyes, while Shane took the butt of his gun to his walker's head, crushing it. My body couldn't handle the locked up stench; I needed to get out of there or I would throw up, hands down. Clutching my stomach, I bolted from the bathroom. I ignored the footsteps coming up from behind me as I took deep breaths to calm my stomach.

"Watch where you're blowing chunks in here; don't want to ruin anything worth takin' back," Daryl ordered from behind me, kicking my heels lightly.

"Seriously? You're a dick," I growled at him as I stood straight to face him.

Daryl shrugged before heading over to check out the food isles.

"Got one, might as well act like one,".

* * *

We brought back as much as we could carry. Deciding against taking Daryl's truck, we took Shane's smaller car, two in front and two in back. T-Dog and Shane were sitting comfortably up front while Daryl and I were squished in the back.

Packs of water and cans of food were thrown haphazardly across my lap as well as Daryl's, since we had filled the trunk; no point in risking leaving it there for someone else to find.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Shane pulled up the drive to the Greene Farm; I couldn't wait to get out of this car. When Shane parked and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Not wanting to spill anything, I waited for Shane to open my door and allowed him to pull the piles of food off of my lap.

"Fin'lly," Daryl grunted, throwing his body out of the car.

"Thanks for the help!" I called out to him sarcastically, but he only stuck up his middle finger. Despite the rude reaction, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"You're telling me you only saw two walkers in a huge, closed-up Walmart?" Rick asked Shane and me incredulously, as if he didn't believe it.

As he spoke, Rick ran a hand over his chin where a small beard was beginning to grow.

"We swear! Rick, the place was _filled_ with tons of stuff we could use. Plus, the place sells pillows, blankets.. We would be warm for the Winter!" I spoke, a giant smile plastered on to my face.

"It really would be a great place to shack up for the Winter, since I doubt this family is plannin' on letting us stay," Shane grumbled, his eyes looking at something through the screen door of the Greene house.

Rick's hands planted themselves firmly against his hips, his strong fingers grazing over the weapons sticking out of his holster.

"I was hoping.. They seem to not really know what's going on, Shane. We could help them,".

Shane's eyebrows shot up in surprised, his stance matching Rick's with authority.

"You think this tight-knit family is gonna let us stay? Rick, would you let just anyone join our group? I sure as hell wouldn't!" Shane argued through gritted teeth, his body weight swaying back and forth between his hips.

I watched their power struggle silently, not really sure that they wanted me to interrupt. Both were clearly dealing with who had the most power in the group without actually saying it.

"I can talk to Hershel, Shane, it's possible. We can help them so much, with all our gun power—," Rick continued as he began to speak with his hands.

"Ain't going to happen, Rick. We wouldn't take them in, why would they take us in? Besides, they're just five more mouths to feed!".

Shane's cheeks were growing flustered as he fought with Rick, something that didn't happen often.

"Guys, not to break up this little testosterone thing you've got going on, but you do realize you're talking about these people when we're standing in their living room..." I mumbled almost in a whisper, throwing my fingers to my mouth to muffle my voice even more.

Shane's arms crossed as he looked at me, letting out a huff of breath. Rick's hand shot up to his chin once again, rubbing slightly against the prickly unshaven skin.

"I'm going to go check on Carl," Rick finally said after a few awkward beats.

"How is he doing?" I asked politely with a smile on my face. Rick's smile met mine, but his wasn't real; it was forced.

"He's doing better now that he's gotten the surgery done.. He's obviously still in pain, but he's alive,".

I couldn't help but feel relieved when Maggie had come and found me and Glenn to tell us about Carl getting through the surgery. I wasn't surprised when the tears had started flowing; I had seen the poor boy get shot, after all. Wrapping my arms around Rick's shoulders, I gave him a quick hug.

"I'm so relieved. I saw him grow up and then have to see that happen to him..".

I had to stop or else I would cry, and besides, Rick and Lori were going through a lot more emotional trauma than I was. Don't even get me started on Carl! Rick hugged me back tightly, placed a friendly kiss against my temple.

When he let go of me, he turned to face Shane who was still staring out the front of door of the house. Despite the fact that Shane had already moved on from the fight, Rick nodded respectively at him before turning and heading to go check on his boy.

I, on the other hand was curious as to what Shane was staring at. His gaze flew past T-Dog and Glenn who were messing around with the cars we had brought to the farm. Past Andrea and Dale who were keeping watch on top of the trusty RV.

Without speaking, I peeked over his broad shoulders to see that he was staring directly at Lori, who was folding laundry with Carol. My gaze narrowed towards my brother, who looked as if he didn't even realize that I was still there.

"Hey," I said heavily, breaking the creepy silence that had been filling the room.

Shane's head snapped to face mine as his shoulders jumped; like he hadn't known that I was there.

"Scared the shit out of me, Harper!" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his bald head.

I didn't laugh along with him; I couldn't. Something about Lori, something about Rick..

It was changing him.

My hand flew up to his arm and squeezed tightly on his bicep.

"Shane.. She isn't yours anymore. You have to move on," I told him, almost worried about what his reaction would be.

Shane stared me down, his tongue running over his bottom lip in his usual way.

"What are you trying to tell me, Harper?".

For a moment, I wanted to apologize and leave; the tone in his voice wasn't normal; it was dangerous.

"Shane, they're married. Lori is Rick's _wife_. Rick's back now, you need to move on," I continued.

His relationship with Lori wasn't healthy for anyone, and if Lori wasn't willing to put an end to it, Shane needed to.

"This some kind of joke?" Shane muttered, clucking his tongue.

"Shane, you know what you two have isn't healthy.. She can't keep leading you on when we all know that she's going to go back to Rick," I replied, squeezing his arm once again. Shane's facial features hardened at that, his 'cool' fading quickly.

"And how do _you _know that, Harper? You aren't in a relationship with her, _I am_!" he growled before pulling his arm out of my grasp.

I caught myself from shaking my head at his idiocy. Lori and Rick are married; maybe not one hundred percent happily married, but they're married. They have a young boy who almost died.

How could he think she would stay with him and risk all of that?

"Shane.. I know you don't want to hear this, but.. Have you ever thought that you two were never in an actual relationship?" I asked him almost hesitantly, but by the looks Shane was giving me, he clearly hadn't thought of it in that way. "_Okay_, guess not... Shane, just hear me out. You don't have to agree with me, you don't even have to speak if you don't want to, but please, hear me out. I love you, but I really feel that..".

I tried to finish but after thinking about it, I don't think telling Shane would be a very smart idea.

"You feel what, Harper?" Shane asked almost cautiously.

My lips pursed when I took his hands in mine.

"She doesn't love you, Shane.. _She never did_,".

* * *

It was as if just hearing that pulled all of the tension in the room towards Shane, ready to explode. His lips pursed to match mine, but for a different reason; an angrier reason.

"Who are you to tell me that? She loves me.. She loves _me_, Harper, me!" Shane roared throwing his hands to his head.

You could tell he wanted to run his hands through his hair, but he had shaved it all off.

"Maybe it's just me! Maybe she does love you! I just feel that in the beginning, you were a rebound for losing Rick," I rambled, no longer wanting to be in the room with him. I knew he wouldn't give up on this argument, though; it was Lori we were talking about.

"Oh, I was a rebound? _I_ was the rebound? Why don't we talk about _your_ rebounds, Harper! That fucking redneck? Christ, Harper, what happened to your_ standards_?" Shane spat, throwing his hands out to the sides.

My heart hurt just hearing how he thought Daryl was below me.

"Where is all of this anger coming from, Shane? I understand that she means a lot to you, but you need to move on!".

"Oh,_ I_ need to move on? If I'm the rebound, there ain't much to move on from!" he growled, barely knowing what to do with himself.

By now, Shane was pacing back and forth between the old couch and a coffee table.

"What would Wesley do, huh? What would _Wes_ do?" Shane spat, turning to face me.

Besides his question, I couldn't believe the cold look on his face.

Where was my brother?

My actual brother?

"Shane, what are you—,".

"Wesley saw who you were using for a rebound, what would he say?" Shane spat, clearly throwing my question in my face.

"Stop. This has nothing to do with him," I told him, not wanting to bring the past up.

"Why should I stop? You two had it all planned out, right? Your dress is probably still sitting in your closet back at home, just waiting to be worn. Where were you two gonna get married, again? I can't remember," Shane chuckled fakely, almost smiling when he saw tears pooling in my eyes.

"If you two are going to scream and bicker all day, please continue outside. Carl is trying to rest,".

We both spun around to see Hershel standing by the door leading to the kitchen with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, sir. We're done here," I apologized and practically ran from the house, not wanting to face the man who had replaced my brother.

* * *

"You should've came and gotten Merle or me," Daryl shook his head.

We were both sitting in two lawn chairs we found had in the giant Walmart while Daryl taught me how to make new arrows for his crossbow.

"He's my brother Daryl, I can handle him," I reassured him as I tried to mimic his nimble movements.

"Girl, if Hershel hadn't told you two to break it up, you'd be sportin' two black eyes right now 'stead o' one," Daryl scoffed, squinting his eyes over at me.

"Two black eyes? What happened?" a voice asked from behind us.

"Barbie and her brother got into an argument," Daryl explained to Merle as he took a seat next to Daryl.

"Well I don't see no twins except for the knockers you're sporting just below the neckline, so I guess tha's a good thing," Merle smirked, shooting me a wink.

Already annoyed with him, I looked the other way, ignoring him.

"Oh come on, princess! Ya know you'd be safer with the two o' us on yer side! Don't be stupid," Merle continued while rubbing his bad arm.

"You both know I can take care of myself, you've both said it!" I pointed a finger at them but Daryl just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then. C'mon Merle, let's go," Daryl grunted as he pushed himself out of his lawn chair.

Merle looked at Daryl, then looked at me. Eventually, Merle shrugged and jumped into action, following his younger brother.

"I never said you guys couldn't sit by me!" I yelled after them.

"We're goin' huntin', you should be fine on yer own, right Barbie?" Daryl called backed without looking at me, but I could tell by the teasing tone of his voice that he was kidding.

"Oh yeah, me and them zombies will start making some dinner for you guys when you get back!".

Merle finally looked back at me with a genuine smile on his face.

"We're jus' kidding, let's go princess,".

I couldn't fight the smile that I shot Merle; at least he was trying. Jogging over to catch up with them, I threw my arms around both of the brother's shoulders and followed them into the woods.

* * *

"I'm worried about him.. I've never seen him like that," I told Rick as we checked the perimeter of the farm together.

"He really brought up Wesley?" Rick asked, surprise still coating his voice. I nodded my head in silence at Rick bringing Wesley up.

"That's not the point. I've never seen him get like that. Ever. It's like he just _snapped_!".

Groaning into my hands as they fluttered up to my face, Rick ran a supportive hand up and down my back.

"What were you talking to him about that made him freak out?" Rick asked me, my body tensing up.

How could I tell him that Shane freaked when I brought up Lori? Glancing over at Rick, his face was twisted into a supportive smile, as if he was trying to encourage me into telling him.

No, I couldn't. Shane and Lori needed to be the ones to tell him.

"I really don't know. He just got so angry and eventually just burst!".

Rick let out a heavy sigh, one that I could tell he had been holding in for a while.

"Want me to talk to him, Harper? It's not a problem," Rick offered, but I quickly shot him down.

Making Shane think I sent Rick to talk to him would be a bad idea.

"No, no, you don't have to do that," I insisted, patting him on he shoulder.

"If you say so, Harper.. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask,".

* * *

"That could have just been a one-time thing; someone needs to go check the place out again, just in case," Rick ordered.

The group was huddled around the RV before dinner to discuss the Walmart we had found earlier.

"If we do plan on staying there this Winter, we need to start prepping now," Dale chimed in from the above the RV, binoculars against his face.

"Which is exactly why we need to get a group down there tomorrow," Rick replied, balling his hands into fists.

"I'll go.. I've already been there, I know how to get there," I offered, raising my hand.

"Harper goes if we've got manpower behind her. Who else is volunteering? If I'm staying behind to keep an eye on Carl, we need some men going," Rick continued.

"We'll go, my brother and I," Daryl offered as well while readjusting his crossbow that was draped over his shoulder.

"We _will_?" Merle shot back, his voice full of aggravation. Daryl rolled his eyes and nodded before looking back to Rick.

"Do ya really need more than th' three o' us goin'? Gonna need some strength back here," he huffed.

Rick looked down at the ground, thinking the decision over before looking back to the three of us and nodding.

"Not sure if I like the idea, but you three go hunting together all the time; I think you'll be okay. Rest up tonight and be ready to go by noon tomorrow,".

* * *

"Yer fucking_ kiddin'_ me,".

"No way in Hell,".

"Oh, come on! It's a good idea!" I pouted, resisting the urge to stomp my feet.

In my hands were three matching black sweatshirts that I had grabbed from Walmart during our last.

"I ain't wearing the same clothes as a girl!" Daryl growled as he counted his arrows.

"Agreed, I ain't no damn pussy," Merle added as he re-wrapped his bad arm with gauze.

"I got both of your sweatshirts from the men's section, they just look alike! It's perfect, we'll always be able to find each other if we get separated!".

None of us had expected the weather to be chilly today, so when it was about time to leave and the weather still gave us goose bumps, we needed a change in clothing.

"Besides, the Walmart is cold anyway," I persisted.

It was a good idea! Plus, it would be cute for all three of us to have matching outfits; the three amigos!

"If we wear 'em will ya stop bitchin' about it?" Merle asked, rolling his eyes.

I shot him a smile which brought a cheeky grin to the surface of Merle's face and he grabbed the sweatshirt out of my hands.

"Better fit," he mumbled, pulling an arm through a sleeve.

Daryl looked back and forth between in shock, as if he couldn't believe how fast his brother had bailed on him.

"Come on, your turn," I tapped him in the knee with the toe of my boot before handing the top to him.

"Ain't no way, girl," Daryl replied.

"You're lucky, it fits!" Merle hooted from beside me as he checked himself out. "I'd say I look pretty fuckable right now," he sighed happily, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

I looked in the corner of my eyes to look at Daryl, who looked even more annoyed at Merle's comment.

"Hear that? This sweatshirt apparently makes you look 'fuckable'," I winked. Daryl snorted at me while shaking his head.

"Fine," Daryl muttered between clenched teeth before ripping the top of my hands.

When he pulled the matching top over his torso, I couldn't help but admire the way the tight sleeves wrapped around his bulging muscles.

"Cut it out with th' starin'," Daryl teased, but I did as he said.

"Alright boys, let's get going!" I smiled cheerfully as I slipped on my own black sweatshirt.

The three Amigos were off.

* * *

"Shit, it's cold in here.." Merle shivered as soon as he walked through the doors of the Walmart.

"Told you," I replied cheekily puffing my chest out.

"Cut that shit out," Daryl whispered from beside me, eyeing my body language.

I shot him a smile and shoved him lightly, leaving my hand to rest against his arm. He pulled back against my touch, but eventually calmed down.

"We should stick together; had four of us last time, not three," Daryl told us, raising his head to look over the aisles.

"You don't want alone time wit your girl? Fine,_ I'll_ take her off your hands then," Merle shrugged before taking hold of my hand and sprinting off, away from Daryl.

"Merle, what are you doing!" I shouted, struggling against him.

"I'm having fun, princess, what does it look like I'm doin'?" he laughed.

Looking back, I saw Daryl chasing after us, but when he knew that Merle had gotten a head start on him, he took another way; had he given up?

"C'mon, we gotta hide from him!" Merle chuckled as he pulled me close to him.

We eventually slowed down to a walk so Daryl couldn't hear out footsteps. As we tiptoed through the Walmart, I couldn't help but feel at ease with the world; safe.

Glancing around as we walked, I couldn't help but take note of the quiet world around us-cameras were still in their respective cases. Half-price DVD's were still thrown carelessly into large bins, promoting the sale.

It was as if our civilization had just got up and left; in more ways than one, we had.

* * *

"We're gonna hide over there," Merle whispered in my ear while pointing at the Gaming Section. "See if any of th' game cases are open, can hide in 'em," .

Merle could tell by now that I was enjoying myself, loving the idea of hide-and-seek between three adults. As soon as Merle pulled me toward the clear, glass cases, a warm hand clamped down onto my right arm and pulled me away from Merle.

"The fuck?" I heard Merle call out, my body was soon emerged in clothing racks.

"Be quiet," a voice whispered from above me; Daryl.

I could hear Merle trying to follow us, but we were just too quiet. When we made it to the back of the store, I was pulled into a small inventory closet. Locking the door behind me, Daryl flipped the light switch.

"Oh well," he muttered when no light came on.

I couldn't see him in the darkness, but I could feel him when I was thrown up against the wall, his lips pressing against mine. My mouth opened for him, allowing his cool tongue to slide in.

"Is this why you wanted to come back? To get me alone?" I asked when we broke apart, smiling against his lips. Daryl kissed me once more before speaking.

"Maybe,".

I felt his hands slide up my side, hugging my body's natural curves until they reached my face. Leaning in to kiss me again as his hand cupped my chin, a loud banging sound erupted against the door.

"I get it, you two want your seven minutes in heaven and shit, but we've got problems!" Merle's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Daryl muttered a string of curses before reluctantly pulling away from me, his hands roaming slowly over my hips before completely pulling apart.

"Whatever it is, he can handle it," Daryl growled as he flung the door open.

"No, I don't think I can," merle replied crossly when we both stepped out to see a large horde of walkers making their way towards the inventory closet.

"Where'd they all come from?" I asked Merle in a panic.

"Back door wasn't chained, it was wide fuckin' _open_," he spat as he yanked his knife out.

"The front was locked but the back wasn't? What kind of dumbasses tried staying here?" Daryl grunted as he threw his crossbow up, ready to start taking out walkers.

"Guys, there's no point in fighting with them, there's way too many. We need to leave!" I told them when Daryl shot a walker in the head.

"We can take the bastards," Merle shouted as he kicked a walker's chest, bringing it to the ground. I turned my head when Merle began stabbing the zombie mercilessly through the brain.

"Merle," I spoke in a harsh tone, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

He looked up at me and blinked numerous times, as if shaking him out of a certain state.

"We need to go," Merle repeated me before standing up beside me.

"Now let's go!" I shouted as I headed for the exit, both men covering me from behind.

* * *

When we finally arrived back the farm, people were running around, frantic.

"What's going on?" I asked Daryl, who was driving the truck.

"Hell if I know," he shrugged.

Merle was behind us on the motorcycle and it was obvious that he had noticed the strange air on the farm too. When we parked, I hopped out of the car and made my way over to where Shane was pacing.

"The Walmart really _is_ overrun.. Maybe a few more people and we could clear it out, but not with just the three of us. What's going on here?" I explained everything in a race, ignoring the fact that Shane and I had been arguing only a day before.

I looked at my brother expectantly as he stared off into the distance, but when I followed his line of sight, there was nothing.

"Shane, what's going on?" I asked, this time more forcefully.

When Shane finally snapped to attention, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the side, away from the hurried footsteps of everyone on the farm. Off in the distance, I spotted Rick rushing into the Greene house.

What was going on?

"Harper, I know we've had our differences the last few days and I know that we both said things we regret... Everything I said, I'm sorry, and I hope you know that. I'll make it up to you somehow, but right now, I really need you to stick by me," Shane explained and apologized, but his voice sounded strained; scared.

I nodded in worry, not quite ready to forgive him, but something was obviously wrong. No matter what, Shane was my brother—we have to stand by each other.

"Shane, tell me. What's going on?".

When I looked down, my hands were in his, but his were shaking, almost uncontrollably.

"Don't freak out when you hear this, I have no idea how this is possible.. It shouldn't be possible!" Shane continued to ramble, as if he was trying to reassure himself that he wasn't crazy over whatever was going on.

"Shane, you can trust me! You're my brother. I'm your sister. I'll stick by you no matter what. Tell me," I insisted, placing my hands over his shoulders.

Shane looked over his shoulder checking for eaves droppers, and when he was satisfied that nobody was listening, he leaned forward towards me and began to speak against my ear.

"It's Otis. Otis, he... _He made it_,".

My body flew back out of his grasp in shock.

"You said you killed him," I whispered, my voice catching. My finger was pointed at his chest in an accusing way, so he took my hand in his.

"I don't understand it either. After you guys left, he just.. He hobbled into camp with his foot wrapped! He has no scratches, no bites—I don't get it either, Harper, but Otis is _alive_,".

* * *

_Alright, there you go. Part Thirteen! What'd you think? I couldn't actually kill off Otis, could I? Hell no!_

_I was really debating on making this the section where Sophia gets lost in the woods, but I decided on scratching this idea. She'll be important, but now's not her time. _

_I don't know about you guys, but I'm missing the Walking Dead terribly. I don't think I can wait another six and a half months! That's just torture._

_I hope you guys all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
Don't forget to... __**Review, PM, favorite, subscribe, etc. **__- It's whatever floats your damn boat.. But don't forget, they all mean the world! They're what inspires me to keep writing my stories._

_**Don't forget to check out my new Maze Runner story, "Save Me From Myself"; I know, most of you probably haven't heard of the series, but that's the fun of it! (I know.. Who doesn't loathe self-promotion?)._

_Can you guys believe that 'Mercy On Me' is only 24 reviews away from sporting a lovely 100 reviews? I'm going to make you guys a deal.. The day this story reaches 100 reviews, I'm going to post a picture of me celebrating on my Twitter.. So go follow me! -My username is in my profile(:_

_Check out my lovely surprise below! I think you'll enjoy it!(:_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

**_Song Used; Alone Together. Artist; Fall Out Boy. Album; Save Rock and Roll (2013)._**

* * *

***Okay! Surprise time!***

Who doesn't love a little friendly competition? I sure do!

In honor of this story (Mercy On Me) being picked to be in a Walking Dead competition on , I am going to host my own competition on this website! I am going to pick TWO readers to have their very own character(s) featured in Mercy On Me! All you have to do is fill out the application below in that little Review Box down below (Don't forget to leave normal reviews as well!).

Your application has to be in by.. May 4th, 2013! That gives you two weeks to come up with the perfect character! You only get one entry, so make it count! *If you post more than one entry with the same account, the second entry WILL NOT count. There will be two judges: myself and another user who I am very close with. Hopefully once and a while I can host these types of competitions to keep my story interesting!

To clarify, you will enter an original character. For example, it cannot be: "Damon Salvatore from the Vampire Diaries" or someone from one of your own stories Or someone else's!. It has to be your OWN creation!

Both characters will be introduced into my story; their character traits will depend on how.

I will still continue to write this story during the competition.

Good luck!(:

* * *

*Mercy On Me OC Competition Application**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

General Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Interests:

Body Type:

Medical Conditions/Problems?:

Extra Information/Notes:

Write as much or as little as you like!

PM me if you have any questions regarding my story or this competition!

Good day and good luck!


	14. Stallion Heart

_How's everybody doing!_

_I hope you are all fantastic, I really do._

_I must admit, though... I'm going through some major Norman Reedus withdrawals.. But guess WHAT? June 1st, I will be meeting Mr. Reedus himself in New York City. Boomski. Until then and until October, we have stories like these to keep us going, right? Right._

_Yesterday when I started to edit my Maze Runner story, about halfway through it hit me; I just really wanted to start writing this TWD chapter, so I did. And here's the bad news that pissed me off to no end: I was about.. three-quarters done with this chapter, I was pretty happy. You know, working hard ALL DAY FREAKING LONG on this chapter, and around 730PM, my Microsoft Word freezes and I literally scream "Holy shit, no!". I'm not known for saving my work, as you all know from my previous Word experiences. Then pops up the "Word is not responding" page. And by this point I'm biting my nails, which is something I __never__ do. Then the "Restarting Word; this may take a few minutes" page pops up.. Then Word just completely closes. Eventually, it reopened and gave me the option to open the autosaved version, and by this point I'm saying "Please God, please. Let there be words on the page,". I open it, and BOOM! The first two sentences of the damn chapter are there. That's it. Nothing else._

_Needless to say, I changed the entire chapter. Besides Word screwing me over, want to know why?_

_While writing the chapter the first time, I went back and read previous chapters and for some reason felt that my story was missing its old spark. Something about the older chapters made me laugh, made me excited.. Needless to say, I felt that I haven't been writing my best work lately._

_I wrote this chapter three times. I'm pretty proud of it; it ties up a lot of loose ends from previous chapters, such as things that were mentioned once and forgotten about. Well, I'm bringing them all back, starting with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it, because this chapter was a _bitch_._

_I'm loving the Character Applications that I'm receiving! They're all great, it's going to be so hard. Don't forget, type up the application in the **Review Box**!_

_It's much easier and organized with them there rather than scattered through my PMs. Any questions, however, feel free to PM me. Just inc ase you haven't written your application, it will be posted below after the chapter._

_Okay, guys. I am SO sorry for my ranting. Please read, please enjoy, please love.(:_

_*Don't own TWD, but it would be nice.*_

* * *

**FanFicGirl10; Keeping Otis alive was very much written on a whim. I literally sat there staring at the page thinking, "What should I do? Should I cut Sophia? Kill someone and make things really crazy?" That was when it hit me: Otis. Shane's going to start sweating it, now.. Harper may not blow his cover, but Otis? Who knows. I also can't help but love the three amigos as well(: . Thank you for the review!**

**ANIMAL - LOVER; I'm glad you think so! For some reason I feel that these last few chapters have lost their edge, so I love hearing that you disagree! Silly writer opinions, right? Thanks for the review!(:**

**Emberka-2012; It's very hard for me to write Shane while he's on the train to Crazy Town; he is one of my favorite characters, after all. We may not find out a lot about Otis this chapter, but we definitely will hear his story soon! Thank you for the review!(:**

**LonSoul; Thank you for Zanya's application; what a cool name! She is counted for and a definite part of the competition. I'm also pleased to hear that you think my pace for the story works. I was a bit worried that I was rushing the story! Thank you for the review!(:**

****Thank you to each and every one of you who keeps Reviewing, PMing, favoriting, etc. Each and everyone of you means the world to me, and you're all what inspires me to keep writing Harper's crazy journey.**

* * *

My heart is like a stallion

They love it better

When it's broken

* * *

"Get us more bandages!".

"We need more water!".

Members of Hershel's family as well as some of my group were milling around in pursuit of the necessary ingredients needed to keep Otis alive.

Otis.

_He's alive?_

When I had heard of the news from Shane I almost couldn't believe it. Shane had been convinced that he had killed him!

"Harper, do you think you could get us some gauze from the RV?".

Looking up from the trance I had been in for the last few minutes, I saw Lori standing above me with her arms crossed against her chest. I had a snarky comeback ready to go, but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything; she just wasn't worth it.

"Yup," I nodded, pushing off of my knees to stand. I started for the door of Hershel's house when Lori's voice piped up again.

"Oh, Harper?".

My teeth began to grind against each other, already knowing that whatever was going to come out of her mouth wouldn't be pleasant.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would let me deal with Rick.. He's my husband, I can handle him,".

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I spun around to face her.

"_Deal_ with him? _Handle_ him? He's not a little boy that needs reprimanding Lori, he's a grown man," I threw back at her.

Sure, Lori wasn't worth the fighting, but I wasn't prepared to listen to her talk about Rick like that.

"Look, Harper... Rick and I are going through a tough time right now, with Carl's injury and everything," Lori started, but actually began to laugh a little. "Sorry, sorry. But really, sweetie, don't you think that.. Well, don't you think that Rick's a bit too old for you?" Lori continued to ask me in the sweetest way possible.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, crossing my arms to match her stance.

She isn't really accusing me of what I think she is, is she? Lori let out a heavy breath as she clapped her hands together and pressed them against her mouth.

"I think it's obvious; you've always had a little crush on Rick, but you need to realize that he's taken. We're happily married, and if there's ever a problem, I will be the one to solve it,".

Hearing Lori's speech practically forced me to let out a bark of laughter.

"You do realize that you're the_ biggest_ fucking hypocrite that's still alive, right?".

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Lori took a step back in shock.

"Harper, I know that it's not what you want to hear, but—,".

"No, I think that you don't want to hear that I'm closer with _your_ husband than you'll ever be, Lori. You can't deal with the fact that your husband comes to me with his problems and not you. Of all of the people here to criticize, you choose _me_? The little sister of the man that you've been _fucking_ for the last few months?" I spat, my voice barely above a whisper. Just at the mention of Shane, Lori's face grew beet red.

"That meant nothing," Lori sneered, jutting her chin upwards.

"Oh, it didn't? Well you should probably tell Shane considering he almost punched me over it," I rolled my eyes, completely disgusted with the conversation.

How dare she?

How dare she accuse me of something so _crazy_ when she was the one screwing up _my_ brother's brain? Lori shot me a surprised look at the idea of Shane fighting me.

"He wouldn't do that, Harper. Don't be crazy," she mumbled, tripping over her own words.

No matter what she said, we both knew it was true; she had messed him up, and messed him up good.

"Well you clearly don't know him as well you think you do; and you also clearly can't tell that you're losing your husband more and more every day," my voice was rising quickly in tone and anger, so I turned on my heel and headed once again for the front door.

I didn't want to be the one to tell Rick about his wife's affair.

"Just go find another man to chase—preferably one that isn't married," Lori shot back, throwing her to the side in defiance.

Letting out a deep breath to control myself, my hand landed on the doorknob and yanked the screen door open.

"Why don't you to stick to one man—preferably the one you're married to, you home-wrecking bitch,".

* * *

I didn't bother getting the gauze Lori had asked for; she wanted to save the man's life so bad, she could go get it. Bounding down the house's front steps, I threw a hand up to shade my eyes from the sun. My eyes scanned the property in search of my brother, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Shane, Shane, Shane..." I sighed, shaking my head.

When I realized that I had nothing to do, I plopped my ass down onto the steps and leaned my head up against the railing, enjoying the warm Georgia sun.

"Hey, God. How's it going up in the clouds?" the words slipped out of my before I realized I was even saying anything.

Tilting my head back, I looked up into the clouds.

"Excuse my language, God, but it's pretty shitty down here," I sighed, running a hand back through my long hair.

Running a hand through it made me realize how much I loved the length of my slowly growing hair.

"I know I've never been a super religious person, but your help right now would mean so much to me.. You see, I've got this annoying bit—I mean, _brat_ who's insisting that I'm in love with her husband, when _she's_ the one having an affair with my brother! My brother..." I sighed, shaking my head once again.

"Oh, my brother. Shane's a whole other problem, God. Something's up with him, I don't know what. Lori's messing with his head and I don't know how to fix it; I can't lose my brother. Gosh, who am I kidding? You're probably laughing at me right now, buddy. I guess I'll just finish this up; any help would be greatly appreciated," I rambled on and on, listing off my problems for everyone to hear.

Standing up, I made the sign of the cross, chuckling slightly.

"Lord's name," I giggled, shaking my head.

* * *

"She really said that stuff? That's just wrong!" Glenn shook his head in surprise.

"I know! I mean seriously, who the hell does she think she is? Does she not realize that we _all_ know about her and Shane? She's lucky I don't just walk up to Rick and say, 'oh hey, your wife's screwing my brother, sorry'!" I growled, throwing the binoculars down into my lap in aggravation.

"Don't bother with her, bud. I'm still your friend," Glenn patted me on the knee, smiling from ear to ear.

His obnoxious, goofy grin was so sweet and sincere that I smiled back, laughing slightly.

"Best friend?" I corrected him.

"You got it," he reassured me, nudging my shoulder with his.

I had been relieved when Glenn had asked me to keep him company while on he was on watch. I needed to do something—anything, to get Lori off of my mind.

"You don't have to stay here the whole time, you know. I've got night shift," Glenn reminded me, but I just shrugged in reply.

"Doesn't bother me. I'd rather be up here than in there," I said back, pointing towards the Greene house.

Glenn nodded slowly before grabbing the binoculars from my lap.

"Is there someone _else_ you'd rather be with?" Glenn whispered suggestively, pointing the binoculars in the direction of both Dixon tents.

"Who else could I possibly want to spend my time with?" I asked, feigning fake curiosity.

"Merle," Glenn said simply.

I couldn't hold in my laughing anymore as my top half bent over in laughter.

"I think you've got the wrong Dixon, Pizza Boy," I snorted, winking towards my friend.

"We're back to _that_ again?" Glenn muttered, shaking his head playfully.

"Oh c'mon, it's cute!" I laughed, shoving him lightly.

"That's it, you've lost the privilege of my Watch Buddy for the night; get out of here, Harper,".

At that, Glenn stood up and threw his hands under my arms, pulling me to a standing position.

"But—," I began, but Glenn started pushing me towards the ladder for the RV, making me squeal.

"Don't want to hear it! Go!".

* * *

"I swear, sometimes I just want to knock her out," I spat, curling my body into a ball.

"Ya can't let 'er get to ya," Daryl replied quietly before blowing a ring of smoke out of his mouth.

Watching the smoke ring escape his mouth, I reached up and ran my fingers through it, enjoying the glare Daryl was currently shooting me.

"It's going to kill you, you know," I smiled cheekily.

"Everyone's bound to die; rather it be from cigarettes than geeks," Daryl mumbled, the burning cigarette hanging limply from the corner of his mouth.

Despite my views on smoking, I couldn't help but think that watching Daryl smoke was incredibly sexy; he was probably the only guy that can pull shit like that off.

"I don't want you dying early if you don't have to," I sighed, leaning my head against Daryl's shoulder. "Then I'll be stuck with Merle,".

I smiled to myself when I felt Daryl chuckling against my body.

"Doubt he would mind," Daryl grunted.

Turning my head so I was facing Daryl, I let out a loud yawn right against his ear.

"Dammit Barbie, want to make me deaf?" Daryl growled, but the tone in his voice was playful.

For a while we just sat there in front of his tent, watching the sun begin to set, which made me happy. Ever since we'd met, Daryl and I hadn't needed a conversation to keep the air normal. Our whole relationship was awkward, anyway.

"I miss it," I whispered to myself, not realizing that Daryl could hear me.

"Miss what, Walsh? I ain't a fuckin' mind reader," he asked me, running a finger up my clothed arm.

"The CDC,".

Daryl's head jerked to the left to face mine in surprise.

"T'fuck you miss that place for?".

Before I knew it, I was letting out a sigh.

"Daryl, for the day that we were there, we felt safe. We had _fun_. I was worrying about the little things: my makeup, what to wear, what tree we would use for Christmas... Now that's all thrown out the window. Carl got_ shot_! If we hadn't have been forced to leave, the kids would be playing board games, we would be making each other pancakes.. I don't know, I just miss it," I replied, wiping tears out of my eyes before they could drip down my cheeks.

I felt Daryl's body shift against my uncomfortably, like he didn't know how to react.

"And now, my brother is completely falling apart, Otis is somehow freaking _alive_, everyone thinks that I'm having an affair with Rick... I just need a break from everything," I let go, my voice cracking.

Looking over at Daryl, I could tell that he was beyond uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Shit, Daryl, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to listen to me go crazy like this," I sniffled, running my hand against my nose.

Daryl's eyebrows furrowed in thought before speaking.

"You ain't crazy. And I don't mind, I guess,".

When he stood up in a hurry, I fell to the dirt ground.

"Excuse you!" I shot him a glare as I stood up, brushing the dirt and grass off of my clothes.

"Got somethin' for ya," he grunted before jogging over to his truck.

* * *

Folding my arms in confusion, I stood glued to my spot and waited for Daryl to come back. He hadn't found something that he wanted to give me, had he? On the inside, I prayed he had, but on the other hand, I prayed he didn't.

"Is that—?" I began to ask, but stopped when Daryl nodded.

"S'yer phone," Daryl replied, plopping my beat-up iPhone into the palm of my hand.

"I forgot about it!" I smiled, holding onto it tightly.

When I noticed Daryl's eyes running over my body, I couldn't help but blush and tilt my head to the side.

"Watched the video ya made at the CDC," he told me with hesitation.

"Oh.." I replied, thinking back to the video I had made.

While burning my countless CD's in Jenner's office, I had decided to begin making videos to document our lives in the zombie apocalypse. When things had gone haywire, however, I had forgotten about my phone.

"Where was it?" I asked him, looking up to see his blue eyes.

"Fell under yer seat in ma truck," he explained, nudging his head towards his car.

"_My_ seat, huh?" I slurred, smirking towards the redneck.

What threw me for a loop was when Daryl started blushing.

Daryl Dixon, _blushing_? No way in Hell.

"S'not like anybody else is plannin' on sittin' there," he stuttered, making up for his slip-up.

Deciding that I didn't want to sit on the hard ground anymore, I half walked, half skipped over to Daryl's truck and hopped up onto the hood with a loud _thud_.

"Yer gonna dent it, ya fat ass," Daryl rolled his eyes as he followed me.

"Shut up, I'm not that fat," I joked, matching his eye roll.

"Don't start on that shit Barbie, ya ain't fat, _period_," Daryl growled, annoyed with my statement.

I let his anger be and held down the power button on my phone, glad to see that it hadn't died since the CDC.

"Charged it for ya," Daryl whispered, against my ear, making me jump.

Turning slowly to face him, I leaned down and planted a warm kiss against his jawline. My lips parted, making their way up his jaw towards his ear. My tongue slowly poked through against his long, lean neck when he leaned into my body.

When I finally reached his ear, I whispered a "thank you" before pulling away. Daryl placed a hand atop my thigh and shot me a look as if to say, 'that's it?', so I leaned forward and planted my lips firmly against his.

When his hand began to run up the length of my thigh, I pulled away and placed my attention to my cell phone. Ignoring Daryl's sighs of frustration, I pulled up the video that I had made in the CDC and hit play.

_"In case something ever happens to me, my name is Harper Walsh. I'm twenty-five years old, and I'm actually living in a zombie apocalypse.. I know, it must sound crazy. I remember when it had it first started, me and my brother Shane were on our way to my brother's company picnic; he's a cop. Well, he was. Now we're living with a bunch of people that we probably would've never met before, and I love them all so much.. I'm actually living in the CDC right now; the Center for Disease Control? It's the safest place we've ever had since the outbreak. Doctor Jenner let us in, it's amazing. We're just so incredibly lucky to have stumbled upon this place—._

_"Oh, my CD is done! I'm burning music CDs for everyone since it's been a long time since we've heard a lot of music. Now that we can actually listen to—._

_"Hello?._

_"Doctor Jenner? Rick?". _

"Wait a minute.." I said out loud.

Hitting pause, I looked up at Daryl who sitting next to me on the hood of his truck.

"I didn't know that I was filming this,".

Without answering me, Daryl pressed one large finger against the phone's screen, resuming the video. Reliving the last few terrifying minutes of our time are the CDC, Daryl and I watched my conversation with Shane, my time running back to my room to pack up my stuff, and when I had almost killed Doctor Jenner.

"I'm glad I didn't kill him," I choked out as the video continued to run.

"Why's that?" I heard Daryl ask me.

"It would've changed me; to kill a walker, sure. They have no emotions.. But to kill a living person? I just don't think that I can do it," I muttered, shaking my head furiously.

My breathing calmed down when I felt Daryl's hand begin to run the course of my back.

"Gotta do what'cha got to do, Harper," Daryl grunted, placing his empty hand against his lips.

_Another bad habit_, I thought to myself.

Pausing the video, I leaned up and kissed him once more, leaning into his strong body. When we finally pulled apart, he shot me a smile.

"That was for...?".

"For killing a living person to save my life," I thanked him again, remembering the time that I had almost gotten kidnapped and raped by some crazy man.

Merle had wounded him by shooting him, but Daryl had ended his life with Daryl's trusty crossbow. I watched him purse his lips together in silence before nodding.

"Did what I had to,".

* * *

"If my phone was under my seat, how did it film all of this?" I asked with slight curiosity.

Not only was my phone holding memories of the CDC, it was holding random memories up until the last couple of days at the farm.

"Well I know you wanted to film yer life in the apocalypse, so I did it for you; makes it more real without you knowin', anyway," Daryl explained to me as he ran his fingers up and down my back.

I couldn't help but smile when the latest video popped up on the screen_._

_"Goddamn Merle just ran off with Harper, makin' me look like a fucking idiot,"_ Daryl growled as he pushed through the racks of clothes. "_Guess I'll just havta cut 'em off.. No pun intended, brother,"._

"This is at the Walmart!" I turned to Daryl, grinning widely.

"Like it?" he asked me, doubt crossing over his features.

"I love it.. What I don't get is how you kept this a secret from me! You must've looked like an_ idiot_ filming the Georgia scenery!" I giggled, hopping off of the hood of Daryl's truck. "But seriously; it's wonderful, thank you," I thanked him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Standing up on my toes, I kissed him lightly. I was surprised when Daryl pushed me away slightly.

"Kids are out," Daryl pointed out Carl and Sophia running out of the RV with more supplies.

"I really should be helping them out with Otis.." I sighed, tapping my fingers against Daryl's broad shoulders.

Daryl let out a snort as he looked at the Greene house which was lit by a good amount of candles.

"Don't owe them nothin', Harper; Rick owes them,".

My head automatically nodded, knowing that Daryl was right; what had they done for me? I still felt bad, though.

"When's it your turn for watch?" I looked up again at Daryl.

"Not 'till tomorrow mornin', why?" Daryl replied, running his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Come on!" I cheered, taking hold of his hand.

Running over to his truck, I hopped in and fumbled around in Daryl's pockets for the keys, something he didn't protest.

"Greene's are going to hate me for this," I muttered to myself.

Turning the key in the ignition, I popped open the glove box.

"Hope you don't think I'm lettin' you drive ma truck, Barbie," Daryl threatened me, but I knew it was only in good fun.

"No at all, Ken, not at all,".

When I finally found what I was looking for, I leaned my cell phone up against the windshield and hit record so that it was filming the giant yard of the Green property. Pressing 'Play' on the stereo, Cher Lloyd started to blare through the speakers, but not to the point where it could be heard off of the property.

"Not this shit again.." Daryl groaned as Cher's voice filled the air.

"Yes, this shit again," I smiled before making my way over to him. When I knew we were in sight of my camera I took his hands in mine. "I'm going to teach you how to dance,".

* * *

"_Fuck no_!" Daryl practically yelped before turning to run away.

"Oh please, Daryl? Your brother can dance, why can't you?" I pleaded with the man.

He threw his hands up in the air as he ran away.

"No way, Barbie, no way! I said no at the CDC, I'm sayin' no now!" he shouted before ducking into his rarely used tent.

Reaching his tent, I rapped my knuckles against the zipped up home.

"Don't make me get Merle's ass over here. He'd love to dance with me,".

With that, Daryl reluctantly made his way out of the tent and stared at me through squinted eyes.

_"One song_," Daryl demanded, but I would take it.

"Deal,".

* * *

"If we're gon' dance, it can't be to this," Daryl mused, his eyebrows knitting together on concentration as he fiddled with the stereo.

"Then what _can_ we dance to?" I asked playfully, but stopped when I heard the words of the song that Daryl had picked.

_"'Cause we run, run for our lives. Run for tomorrow, run for tonight; cause we run, run till we die, no point in livin' if we ain't livin' life, so riot! Riot! Everybody stand up. For the riot! Riot! Put your fucking hands up. Cause we come alive tonight, tonight."_

"You remembered?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you danced to it with my brother's hands all over ya, 'course I remember; said it was yer favorite song, right?" Daryl looked up at the night sky, as if recalling the memory.

"It is, indeed.. Jealousy comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" I winked, flicking two fingers against his hips.

"A'right, Barbie. M'ready for my dance lesson," Daryl sighed begrudgingly. Taking one of his hands in mine, I shot him a 100-watt smile.

"I get to teach a redneck how to dance. I think that that puts me under 'pretty fucking awesome'!" I joked, throwing my head back in laughter.

"Shut your damn mouth and don't step on my feet,".

* * *

"See? This isn't so bad!" I spoke into Daryl's neck as we swayed back and forth.

"This is fucking terrible, Walsh," Daryl replied through gritted teeth. Nipping lightly on his neck, Daryl let out a soft sigh.

"It's not that bad," I reassured him.

We stayed that way for the rest of the song, until to my surprise, Daryl pressed his hand against my back for support and dipped my body low to the ground.

"I thought you don't dance," my voice said in a low tone.

"I don't," Daryl's voice replied in the same low tone before leaning in and kissing me lightly.

Trusting his grip on my body, I let my hands make their way up to cup his cheeks, kissing him back.

"Why wasn't I invited to this lil' shenanigan?" a hearty voice erupted through the air.

It took Daryl by so much surprise that he almost dropped me, forcing me to lock my arms around his taut neck.

"Bad fucking timing, Merle," Daryl sneered, pulling my body upright.

"Nah, we can keep this party goin'!" Merle hooted, slapping my back.

"Ow?" I spat, rubbing the sore spot on my back.

Merle grimaced at my slight pain. We stared at each other for a matter of seconds, both of us clearly missing how we used to be.

Daryl, Merle, and I had been the three amigos; despite my better judgment, I missed Merle.

A lot.

"Hey princess, can we talk?" Merle finally asked, breaking the silence.

Glancing over at Daryl, his eyebrow was raised in question. After giving Merle a small nod, I let him take my hand and lead me toward our tents for privacy.

* * *

"Make it quick," I replied curtly, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to say tha' I overheard your little argument with the bitch earlier and that I I'm sorry for putting that in people's heads," Merle apologized quickly, not knowing what to do with himself; he was practically bouncing up and down.

"Where the fuck where you, hiding under the couch?" I scoffed, pissed at the fact that he had been eavesdropping on my fight with Lori.

"I'm apologizin', ain't I? Girl, I haven't apologized this much to anyone in my entire life consider yerself lucky," Merle snapped but quickly regained control.

Watching Merle try so hard to earn back my trust and forgiveness made me just want to forget everything so bad.. But did he deserve it?

After all, he had punched me in the face and tried to kill me.

"You know you don't deserve my forgiveness," I reminded the redneck before looking down at the ground.

Merle nodded silently, acknowledging my rude words.

"Look, Harper I.._ I'm sorry_, okay? I'm fucking _sorry_! I'm sorry for punchin' ya, I'm sorry for tryin to kill you, I'm sorry for being a dick. Dammit, I'm sorry for being such a pussy," Merle continued to speak before hanging his head in defeat.

Despite the incredible apology that I had just received from _Merle freaking Dixon_, I couldn't help but giggle at his harsh words towards himself; Merle calling himself a pussy was at bad as it could get.

"I'm not saying that our relationship will be the way it used to be," I told him, avoiding his face so I wouldn't have to see the inevitable smile that was going to be plastered onto his face.

"But..?" Merle asked, his voice full of jitters and excitement.

"But, we can try to move on; like last time, right?" I sighed, shaking my head at my foolishness.

"Of _course_ we fucking can, princess!" Merle shouted, his giant arms engulfing me into a hug.

"Merle, I can't breathe!" I shouted in a harsh whisper, for his hug was squeezing me too tight.

"Shit, I'm sorry, sorry!" Merle jumped back and began to rub the back of his head with his good arm.

* * *

The entire Greene family as well as our group of misfits were crowded around the dining room table as Hershel said 'Grace'.

"I would also like to thank you Lord for bringing our Otis back to us today," Hershel smiled, as did everyone else.

We all turned to look at Otis, who was sleeping in the adjacent living room.

"Lord knows what we would've done without him," Hershel continued, nodding at Patricia.

We all said 'Amen' before digging into our meals. As I ate, I felt someone's leg continuously bump into mine. Turning to my left I figured out that it was Shane, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked him as I chewed my food.

Everyone else was either having their own private conversations or were so engulfed in the great meal to bother to listen.

"We need to talk, Harper; I can't have you mad at me," Shane pleaded with me before taking a bite of asparagus.

"You can't have me mad at you because you need me on your side or because I'm your sister and you love me?" I asked bitterly as I took a sip of the homemade lemonade Carol and Patricia had made earlier on.

Shane practically threw his fork down onto his plate, but nobody really noticed.

"Dammit, Harper, I need you because I love you. You're my damn sister; I can't lose you too," Shane explained, his forehead crinkling with worry.

"So you bring up Wesley, Shane? Really? For a guy that 'loves me so much' and 'can't lose me', you sure like to tell me the opposite," my voice huffed in a fit of anger, but I quickly composed myself.

"We're not going to deal with this in front of everyone. If you want to apologize the right way, do it in private, Shane," I explained to him, but he didn't want to hear that.

"Harper, you're my sister. Why would I ever be mean to you? Look, I was upset, I didn't mean anything. Can't you just—,". Shane stopped talking when Daryl, who was seated on my right leaned back behind my head to look at Shane.

"She said she wants ta talk about it_ later_,".

My head ended up in the palm of my hand as the two had their testosterone-filled face-off; boy, this is awkward.

"Later Shane, please," I begged with him, placing my hand on top of his.

"I'll calm down if you tell your little _bitch_ to back off," Shane snapped, clearly egging Daryl on.

Unfortunately, it worked. I had to practically jump on top of him to hold Daryl down in his chair so he wouldn't tackle Shane to the floor. How has nobody noticed this tense conversation?

"Calm down, it's not worth it," I whispered in Daryl's ear.

It took a while, but Daryl eventually calmed down enough to plop back down into his seat. Turning around to face Shane, I shot a glare before pushing my chair back.

"For someone who wants my forgiveness so badly, you sure do have a shitty way of showing it,".

Squeezing Daryl's shoulder for reassurance, I stood up and faced the group of people.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was great, really. I'm just not feeling too well, Daryl's going to walk me back to our tent," I smiled at the group while clutching a hand to my stomach.

Daryl finally got the hint and stood up before leading the way out the door.

* * *

"I just don't get why he's like this, I just don't!" I whimpered, fighting back my tears.

"Asshole's just pissed off b'cause you wouldn't forgive him s'all," Daryl muttered, his voice barely audible.

As we walked through the dead of night, I couldn't help but feel the need to lean against his side. Daryl did flinch a little, but to my relief, he didn't push me away.

"Thank you for not killing my brother tonight, by the way," I chuckled, taking in the scent that was _Daryl_. He nodded in the darkness, his eyes the only thing that I could really see.

"You're cute and all, Barbie, but I ain't yer bitch," he snorted, which made me laugh right along with him.

"You know, Daryl, not to sound mushy or anything—," I began, but Daryl cut me off.

"If it's mushy, I don't wanna hear it!" he grinned, but I continued anyway.

"I'm just thankful to have found you.. _Merle_, even,".

"Way ta ruin the moment," Daryl scoffed at the bringing up of Merle.

"I'm serious, Daryl! I would only have Shane right now, and you can see that that isn't going too well. So thank you," I told him, standing up on my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

Our tents were in sight when Daryl stood still, listening for something.

"What?" I whispered, fear racking through my body.

"Sshhh," he shushed me, clearly listening for _something_.

When I heard the moans, I felt dread enter my body. Latching on to Daryl's bicep, I tried to look for something, _anything_ in the darkness.

"Isn't Glenn on watch?" I asked out loud, even though I wasn't really asking Daryl.

"Clearly ain't doing a good fucking job of it!" Daryl replied harshly.

We stood still for a few more minutes, but the moans weren't getting closer. In fact, they weren't getting farther away, either.

"Where the fuck are the bastards?" I heard Daryl growl, looking around desperately; we didn't want to risk the walkers sneaking up on us.

After a few more minutes, the moaning died down to nothing, as if there hadn't been any noises in the first place.

"Think we're clear?" I asked him, scared to even move.

"Guess so. But just in case, we're sleeping in the truck tonight," he told me, his voice coated with a tone that said "no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it".

"I'm going to get neck cramps.." I sighed, even though it couldn't really be heard with a teasing tone; my voice was still laced with fear.

"You can lay on top o' me for all I care, we're staying safe tonight, and that's in the damn truck,".

* * *

"Cramps!" I groaned obnoxiously as I rolled my body over so that my stomach was pressed up against Daryl's.

"Yer killing me, Barbie," Daryl moaned, letting out a sigh.

"That felt weird," I replied in almost a trance.

Whenever Daryl took a deep breath, I rose with his stomach. When I went to roll over again for at least the fifth time, Daryl took hold of my hips, stopping me.

"Roll over one more time and_ I'm_ sleeping on top of _you_," he threatened me, so I let him readjust our bodies.

"Better," I told him after he reclined the seats so that we had more room. "Why hadn't we thought of that before?" I asked him, laughing in his face.

I felt him shrug as he racked his brain for a smart answer.

"You never complained 'bout neck cramps until now," he grunted.

"Okay, whatever. Time to sleep," I yawned.

Tucking one arm under Daryl's strong side, I placed my other hand against his chest.

"Night, Barbie,".

"Night, Ken,".

I was almost unconscious when the air changed, waking me up immediately.

"Shit, what_ is_ that?" I asked Daryl, who clearly smelt it too.

"Patricia and Carol made asparagus, I can't help it.." he yawned, using my hair to cover his nose.

"God _dammit_, Daryl Dixon," I moaned covering my nose.

"Lord's name,".

* * *

_Woohoo, Chapter Fourteen!_

_I think it's fourteen._

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure._

_Guys, I'm tired; I've been writing for.. Let's see.. 10 hours. Ten freakin' hours. My brain is officially mush._

_Okay, so what did you all think! Too long? Too short? Boring? Stupid? Let me know in that pretty little white box down below. Don't be afraid, it doesn't bite!_

_Just for kicks, follow me on Twitter : XoStasiiXo. I tweet about Norman Reedus and other random things._

_Some of you are probably wondering: Is tat all we're going to hear about Otis? No, it's not. We WILL be hearing his side of the story soon!_

_This Wesley we keep hearing about... Yeah, who the hell is Wesley? We'll find that out as well._

_Don't forget to... __**Review, PM, Favorite, Subscribe, etc.**__ They all mean the world! Let's get this story to 100 reviews! Come on, you can do it!  
__**Don't forget!** Mercy On Me Character Applications are to be in by May 5, 2013! I'm pretty sure that that's this upcoming Sunday (if you need an extension, please, don't hesitate to ask!).**_

_**Can't find the application? No worries! Scroll down a bit more to find it! Leave applications filled out in the review box. One entry per account! Good luck!_

_I feel like there was something else I wanted to share with you beautiful people, but I can't remember, so tough crap for me, right? Right._

_I love you all, you're great. Harper loves you!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"._

* * *

_Song; Alone Together. Artist; Fall Out Boy. Album; Save Rock and Roll (2013). Please don't hate me for using the same song twice in a row.. I had no idea until just now, and I am way to lazy to change it._

* * *

*Mercy On Me OC Competition Application**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Date of Birth:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

General Looks:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Interests:

Body Type:

Medical Conditions/Problems?:

Extra Information/Notes:

Write as much or as little as you like!

PM me if you have any questions regarding my story or this competition!

Good day and good luck!


	15. Exile

_Hey there, beautiful people! As always, I apologize for the long wait. Not only did I take forever to get this chapter done, I decided to start it over and bang it out in.. Let's see.. I started at noon.. And it is now.. 418 AM! I'm way to tired to count that. I should be going to sleep; cheer tryouts are at noon and then I will be at the Skate & Surf festival at Six Flags all weekend meeting Fall Out Boy and Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (I won VIP Tickets).. But no. I was stupid and stayed up all night to bang this thing out._

_I want to thank everyone who sent in a character bio for my lovely little competition! Check the A/N at the bottom for more info on that. The competition that inspired me to make my own will be announcing the winner MONDAY. I'm so friggen freakin frackin pumped!_

_I know some things in this chapter are going to seem a bit rushed, but don't worry, things will smooth out in the next few chapters. More will be explained and in more detail, so don't worry!_

_Can you guys believe I had NO computer trouble with chapter? Just watch, I probably just jinxed it._

_Okay, get reading. Have fun!_

_*I don't own the Walking Dead._

* * *

**Jedi-Stark; Thank you, thank you! Your reviews are always appreciated! Glad you're still loving it this far down the road!(:**

**Emberka-2012; There's definitely one scene you'll enjoy in this chapter if you enjoy the 'Three Amigos' dynamic. it's short, but it fits. Thanks for the review!(:**

**FanFicGirl10; I agree. It's a shame that I just despise Lori's character so much.. Is it bad to say that when she died in the show I cheered? =/ I know, I'm a terrible person. But don't worry, Hurricane Otis is just beginning! Thanks for the review!(:**

**Special thanks to HayleyJune13 as well!(:**

**All of your reviews, PMs, favorites, etc. mean the world! You're all amazing in every way***

* * *

In case  
You don't find what you're looking for  
In case  
You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come _home_

* * *

"So.. What does this piece do again?".

"That piece is called a Bishop; it can only move diagonally, right?" I explained to the little Pelletier as I slid my own bishop across the board as an example.

"Got it!" Sophia smiled up at me.

When Sophia had waltzed up to me with a chess board, I almost fell over. Sophia, a little girl of twelve years old, wanted to learn chess?

"Now where did you find this, Sophia?" I had asked her with surprise leaking through my voice.

"Mr. Hershel gave it to me! Can you teach me?".

Now that everyone was healing up and resting, the air was calm; well, somewhat. During the day I barely saw my brother, but when I did, it wasn't for very long.

Ever since Otis' return, Shane hasn't been around as much. Don't ask where he is when the group is together; nobody really knows. When he's around, he's around; simple as that. Rick has pressed me to try talking to Shane, but I've refused. Confronting him would mean confronting our sibling problems, and I wasn't quite ready for that.

"And... Checkmate," I sighed, smiling at the shocked look on Sophia's face.

"Wait, what?" she asked me in confusion as she scanned her eyes across the chess board.

Shaking my head lightly, I pointed my finger towards my Rook.

"My Rook—_yup_, that one—can take your king from this direction. I still have my Bishops—_here_ and _here_—that can take your king. If you were to take my Queen, my Knight could still come in to swoop up your King.." I explained, taking a much-needed deep breath. "In other words, I can take your King from any direction, which is called a 'Checkmate',".

Sophia's nose scrunched up in annoyance as her mouth popped open.

"So not fair," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"It was the first time you've played Chess! You'll get the hang of it eventually," I chuckled, messing up her hair with my hand.

"Cut it out!" Sophia growled, swatting at my hand. When I gave up on messing with the little girl, she looked up at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, my voice raising in pitch.

"Well, aren't we gonna have a rematch? Come on, Harper, teach me how to set up the board!" Sophia urged me on with her hands.

"You know, you're slowly becoming that pesky little sister I never had," I smirked before taking hold of a few different pieces.

Sophia shot a beaming smile at me as she mimicked my moves in setting up the board.

"Hey, Harper?".

Sophia looked behind me and smiled at the voice, so I spun around in the dirt to face Rick.

"What's wrong?" I asked the man automatically; his tone was worried and filled with urgency.

"We need you in the house, _now_," Rick told me in a hurry, running a worried hand over his face.

Jumping up so I was face-to-face with the man, I extended my hand out to help Sophia up, who brushed her shorts off with her hands.

"Go hang out in the RV with Dale and your mom for a bit, okay sweetie? I'll come get you when everything settles down," I shot her a smile when I saw the worried look on her face.

Both Rick and I watched Sophia make her way towards the RV, just in case, before heading back toward the Greene house. Picking up my pace so I could keep up with Rick's brisk walk, I started speaking.

"What's going on, Rick?".

When Rick didn't answer me, I took hold of his shoulder and forced him to a halt.

"Harper, we can't—,".

"If it can't wait then tell me what's going on,".

Letting out a deep sigh, Rick pulled out of my grasp easily, heading back towards the house.

"It's Otis," he told me, giving me chills all over.

Why did Rick need me in the house for Otis? This won't be good.

"Okay.. What do I have to do with him?". I tried to ask my question with a calm tone, but my wavering voice gave away my worry.

"I don't know why, but it's not good; the moment Otis woke up and saw Shane, he_ freaked_. Needless to say, we're going to need you in there," Rick explained as we both bounded up the front steps of the Greene house.

"Here we go," I sighed, pushing the creaking door open.

* * *

"I want him OUT! _Out_!" a voice could be heard screaming from farther inside the house.

"Christ.." Rick muttered under his breath from beside me as he stepped in front of my path to lead the way.

"Does anyone else hear this _prick_? I didn't do shit!".

Now it was my turn to mutter my own "_Christ_..". Yup, that voice definitely belonged to Shane.

When we finally entered the kitchen, which was where Otis and Shane's apparent fight was, I stood in the doorway and surveyed the scene before me. Otis was being held back by Glenn and eventually Rick when the large man tried lunging across the table towards my brother; Shane, on the other hand, was being held back by Merle. I could tell by the look on Merle's face that he really just wanted to let go of Shane and let both men go at it, but was using his better judgment.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked the room.

"You know what he did! You KNOW!" Otis yelled, glaring towards Shane.

"You're damn right she knows! Harper knows that I didn't do a damn thing! _Right, Harper_?" Shane spat, turning to face me.

I stood between the two men as everyone in the room began to stare, waiting an answer expectantly.

"Know what?" I let out, knowing it was a dumb question.

"That man tried to kill me! He shot me in the leg and left me for dead with walkers all around! He had to have told _you_; you're his sister, aren't you?" the injured man snarled, although relaxing against Glenn's apparently very strong hold.

"Back off, man.." Daryl's threatening voice erupted from the group of people scattered through the kitchen. Shooting him a grateful look, I turned to face the angry man.

"Otis, I have no idea what you're talking about.." I stuttered, running a hand through my knotty hair. "But I'm sure that whatever happened when you and Shane were getting the supplies for Carl's surgery was just a _misunderstanding_!".

Otis' head began to shake almost violently back and forth.

"_No_. No! He was convinced that it was either me or him, and he made the wrong choice. Know why?" he continued, stopping to give us time to think his words over.

"Why?" Rick asked from his side, his voice filled with sadness and regret.

"Because unlike your lot, my family knows everyone who's still livin' around these parts. So what if I forgot to mention that we know the Miller family who lives _minutes_ from that school?" Otis' eyebrows rose as if to say, "That's right. I won,".

The dread I felt when the color drained from Shane's face was indescribable.

"What are you talking about?" Shane managed to growl, but just by seeing the look on Otis' face showed that there was no point in fighting.

He really had won.

"You knew that if you shot me, I wouldn't make it; there were way too many of them walkers chasin' us! So you took the supplies, shot me, and left, ready to be the big hero, isn't that right?".

"No, man, that ain't right at all," Shane began, but the fight in his eyes was slowly disappearing. "I didn't mean to shoot you, man, you know that; I tried getting rid of some the walkers!" Shane rambled on, but my breath hitched in my throat.

"Shane.." I began, but Patricia, Otis' wife, cut me off.

"You _what_?" she asked in surprise.

Shane was looking at me when he realized his mistake—_that wasn't the story he had originally told_.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. This wasn't going to end well, for anyone.

"You heard me; shot him by accident," Shane explained, slower this time.

Despite knowing that he screwed up, he couldn't change his story for a third time.

"He's a liar," Patricia said quietly as a tear fell down her face.

"We already knew that, sweetie—," Otis said as sweetly as he could, but Patricia had caught on. She wasn't a stupid woman.

"You told us that he sacrificed himself for the boy—that he owed it to Carl.." Patricia looked as if she was talking everything out so she would understand, but the whole group had heard.

"Shane, is that true?" Rick hesitated, but asked my brother.

"No! It isn't true! I wouldn't shoot the man and leave him for dead, I wouldn't! You guys have got to trust me! Rick, please," Shane pleaded with the group now, still pulling against Merle. With a heavy sigh, Rick released Otis, who stood still, a triumphant look plastered onto his face.

"Lucky for me, the Millers had heard the commotion and had watched the entire thing," he continued, an arrogant smile still on his face.

"That's not possible; they would've either done something or hid from sight," I told him, shaking my head.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Harper—you know, that your brother tried murdering someone—but he did,".

Feeling the tears forming, I spoke up.

"Just spit out the damn story of how you magically survived already, will you?". Rick shot me a warning glance, but I looked away.

"It's simple, really. They ran outside and set off one of the nearby cars' alarm. That's what they do for emergency backups. Didn't distract all of 'em, but it distracted enough of them for them to help me get away. They wrapped my leg up as much as they could, let me stay until the zombies left, then sent me on my way. Haven't been that scared in my entire life; thought I would get eaten or bleed out," Otis sighed, tears forming in his eyes as well.

Everyone in the room was listening to Otis so intently, I couldn't help but worry. His story was too convincing, while Shane's was too inconsistent.

To be honest, Shane's didn't make sense at all.

"Otis, don't get me wrong—I'm _glad_ you're home and okay, but I really doubt that Shane would try and hurt you on purpose," I continued, clearly trying to save my brother's ass.

Despite the lies coming out of my brother's mouth and mine, the truth couldn't help but fight its way inside my body, reaching my heart; Shane Walsh had tried to kill Otis.

_My brother tried to kill someone._

Otis didn't argue with me; there really wasn't a point. I looked over at Shane, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, shaking his head. Just by looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was thinking of something to say; and by the look of his body language, it wasn't going to be good.

"_Shane_," I said through clenched teeth, snapping him out of his thoughts. I shook my head no when Hershel finally spoke up.

"Rick, can we have a word?" he spoke, nodding towards the back door.

Silently, Rick nodded and followed him into the darkness, clearly heading off to decide Shane's fate at the farm.

* * *

As soon as Rick and Hershel had left the room, Shane bolted through the front door, saying something about needing 'fresh air'. Looking around the room while my ass was plopped into a chair, everyone looked horrible. Tired, worried, scared.. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Scraping the chair legs against the linoleum floor, I made my way outside to go check on my brother. I wasn't even worried about our fights at the moment; I just wanted to hug my brother.

"Shane?" I called out into the darkness, but I didn't see him. Anywhere. "He's just walking everything off," I told myself, praying he hadn't left.

For the second time in two days, I threw my body down onto the front steps of the Greene house, leaning into my hands with a loud groan.

"It's gonna be okay," a voice told me minutes later.

"The world's already shit. Why does it have to get even more fucked up?" I asked indirectly, not expecting an answer.

Hearing the steps creak from underneath the extra weight, I looked over at Daryl, who was sitting down beside me.

"You're gonna dent the stairs, fatass," I muttered, trying to lighten the air. Although we would both normally find that funny, neither of us laughed.

"S'gonna be okay, Harper," Daryl repeated himself, making me shake my head.

"_Stop_. We both know it's not going to be," I sighed, laying my head against his broad shoulder.

Daryl didn't answer me, something I was thankful for.

"How ya doin', princess?".

"Not you, too. What is this, redneck therapy?" I said, my voice void of any emotion.

"Was that s'posed to be offensive?" Merle shot back, plopping down on my right side.

"I would like to think so.." I replied, sighing.

"Can't shake us that easily, Barbie," Daryl grunted, clunking his head lightly against mine. I yelped in surprise and scooted closer to Merle, but Daryl followed.

"You two are impossible," I joked, laughing; barely laughing, but it was a start.

"See? Got'cha ta smile!" Merle was beaming proudly, so I punched him in the shoulder.

"Tha's my girl," Daryl chuckled, reaching behind me to give Merle a good punch as well.

If I could've taken a picture of the three of us, I would've: the _three amigos_; my body squished tightly into a Dixon Brother sandwich, exactly where I wanted to be.

* * *

To my relief, Shane had come back to hear what Hershel and Rick had to say. There might still be a chance that would let him off easy; if he ran that would be proof of his 'crimes'.

Shane was seated on one of the couches in the living room, his hands covering his mouth. I stuck by the front door, leaning up against the wall. Otis wasn't in the room, but I think that that was probably a smart move on his part.

"So what's the decision, brother?" Shane spoke from behind his hands.

Just hearing him call Rick 'brother' broke my heart. Brothers.

_My brother tried to kill a man._

"Shane, you know I don't want to tell you this, but.. They want you gone," Rick told him, his voice laced with sadness.

Shane's lips were pursed as he nodded slowly, taking everything in.

"Couldn't sway 'em?" Shane asked numbly, almost robotically.

Rick crossed his arms before sighing loudly; the situation was clearly effecting him just as much as it was Shane. The three of us grew up together, after all. For the first time in all of our lives, we were going to be separated. It was like losing family all over again.

"Shane you can't leave! We need you here," Lori finally chirped from the couch that she was sitting on.

"Just do us a favor and shut up, please," I growled at her before finally breaking down. "No; there has to be something you can do, something you can say," I pleaded with Rick as I tried to hold back a sob.

"Hey, hey," Shane whispered, jumping up to hug me.

Throwing my arms around him, I let the tears flow. Hershel was kicking my brother off of the farm.

"You're going to be okay, sis. You've got Daryl, Merle.. Hell, you've even got Rick!" Shane tried to soothe me, but it wasn't working.

I couldn't lose my brother; I can't.

"You can't leave, Shane. It's not fair!" I cried, my tears now flowing.

"Harper, listen to me. You're going to make it through this. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. Remember that I love you and that I'm sorry. For everything,".

Sniffling loudly, I nodded as I tried to blink through my tears.

"We'll see each other in Hell, remember?" he added, shooting me a crooked smile.

I know what Shane wanted. He wants me to stay behind, let him go off on his own. In my head, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong with him; he was sick. Maybe not physically, but somewhat mentally.

We need each other.

"Hell's gonna have to wait, Shane. I'm going with you,".

* * *

"You're just going to leave.. After everything tha's happened, yer just gonna_ leave_?" Daryl growled while watching me pack my things that night.

"It's not like I want to leave; I don't want to leave at all!" my voice huffed.

With a mix of anger and sadness, I shoved random articles of my clothing into bags, not caring that they weren't folded.

"Then don't, Harper. Stay," Daryl shrugged, but the concern in his voice was so overpowering. It made my heart hurt just listening to him.

"I thought you didn't like getting mushy," I sniffled, trying not to cry in front of Daryl.

"I ain't getting' mushy, Harper. I just don't want ya leaving," he replied, crossing his arms angrily before leaning back against one of my little stands that held frames.

Looking around the half-empty tent made me second-guess my decision, but taking one glance at the pictures of my brother and me before the apocalypse made me continue packing.

"I have to go with him, Daryl. Shane isn't stable; he needs me," I tried explaining, but Daryl only scoffed.

"Tha's exactly my fucking point, Harper! The man ain't stable, yet you wanna be alone with him? It's suicide!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"If I can help Shane, I'm going to do it. Whatever it takes; you would do the same for Merle, wouldn't you?" I shot back, raising my eyebrows at him.

Daryl's jaw jutted out as his teeth clenched together, clearly not prepared for this conversation.

"That ain't the same thing," he tried to say, but we both knew it was.

"That's a lie, Daryl Dixon and you know it. You would go the ends of the Earth for your brother, so don't expect me to act any differently for mine," I replied, staring into his clear blue eyes.

The confusion and hurt in his eyes was unmistakable but gone in seconds. Those eyes. I would definitely miss those eyes. Looking around the tent, I realized that I had packed, haphazardly, yes, but still packed. The only items of mine remaining were the three frames that were splayed across my tiny table, all three of me and Shane.

When I heard Daryl say the word 'please', my eyes shot back to face his.

"Harper, stay here. _Please_,".

Watching him carefully, I felt my heart begin to beat faster, caught up in the moment.

"Why? Why should I stay when there's nothing here for me?" I asked him quietly, my heart numb.

I couldn't leave Shane behind, but could I leave Daryl behind? Merle?

"Are ya serious, girl? If that's what you think, then maybe you_ should_ leave," he spat, shaking his head.

I watched him look down and inspect his fingernails. If it wasn't for the tense argument we were having, I would've laughed at him. Sitting cross-legged in front of him, my hands took hold of his as I looked up to face him.

"Tell me,".

"Tell you what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Tell me why I should stay, Daryl,".

Daryl's eyebrows furrowed at that, trying to think. I needed to hear it; just once. Then, if I died out in the woods alongside my brother, I could go peacefully.

"Everyone here.. They need you," he replied, squinting his eyes down at me. Shaking my head, I spoke.

"No, Daryl. Tell me why _I_ should stay,".

"I won't be able to deal with Merle with you gone,".

"No, Daryl, that's not good enough. _Tell me; _why do you want me to say?".

As I spoke, I shook his hands lightly with mine, as if shaking him would shake the right words out of him.

"I ain't good with this shit, Harper, you know that," Daryl began to stutter, so I cut him off.

"It's okay, Daryl. Just try to tell me. _Try_,".

I was practically begging him by now, wanting to hear those words so badly. We hadn't known each other long, but hearing those words, even if they weren't true, would make me happy.

"I.." Daryl started to say, but let out a frustrated sigh. "Harper, I need you here. Don't leave,".

My hands dropped his when I knew I wouldn't get it out of him. Looking around the stuffy tent made me want to cry; could I really leave everyone behind? Sure, Lori I could live without, but these people were all my family. Looking over at a frustrated Daryl, I leaned forward and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night, Daryl," I said, shooting him a sad smile.

Pushing off of my knees, I got up and headed for the tent flaps to go sleep in the RV. Staying around Daryl for any longer would make it too hard to leave.

What hurt even more was when I looked back and realized that he wasn't following me.

Picking up my pace to reach the giant RV, I felt tears begin to fall yet again, but I let them. I guess I could use a good cry. _Again_. I was only a few feet away from the camper when I heard his voice.

"_Dammit_, Harper!".

Spinning around, I felt the relief flood through my body; there was Daryl, half jogging, half running to catch up to me. Sniffling obnoxiously, I walked into his arms, which he wrapped tightly around my body. The wave of emotion that crashed through my body at that moment made my legs weak, but Daryl sensed it, holding my up.

Pushing up on my toes, I squeezed his waist as I kissed him hard, not wanting him to let me go. I was surprised at how much emotion was coming out of him; this wasn't Daryl. How much do I really mean to him?

When we finally pulled apart, my eyes fluttered close as I pressed my forehead against his, breathing hard. Daryl's thumbs moved silently as they wiped away some of my tears, but they continued to fall.

Eventually I took hold of his wrists and just stood there, pressed tightly against his strong, safe body. When I heard his voice whisper something against my ear, I let out a sigh; it was now or never.

"Stay,".

"Okay,".

* * *

The next morning, Daryl rolled over in his sleep, still groggy from the deep slumber he had been in. He hadn't slept that well in a long time; don't get him wrong, he always slept pretty well when wrapped around Harper's small frame, but knowing that she was staying had made him sleep even better.

Barely awake, Daryl lifted his hand and adjusted it so he could wrap himself around Harper's body, but jolted awake when he felt cold blankets. Rubbing his eyes quite forcefully, he blinked over and over to see that she was nowhere to be found.

"Must be takin' a piss," he yawned, laying back down.

He decided to wait for her to come back so he could wrap his arms around her; he'd fall asleep quicker that way. But she didn't come back and he didn't know why.

Making his way out of the tent, he stood up fully and threw his arms over his head, stretching out of his groggy state. Had he slept in? When he saw everyone milling about, beginning their days, he grew confused. Didn't Harper play games with Sophia and Carl in the mornings?

That was when he saw it—Shane's tiny car was gone.

* * *

"No no _no_!" he shouted, kicking the tiny bedside table Harper had left behind across the tent.

Too upset and too frustrated to be in the tiny tent, Daryl shoved his way past the tent flaps and began to pace, running his hands through his hair. Merle was thankfully nowhere to be seen, but the few people who were running daily chores outside had stopped and began to stare.

"T'fuck you guys' problem? Stop starin'!" he shouted out loud, not to anyone in particular.

* * *

Daryl's hands gripped the steering wheel of his truck until they were ghostly pale, his teeth clenched.

Why the fuck would she just get up and _leave_?

How could she just up and fucking _run_?

"Dammit!" Daryl's voice bellowed through the truck as his fist slammed into the wheel, the horn honking slightly.

He couldn't help but notice how the truck still had her scent, the smell of her hair, the perfume she managed to find.

"Fuckin' bitch,".

* * *

Pushing his way back into his beatup tent, his eyes scanned the opposite side of the tent where he saw something shining against the sunlight streaming through the entrance of the tent. Making his way over to the shiny object, he scooped it up and stared into the tiny Apple logo that was printed into the back of a tiny iPhone.

In silence, he flipped the phone over and pressed down on the 'Home' button. Sliding past the Unlock Screen, a giant picture of Harper kissing Daryl's cheek obnoxiously while he was fast asleep popped up on the screen.

"Bitch," he muttered jokingly, shaking his head at the sneaky picture.

Daryl slid his finger across the screen, trying to navigate the phone, but instead he opened up the phone's notepad. Seeing an entry that was dated from this morning, he clicked it open.

_Daryl,_

_How's it going, Ken? I know, you're probably realllllly pissed off at me right now.. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, as will you. Shane had to leave, which means I had to leave as well; he needs me, you know? Please don't stay mad at me forever. Take care of the group and don't put up those walls I worked so hard to bring down. Tolerate your brother; he needs you just like Shane needs me.. Told you our situations are the same! Take care of yourself; we'll see each other again someday._

_Love (Yes, love, you big idiot),_

_Harper "Barbie" Walsh._

Resisting the urge to chuck the phone across the tent, he squeezed it in his fingers, rereading the little letter. His first thought was that she had lied to him; had just up and left.. But despite his anger, he knew that this would be easier for both of them, to not say goodbye.

Neither wanted to, so why bother?

Daryl clicked the phone off and shoved it into his back pocket, biting on a thumb nail. He wouldn't cry—Dixons don't cry—but he would find her.

And when he did find her, he would drag her back tooth and nail.

* * *

Saying goodbye to everyone had been the hardest part; watching Sophia and Carl break down crying in my arms had broken my heart. Saying goodbye to Glenn was pretty hard too.

"I expect a pizza delivery from you sometime in the near future," I had told him, my voice muffled against his light grey t-shirt.

The hardest goodbye was Rick Grimes. My brother's best friend. My old-time friend.

My other brother.

His arms were wrapped around me as tight as they could possibly be, clearly not wanting to let us leave.

Glancing over Rick's shoulder, I saw Lori shooting me a glare, but I just rolled my eyes. I hadn't even bothered with her. Rick planted a kiss on the top of my head before cupping my face in his hands.

"Take care of him, Harper," he told me, holding back tears of his own.

"Take care of yourself, Rick,".

The only two people I had refused to say goodbye to were Daryl and Merle Dixon; I would never say goodbye to those two.

As we drove off in Shane's tiny Hyundai, I looked back towards the farm where my family stood and waved us goodbye before my gaze drifted to two zipped up tents where my two amigos lay, fast asleep.

"Looking is only gon' make it worse, Harper," Shane's voice muttered from the seat beside me.

Nodding, I turned around and pulled my knees to my chest, dreading the future.

* * *

"Looks clear.. Place was picked clean a while ago, but I haven't seen any walkers," Shane called from the basement of a one-floor house that we had stumbled upon.

"We're good up here, too!" I called down, ignoring the growling sounds coming from my stomach.

"Hungry?" Shane asked, suddenly right beside me.

"Starved,".

Sharing a can of corn that we had scavenged from the CDC long ago, we sat side by side on the tiny couch that was placed in what I assumed to be the house's tiny living room.

"We're going to be okay, Harper. We'll make it," Shane tried to reassure me as I drank out of a canteen filled with water.

Passing the canteen to Shane, I watched him take a quick chug.

"I think we will too. Hell, we put that group together! We did it once before, we can do it again," I smiled at him as we clinked the now-empty can against the canteen in our form of a 'cheers'.

* * *

That night, I pulled a stranger's covers over my head for the second time in two weeks. Sure, we've been in this terrible apocalypse for months now, but I still can't get used to it.

It just seems like some crazy dream that I've yet to wake up from. Maybe I'm the one who's actually in a coma; maybe Rick was never in one and I'm just dreaming.

Snorting to myself, I pulled the covers up to my nose; _yeah right_.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard my door creak open. Sitting up as fast as I could, I whipped my gun out from under my pillow and aimed for the door, only to see Shane throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Woah there, killer! Save the bullets, you're gonna need 'em," he told me, so I did as he said.

"What's going on?" my voice asked automatically, as if that was always my response.

"Was watching the property when I saw some idiot run into my car,".

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

Someone literally_ ran into his car_?

"Not like that, Harper! Christ. The guy's hiding out inside of the car; was being chased by walkers. Car's surrounded,".

Before I realized what I was doing, my teeth clamped down onto my thumbnail.

"What does this mean for us, then?".

"Well the good news is that the geeks don't know we're here.. Bad news is they've flipped the car. We should sneak out the back and get as far away from here as we can... Sleep in the trees, if we have to," Shane told me his plan, rubbing his bald head with his hand.

"Why can't we just stay for the night if they don't know we're here?" I replied, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because, Harper, once they break into the car and get to that man, they'll turn their attention to the next best thing. That's us,",

* * *

Luckily, we had taken everything that we needed out of the car. Making sure out guns were loaded and our knives in their correct spots, we slid out the back door and into the night.

I followed Shane in silence, trusting him completely in the dark; I did pay attention to our route, however and noticed that something was up.

Why are we heading back to the farm?

"Shane," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at me with a questioning glance which basically gave me the go-ahead to continue.

"Why are we—,".

"Going back towards the farm? Walkers came from the opposite direction. Farther we get from 'em the better,".

* * *

Instead of making our way back to the highway, we stuck to the woods for the night. Since there were more cars out on the highway, that meant that more people had (hopefully) died on the highway, meaning less walkers for us to deal with. Sure, we had run into a few close calls, but we were still well and breathing.

Shane hadn't been kidding when he spoke about sleeping in trees, either. We have been sleeping in trees for the last four days, and I must say, it is very fucking uncomfortable. On the fourth day, I was tied to a large branch high above the ground, stretching my body from an uncomfortable night of sleep.

"Cramps.." I moaned, my heart aching a little at the memory of Daryl.

In the tree next to me, Shane was untying his rope. I watched him jump to the ground and begin to survey the area, checking for any roaming walkers.

"Clear," he called up, so I began to untie my rope.

By the time we had fallen asleep, the sun had been rising, so judging by the looks of the sky, it was at least noon. As soon as I plopped down onto the hard forest ground, I heard a loud scream of pain.

"Shane.. Was that you?" I muttered, my voice barely audible.

"No.. Was it you?" he asked me back, his tone matching mine.

I shot him an offended look before speaking.

"Do I sound that fricken manly to you? Damn, Shane,".

My body, as well as Shane's, froze when we heard a few moans before the stranger's voice died off to nothing. I felt chills sweep through my body as the noises died down.

_Did we just hear someone die_?

"Came from this way," Shane told me, nodding toward a large hill that sloped down on the other side.

The both of us slowly made our way up the steep hill, careful to avoid large branches or piles of leaves. When we finally made it to the top, we both leaned over to investigate the screaming body.

"Shit..." Shane muttered in surprise, but my surprise matched his.

The body at the bottom of the ravine must've fallen from the top, since some moss and bushes sticking out of the dirt had been recently flattened. Grimacing at the sight, blood was slowly but surely pooling around the man's side, where..

Was it an arrow? Yes, an _arrow_.

The man's blood was pooling around his side, where an arrow had smoothly impaled his ribcage. I tried to push the scene off and walk away when a though hit me.

_How many people have I seen use arrows_?

Holding on to Shane's shoulder, I stepped farther over the ravine and squinted my eyes, focusing on the leather angel-winged vest that had a neat new hole in the side where an arrow lay, sticking out of the man's flesh.

"Oh my God," I whispered, falling to the ground.

My mouth went dry at the sight of the dark wisps of hair that were draped over the man's face; the giant hole in the knee of his pants even more evident after the terrible fall.

"What's wrong, Harper?" Shane asked, flying to my side.

Sticking out a hand, I pointed to the man in the ravine below as yet another pesky tear fell down my face.

"That's Daryl,".

* * *

_Alrighty, there we have it. Chapter Fifteen!_

_What did you guys think? Boring? Exciting? Too long, too short? Let me know in that little review box below! **They mean the world!_

_So as you all know, the due date for my Character Bio competition ended a week or two, so it's time! The winners are.._

_Going to be announced next chapter(:_

_I'm sorry. I really wanted to announce the winners this entry, but judging is still happening. We want to not only pick our favorite bios, but also figure out how they'll fit into the story. _

_Okay, awesome! Time to get edit this on mibba, and then I will be off to bed! Woohoo! Good night. Sleep well. If it's morning by you, good morning. Have a kickass day, but don't fall down any ravines, okay? Cool. Harper sends her love!_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

**_Song used; In Case. Artist; Demi Lovato. Album; Demi (2013)._**


	16. Young Volcanoes

_You all are probably thinking: What the hell has this bitch been doing that's taken her about a month to update?_

_I know; I'm so sorry._

_Finals are this week and I've been going crazy with essays and projects.. Plus, I had major writers block for this thing._

_I don't know why! But it made me quite mad._

_On the plus side, remember that contest my story was entered in?_

_Mercy On Me won! *woot woot*_

_Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my own contest._

_I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I apologize (as per usual) on how long it took me to get this done. I've been writing all day to get this done! It's been about 12 hours of on and off writing.. I had probably three or four paragraphs already written._

_My problem is how I love to plan what's going to happen down the road. Hell, I've already got most of my endgames mapped out! It's just the process of _getting there_._

_Sadly, I do not own the Walking Dead. I only own Harper*_

* * *

**Emberka-2012; I wish Otis somehow could've made it in the show. At least Daryl was smart enough to figure things out! Unfortunately, when Daryl figures things out, he is not happy with Harper ****_at all_****. There's definitely going to be fallout between the two. Thanks for reviewing and reading!(:**

**FanFicGirl10; I have to switch things up somehow! Daryl won't be too happy with Harper): The trio will reach farm, but in very different ways. Thanks for reviewing and reading!(:**

**Sorry-I-Wasn't-Listening; Although I'm rooting for Daryl and Harper, I couldn't agree more, and I'm glad someone said this. I have one sister, and if she was forced to leave the group, especially under those circumstances, there is no way in hell I would let her leave on her own. Blood is thicker than water! I always have so much fun writing Lori.. I've never been a Lori fan, so to write her the way I do for a reason!(: As I've been saying to others, Daryl will NOT be happy. Thanks for reviewing and reading!(:**

**Jedi-Stark; Thanks so much! I feel like I write a lot of cliffhangers (some being quite predictable due to show-storyline reasons), so I tried to switch that up a bit this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading!(:**

**HayleyJune13; When I first read your review, I smiled from ear-to-ear. Then I read it again and started cracking ****_up_****. Although I wish I pissed excellence, I do not. I try my best to deliver a story that everyone will enjoy reading! You're awesome, thanks for reviewing and reading!(:**

* * *

Tonight

The foxes hunt the hounds

It's all over now

Before it has begun

* * *

"What are you doing?!" my voice practically screeched as Shane held me back.

"You can't go down there, Harper," Shane told me, his grip on my arms tightening.

Snapping my head back to face him, I shot him a shocked look.

"And who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do, Shane?".

"I'm your brother. You just have to trust me on this,".

I tried wrenching my arms out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"I left him for _you_. I left _Daryl_ for you.. Now he's down there, probably dying, and you won't let me at least go see him?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

"Harper, you two weren't married; sure as Hell weren't in love either, just let him go," my brother scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Watching him with wide eyes, I matched his rolling eyes with a pair of my own.

"So tell me, _big brother_, what was the shit with Lori then, huh? You call that love?".

"Harper..." Shane began, but I was beyond pissed.

"No, Shane, it's my turn to talk, and you're going to listen. Daryl and I may not have been an official couple or shit, but at least we had an understanding.. You know, that we wouldn't leave each other unless agreed upon, _which_, mind you, I broke in the literal sense. Did you really think that Lori would stay with you after Rick came back? If you do, you're delusional," I spat, finally forcing my body of my Shane's rough hands.

Shane's tongue jutted out over his bottom lip as he crossed his arms, staring at me with his eyebrows creased. I know that was all Shane wanted: to be a family with Lori and Carl.

"Shane, I love you—you know that," I continued, holding on to his hands. "But you need to realize that what you want with them, is never going to happen,".

Swatting my hands away, he turned his face to the side, long lashes covering his eyes.

"Don't know that," he muttered quietly.

"Shane, I _do_. Sure, they've been fighting lately, but Rick and Lori love each other, and that won't be changing anytime soon,".

Clearly thinking about what I had just said, Shane nodded a little while rubbing a hand over his chin.

"Go check if he's okay 'fore I change my mind,".

My smile grew from ear to ear as I planted a sloppy kiss on my brother's cheek.

"Thank you," I said gratefully before turning carefully and maneuvering my way down the steep hill.

* * *

The hill was definitely steeper than I had though it would be; no wonder Daryl had fallen.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered under my breath as my arm got cut open by a large branch protruding out of the Earthy soil.

"You okay down there, Harper?" I heard Shane call from up above me, his hand hovering around his gun with a sharp alertness coating his eyes.

"I'm fine, just keep watch,".

Looking down the little amount of hill I had left, I knew the moment I made it to Daryl's fallen form, I would cry.

"Can't cry," I whispered to myself.

If Daryl woke up and the first thing he saw was me crying, he would just tell me to suck it up.. Well, that is, if he's still alive. The hill was sloped in a way that it was incredibly steep, yet not steep enough to just fall straight down.

I was doing pretty well getting to Daryl's level when I tripped on a rock sticking out of the Earth. My mouth opened in shock but no voice came out as I began sliding down the hill. In the end, it worked in my favor, but it was still scary as shit.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I sprinted over to Daryl's fallen form, where blood was slowly seeping through his already-grimy shirt.

"Daryl.." I whispered, running a finger down the arrow that had so violently pierced his soft flesh.

"He okay?" Shane's gruff voice called from up above us.

Not taking my eyes off of Daryl, I called back up to Shane.

"No, he's really bad. Gonna bleed out if we don't do something,".

At that moment, Daryl's eyelids fluttered open slightly, his baby blues barely showing through his haze-induced state.

"Thank God," I let out a sigh of relief as I ran my hands over his arms up to his shoulders.

"Wha—?" Daryl slurred, his eyes rolling shut quickly.

"Daryl? Daryl, it's me, Harper,".

I didn't want to rush things, but he was injured, and we were both at the bottom of a steep hill that was definitely laughing at us right now.

"Harper?" Daryl whispered, smacking his lips slightly at the feel of a dry mouth.

"Yes, Daryl, it's me," I smiled down at him as I brushed sweaty wisps of hair out of his face.

"How..?" he began, but I interrupted him.

"Daryl, I know you are probably exhausted and in pain, but we need to get this arrow out; you'll get an infection if we don't,".

Daryl stared up at me blankly.

"Okay, I can do this.." I told myself, wrapping my hands around the arrow.

"What are you—?" Daryl asked, as if he hadn't really heard me the first time.

"It's going to hurt, but try not to scream; we don't want unwanted attention," I told him, throwing a finger to his lips.

At this point, there was nothing sensual or passionate about the act; it was a sad and worried movement, for it pained me to hurt him.

Gripping the arrow under its quivers tightly, I grimaced as I began to pull up on the arrow. When I thought I was making progress, Daryl let out a shout of pain, his eyes shooting open.

"Sshhh, it's okay.." I tried hushing him, but it was as if I had awoken a beast, waiting to be unleashed.

"It ain't okay, you _bitch_!" he barked, gripping his side in pain.

Watching him with raised eyes, I pursed my lips and shot him a smile.

"Fine, we'll do it your way,".

Without giving him a chance to reply, he shot me a questioning look as I gripped the arrow as tight as I could and pulled, standing up with the arrow to force it out of his body.

The sound of arrow ripping through newly-torn skin made both of us grimace, but it practically forced Daryl to scream out in pain. The smell of blood and damaged skin made me gag, so I swallowed down the bile in my throat as well as I could. I went to apologize, but decided against it.

"The hell's going on down there, shut your damn mouths!" Shane's voice reverberated through the trees before it reached us.

Shooting Shane a look telling him that I was doing the best I could do, my hand flew to Daryl's mouth, muffling his cries of pain.

"The fuck's yer problem?!" Daryl's voice spat against my hand.

"You asked for it," I glared back, running my hand over his shirt.

Between his blood and spit, I looked like I had gotten impaled with an arrow myself.

"How are you even here?" Daryl growled through gritted teeth, attempting to sit up.

I pushed him back down onto his back lightly; he had lost enough blood already, sitting up could do some damage to his body.

"Shane and I heard you fall; you're looking at your knight in shining armor," I replied cheekily, to which he rolled his eyes.

"I ain't no damsel bitch,".

Ignoring the new attitude Daryl was sporting, I ran a hand over his cheek lightly, shocked at how white his skin was.

"You're so pale; you're losing way too much blood. I don't want you standing up yet, but we need to get you back to the farm,".

Daryl snorted as much as he could without feeling more pain.

"I don' need anyone's help, 'specially yers. Can do it m'self,".

I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed off of my thighs to stand.

"I bet you can. All I'm doing is try to help, but okay. Good luck, Daryl,".

Nodding to him with a frown, I turned to make my way back up the hill until his voice stopped me.

"Yer leavin' again?".

My gaze turned to the forest floor as I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I can't go back to the farm, Daryl. You know that,".

"You didn't have to leave; you're prick of a brother did!" he growled, trying to stand up.

"Daryl, just stop," I told him, my voice shaky.

"Why'd ya leave, huh? You gave me your _word_, Harper,".

Despite everything, I couldn't find the guts to face him.

"I couldn't let Shane go on his own knowing that I could've done something about it. Knowing that Shane could be alive somewhere but I couldn't do anything to help him? That would be unbearable! He's my brother," I tried to explain to Daryl, a stutter in my words.

"It don' matter what you can or can do, girl! You fucking _promised_ me you would stay. How do ya think it felt to wake up and find out that ya just up an' left?".

The venom in his voice surprised me, but I deserved it. If I woke up and saw that Daryl had left me when he promised that he wouldn't, I'd be pretty damn upset myself.

"You fuckin' _left_. And me, being the asshole that I.. Ah, _Shit.._ I am 'cided to come lookin' for ya..." he muttered, shaking his head back and forth between his short gasps of pain.

"You what?" I asked in surprise, feeling my heart race a little.

"Tha's right. I came lookin' for ya and ended up in this shit hole,".

Glued to my spot, I watched Daryl silently as he began to take deep, heaving breaths, as if he just realized that there was a gaping hole in his side.

"We've got to get you out of here," I sighed, leaning over to take his hand.

Swatting my hand away, Daryl looked the other way while trying to stand still.

"Don't want yer help, told ya that,".

"Harper!".

My head shot up towards Shane who was standing atop the hill, his gun raised. I spun around quickly, pulling out my gun as well.

"Where?!" I called up, scanning over the area quickly.

"Right in front of you, fuckin' blind?" Daryl snarled from below me.

When I finally saw the walker, I realized how stupid I had been. The walker wasn't walking towards me—it was _crawling_ toward Daryl!

"Shit," I muttered, throwing the safety off on my tiny gun.

"Feel like helpin' out here?" Daryl tried telling me through muffled grunts.

Leaning back on my heel, I brought my left leg forward and slammed my foot into the walker's ribcage, throwing it to the side as Daryl struggled to pull his crossbow's string back so he could shoot the zombie.

"Taking too long!" I called out, raising my gun.

Before I could pull back on the trigger, my feet were swiped out from under me, my body crashing into the ground. I would've cursed Daryl off for that, but the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Don't shoot, ye'll attract more; jus' keep 'em busy!" Daryl instructed me as he fumbled with the string, cocking the bow.

As Daryl whipped the bloody arrow out from between his teeth, the walker had had time to turn and lunge for me, throwing its weight on top of my body. I threw my gun up in between us, forcing the walker to bite down on the cold metal.

My arms were completely locked out, so there was no way to push the dead woman off of me. Her clothes hung off of her body in tatters, which was giving me a hard time.

"Hurry up!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

I didn't get an answer (for all I know, Daryl could've passed out). Hooking my leg around the walker's hip, I threw us over so I was now straddling the walker.

"This is disgusting.." I grimaced while trying to keep my arms away from the zombie, praying that Daryl would be able to step in sometime soon.

"Get offa 'em!" I heard the redneck shout.

"What, why?" I asked loudly, as the walker suddenly lunged up and forward, clawing at my shirt sleeve.

The sleeve tore easily against the woman's sharp nails. As soon as the material left my arm, the walker's arm dropped limply as an arrow pierced the girl's temple. Rolling off of the dead girl's body had me lying next to Daryl, both of us breathing heavily.

"Way to take your time, Dixon," I spat, shaking my head.

"Shouldn'ta rolled it over, could've gotten 'im easier," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"It was a woman, for your information," I snickered, pointing my finger at his nose.

Daryl went cross-eyed for a moment as he stared at my finger, but his pupils jolted over to the other side of the creek that slowly flowing beside us.

"Grab an arrow, I can't reach behind me," Daryl instructed, waving his hands as he spoke.

Glancing in his direction, I saw that another walker had heard us take down the other zombie. Scoffing, I stood up quickly.

"If the asshole heard us, plenty of them heard us,".

"Come on Harper, just get me a damn arrow!".

"Fuck that!" I shot him a smile before pulling my gun.

I pulled the trigger and released a bullet; its loud bang echoing through the air until the bullet pierced the walker's forehead, killing it instantly.

"Now let's go. No time," I told him, grabbing him under the shoulder and lifting him to a standing position.

I was kind of offended when Daryl, yet again, slapped my arm away, but I guess I deserved it. Looking back at Daryl, I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks as he examined me.

"What?" I asked more rudely than I probably should have.

"Fuck you do to yer arm?" he asked me, jutting his chin out towards my bleeding arm.

"I cut it on the way down, no big deal," I said quietly before turning away quickly.

"Ya need to cover that shit up, Harper! Haven't I taught you anythin'?" he snarled.

I took hold of the newly-torn sleeve and ripped it off, tying it around the cut.

"There, happy?" I growled as I shoved my wrapped arm into his face.

"No, that ain't gonna do shit,".

Ignoring him, I looked up to Shane's post from atop the hill.

"We're coming, Shane!" I called up.

I glanced over at Daryl when I didn't get a reply.

"Shane?".

We both stood in silence, listening for steady breathing or footsteps.

_Nothing_.

* * *

"Come on, just reach up a little more! If Shane really did leave me, I can't lose you too," my voice said in an urgent squeak.

Not only would I have to take care of Daryl, but if Shane just up and left? Daryl snorted in annoyance as he tried to reach up and wrap his large hand around a branch that was sticking out of the hillside.

"Startin' ta think you forget that I stabbed m'self with an arrow,".

Sighing, I climbed a little farther so Daryl had some room to move.

"Let's keep going," I told him, shaking my head.

* * *

"Jus' shut up!" Daryl muttered to himself lightly, shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" I replied, surprised. "I didn't even say anything!".

He didn't answer me, just concentrated on his climb. Letting out a deep breath, I continued my climb from above him.

"Watch out for this rock, it's really sharp," I told him, but he still didn't answer.

* * *

We had been climbing for a few minutes when Daryl began to speak again.

"Dammit, Merle, I mean it! Shut up!".

Glancing down at him, my eyebrows were widened with curiosity.

"Last time I checked, Daryl, I don't look like Merle,".

"Not you," Daryl replied harshly.

Taken back by his tone, I wasn't paying attention when my hand tried to take hold of a branch but slipped, sending me cascading back down into the hole that Daryl had fallen into.

Daryl's hand shot out in an attempt to grab me, but that only made him lose _his_ grip, sending us both down the hill. Sure, the hill wasn't _that_ high, but if we were both to fall like Daryl had before, we would seriously hurt ourselves.

Reaching down, I was somehow able to pull the sharp knife out of my boot. Plunging it into the dirt, our slide began to slow down until we came to a complete stop, the only thing holding us against the earth being my trusty knife.

My head fell to rest on his shoulder, but he pulled away, already in search for something to grab on to.

"I may be pissed at you right now, but that was really fuckin' sexy,".

* * *

"Come on, you're almost there!" I said encouragingly to Daryl, who was struggling to pull himself over the side of the hill.

I had reached the top first and was not stuck with the job to keep watch for walkers and encourage Daryl to keep climbing.

"I ain't no pussy, I can do this," Daryl said to no one in particular, his teeth grinding in pain.

"That's right!" I replied with a smile.

Daryl shot me a look that seemed as if he wanted to punch me in the face, but I kept smiling.

"If I could give you tha finger, I would," Daryl grimaced as he threw his hand up to take hold of another branch sticking out of the ground.

Ignoring his rude comments, I took his large hand in mine and pulled, digging my feet into the ground so he wouldn't pull me back down over the hill. After climbing up a steep hill, I was enjoying my time on even land.

While grunts and groans escaped from the backs of our throats, we were able to successfully pull Daryl up onto the even piece of earth, both of us rolling over to our backs to take deep breaths.

"Well, shit," I whispered between breaths.

* * *

If Daryl could've gotten any more paler than he had been at the bottom of the ravine, he _was_. His skin was a sickly white, throwing off the even tan he had gained over the last month or so.

"We need to get you back to the farm ASAP so Hershel can take a look at you," I examined him while running the back of my hand across his cheek.

"Stop touchin' me!" Daryl growled, smacking my hand away.

I wanted to yell back, but we both had bigger problems on our hands: Could we get Daryl back to the farm safely, and where the hell was my brother?

"Did ya'll have supplies with you when you found me?" Daryl finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

My head nodded as Daryl let out a low whistle.

"Looks like yer big bro picked up and left,".

Looking around, I didn't want to agree with him, but it seemed to be true. Everything Shane and I had collected was _gone_.

The water, food, clothing—_everything_.

"No. Shane wouldn't leave me; not after everything we've been through," I sniffled, running a hand through my long hair.

"Harper, yer brother left,".

"No, he didn't leave! He can't just _leave_ me! I'm his _sister_!".

My words were now coming out at sobs. I noticed Daryl's fingers flinch at my tears, but he made no move to comfort me.

"Despite what ya may think, he's _gone_. Get over it and move on," he sighed, waving his hands around animatedly as he spoke.

"Don't you _dare_ say that! Who was the one who had half of our camp go looking for your brother? God, you're an asshole..." I lunged at him, but my flurry of tears didn't do much to help my vision.

"Don't start this right now, Harper. We need to get back ta camp, tha's it. We can both be assholes later," Daryl muttered, kicking at the ground before looking around to gain his bearings.

"Please, you're _always_ an asshole," I laughed rudely, wiping away some tears.

Daryl let out a low growl, spinning around as fast as he could.

"I'm done with this petty drama, Harper! I came out to find you, I _found ya_. Now let's go back to the damn farm before either of us bleeds the fuck out—sound good?".

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at his anger, but I nodded mutely and Daryl collect his surroundings before telling me which way to go.

* * *

It was as if every walker that was roaming about the Georgia woods had figured out where Daryl and I were. As soon as we would kill off one or two walkers, more would show up.

"I'm getting sick and fucking tired of this _shit_," Daryl growled, gripping his injured side.

"What, you think I'm excited to be killing all of these damn geeks?" I threw back.

Our backs were pressed against each other in tight formation as walkers slowly discovered us. Daryl let out a small chuckle before growling in pain.

"Never used ta say geeks,".

I shrugged my shoulders, grabbing an arrow out of the sheath strapped to Daryl's back.

"Redneck starts to rub off on you after a while, you know?".

I made my way over to an unsuspecting walker and jammed the tip of the arrow into the back of its head, kicking it to the ground.

"Watch my back, will you?" I heard Daryl call over to me.

Pulling the arrow out of the walker's skull quickly, I wiped the blood and pieces of muscle and tissue off of the arrow before jogging over to Daryl's side. Grabbing on to two arrows, Daryl threw one into his mouth while he threw the arrow into place against his crossbow. Killing one zombie, he quickly went to work setting up his next arrow.

"Hurry up, we're about to get surrounded," I warned the man, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Then help me do somethin' about it!".

Sighing, I gently placed the used arrow back into Daryl's sheath and whipped out my gun, taking aim at the first walker I saw. Releasing a surprising shot, Daryl jumped in shock.

"I said help out, not ring the fuckin' _dinner bell_!".

Pulling the trigger once more, the bullet grazed the edge of a walker's brain. The bullet was close enough to pierce its brain however, for it fell to the ground, a permanent form of death grazing over its eyes.

"You were right about being done with drama, Daryl. No more games, with the living or the dead,".

The whiz of an arrow passing past my cheek broke through the deep concentration I had on a specific walker that seemed to actually be able to walk with some sort of finesse; until it spotted me, however.

Once the older man locked on to me, he began to shuffle forward, tripping over a fallen body that Daryl had taken down. Goosebumps peppered my arms at the sight of the old man, bloody strips of chewed skin hanging precariously from his rotting mouth.

Seeing the elderly or little children become flesh-eating monsters always rattles me to the core; although that type of fate is deserved by no one, anyone who has accomplished so much or too little in life shouldn't be promised such a horrible way to face the world.

When an arrow pierced the old man's brain I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I pushed them away.

"What's up with you freezin' up all tha time?" Daryl asked me, curiosity feigning over his searching eyes.

"Don't get deep on me, Dixon, now is not the time,".

We both listened for more of the undead to hear low moans escaping the shadows of the forest.

"Come on," I whispered, tugging on Daryl's collar.

"Did ya really think they wouldn't hear us?" Daryl snorted, falling me slowly with a limp to favor his injured side.

"I know, I know, dinner bell and shit,".

* * *

"Stop, Daryl. You're going to hurt yourself,".

Making our way through the woods, we had gotten into yet another fight, which had led to more yelling and more walkers.

"Maybe if ya wouldn't act like I'm some damn pity party, I wouldn't be yellin'! Stop guilt trippin' me, I'm a big boy," Daryl spat, kicking at a dead walker's head.

An ear fell off the walker's head at the force of his foot. Pointing at the rotting ear, I looked to Daryl with wide eyes.

"See what you did? That poor guy's ear never knew what hit him,".

Daryl's eyes rolled in frustration before kicking the walker's head once again, purposefully detaching its other ear. Blood began to pool around the dead man's head, so I tried to look away.

"There ya go, now you got another one ta match. Would make a good pair of earrings, don'cha think?" Daryl kicked the ears towards me, making me jump back and squeal. With hesitation, I studied the set of ears.

"No.. I think they would make a good necklace; but you can't just have two, you need more than that," I replied, forming an idea in my head.

"Whatever yer thinkin', no. It's sick, I can tell," Daryl tried telling me no, but my knife was already out.

I quickly found the closer dead walker and cut both of its ears off, squeezing my eyes shut as I did. Daryl continued to complain about how reckless I am and how I could cut a finger or two off, but I ignored him. Once we had the four ears, I looked up into his squinted gaze.

"Got any string?".

Daryl shot me a look to show that he clearly thought I was crazy, but searched around in his pockets until he finally produced a length piece of string.

"You rednecks always amaze me," I sighed, taking the dirty rope from him.

Getting to work, I carefully made holes in the ears and pulled the string through, tying the string tight.

"Tha's fuckin' sick," Daryl gagged, leaning over in pain and nausea.

"A _sorry_ present from me to you!" I giggled, standing on my tiptoes to place the gross necklace around his neck.

Daryl practically threw up on me as I released the necklace against his collarbone, watching it bounce against his skin.

"This is great, but can I take it off now?" he muttered.

Daryl's eyes were shut in disgust, which only made me giggled more.

"No, you have to keep it on! The guys at the farm will _love_ it!"

"Oh yeah, they'll fuckin' love it alright; love it enough to kick me out right along with ya," Daryl sputtered, making me bend over in laughter.

"It ain't funny!" Daryl growled, but I could hear the tension drift away from his voice.

"You can be mad at me all you want, Dixon, but you have to admit, that shit's funny,".

* * *

"Daryl!" I screeched when I accidentally dropped my knife.

"Forreal?" Daryl groaned from where he was.

He was forced to watch helplessly as a grimy walker plowed me to the ground, eager to get a taste of the wonderful dinner that is Harper Walsh. Without a weapon to defend myself, for I couldn't reach my gun, I bent my knees and thrusted my hips up, jamming my kneecaps into the walker's heavy body. It didn't do much, but it gave Daryl a few seconds to figure out his plan of attack.

"Shoot him!" I screamed as I attempted to roll us over as I had already done once before today.

"Want me to shoot you? Hell no, I ain't risking it!" Daryl called back before fending off his own walker.

A snarl escaped the dead man's mouth as he bared his teeth at me.

"We're all meant to die sometime, Daryl! Let it be now or later, but I need your help!".

When I thought I heard what sounded like a prayer, blood began to flow slowly out of the man's mouth onto my neck, an arrow smoothly hitting his brain. My head flew back onto the ground, for the arrow had just missed my own brain.

"Well, at least you wouldn't have had to do kill me twice," I gulped, taking deep breaths of air.

"Not funny," Daryl rolled his eyes before taking my hand to slowly pull me to my feet. "Shit, you're covered.." he muttered as he checked me over for bites or scratches.

Looking down, I gasped at how much blood I was covered in. Between new blood and old blood that caked my body in thick coats, I was a mess. The dirt and grime didn't help, either.

"You look just as shitty, if not worse," I replied, taking in his staggering pale form. "We need to get you to Hershel, fast,".

"Farm's right through the trees, we'll make it," Daryl told me as he pointed toward the large farmhouse that was looking more and more like home by the second.

Side by side, we limped toward the farm in much need of a doctor.

* * *

"Come on, we're almost there," I managed to say, gulping loudly.

My mouth felt bone dry; how long had it taken to get back to the farm?

"I ain't stupid.. Can see the damn house," Daryl snarled, but there wasn't much fight to his voice—he was just as drained as I was.

"Fight later, yeah?".

"Whatever," Daryl mumbled, stumbling a little.

Reaching out to steady him, I fell back a little when Daryl shoved me away.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need yer goddamn help!".

I stopped in my tracks and watched him limp towards the farm. We were away from the tree line by now, but it would still take a while to actually reach the house. The RV and tents were in sight.

"Then why am I still here, huh?" I asked him harshly, wincing as I crossed my arms.

"Ye'll hurt yerself," he mumbled, nodding towards my cut arm.

"Cut the crap, Daryl, you can't go from bitching me out to caring,".

"Don't act like no bitch, then," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have been such a dick, it wouldn't have taken this long to get back!" I growled, throwing my arms up in the arm.

Whether it was from mental or physical exhaustion, the world started to spin, making me blink hard.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have _left_ like a scared little punk-ass _bitch_, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Daryl snapped, practically nose to nose with me.

Fighting back every urge I had to spit in his face in that moment, I shoved him away lightly.

"Fuck off, Dixon,".

Turning to face the farm, I began to limp towards the pristine white building, Daryl hot on my tracks. I would've laughed at our appearances, but now was clearly not the time.

Leaving Daryl behind clearly sparked something inside of him, something I would have to work hard to fix.

It was only seconds later when five figures emerged from our tents, sprinting over to us.

* * *

The first figure I saw was Rick; I had to do all I could not to run over and leap into his arms. Yes, I missed him, but we needed help.

"Thank God you guys are here, we—," I started to say, but stopped when Rick and Merle pointed guns at our faces.

"Wait—is that Daryl?" Glenn asked from behind the tall cop.

"Well, looky here! Darlena found lil' miss Harper!" Merle whistled, shoving his gun back into his waistband.

Rick didn't falter with his gun, though, clearly unsure of what was going on.

"'Bout time you start pointing that thing in ma face," Daryl sneered from beside me.

"Gonna shoot me or what?".

My head snapped to face Daryl in shock and confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him, but Rick's voice only confused me more.

"Shane, I thought you said they were overrun,".

* * *

The rage I felt bubbling inside of me was indescribable when Shane stepped out from behind Rick Grimes.

"What. The _fuck_. Is going on?".

Glenn's eyebrows rose when he heard the anger in my voice, and T-Dog even took a step back.

"Now Harper, let me explain," Shane began to say, throwing his hands up in the air.

"We were _overrun_? There was one goddamn walker!" I screeched, balling my hands up into fists.

Rick, as well as everyone else, was clearly speechless, so he let the argument continue.

"I knew that we would need help, so I came back here to get it," Shane tried telling me, his voice irritatingly calm.

"Help? You went to get _help_? Why didn't you say 'Hey Harper, I'm gonna go get us some help!'? Daryl is _dying_ on the side of a ravine, and you just _leave_?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled, throwing myself at him.

"Harper, stop!" Rick shouted, pulling me off of my brother.

"You left me! After everything we've been through, you left!".

I forced myself to calm down when something finally clicked in my brain.

"You didn't go for help. You were never planning on coming back to get me, were you?".

The anger that had once filled me was now being replaced with sadness and shock, forcing tears to my eyes.

"Harper, stop, you're just exhausted," Shane tried to comfort me, but he was my brother.

I know when he's lying.

"'You are nothing but a liar, Shane. A sick, twisted, bastard," I whispered, my voice barely audible.

It was enough for Merle to hear, however, since he began to clap on my back roughly.

"Atta girl!".

When Rick asked me what happened, I started telling him everything.

"Now we're bleeding out, but he needs to be looked at first," I told the group, pointing towards Daryl.

"Don't need lookin' at, m'fine. Just take care of Harper, she—,".

My body hit the ground with a loud thud, producing a loud ringing in my ears. The world continued to spin, only faster now.

"_No!_" a voice from above my shouted out.

Looking up through squinted eyes, I saw Rick screaming and waving his arms.

_What had just happened_?

Sitting up, I saw the aftermath of what had just happened. Someone had just tried to shoot me. My hand touched my cheek gently, relishing in the fact that I wasn't dead.

So why was Rick yelling? And why the hell is the ground so wet? The suns out! Looking at my hand, I saw fresh blood.

"No," I whispered, sitting up straight. "No, no, no!" I cried, throwing myself at Daryl's unconscious form.

Blood slowly began to trickle around his head from the bullet he had obviously taken for me.

"Gettup, girl," Merle instructed, but since he knew I would refuse, he grabbed me from under the shoulders and hoisted me up.

"No! Merle, stop it, let me GO!" I screamed, kicking and scratching against Merle's strong frame.

I just wanted to get back to Daryl.

"Let me go!" I continued to scream.

Just the sight of a bullet hitting Daryl made me panic.

He can't be dead.

Daryl Dixon can't die, he can't.

"Let me _go_," I demanded through gritted teeth.

When Merle saw the fire in my eyes, he let me go quickly, my body's momentum throwing me to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Daryl, I'm so sorry..." I cried, holding on to his shirt tightly.

* * *

"When can I see him?" I asked Hershel hours later.

I had been pacing the Greene's living room for the last hour, turning down any offers of food or drinks.

"Soon, but we need to get some food in you first. You're probably malnourished by now," Hershel explained, putting a fatherly hand on my shoulder, which I politely shook away.

"I want to see Daryl,".

Hershel understood that I was set on my decision and that I had no plans of moving from the living room until I was given the 'okay' to see Daryl.

After all, him getting shot was my fault.

* * *

"Have you seen him yet?".

"No," I replied simply, knowing by the man's voice that it was Shane.

"Can we talk while you wait? I'll even wait with ya," Shane smiled warmly.

I wanted nothing more than to just hug him and cry, trust him with everything. But I couldn't.

He wasn't Shane anymore.

He wasn't my brother.

"No," I repeated myself, refusing to face him.

Keeping my eyes trained on Daryl's door, I heard Shane sigh in frustration.

"Look, Harper, I'm makin' an effort here. Let me explain,".

Pursing my lips, I spun around and walked straight over to my brother, who looked relieved. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, feeling my frustration leave with the hit.

His head flew to the side, sporting a new reddened cheek. There was no anger in Shane's eyes; they were blank orbs.

"Stop trying," I told him, my voice void of emotion. "Focus your petty effort on someone who cares,".

Wiping a tear away from my face, which didn't go unnoticed by Shane, I turned around and threw myself into a small chair, preparing to sit there until I was able to check on Daryl.

* * *

_There you go, Chapter Sixteen!_

_What did you guys think?  
Let me know in that pretty white review box down below._

_Or PM me, subscribe, you know the drill._

_School's out in one week, so I'm planning on getting a lot of writing done. _

_Now, I'm off to bed. Goodnight. Or good morning; depends on where all you lovely people are._

_Happy reading! Harper loves you*_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

_Song Used; Young Volcanoes. Artist; Fall Out Boy. Album; Save Rock and Roll (2013)_


	17. Clarity

_Chapter Seventeen! How's everyone doing?_

_Did anyone watch the Walking Dead marathon this past weekend? I don't think I've watched that much Walking Dead in a row EVER. On the bright side, how was everyone's 4th weekend? I hope everything went well!_

_Sorry (as per usual) for the late update.. This one took especially long. I would write something, read it back, decide that I hated it, erase half the chapter, start over, then repeat the process. But no worries, I think I got it right this time._

_Enjoy enjoy enjoy!  
*I don't own the Walking Dead, sadly. I only own Harper, my OC. _

* * *

**Sorry-I-Wasn't-Listening; Yes, Andrea is still the one who shot Daryl! Andrea may not get her ass handed to her this chapter, but don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her! I hope the waiting this time didn't hurt too bad!(:**

**Mrskaz453; The Daryl/Harper segment is HUGE this chapter, there will be a lot of arguing between the two! Sadly, Shane is Harper's brother, so she doesn't want to accept what is right in front of her.. While deep down she knows he's lost it, she doesn't want to admit it. It may seem like they patch things up a bit, but don't worry, it'll take a bit to get back to where they were!(:**

**Jedi-Stark; Glad it was that intense! Glad the last chapter could make your day, hopefully this one will too!(:**

**Emberka-2012; Harper and Daryl will definitely take time getting back to the way they were, but they're both willing to try. As I said up above a little, Harper is quickly realizing that Shane is losing it, but doesn't want to admit it. He is her brother, after all.**

**FanFicGirl10; It may seem like Daryl and Harper patch things up, but don't worry, Daryl won't let Harper get away with leaving that easily!(:**

**HayleyJune13; If you want a cameo to kill Shane yourself, all you have to do is ask! lmao, glad you're still enjoying the story.(:**

****Thank you to everyone who favorites, subscribes, PMs, and REVIEWS my story. You all mean the world!** **

* * *

You are the piece of me

I wish I didn't need

Chasing relentlessly

I still fight, and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?

If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?

* * *

"Stop lying,".

"Harper, dear, I'm sorry,".

"No, that isn't good enough! You _told me_ he would be okay!" I screeched, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

Hershel looked down towards the carpeted floor and sighed, shaking his head.

"I was so sure, Harper..".

"That's not good enough.." I sniffed, falling to the floor.

Hershel was lying—he _had_ to be.

"He wouldn't leave me, not like this,".

I heard the floor beneath me creak as Hershel bent down to my level.

"All we can do now is pray that God is taking care of him,".

"If your so-called _God_ wanted to take care of him, Daryl would be _alive_ right now!" my voice screamed.

I threw myself off of the ground and charged into Daryl's room, sobbing. Slamming the door behind me, I sat on my knees next to the bed, listening for any sign of breathing, but it never came.

"Please don't leave me..." I whimpered, wrapping my shaking fingers around his heavy hand.

I almost shivered at how cold his body was despite the sweltering Georgian heat surrounding us.

"I know I broke my promise, but you didn't. You said you would never leave, _never_. And not just me, you left Merle! Your brother!".

I half expected Daryl's eyes to flutter open, his mouth to twist into that Dixon smirk..

They never did.

"This is all my fault.. I'm so sorry Daryl, I'm so sorry,".

If I had just stuck to my word and stayed at the farm, Daryl never would've came looking for me, he never would've gotten shot. Daryl never would've had internal bleeding to the brain, no, he would be fine. We would be arguing in the truck bed of his truck, only to laugh and kiss it out in the end.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to end," my muffled voice said into his shirt, which was cold as well.

The room was already void of Daryl's scent. His woodsy male scent that once gave me chills was nowhere to be found, replaced by the smell of quickly decomposing flesh.

"Harper..".

My head shot up at his voice.

"Daryl?".

"Harper!" Daryl's eyes were shut, but his lips were moving, for his tone had gone from just above a whisper to a scream.

"Harper! Harper!". Daryl's steel-armed grip was shaking my shoulders, forcing me to open my eyes, which had been squeezed shut. "Wake the fuck up!".

"Wait, what?".

* * *

My body was jolted awake by a large pair of hands gripping on to my shoulders.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, glancing around the room haphazardly.

It had been a couple of days since Daryl and I reached the farm, as well as Daryl getting shot, and I was sleeping in my old tent (I had been cursed out numerous times by Daryl, so I doubted he wanted me rummaging through his things.

"You were havin' a nightmare,".

I knew it was Shane just by the way he was gripping my shoulders.

"Thought I told you to stop trying," I sneered, throwing my am out of his grasp.

"Dammit, Harper, I've told you before, I need you on my side!" Shane sighed as he stepped closer.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes—why was he acting so pathetic.

"Last time I checked, you left _me _out in the woods to save Daryl's life. And let's be brutally fucking honest, _brother_, we both knew you did it so I would die,".

The look Shane gave me was pure shock, as if he hadn't expected me to ever say something like that.

"Harper, you're my sister! _Family_! I would never, _ever_, leave you for dead,".

My hand rose to Shane's face and I couldn't help but hide my surprise when I saw him flinch.

"Just stop. If you were the same brother that I grew up with, you wouldn't have had an affair with Lori, you wouldn't have tried to kill Otis, and you sure as hell wouldn't have left Daryl and me for dead. Now please, let me be," Although I hadn't slapped Shane, he looked like he had been.

It was obvious that he knew he deserved the treatment he was getting.. Who the hell does he think he is? Leaving me with an injured man to go tell our old group that we died?

That is something that no one should do, especially not a family member.

* * *

Daryl had been up and walking for a day or two despite Hershel's orders to stay in bed. Daryl, being a Dixon, couldn't just sit around while everyone one else worked.

Daryl's used to being a provider, not someone who has to be waited on. I've tried talking to him numerous times, but he just didn't want to hear it.

"Boy's still pissed with ya for leavin'.. He'll get over it, Princess, don't worry 'bout 'im," Merle would tell me, although I wasn't too sure.

* * *

I was laying in my tent after my confrontation with my brother when I heard a loud crash at me feet. Flinging myself out of bed, I saw a large sack filled to the brim with items I couldn't make out.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Those are yers," a voice spat from outside of the tent before stomping away.

Crawling over, I picked through the giant bag to see it was all of the stuff I had left behind in Daryl's tent.

"Seriously?" I said quietly, shaking my head.

When I hit the bottom of the bag, I knew there was something important missing. I scanned over my tent quickly enough to realize that it was in fact missing, and if he was going to throw everything in my face, I wanted it back. Standing up quickly and brushing the ends of my t-shirt down, I shoved the tent flaps aside and took a deep breath, bracing myself for the fight that was sure to come.

"Hey!" I called over to Daryl's retreating form.

My mouth turned down into a frown when he kept walking, clearly hearing me but choosing to ignore me.

"Hey!" I shouted once more, jumping on my toes a little.

Nothing.

Letting out a huff of air, I crossed my arms across my chest. Why was he being such a hardass? Narrowing my eyes, I noticed that his tent, as well as Merle's, had been moved farther away..

_Now was that necessary?_

"Hi Harper!" a tiny voice called from my right.

Glancing over, I saw Sophia running towards me, a box of cards in her hand. I waved, but nodded in thanks towards Glenn who reached around her stomach with his arm to lead her back to the RV. He knew something was up.

Turning back to look at Daryl's retreating figure, I knew I had to act fast. Merle was on my side until I tried to talk to Daryl—it was like his 'big-brother' mode clicked on, not letting me talk to him.

Snapping out of my thoughts and snapping back into action, I bent down and scooped up a decent-sized rock, took aim, and flung the rock towards Daryl's strong back. For a split second, I worried that it would hurt him; after all, he had just got shot..

Shane's pre-apocalypse (failed) attempts at teaching me how to throw a baseball weren't such a failure after all, since my questions were answered when the rock whizzed through the air and whacked Daryl square in the back of the head. Daryl stopped in his tracks, bending over at the waist.

His large hand wrapped around to grip the back of his head, while his mouth spewed a string of curses that were loud enough to make Glenn usher the kids into the RV.

* * *

"T'fucks yer problem!?" Daryl roared through the air when he finally turned to face me.

"Maybe you should've just answered me the first two times!" I shouted back, the harsh wind between us almost blocking out my words.

"So I don' answer the whiny littl' bitch and she throws a fuckin' bitch fit?" He spat from his spot.

"All I'm trying to do is talk to you, Daryl! You won't listen!" I threw back, talking vividly with my hands.

"Just like how you won't listen to Shane?" Daryl growled, shooting me a sneer.

"That's not the same, Daryl, and you _know_ it,".

When Daryl started making his way over to me, I didn't know what to think. Yes, he was obviously upset with me, but comparing our situation to mine with Shane wasn't right.

"You think it ain't th' same?" Daryl spat, who was no nose-to-nose with me.

"I know it's not," my voice replied with a steady, calm tone.

"How ain't it the same?" Daryl replied, his tone angry.

Both of his hands flew to my shoulders and begun to shake my lightly.

"Because it's not!" I told him, but my voice was beginning to shake.

Where was this weakness for fighting with Daryl coming from?

"Oh, so you two didn't promise each other that ya would never leave? Shane _left_, didn't he?".

"Daryl.."

"No, you listen ta me. He promised, he left. Did you not promise me that ya wouldn't leave? M'sorry, but when I wake up to find out that ya left without even saying a word.." Daryl continued, but couldn't finish.

"What?" I whispered, ignoring the fact that he was still shaking my shoulders.

"What do ya mean, _what_?" he sneered, squinting his eyes at me.

I was about to respond when I felt something wet land on my head. We both looked up in surprise, neither of us noticing the clouds that had quickly rushed in, bringing a rain storm with them.

"What did you feel when you woke up and realized I was gone?".

Daryl looked away in a hurry, clearly struggling with what to say. Reaching up, I brushed stray strands of hair out of his face, plastered there from the sudden onslaught of rain.

"Stop that!" Daryl growled, shoving me away from him.

My eyebrows shot up in shock—had Daryl just pushed me?

"Stop pushing me away and talk to me! Just talk to me, for _once_!" I pleaded with him, the rain falling harshly now.

"I _did_! I did when you promised not to leave, and you broke that trust! Move on!".

"Daryl.. You had to of known that I couldn't let Shane leave..".

In the distance I could see Merle making his way over to us, clearly catching parts of our argument. His steps were hurried, but not in an all-out sprint.

"Then you should have fuckin' said so! Not just lie straight to ma damn face 'bout it!" Daryl growled.

Just by making out his body language, you would know that Daryl was very done with this conversation. We were both soaked to the bone and angry, two components that just don't mix.

"Look. I know we agreed on being 'assholes later' and shit, but we're both here and somewhat healthy. You know I feel terrible about leaving you; all I wanted to do was come back, come back to you!".

"Like hell you did! I mean, where were all of these lovey dovey confessions 'fore ya left, huh? Yer just tryin' ta pick up the pieces since you didn't think you'd be comin' back.. Why the hell ya'll still here, anyway? Didn't they vote Shane's ass outta here? Ya always follow him 'round like some lost puppy dog anyway," Daryl practically laughed, turning to walk away.

At a loss for words, I kind of just stood there and watched him leave.

* * *

"Wait, Daryl! Wait!" I called out when something hit me.

He still had it!

I almost forgot. I pushed off my heels into a sprint to catch up with him, raising my hand in an attempt to keep the heavy rain out of my eyes.

"We're done talkin'! Just get outta ma face!" Daryl growled, but kept walking.

I all but plowed into him, not being able to stop myself. We didn't fall over, but I could tell that I had hurt Daryl.

"Fuckin' bitch.." Daryl sneered, shaking his head.

"If you want me to leave you alone, then fine. But I want it back,".

Something flashed across Daryl's eyes, something of recognition, but it disappeared quickly.

"Don' know what yer talkin' about," he muttered because stepping away.

"My phone. I want my phone,".

* * *

"Why? So you can mock me with the times you tried getting' into ma head? Fuck no, you ain't getting' it back!" Daryl scoffed before heading into his tent. I hadn't realized how far we had walked.

"It's my phone, Daryl, I paid for it and I want it back," I tried to explain, but that only made Daryl laugh.

"Like that matters anymore, Harper! Jus' get over it,".

Those were Daryl's final words before he pushed into his tent, zipping it halfway closed in my face. Just as I started to follow him in, I felt a strong hand grip my arm.

"Leave him be, Harper,".

Merle.

Yanking my arm away, I turned to face the one-handed man.

"I know I should let him be, but if he has the nerve to throw my things into my tent, then I want _all_ of it. He won't give it all back, I'm going it take it back," I told him, crossing my arms in defiance.

Merle watched me for a long time, conflict in his eyes. It was clear Merle didn't know who to side with. After a while, Merle waved his hand toward Daryl's tent, giving me permission to enter.

"Thanks," I told him, even though I would've gone in anyway.

* * *

"Where is it?" I asked Daryl, who was lying on the ground, face pressed into his pillow.

When he didn't answer me yet again, I sat down cross-legged next to him.

"Daryl, if I choose to stay here, we can't be fighting all the time. It's not us,".

"Not _us_? What were we? There never _was_ anything, Harper. Now I'm askin' nicely for you to please _leave_. You did it once before, shouldn't be that hard,".

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head was all I could do. Why wouldn't he just listen to me?

"Where's my phone?" I said in a firm tone, showing Daryl that I wasn't going anywhere until I had it.

Sure, it was just a piece of the old world that I wanted to hang on to, but it even held memories from the present. Before I could say another word, I was being lifted over Daryl's shoulder back into the rain.

"Let me go!" I screeched, pounding my fists into his back.

Despite the rain, the whole farm must've heard us by now; it was clear, however, that they wanted us to solve the problem ourselves. Everyone else had enough to deal with, anyway..

Well, except for Merle, who was trying to pull me off of Daryl's shoulder. Merle failed, though, when my ass hit the ground hard in result of Daryl throwing me off of his shoulder. I could see the pain in his face, but he didn't mewl on about it.

"_Stop it_! I'm sick of y'alls fightin'! We've got Princess over here who wants her damn phone, and Darylena who doesn't give two shits. Well, sadly for me, I give a shit 'bout both of ya. So baby brother, go get her phone before I smash yer fuckin' teeth in," Merle ordered, shoving Daryl towards his tent.

Daryl didn't say anything, just headed into his tent. Merle was satisfied when he heard Daryl shuffling around the tent, so he headed off to his respective tent for the night.

Standing up, I waited patiently despite the heavy rainfall for Daryl to emerge. When he did, I smiled at seeing my shiny phone in his balled up hand. Stepping forward to take the phone, Daryl raised his arm above his head and threw the phone at me.

Shielding my face, the phone bounced off of my hip before hitting the ground with a crack, its pieces shattering. My mouth dropped open in shock as I stared at the broken phone, sparks shooting up when the rain hit the electronics.

"No.." I whimpered, falling back to the ground in an attempt to put the pieces back together.

It was no use, for the pieces were too small and mixed with the rain, nothing would work.

Wiping tears mixed with rain away from my cheeks, I took the pieces in my hand and threw them back at Daryl, who stepped back out of the way.

"You wanted it so bad, now you got it," Daryl said through squinted eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That had pictures and videos of my family!" I cried, running my hands through my hair.

"'Least you got yer brother now, right?" Daryl told me, but it was hard to miss the mocking tone that held the question.

"I hate you, Dixon, I hate you!" I breathed, lunging at him to throw punches at his chest.

Daryl's hands snapped down to take hold of my wrists, but I kept throwing punches. My winces grew as his hold on me tightened, but I didn't stop hitting him.

I couldn't.

How could he destroy all I had left of my family?

"Stop," I heard Daryl mutter, but I couldn't.

I wasn't just hitting him over the phone, I was releasing all of my anger about him, Merle, Shane, life in general.

"Come on now, stop,".

The tone of Daryl's voice did calm me down a little; something had switched inside of him, as if he felt bad for smashing my phone. My hits to his hard chest slowed and eventually stopped, pressing against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, which shocked me all together.

Daryl, apologizing?

_No way_.

"No you're not," I whispered back.

Pulling away from his inviting body, I let out a sniffle and ran a hand through my wet hair, moving away to my tent.

"Hey," Daryl's voice called out softly through the harsh weather.

I chose not to stop walking, because if I did, I would have to listen to Daryl's apologetic tone, something I didn't want to hear.

His quiet footsteps snuck up on me in time to spin me around by the shoulders, knocking me off balance. I flinched slightly when Daryl's fingers rose up to brush a wet strand of hair out of my face, and unlike him before, I didn't pull away.

"Daryl..".

"Dammit, Harper, just shut up," Daryl dismissed me as he leaned in and planted his lips against mine.

For a second my body was in shock, unable to move against his. Just minutes ago, he was yelling at me, throwing things. Now he was kissing me? Using my hands to pull away from him, I shook my head almost violently.

"What?" he asked me, taking my hands in his.

"We can't keep doing this, Daryl! One minute we're fighting, next minute we're trying to take each other's clothes off? It's not healthy Daryl, and you know it," my words left my mouth before I even knew what I was saying, even though the words were true.

We can't keep doing this.

"I don't want you leavin' again and I know you don't want ta either. We can move past this, we—," Daryl tried to tell me, but the look of uncertainty I gave him was enough to stop him.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet when it comes to Shane, but if I do stay, we are not rushing into anything, hear me Dixon?".

At my question, Daryl rolled his eyes obnoxiously and began rolling his wrists, as if to say "Can we hurry this up?".

"We have to talk this out, I know you really haven't forgiven me, but I just really want to get out of the rain right now, so—," I continued to speak, but Daryl soon cut me off, kissing me again lightly.

His hands skimmed my sides until they stopped to rest at my shoulders, gripping me tightly.

"Daryl," I said between kisses, but his persistent pecks against my lips only made me giggle.

By this point, I had forgotten about the torrential downpour that was looming over our heads, but Daryl helped me remember when he finally pulled away to look up at the sky.

"C'mon, yer gonna get sick," he told me in a low, rough tone.

When I figured out that he was leading me to his tent, I pulled back.

"Nope!" I said, smiling cheerfully.

Daryl pulled me into his body by my waist and groaned.

"Why the hell not, Barbie? We've got a Debby Fuckin' Downer over here!" Daryl yelled into the rain, making me laugh even more.

"What's gotten into you? Have you been drinking?" I asked him, knowing that he usually wasn't this open with alcohol.

"Girl, I haven't touched you in about two weeks, cut me some slack," he muttered, running his hands through my hair.

My eyes closed, taking in the warmth from his touch.

"Too bad for you, because I am not sleeping in these clothes," I stuck my tongue out and went to run away, but Daryl hooked his arm around my waist.

"Never said you had to," he whispered close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek. That was when a hint of alcohol hit me.

"Dammit, Daryl! You said you hadn't been drinking! Hershel would have a field day with you if he found out you've been drinking after getting shot!".

He shrugged lightly before turning to head into his tent.

"Musta forgot,".

Knowing that he'd been drinking made me worry about his true feelings towards me; was he just drunk and wanted to get something out of me? Turning on my heel, I made my way for my tent for a change of clothes. Stripping my body of all my wet clothes, I was clad in just a bra and underwear when I felt Daryl's arms snake around my hips.

"You should be in bed," I told him, leaning my head back onto his strong shoulder.

"Let's go," Daryl shrugged, leading me toward my bed.

"No, no, no! I need more clothes on, Daryl!" I squealed, kicking my feet about.

"Fine.." Daryl sighed, releasing me to fall to the mattress.

By the time I pulled on a clean shirt and sweatpants, Daryl was out like a light, snoring loudly.

Falling in to bed beside him, I snuggled up close to his body, despite the fact that I knew he wouldn't be there in the morning.

* * *

Waking up to see an empty bed wasn't surprising; after all, I've been sleeping alone for over two weeks now. For some reason, however, it hurt knowing that I had upset Daryl so much that my actions had forced him to drink.

But why would he go out and find me only to stay pissed off? I let out a sigh before running a hand through my hair. Men are just as confusing as women.

Standing up to get out of bed, I yanked the hair-tie out of my hair and shook out the messy ringlets until they fell straight around my head.

Glancing over at the bags of clothes that I've collected throughout the last few months, I ended up pulling a black racer-back tank that I remembered finding while on our search for Merle in Atlanta. I couldn't help but frown at the memory, since that way the day Merle had threatened to kill me, but tried to shrug it off as best as I could; our relationship was better now, much better than the one I currently have with Daryl.

Just from the air in the tent, I knew it would be yet another hot day in Georgia, so I slid on the first pair of clean shorts that I came across. Glancing in my tiny portable mirror, I deemed my appearance worthy (something I haven't bothered doing in a few weeks) and stepped out onto the land of the Greene farm.

My mind ended up wandering back in time to when I had first pulled out my portable mirror—Shane had given me such a hard time about bringing it with me.

"You always look pretty, no need to bring a damn mirror with you during the apocalypse!" he would tell me, always making me laugh.

"Never hurts to care about your appearance in your free time," I would come back with, always leaving Shane to just shake his head and walk away.

* * *

The make-shift camp we had set up in Hershel's front lawn was quite amusing. Everyone's tents were set up in a semi-circle, allowing everyone to find each other quickly in case of emergency.

The Dixon's tents as well as mine were the only three that broke the formation. Privacy was something I, as well as the Dixons apparently, cherished.

"Morning," Andrea said from her chair, where she was still nibbling on the day's breakfast.

Making sure to ignore her, I gave Glenn a quick hug before taking a bowl of what looked to be oatmeal from Carol. Sliding down cross-legged into the closest lawn chair, I took note of who was around me.

My eyes quickly fell to Merle and Daryl, who were sitting close together. Merle winked at me while Daryl avoided my eyes.

Great.

"Where's Rick and my brother?" I asked a few minutes later after finishing my breakfast.

Nobody answered for a moment, until Glenn sighed and looked over at me.

"In with Hershel—they're trying to talk him into letting Shane stay,"

* * *

I ended up having to ask around to find out where the three men were, but I eventually found out from Patricia that they were in Hershel's study. Knocking on the door lightly, I heard the conversation behind the door cease, which turned into the sound of heavy footsteps against the hard wood floor. The door opened to reveal Rick, who shot me a small smile.

"Can this wait, Harper?" he asked politely, even though the question came out rude anyway.

"I want to talk to Hershel about letting Shane stay," my voice came out a rush but also in a whisper.

I didn't want Shane overhearing us. Rick's lips formed a tight line as he thought it over.

"Harper, I would let you, but I don't think letting Shane's sister in to convince him to stay would be such a good idea,".

"Rick, please, I can help! We can issue him standards and rules, it'll work!" I pleaded with him, but it was no use.

The look on Rick's face was a definite 'no'.

"Look, Harper, you know I love you, but I'm sorry. You can't come in,".

"Rick, please—,".

"C'mon, Harper, let it go," a southern drawl said from behind me.

"Daryl, now is not the time," I insisted, but I stopped talking when I felt him jerk me back by the hand.

"Now _is_ the time, Harper. Now let's go,".

My eyes ended up shooting daggers at Daryl, but he was doing it for my own good.

"Sorry, Rick," I apologized, shooting him a sad smile.

"Not a problem, Harper," Rick replied with a smile back before shooting Daryl a look of thanks.

He waited until Daryl and I were a few steps away to shut the door, but once he did, I let Daryl lead me out of the house.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," I told him angrily, walking away in a hurry.

Daryl yanked me back in a hurry, pulling me against him.

"We ain't done talking about last night, yet, so we're gonna do it now.. Might as well keep ya occupied,".

"There's nothing to talk about, Daryl. You were drunk last night and didn't mean what you said about being sorry, I get it," my voice rambled off in one long breath.

Daryl's mouth twisted this way and that, as if he couldn't figure out what to say. His eyes were squinted down at mine, fingers squeezing the loose threads at the bottom of his shirt roughly.

"Look, I.. Harper.." Daryl stuttered.

"No, Daryl, you don't have to come up with lies about what could have been a drunken one-night stand. I'm telling you that I understand,".

When Daryl didn't answer, I grew frustrated. Why couldn't he just spit it out?

"Whatever," I huffed, turning to walk away.

"No, wait," Daryl called out, jogging over to catch up with me.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be, Daryl. We are done, over; whatever we had was stupid and childish and that's what you've wanted to say for a while now,".

"No, dammit! M'sorry.. For being fucked up last night, but I meant what I said. M'sorry," Daryl hissed, his squinting eyes boring into mine.

"No you're not. I screwed _you_ over, I should be the one that's sorry," I mumbled, slapping my hands against my sides.

"I went out lookin' for ya for a reason, Harper; I.. I wanted ya back, okay? When I realized you had just left, I was a fucking _mess_, even Merle wouldn't talk to me!" Daryl explained, looking around awkwardly.

He clearly didn't apologize often. We sat for a few moments in a comfortable silence like we used to—we don't need to talk. As long as we have each other's company.

"Look, let's just.. _Try_ and put this all behind us?" I suggested, raising my shoulders at the suggestion.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that. It won't be easy, girl, I ain't lettin' ya off the hook that easy," Daryl replied sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

Knowing that that was the best I was going to get out of him, I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and held us there until he wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Ken,".

"Shut up, Barbie,".

We stayed like that for a few seconds until we heard footsteps approaching.

Daryl didn't push me away like normal, as if he was embarrassed, but this time he gently released me. My lips curved up into a smile when I saw the glare Daryl was shooting Glenn, who was quickly approaching us.

"_What_?" Daryl spat, clearly annoyed with Glenn's interruption.

"Guys, we have a problem," Glenn told us quietly as he looked around for eavesdroppers.

Daryl and I exchanged glances before looking back at Glenn.

"What kind of problems?" I asked him, a worried tone taking over my voice.

"There's umm.. There's..".

"Spit it _out_, China Man!" Daryl growled, his voice threatening.

"There's walkers in the barn,".

* * *

_Alrighty, Chapter 17.. What did you guys think?_

_Let me know in that pretty little review box down below! We're almost to 100, it would make my year! _

_Chapter Eighteen is already being written, so hopefully it won't take as long now that it's summer.. I am, however, dealing with the worst sunburn EVER. If you follow me on Twitter, you've seen it, and it is NOT pretty._

_See you all soon! Harper loves you!(:_

_"You believe in dead people walking around?"_

* * *

**Song; Clarity. Artist; Zedd ft. Foxes.**


End file.
